Tonys panic attacks
by Burnbee
Summary: A series of Tony's panic attacks. all are one shots. Bruce x Tony.
1. Tonys panic attack

Tony Stark. a man that always acted relaxed. he was good at acting, but today his friends had all left the tower, simply leaving Tony with his boyfriend, whom was out cold in their bed. so that left Tony in the shower, trying to relax. his reactor had gone out a week ago and Bruce had built a new one and replaced it for him. Tony hadn't been able to sleep or relax since then. for some reason the nightmares and flash backs from his kidnap, they were back. Tony hadn't slept all week, barley eaten, and strayed from the others, more so then normal. everyone had noticed something was wrong, but Tony convinced him it was some big project he was working on in his lab, his special lab that no one, not even Bruce was allowed in. he generally worked on things for the team in that room, but lately he'd been spending a lot of time in it, blasting Black Sabbath so no one would hear his panic attacks. he clenched his eye's shut, resting his head on the shower wall. he was concentrating so hard on pushing the horrifying memories away, he never even notice Bruce come into the bathroom. Bruce studied him a moment.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask. Tony didn't even seem to notice him. Bruce didn't need Jarvis to tell him Tony's heart rate was elevated. he could see Tony's chest heaving. Tony gasp for breath.  
"J, Bl-Black Sabbath, now!" Tony shouted. suddenly the bathroom was blasting with Black Sabbath. Bruce's eyebrows shot up. his chest heaved harder and Tony sank to the bottom of his shower, sitting on the tile floor in a ball. Bruce moved quickly as Tony rocked back an forth on the floor, a strangled scream escaping his throat. he knelt by Tony.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask, reaching forward. he put a hand on Tony's shoulder and was shocked when Tony screamed and jerked away. he jerked his head up, tears dripping down his face. he was gasping for breath, on hand clutching his chest, over his heart. Bruce knew a panic attack when he saw one. he'd had quiet a few himself. Bruce sat quickly and pulled Tony to him, pulling him back into the shower water. Tony cried out at the water and tried to push away, but Brue held him tightly. "Jarvis! shower off now!" Bruce shouted. the water was off in an instant, not that it mattered, Bruce and his clothes were soaked. Tony grasp onto Bruce's shirt burying his face in Bruce's chest. even over the music Bruce could hear him gasping for breath, before screaming into his chest. Tony clung to him, gasping for breath, then occasionally screaming. if went on for about ten minutes before Tony slumped down against him, taking shaky breaths and letting out soft whimpers. Bruce pulled him closer, holding him tightly, running his fingers through Tony's hair gently. he didn't say anything, neither did. the music was too loud for either to be heard. Bruce reached out of the shower and grabbed Tony's towel quickly, wrapping it around the man. Tony offered no resistance, he didn't even try to help, he just sat their, slumped against Bruce's chest staring off at a wall. Bruce didn't need Tony to tell him, he knew what had happened to Tony, he'd heard the horror stories. he'd seen the panic attacks and nightmares. "Jarvis, music!" Bruce shouted. the music shut off. "deactivate yourself on this floor." Bruce said.  
"yes ." Jarvis said and shut off.  
"okay Tony come on. let's get you to the bedroom and get you dressed." Bruce said. Tony gave a week nod, but his body was still feeling weak. Bruce pulled Tony's arm over his shoulders and pulled him up. Tony's giant towel covered his whole body, but Bruce knew the shaking in his knee's wasn't the cold. Bruce held Tony tightly, helping him to the bedroom, then helped him get dressed. once Tony was dressed, Bruce changed and laid beside him. Bruce pulled him closer. Tony whimpered softly, burying his face in Bruce's chest. his fingers trembled as he fisted his hands into Bruce's clothes. "what happened Tony?" Bruce ask softly. for once Tony couldn't find his voice, couldn't speak. instead, he used one of his hands to grab on of Bruce's and put it over his reactor. though Bruce's hand had simply grazed the reactor, he could feel Tony's heart thundering in his chest. Bruce ran his thumb across the reactor gently, Tony flinched slightly, closing his eye's tightly. Bruce wrapped his arm back around Tony. "okay. okay. when did they start back up Tony?" Bruce ask. Tony's fist tapped against his chest, three times. "three? what days? weeks?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded. "weeks? three weeks? Tony is that why you've been acting so strange?" Bruce ask softly. Tony nodded again. "why didn't you tell me?" Bruce ask.  
"I... I-I'm sorry." Tony managed after about five minutes. Bruce looked down shocked.  
"sorry? Tony you didn't do anything." Bruce said.  
"I d-didn't... tell you." Tony sighed. Bruce squeezed him gently.  
"it's alright." Bruce murmured.  
" ." Jarvis said.  
"Jarvis I told you not to bother us." Bruce glared.  
"Agent Coulson is on the line." Jarvis said.  
"whats he want?" Bruce ask.  
"he and the others are gathering for lunch and inviting you both." Jarvis said. Bruce looked down at Tony.  
"wanna go to lunch with the others?" Bruce ask. Tony shrugged. "alright get up, lets get dressed. has he said where?" Bruce ask.  
"the directions are being transferred to the GPS in Sirs car." Jarvis replied.  
"thanks." Bruce said.  
"you're welcome ." Jarvis replied.  
*at Dinner*  
Bruce and Tony walked in, Tony looked pale. his hands still had a slight tremor to them.  
"Stark are you alright?" Steve ask. Tony's eye's were distant and Bruce tapped his shoulder. Tony jerked his head and turned to look at Bruce.  
"geez Stark you look like you just saw a ghost." Clint snickered. Tony looked at Clint but his eye's were unfocused. then he turned his gaze back to where he'd been staring before, at Coulson.  
"Tony's had a bad day." Bruce replied. the arc reactor in his chest, poking through the hole in his shirt, gave a flicker.  
"his arc reactor is flickering." Clint said, watching.  
"Bruce!" Steve shouted jumping up. Bruce looked beside him and quickly caught Tony as he collapsed. Tony looked up at Bruce dazed. Bruce slowly lowered Tony to the floor. since their room was a private room, having known all the Avengers would be there, there were quite a few people in there but not as many as in the rest of the restaurant. Bruce knelt, letting Tony lean back against him. "Tony have you been drinking?" Steve ask.  
"no he hasn't. I just told you he's had a bad day." Bruce glared. he picked up Tony's phone. "Jarvis I need a reading on Tony's arc reactor." Bruce said. it was quiet a moment.  
" the reactor is having a hard time keeping up with his heart. Sir is having a panic attack." Jarvis replied.  
"did he just say panic attack?" Phil ask curiously. Bruce nodded slightly.  
"something has set him off in here. he had one about thirty minutes ago before you call us for lunch." Bruce replied.  
"what can we do to help?" Steve ask. Bruce looked around.  
"Jarvis pull the car around back." Bruce said.  
"right away ." Jarvis replied.  
"Steve can you carry him to the car?" Bruce ask. Steve nodded and knelt down scooping him up. at this point Tonys chest was heaving and he was gasping. Steve followed Bruce quickly, sneaking Tony out the back. he laid Tony in the backseat. "go eat lunch." Bruce said, closing the door. Steve stood there a moment then headed back inside, not before hearing Tony scream in pure terror, it was quickly muffled though, Steve assumed Bruce had hugged Tony to keep the attention off them. he headed back inside.  
"is he alright?" Natasha ask. Steve gave her an unsure look.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, but I've never heard him scream like that." Steve replied.  
"he screamed?" Clint ask. Steve nodded.  
"I haven't heard a scream like that since the war. all the families terrified of the bombs. everything that happened." Steve said. they sat in awkward silence for only a moment.  
"well I'm not just going to sit here. get the food to go, we'll take it back to the tower. I'm going to take Tony some water." Natasha said. the three boys nodded and did as she said, while she took a cup of water to Tony. she knocked on the car window. she could see straight through to where Tony had his head tucked between his knee's rocking back in forth in the seat. Bruce looked over at her, rolling the window down.  
"whats up?" Bruce ask.  
"meet us back at the tower okay? we'll bring you both something to eat." Natasha said. Bruce nodded and she held out the cup.  
"carbonated drinks aren't really good for him right now." Bruce said.  
"I know. it's water." Natasha replied. Bruce thanked her and offered Tony the drink.  
"Tony? do you want some water?" Bruce ask, sounding like he was talking to a child. the moment he heard water Tony flipped, kicking the cup out of Bruce's hand in his sheer panic, putting as much space between him and the cup as he could. "okay well thats a no." Bruce muttered moving over to Tony. Natasha headed back inside as the window rolled up and the car took off.  
"did he take the water?" Clint ask.  
"no. he was terrified of it. kicked it out of Bruce's hand." Natasha replied. Phil frowned looking between them.  
"you know he was tortured right? when he was kidnapped all those years ago. when he got the reactor in the first place. he was tortured, severely." Phil said. they looked to him. "I'll explain on the way." Phil said. they nodded. Tony huddled to Bruce, clinging to him, slowly calming down.  
"Tony, what happened in there?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head and buried his face in Bruce's shoulder. it took him five minutes to get his voice back.  
"I-I thought I got them all." Tony whimpered.  
"who all?" Bruce ask.  
"th-the guys. the guys wh-who kidnapped me." Tony managed.  
"wait what? was one in there?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded with a whimper. "Jarvis stop the car!" Bruce shouted. Tony whimpered again and clung to him. "who was it Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"he stared right at me, from behind Coulson with the fake watch." Tony murmured. Bruce flipped his cell phone open, calling Clint.  
"hey, hows-" Clint started.  
"how far are you from the restaurant?" Bruce interrupted. Clint was confused.  
"we haven't left yet. we're waiting on your food why?" Clint ask.  
"behind Coulson, don't make it obvious your looking at him. shady looking guy, fake watch." Bruce said. Clint made a show of looking around the room.  
"alright I got him. whats up?" Clint ask. now he had the whole tables attention.  
"he set Tony off. grab him." Bruce said.  
"grab him?" Clint ask.  
"he's one of the kidnappers." Bruce said.  
"got it." Clint said handing up. the table looked at him when he gave a smirk.  
"Clint whats up?" Steve ask.  
"take a look around the room. guy over there behind Phil. don't look directly at him. he might run if he realizes we're onto him. he's one of Tony's kidnappers. he set the panic attack off. Bruce wants him." Clint said, looking away so the man, if he was watching, couldn't read his lips.  
"I've got this, meet me in the back alley." Natasha said. they looked at her.  
"nothing like a pretty young lady to draw his attention." Steve said.  
"thats not what I had in mind." Natasha said getting up. she walked over to the man slowly, then knelt down to his ear. "I know who you are. I know what you've done. that sharp pain in your side, thats my gun, got it? come with me. you don't want to make a scene." Natasha whispered into his ear. the man, for his part, looked extremely calm.  
"I will be back gentlemen." he said. Natasha lead him out the back door, knocking him to the ground with her gun. she and the boys surrounded him.  
"what is going on here!?" he shouted.  
"we know you helped kidnap Tony Stark." Steve said plainly. the mans face paled. "and while I'd like to kill you right here, you have angered someone far worse and we're simply here to take you to him. now get in the car, or we'll make you." Steve warned. he held up his hands and got into the car, Clint got in on one side, Natasha on the other. they got the food and headed back to the tower.  
*the tower*  
Bruce sat with Tony on the couch, huddled together in a blanket with him because, despite the fact it was nearly ninety degree's outside, Tony insisted his clothes were soaked and causing him to freeze. Bruce had simply rolled with it, letting Tony lay against his shoulder.  
"Agent Coulson and the others have just pulled into the tower." Jarvis said.  
"thanks Jarvis. tell them to put the package in Hulks safety room and lock it down until I get there." Bruce replied.  
"right away ." Jarvis replied. Bruce pulled Tony close, making sure the scientists face was buried in his chest as their friends drug in the man. he'd been gagged and tied up, probably Clints doing, so all he could do was make muffled noises. Steve and Clint took the man to Hulks safety room while Natasha and Phil dug through the food.  
"hey Tony, you hungry?" Natasha ask. Tony shook his head no, with a dead look in his eye's. Coulson had seen the look before, it had been in Tony's eye's for two weeks after he'd come back. the only thing Tony wanted at the moment was a drink and for once, instead of trying to stop him, Bruce got up and brought him a few large bottles to drink. Tony looked at the bottles, the liquid sloshing in the container, the opened it and drink a third of the bottle in one gulp. he was going to be dead as a doornail when he was done, emotionally speaking. by the time Steve and Clint got back, Tony was halfway done with the second bottle. he was wasting no time. he wanted to be drunk, and he wanted to be drunk now. Bruce let him, keeping track of how much he drank. Tony could handle his alcohol, Bruce knew that, but he had a feeling Tony was going to get hammered quickly tonight. the others simply watched him, not watching to eat while Tony was having a break down. normally they would have pushed it off, but this was serious. this wasn't Tony was told to keep his hand out of the cookie jar, no this was Tony could actually be thinking of killing himself. it was way too serious for any of them. Tony Stark didn't get this serious, over anything.  
"take it easy Tony." Bruce warned when Tony threw the second empty bottle down, causing it to shatter, and picked up the third. Tony wasn't in his right mind already, still recovering from the panic attacks he'd had, so he was pretty out of it already and two 32oz bottles of his best whiskey weren't helping. the others watched Tony down the third and final bottle before he slumped over into Bruce's lap. "okay come on, let's get you to bed." Bruce said, standing with all of Tony's weight on him. Steve came quickly to Tony's other side, helping to drag the man to the elevator. Tony didn't seem to notice Steve, simply laying his head on Bruce. as the elevator started up, Tony sank to the ground, slowly. he sat on the floor of the elevator, staring at the doors. as soon as the opened, Steve had Tony scooped up and was carrying him to his bed.  
"if you need us let us know." Steve said. Bruce nodded as he took off Tony's shoe's and pulled the blanket over him. the kidnapper could wait, right now, his boyfriend needed him. Bruce lay'd beside Tony and held him tightly.  
"it's all gonna be okay Tony." Bruce soothed, holding him tightly, a green hue to his eye's. "it's gonna be alright." Bruce murmured.


	2. THe Avengers are here to help

Tony's panic attacks had lessened, but he still had them and sometimes they'd be bad. sometimes it happened randomly, he'd see something and have a panic attack, ending up on the floor with one of the Avengers holding him while they waited for Bruce to get to them. sometimes, when it was a bad one, he'd fall unconscious and wake up sometime later, again with one of his friends holding him as they waited for Bruce. their biggest problem was water. Tony had a sudden extreme fear of water, Bruce had hesitantly told them why and they'd keep a look out for him. double checking before washing dishes or something. Tony groaned softly coming to. the room was spinning, but he could tell someone was holding his head up off the floor. he knew right away he was in SHIELD. he was there for an Avengers meeting with Fury, but what had happened?  
"Tony?" Steve ask. Tony blinked at him dizzly, then looked around the best he could. "try to stay still. a SHIELD intern thought it'd be funny if you did the ice bucket challenge, dumped a bucket of freezing ice water on you. you went down and no one was there to catch you this time." Steve said. Tony gave him a confused look. he was laying in something warm, not something cold, he could tell because the rest of his body was freezing. Tony tried to get up, he needed to get out of the puddle, before he sent himself into another panic attack. "Tony, lay still. do not try to get up. is on his way with some help." Steve said. Tony looked even more confused as Phil came into sight.  
"here he said to put something under his head to try and stop the blood." Phil said, handing him his jacket. Steve nodded, moving his hand since it wasn't doing anything to stop the blood pouring from the back of Tony's head.  
"bl-blood?" Tony managed after a moment.  
"you hit your head when you fell, pretty hard actually." Phil said looking down at him.  
"Steve! is he okay?" Natasha ask running over.  
"he's dazed and there's blood gushing from a wound on the back of his head, but other then that I think he's fine." Steve replied.  
"I'll be the judge of that." Bruce muttered, kneeling beside Tony. he looked Tony in the eye's and leaned forward grabbing his jaw, he stared into Tony's eye's.  
"what are you doing?" Natasha looked.  
"how long as he been awake?" Bruce ask.  
"about five minutes." Steve replied.  
"his eye's haven't dialated in the light." Bruce said.  
"whats that mean?" Steve ask.  
"possible concussion." Bruce replied, letting go and looking Tony's head over. "blood dripping from his ear, thats good." Bruce said.  
"good?" Phil ask confused.  
"it's dripping, not pouring. there's probably some bleeding around his brain, but if it were bad, it'd be pouring, but since it's not, it can't be too bad. he managef to hit the table, by the looks of that splintered corner." Bruce said. Steve nodded.  
"no one was here to catch him so he hit the floor hard too." Steve added. Bruce nodded. Tony layd still, too dazed to actually do much.  
"alright help me roll him onto his side, lets see how bad it is." Bruce muttered. Steve nodded and helpped Bruce. Tony gritted his teeth when pain rippled through his back. "it doesn't look too bad. alright Tony, Steve and I are going to get you on your feet." Bruce said. Tony shook his head, looking as though at any minute he'd pass out.  
"Bruce, I don't think thats a good idea. look at him, his eye's are unfocused. he's still dizzy." Phil said. Tony pointed to him in agreement.  
"well Steve, feel like carrying him?" Bruce ask. after a battle they'd had a few days go, which was why they were at the meeting, Steve had been pretty sore, getting crushed under part of a building did that though.  
"I should be fine to." Steve replied.  
"let's not take that risk." Phil said. "he doesn't need to be dropped and hit his head again." Phil added.  
"then what?" Bruce ask. Phil pulled out his walkie talkie.  
"Agent Hill, I need Thor back to the meeting room please." Phil said. within moments Thor was beside Phil.  
"hey good, come here." Bruce said grabbing Thor. Thor followed.  
"whats happened to the man of Iron?" Thor ask.  
"he's fallen and he can't get up." Clint snickered. even Tony gave a slight smile at that.  
"I need you to carry him to the med lab." Bruce said.  
"of course." Thor said, scooping Tony up. Tony gave soft whimper of pain but other wise stayed quiet. Thor layd him down gently on one of the medical berths and went back to what he'd been doing. Tony grabbed onto Bruce's hand and muttered softly. Bruce patted his hand gently as he patched Tony up.  
"these have to st-stop." Tony muttered. Bruce nodded in agreement.  
"we'll figure out how to stop them. how did you stop them before?" Bruce ask.  
"I-I never have. I'd have one once and a while, but never this many. they started real bad when we rebuilt my arc reactor, well when you built me a new one actually." Tony said. Bruce froze.  
"you... you don't think I built it wrong do you?" Bruce ask nervously. Tony shook his head.  
"no I watched you build it." Tony replied.  
"Tony you were having a heart attack the whole time I was building it." Bruce reminded him. Tony didn't answer, he simply sat up and leaned against Bruce. "I'm going to the safe room later, Hulk needs some out time. wanna come with?" Bruce ask. he never offered for Tony to come, Tony usually just came in. Tony looked surprised. "I know I usually don't offer, but I think it would make the big guy feel better if he saw you." Bruce said. Tony nodded.  
"okay." Tony said. the team came in.  
"how is he?" Natasha ask.  
"he's fine. he'll recover, but the Hulk isn't going to be fine if I don't get back to the safe room and let him out." Bruce said, helping Tony off the berth gently. he stumbled, but Bruce was quick to catch him.  
"you're taking Tony with you?" Steve ask, worry clear in his voice.  
"you know as well as I do, if I got up and left Tony here while I went and Hulked out, he'd have a temper tantrum." Bruce muttered. Tony glared at him, but it was a tired glare.  
"I dunno, Tony looks like he could use some sleep." Clint commented.  
"the bird man is right. the man of iron requires rest. I can take him to the tower." Thor offered.  
"bird man?" Clint ask. Bruce nodded at Thor.  
"sure. thanks Thor." Bruce said. Thor nodded scooping Tony up and carrying him towards the exit. thankfully the tower wasn't too far away, but Bruce didn't think Tony could make that walk. Bruce looked down when his phone went off. "hello?" Bruce ask.  
"Sirs requested car for you and the others has arrived." Jarvis said.  
"thanks J. we'll be right out." Bruce said, hanging up. "okay Tony got us a ride back to the tower if anyone wants to come." Bruce offered, though he knew they hated to be at the tower when he Hulked out. after a minute they all shrugged and nodded agreeing to ride along. turns out, their worry that Tony might have another panic attack was greater then their worry about the Hulk.  
*the tower*  
Thor gently dumped the man into the elevator.  
"you better get up there and wait for the green one before the others get here." Thor said with a small smile. Tony gave him a weak smile back and nodded.  
"J, take me to Hulks room." Tony muttered.  
"right away sir." Jarvis replied, closing the elevator doors. the others arrived a few minutes later.  
"where's Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"I have put the man of iron to bed." Thor replied, smiling at Bruce. Bruce looked confused, but nodded.  
"um, alright, I'll be back down later." Bruce said, heading to the elevator. apparently, Jarvis knew where he wanted to go because as soon as he stepped in the doors closed and the elevator started up. once on his floor he got and was surprised to see Tony waiting for him. "Tony? Thor said he put you to bed." Bruce said.  
"he dropped me off in the elevator and told me to get up here for the others got here." Tony replied. Bruce chuckled softly, taking his glasses off. he didn't worry about his clothes, Tony had tons of spares up here for him, so he simply let the Hulk take over. Tony smiled watching the transformation. in the blink of an eye Hulk was standing before him. he stretched and looked over at Tony. immediately, the giant scooped him into his arms and hugged him. Tony gave a soft chuckle, patting one of his arms.  
"Banner say Toni hurt." Hulk said.  
"I kinda hit my head." Tony murmured. Hulk hugged him a little tighter, but he was careful. he was always extra careful with Tony. Tony was his favorite little human and his favorite human was a bit more fragile then he realized, but Bruce had warned Hulk. he'd warned that if anything happened to Tony's reactor, he'd die. Hulk didn't want Tony to die, so he always made sure to be extra careful.  
"Banner say Toni tired." Hulk said. Tony nodded slightly.  
"yeah a little." Tony replied. "but you know me big guy, I don't sleep well." Tony added. Hulk didn't seem to accept that, sitting down on the floor, cuddling Tony to his chest. he cradled his favorite human as he sat on the floor. "what are you doing?" Tony ask. Hulk leaned back against the wall.  
"Banner said Toni need sleep, that Toni too scared. Toni not ever scared around Hulk. Toni sleep here." Hulk said. Tony was shocked for a moment, but found he couldn't argue with Hulks logic. he couldn't be scared when the Hulk was there, of anything, Hulk might think he was afraid him and that wouldn't go over well. he couldn't really come up with anything for an arguement, but he was going to try.  
"H-Hulk, it doesn't work like that." Tony said.  
"Banner say you always safe with us. Toni sleep here." Hulk said. Tony patted his arm gently.  
"safe is great buddy, but I'm afraid of my dreams, nothings going to help that." Tony said. Hulk shook his head.  
"Toni not need be scared. Toni sleep." Hulk replied. Tony sighed and nodded, cuddling into the giants warm arms. he still felt nervous and uneasy about sleeping, but Hulk was right, there was no reason to be scared with him around. he closed his eye's and tried to fall asleep. he was out before he knew it. Hulk watched him sleep, Bruce was happy, he could feel it. is this what Bruce had wanted? why he'd suddenly told Hulk he could have time out? because Tony had needed him? Hulk didn't know but it did feel good to be out, even if he had to sit still for his favorite human to sleep. Hulk layd his head against the wall closing his eye's. he was going to nap a little while Tony slept. Bruce had told him he wouldn't take over while he slept and Hulk trusted him, but he wasn't going to let himself fall into a deep sleep. he relaxed holding Tony tightly to his chest. after a while the others, worried, came up to check on Bruce and Tony, since Thor had eventually come clean that he'd dropped Tony off where the Hulk could get him.  
"I don't see him in there." Natasha said.  
"there's something on Hulks arm." Clint said. "can't see what it is, he's too far away." Clint added.  
"you don't think he'd hurt Tony do you?" Phil ask.  
"no. the green one shows much love for the man of iron, much like , he wouldn't hurt him." Thor replied.  
"stay here, I'm going to find out if Tony's okay." Steve said. he and Tony didn't really get along, but he'd stepped up and acted like an older brother since the panic attacks started. Steve felt like he owed it to Howard Stark to take care of his son, even if the two didn't see eye to eye. he cautiously crept forward. he got about ten feet from Hulk, when the dark green eye's snapped open. he quickly looked for where the noise came from and spotted Steve, who was still slowly making his way closer.  
"popsicle man." Hulk grunted quietly.  
"uh, hi Hulk. I'm looking for Tony." Steve said. Hulk shushed him, glaring.  
"popsicle man need be quiet." Hulk hissed quietly.  
"Hulk, where is Tony?" Steve ask. "is he hurt?" Steve ask.  
"Hulk never hurt Toni." Hulk growled. as Steve got closer, he realized that the thing on Hulks arm, was Tony's arm. Tony's arm was hanging over the Hulks arm. letting his eye's follow up Tony's arm like a trail, they settled on Tony laying in Hulks arm, eye's closed and relaxed. the question was, was Tony asleep or unconscious. Steve lowered his voice to a soft whisper like tone.  
"Hulk is Tony okay? I'm sure has explained to you that Tony's been kinda sick lately." Steve said, picking his words carefully, if he didn't he could end up squished.  
"Toni sleeping." Hulk replied.  
"did Tony have another panic attack?" Steve ask. he'd stopped getting closer at this point, he could almost touch the Hulk.  
"I told you Toni sleeping leave." Hulk growled.  
"I'm just here to check on Tony." Steve said. Hulk huffed, grabbing the captain by the back of his shirt. he picked him up, turned him around, and set him down, giving him a shove towards the door.  
"leave." Hulk said. Steve put his hands up in surrender.  
"alright. I'll go." Steve sighed. he left and was bombarded by questions from his friends.  
"so whats that on Hulks arm?" Clint ask after a moment.  
"it's Tony's arm. he says Tony's sleeping. with the panic attacks lately I can't tell if he really is sleeping or unconscious." Steve replied. Phil shook his head.  
"he's got to be unconscious right? I mean, we've all seen Tony these past few weeks, he wouldn't even sleep for Bruce." Phil said.  
"maybe all he needed was a little Hulk time?" Natasha ask. Clint nodded in agreement.  
"that guy can be pretty persistant when he wants something and you can be sure Bruce would have alerted him to the fact Tony hadn't been sleeping." Clint said.  
"thats another possiblity, but what if he had a panic attack and Hulk didn't know how to help him and he fell unconscious?" Steve ask.  
"can we simply not ask Jarvis? would he not be able to tell us if the man of iron is sleeping or unconscious?" Thor ask.  
"we could but he'd be too loud and if Tony really is sleeping, he'd wake him up." Steve said.  
"and in turn piss off the Hulk." Phil muttered.  
"hey guys. he was sleeping." Natasha said. they all turned Tony was stretching as he sat up. he looked at Hulk and chuckled softly.  
"Bruce is gonna be so jealous you got me to get some sleep." Tony said. Hulk gave him a smug smirk.  
"Banner just glad Toni sleep." Hulk replied. Tony nodded. "Banner come back now." Hulk said.  
"okay." Tony replied grabbing the blanket they kept in the room for Bruce. Tony caught Bruce quickly when he stumbled, wrapping the blanket around him. Bruce chuckled at him.  
"after these past few weeks, you catching me seems a little backwards." Bruce said. Tony gave a small smile.  
"Bruce, it's been six hours. six and no panic attack." Tony said. Bruce grinned at him, pulling his clothes on.  
"I'd call that progress." Bruce smiled. he was tired though, Hulk had been out far longer then ever before. he fell, but Tony was quick to catch him, though his grip was still weak from just waking up.  
"need a hand?" Steve ask walking over, followed by Clint.  
"the Dr. here could use a hand to the elevator." Tony replied. they nodded and helped Bruce. Tony watched them. this was a team, a real team. since Phil had come back, they'd all become closer. they cared for each other and took care of each other. now, the Avengers could be a real hero team. if they could help each other, they could help the world.


	3. Code yellow

lately for Tony, waking up on the floor being held, wasn't unusual. it was generally his friends who found him laying there after he'd passed out or he'd had a panic attack. Jarvis always alerted someone. Tony had never thought about what would happen if no one was there. Bruce had gone to a conference, Steve was at SHIELD, Clint and Natasha were on a date, Phil was also at SHIELD, and Thor was back on Asguard. Tony was completely alone. he had a safe word, just in cause they were in the middle of a battle and Tony felt one coming on. so as he lay trembling on the floor, he managed to get a shaky grip on his phone. he texted two simple words to Bruce, code yellow. Bruce, who was in Washington, heading to bed, paused when his phone went off. he read the text and called Steve.  
" ?" Steve ask.  
"code yellow." Bruce said. Steve stood quickly.  
"where?" Steve ask.  
"I don't know. he didn't say." Bruce replied.  
"I'll head to the tower with Phil." Steve said. "if he's not there I'll call Nat and Clint to look." Steve added, hanging up. he ran down the hall as fast as he could, stopping at Phils office, where he was talking to Fury. "Phil, code yellow." Steve said. Phil dropped his pencil and jumped up, grabbing his coat.  
"code yellow?" Fury ask.  
"Tony's having another panic attack." Phil replied, following Steve. "where is he?" Phil ask.  
"not sure. Bruce just called me. he said Tony didn't say where." Steve replied. "we're heading to the tower to check for him there." Steve added. Phil pulled out his phone, calling Tony, Jarvis answered.  
"Sir, is currently unavailable." Jarvis said.  
"is he at the tower?" Phil ask.  
"in his bedroom." Jarvis replied. Phil hung up.  
"he's in his bedroom." Phil said. Steve nodded as they ran to the tower. they burst into the doors and raced for the elevator. they headed for Tony's bedroom. they raced into his bedroom, Tony lay limp on the floor. Phil ran over and knelt down, feeling his neck gently. "his hearts still racing, he hasn't been out long." Phil said. Steve called Bruce.  
"how is he? is he okay?" Bruce ask.  
"we got him. he's in his bedroom. he's already unconscious, but I don't seen any blood or anything." Steve replied. "I do see water all over the floor. I thought he was getting better with the water?" Steve ask, looking at the soaked carpet.  
"he is, but sometimes things happen. I'm getting a ticket back to New York right now." Bruce said. "I can't believe it. everyone left him alone? no one stayed with him?" Bruce ask.  
"he didn't want anyone to stay with him. he said he'd be okay just as long as he was careful. me and Phil were going to come back in just a few hours." Steve said. Tony groaned softly.  
"he's waking up." Phil said, supporting Tony's head. Tony whimpered softly, grabbing onto Phil tightly. Phil let him. Tony always looked for assurance someone was there when he was waking from these things, grabbing onto the closest part of them he could reach and fisting his hand until it turned white. the grip on Phils wrist was painful but he didn't stop Tony.  
"I don't think you need to come back. he's alright." Steve said.  
"no he's not! everyone got up and left him! what happened to 'we will take care of him while you're gone Bruce.'? huh? everyone said they'd take care of him and no one was there! he texted me in a desperate cry for help because no one was there!" Bruce shouted. Steve bit his lip, he'd been the one to say they'd take care of Tony, he'd also been the first to leave and do something.  
"how do you know no one was here?" Steve ask.  
"one, you didn't know where he was. two, you said you'd have to hunt down Nat and Clint. three, had someone been there Tony would've texted them! not me!" Bruce shouted. he was getting angry. how could they have simply left Tony alone like that? he hung up on Steve and continued to pack his bags. Phil looked over when Steve sighed, then back down to Tony. Tony's trembling, which had started back up when he woke, was slowly dissipating. his grip on Phils wrist was weakening.  
"I take it Banner is angry?" Phil ask.  
"yeah. a little." Steve muttered. Tony rested his head against Phils chest. he had stopped caring who held him when he woke up, just as long as someone held him and talked Tony was okay. generally if he laid the right way he could hear the persons heart beat and that too was comforting, assured him even more he wasn't alone. Phil ran his fingers through Tony's hair gently. "he's coming back." Steve sighed.  
"huh?" Phil ask.  
" , he's coming back. he's decided he can't trust us." Steve replied, walking over. he knelt on Tony's other side and felt his neck. Tony glanced at him briefly before closing his eye's and taking a deep breath.  
"we need to get him off this wet carpet." Phil said.  
"Tony, can we move you?" Steve ask. Tony gave a weak nod, letting go of Phil. together Phil and Steve slowly walked Tony over to his and Bruce's bed. they laid him down carefully, but before they even let go Tony had a grip on Phils wrist again, though not as tight as before. "you seem to be staying a while. I'll go make him some tea." Steve said. Phil nodded, scooting Tony over so he could sit beside him. Tony laid with his eye's closed taking deep breaths. usually by now, Bruce would've been there with him, but Bruce was gone so Tony would just have to make do with someone else. Steve was out of the question, he refused to cling to America's golden boy, but Phil, however, was a different story. Phil would sit still and be calm, even if Tony hurt him. Tony would gladly cling to Phil, he reacted much like Bruce always did. Bruce would sit and comfort him, while letting him slowly recover at his own pace, Phil was a lot like that, though Tony figured it was just because he'd watched Bruce so much. Phil looked at him.  
"are you alright Tony?" Phil ask. Tony nodded slightly.  
"Sirs heart rate has returned to normal." Jarvis alerted.  
"thank you Jarvis." Phil said. he watched Tony, wondering when he'd get his arm back, but not watching to push the man off him.  
"ju-just stay. be, b-be Bruce." Tony muttered. Phil could hear the plea in his voice.  
"um, sure, but I can't promise that I'll turn green and break stuff if you make me angry." Phil replied. Tony gave a weak smile, but it was gone in a flash. Phil looked up at Steve came back with a cup of tea.  
"how is he?" Steve ask.  
"well, he'd definitely feel better if Bruce was here." Phil replied. Steve nodded handing the cup over to Phil, who took it. "Tony, do you want some tea?" Phil ask. Tony shook his head, holding tighter to Phils arm. he sighed, setting the tea down. "it looks like I'm not going anywhere until he gets back." Phil said.  
"thats probably best. if he found out we just left Tony up here alone after a panic attack he'd kill us." Steve replied. Phil nodded, laying down beside Tony, his arm hurt more when he was sitting up.  
"he's got a death grip on my arm." Phil muttered.  
"he doesn't like to be left alone for a while after one of those things. generally just lays with him for a few hours. since he's not here, you appear to be the chosen one." Steve said. Phil nodded at him.  
"how does he just lay like this for hours?" Phil ask. "its been ten minutes and I'm already wanting to get up." Phil added. Steve shrugged.  
"Tony probably does to him what he's doing to you and he'd never risk hurting Tony by pulling his hands off." Steve replied. Phil watched Tony who, by now, had both arms wrapped around Phils arm and his eye's clenched shut.  
"Jarvis can't you send a plane after Bruce? he'd get here much faster that way." Phil said.  
"I'll send one immediately to pick him up." Jarvis replied.  
"Steve text Bruce that Jarvis is sending a plane." Phil said. Steve nodded and text him quickly. Bruce didn't respond. the room was silent for a while and Tony fell asleep. Phil watched him for a little bit. "Steve. he's asleep. help me get my arm free. I can't feel it anymore." Phil said. Steve nodded walking over. together they managed to pry Tony's hands off Phil. Tony curled into a ball, holding his chest as he slept. "how long do we have before we expect Bruce to get here?" Phil ask. Steve shrugged.  
"Tony's own personal jet, has to fly there, get him, and fly back, I'd say about an hour. thats how long the flights generally are to Washington. coming back it's another hour, but this is Tony's plane, each trip would probably take about thirty minutes." Steve replied. "I think." Steve added.  
"Jarvis, how long before Bruce gets here?" Phil ask.  
"estimated time is forty-five minutes." Jarvis replied. Phil nodded.  
"you were close Steve." Phil chuckled.  
" is on the line." Jarvis said.  
"answer." Steve said.  
"guys is Tony okay?" Natasha ask.  
"we had a code yellow and no one was here. he's sleeping right now." Phil replied.  
"sleeping?" Clints voice drifted in.  
"yeah and he's chosen me as a teddy bear." Phil said.  
"does Bruce know about the code yellow?" Natasha ask.  
"yeah he's the one who told us. Tony texted him a code yellow and he called Steve." Phil said.  
" is on his way home. he's angry no one was here with Tony." Steve said.  
"we all kinda fucked up." Clint said.  
"Tony seriously could've been hurt." Steve sighed.  
"yeah. we shouldn't have just left him here." Phil muttered.  
"I thought Jarvis would call or message someone if something went wrong." Natasha said.  
"he probably would have had Tony not been able to do it himself." Phil said. it was silent for a moment.  
"did he hit his head on anything?" Clint ask.  
"just the carpet." Steve said. "we're not really sure what happened. he was laying on the carpet and it was soaked with water." Steve added.  
"Tony hates water." Clint said.  
"is there a bucket nearby?" Natasha ask. Steve looked around.  
"I don't see one but I haven't searched the room." Steve said.  
"one of his windows has been leaking and he hasn't gotten around to fixing it. I remember hearing him and Bruce talk about it. he was probably emptying the bucket and got some on him." Natasha said.  
"thats one possibility." Phil said.  
"the only thing that seems to fit." Steve said.  
"why don't you check Jarvis' security camera's?" Clint ask.  
"Tony is the only one with the password to get to the footage." Steve said.  
"thats not true." Bruce muttered coming in. he tossed his suit case on the floor and headed quickly for Tony. he checked him over gently, the looked at Phil. "hold on I'll get him off you." Bruce said.  
"Bruce, how was the flight?" Clint ask.  
"don't. just don't right now. I'm pissed." Bruce said, but it was chillingly calm. he gently pried Tony's arms off of Phil. he kicked his shoe's off and laid beside Tony, who immediately latched onto him in his sleep. "Jarvis hang up. both of you leave." Bruce said. Jarvis hung up.  
"Bruce, we're sorry. we didn't realize no one was here with him." Phil said.  
"just go!" Bruce growled, facing him with green eye's. they sighed and left. Tony shifted slightly and looked at Bruce.  
"B-Bruce?" Tony ask. Bruce looked down.  
"Tony. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Bruce said. Tony nods at him and hold him tightly.  
"when did you get here?" Tony ask.  
"a few minutes ago." Bruce replied.  
"I owe a big thanks to Coulson." Tony muttered. Bruce looked surprised.  
"why?" Bruce ask.  
"cause I think I broke his wrist, but he didn't say anything, he just let me cling to him." Tony muttered.  
"well he is a pretty good guy." Bruce said. "next time you have a code yellow, try not to do it when I'm not here." Bruce teased, kissing his head.  
"yeah cause I can totally plan when I have them." Tony snorted, rolling his eye's. Bruce chuckled softly and held him.  
"next time I'll just take you with me." Bruce muttered. Tony buried his face in Bruce's chest.  
"okay." Tony muttered. they laid there in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, eventually drifting off to sleep.


	4. Panic attack and cardiac arrest

Tony's head was spinning, he was gasping for breath. it was another panic attack, but it wasn't a bad one. he was still conscious. he could barley register that someone was holding him, but he could tell it was Natasha, he could see her red hair. his arc reactor had set him off this time. it had started flickering and had shocked him.  
"get him up onto the table!" a voice shouted. Tony couldn't make out whose voice it was but it sounded like Bruce. suddenly Tony was being moved. from the cold against his side he guessed it was Thor carrying him.  
"he's bleeding!" another voice shouted, could it have been Steve or maybe Clint?  
"get the arc out!" a third shouted, that was definitely Natasha, the only female voice.  
"I don't know how." that was Thor, he could see his lips moving. Tony brought his hands up shakily, grabbing at his shirt. Natasha ran over to help him. together she, Thor, and Tony got his shirt off. they could feel his heart thundering in his chest and could see the fear in his eye's. he looked between them, as if trying to decide. he grabbed Natasha's hand and put it over the arc. Bruce was too busy looking for the spare with Clint and Steve. Natasha or Thor were his only options, not that Tony knew that. he could only make out two people in his blurry vision and those two were the only one on the planet at that moment.  
"how do I get it out Tony?" Natasha ask. Tony's trembling hand made a jerky twisting motion. "twist?" Natasha ask. Tony gave a weak nod. "twist okay." Natasha muttered. she gently twisted it and Tony gritted his teeth, clenching his eye's shut as she pulled it out. he hated seeing that. "Bruce its out now what?!" Natasha ask.  
"we can't find it!" Bruce shouted, tearing up the lab. it had to be here some where. "where the hell did he put it?!" Bruce added. his eye's and skin were a lit shade of green and getting darker by the second. Tony weakly grasp Thors hand and the demi god looked down at him. he was pointing with his other hand. Thor followed his finger.  
"Dum-E!" Thor shouted, pulling his hand from Tony's. Dum-E was holding the spare. Tony gave a strangled scream, latching onto Natasha's hand. she held his hand gently. Bruce ran over grabbing the arc from Thor and running back to Tony. he'd done this before, he knew just what to do, but with Tony shaking like that, he was afraid of hurting him. he couldn't wait though, Tony was already going into cardia arrest. Bruce worked quickly, installing the knew arc reactor. it gave Tony a stabilizing shock. Bruce patted Tony's hand gently.  
"just stay with him Nat. I need to get some stuff to bandage his head." Bruce said.  
"go get some air. I know basic first aid." Steve said. Bruce shook his head.  
"no. it's fine. I'm fine." Bruce said. "the other guy is staying out of my way." Bruce added.  
"then let me do the first aid, look at your hands." Steve said. Bruce's hands were shaking, much like Tony's body.  
"never gets any easier replacing that thing." Bruce muttered, wiping his eye's. he nodded at Steve, helping Natasha lift Tony enough for Steve to bandage his head. they laid him back down gently. Tony let go of Natasha's hand and grabbed onto Bruce's wrist tightly, when the doctor hugged him. Tony curled up and clung to him. Bruce winced at his nails digging into his arms, but didn't say anything. the others simply watched, not knowing what to do. as the panic attack came to an end, Tony slumped against Bruce, burying his face in his shoulder. "what happened?" Bruce ask. he'd been sleeping when the others had woken him in a panic.  
"he said the arc was shocking him." Natasha replied. "he fell and hit his head, me and Thor brought him down here while Clint and Steve went after you." Natasha added. none of them were really sure what had happened. "by the time we got him down here the arc was flashing and shocking him harder." Natasha said. Bruce tightened his hold on Tony.  
" you're bleeding." Steve said. Bruce waived it off, it was where Tony'd dug his nails into his arm, he'd been fine.  
"I'm fine." Bruce replied. "its just a little blood." Bruce added.  
"do we celebrate now? saving ones friend is celebratory right?" Thor ask confused.  
"no. not right now." Bruce muttered, resting his chin on Tony's head.  
"Bruce where is that blood coming from?" Clint ask.  
"he's holding onto my arm with his nails. it's bleeding. my arm will be fine." Bruce said. he stood there for a while, getting dizzy from the blood. "okay Tony you have to let go now. I'm getting lightheaded." Bruce muttered. Tony slowly let go of his arm, but Bruce's grip on him didn't falter. "you know basic first aid, come patch up my arm." Bruce said. Steve nodded and quickly fixed up Bruce's arm. Bruce wrapped his wounded arm back around Tony, who quickly wrapped both his arm around it.  
"now what?" Clint ask. Bruce looked over at him.  
"is anyone else hurt or anything? that was quite a panic we had." Bruce said.  
"nothing that won't heal." Natasha said looking her hand over, it was bleeding as well.  
"nice to see he got someone other then me." Bruce muttered.  
"every time it shocked him he dug his nails in more." Natasha said. Tony had silent tears running down his face, he tightened his hold on Bruce's arm.  
"okay Steve wrap up her hand." Bruce said. Steve nodded and wrapped her hand gently. "you guys go on downstairs. Thor, stay up here, I might need someone who can carry him." Bruce said. the others nodded and left. Thor watched Bruce pry his arm from Tony. Tony looked up at him. "come on Tony, let's get you up to our room and get you out of those clothes." Bruce said. Tony gave a shaky nod and got to his feet. Thor caught him quickly when his legs gave out. Tony looked up at him.  
"do not worry man of iron, I will carry you." Thor assured him. Tony nodded slightly and let Thor carry him to his and Bruce's room. he laid Tony down and waited outside the room, so Tony could get dressed. Bruce changed Tony's clothes, then his own.  
"Tony are you okay?" Bruce ask. Tony pulled him close and sniffled, wiping his eye's with small nod. "think you can get up?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded again and Bruce helped him up. Bruce helped him out into the hallway and to the elevator. Thor watched them ready to catch Tony if he needed it. Bruce kissed his cheek, practically carrying Tony. Tony hugged Bruce, burying his face in his chest. Bruce held him tightly while Thor stood watching Tony, making sure he wasn't about to collapse. when the elevator stopped, Bruce helped Tony to the couch, cuddling up with him. Bruce kissed his head and cuddled Tony. Tony buried his face in Bruce's shoulder. the others briefly noticed Bruce checking Tony's pulse every few minutes after the third time, Tony slapped his hand away.  
"I'm not dead yet. stop checking." Tony muttered.  
"I'm checking your pulse because about an hour ago you were having a heart attack." Bruce replied. Tony muttered wrapping his arms around Bruce tightly as he lay his head on Bruce's chest. Bruce ran his hand through Tony's hair.  
"I'm making tea, anyone want some?" Natasha ask. Tony nodded.  
"if you'd make Tony and I a cup that would be nice." Bruce said.  
"sure." Natasha replied. she brought them each a cup of tea. she handed Bruce his and sat Tony's on the table. Bruce took a sip of his and offered some to Tony. Tony took a sip of Bruce's tea. Tony looked awful. he was pale and his body was still trembling, he looked breathless and exhausted. Bruce sat his cup down and held Tony.  
"anyone hungry?" Clint ask. Bruce smiled.  
"Tony says he could go for some McDonalds." Bruce said.  
"that sounds good." Clint agreed. the others nodded. Clint pulled out his phone using the app to place their order.  
"we'll go pick it up." Natasha said. Clint stood and headed out with her.  
"is McDonalds really the best thing for a man who just had a heart attack?" Steve ask. he noticed Tony tense up and grab his chest at the word.  
"he'll be fine." Bruce replied. "besides he hasn't really eaten all day and this is the first real food he's wanted in days. he'll be fine." Bruce added. Steve nodded slightly.  
"how is the man of irons chest?" Thor ask coming in.  
"better." Tony muttered. Bruce kissed Tony's head. Tony leaned up to kiss his neck and nuzzled his face into Bruce's shirt, content to lay there forever.  
"foods here." Clint announced. Tony slowly sat up and looked around the room dazed, looking at Bruce's arm.  
"what happened?" Tony ask.  
"nothing. got hurt looking for your replacement arc." Bruce said. Tony nodded and took his burger from Clint. he looked the burger over, deciding if he actually wanted this thing, while the others ate. "eat Tony, or I'll make you." Bruce muttered, munching on french fries. Tony took a bite of his burger and stared at Bruce while he chewed it. "grow up." Bruce muttered. Tony leaned against him and smiled.  
"grow up or eat. can't have both." Tony muttered.  
"yes I can." Bruce replied. Tony smiled at him and continued to eat. this proved how much he needed Bruce, just an hour and a half ago he'd had a heart attack and now he was cuddled up to his boyfriend. he was sitting on the couch eating a burger with a smile on his face. maybe his panic attacks weren't all that bad.


	5. Hulk helps

Tony couldn't force his body to move. he could feel the water filling his lungs. the fight had come to an end and Tony couldn't remember how he'd ended up in the water, but fear took over and he couldn't move. he couldn't breath or scream. he was having a panic attack in the water. he was sinking, he'd taken his suit off and that'd been a bad idea. suddenly he saw a familiar face. Hulk. Hulk was coming after him. he grabbed Tony quickly and swam back to the surface. Tony coughing and gasping. it was bad enough that he was having a panic attack, now he was recovering from drowning while he was having a panic attack. Hulk laid Tony on land, where Thor and Steve grabbed him and dragged him away from the water. Hulk climbed out and grabbed him quickly. Tony screamed, but Hulk grabbed him anyway. he cuddled Tony in one hand grabbing the Ironman suit in the other and giving it to Thor. Thor nodded and took of into the sky.  
"Hulk you need to get Tony to the tower and get him in dry clothes." Steve said. Hulk growled at him laying Tony out in his hand and pushing on Tony's back gently, watching him cough up water. Tony curled up in his hand, trembling and whimpering. Hulk cuddled him and turned heading for Avengers tower, Tony cradled in his arm.  
"Banner say Toni have panic attack. Hulk not know how to help." Hulk said. Tony whimpered holding onto Hulk the best he could. Hulk wrapped his hand around him gently, trying to keep him warm. Tony whimpered, clinging to his hand. "Banner say Hulk talk to Toni, Toni feel better." Hulk said. Tony looked at him, gasping as his chest heaving. "Hulk not know what to say. Toni always do talking, not Hulk." Hulk said. Tony didn't say anything. "Banner just say Hulk need to talk. what Toni want to hear?" Hulk ask. Tony trembled and looked up at Hulk. "Toni not say anything. Toni angry?" Hulk ask. Tony shook his head, trying to catch his breath, but the darkness was creeping in. "Banner say Toni not going to talk. Banner say Toni can't talk right now." Hulk said. Tony tapped Hulks arm and Hulk looked down. Tony pointed quickly to the yellow on his shirt, but Hulk didn't understand. Tony gasp and pointed forcefully at the yellow. "Banner say Code yellow." Hulk said. Tony nodded, slowly loosing consciousness. Hulk moved quicker stopping at the tower. the main floor was the only floor other then his own floor that was big enough for Hulk, so he had to pass Tony off to Thor. "popsicle man say change clothes." Hulk said. Thor nodded scooping Tony up. Tony clung to Thor as the demi god ran for the elevator. as soon as he got to Tony's floor, Thor race Tony to his and Bruce's bedroom, throwing his soaked clothes off and dressing him in dry ones. he scooped Tony up when he was done, heading back down. it was a little difficult because Tony was unconscious and his dead weight was heavy, but Thor managed. Hulk was waiting for Tony.  
"he is unconscious." Thor said. Hulk looked confused. "he's in a different form of sleep. he will wake up in a few minutes." Thor explained as the others came in.  
"is Tony alright?" Natasha ask.  
"the man of iron will be fine. the green one is taking care of him." Thor said. "he is unconscious though." Thor added. Hulk cradled Tony in his hands, far more gently then he should have been able to. Tony groaned softly as he slowly woke up.  
"Toni wake up." Hulk said, poking at Tony gently. Tony pushed the prodding hand away, but made no move to get up.  
"you think he's okay?" Natasha ask as Tony laid still a moment. another minute passed and Tony suddenly seemed to remember he'd been in water, letting out a scream. Hulk was unsure why his favorite human was screaming, but he wanted it to stop.  
"Tony! you're out of the water! it's okay!" Steve shouted. Hulk looked down. water, thats right. Tony was afraid of water, he was soaked. he frowned and wiped at the water, trying to get it off him, but it wasn't working. Thor noticed first what he was doing.  
"Hulks wet, he's trying to dry off. do we have a towel he could use?" Thor ask.  
"I can run and get him a blanket, but thats the best he can use as a towel." Clint said.  
"then do it." Steve ordered. Clint nodded heading for the storage closet. Hulk held Tony away from him in one hand trying to push the water off him with the other. Tony had, by now curled up into a ball with his head between his knee's trying to catch his breath. Hulk had his hand closed around his little human, even if it wasn't a comfort, it blocked his screams. Clint brought Hulk the blanket, but instead of drying off with it, he covered Tony with it, wrapping it around him and his hand.  
"it's creeping everyone else out too, that he's so gentle right?" Clint ask.  
"like Tony always says, is still in there somewhere." Steve replied. Hulk cudded Tony, bringing his knee's up so he was slouched against the wall holding Tony, cupped in his hands, in his lap. Tony cuddled into the blanket. if he was wrapped in a blanket, he wasn't in water. Hulk rubbed his finger against Tony's head, petting the scientists hair gently. Tony let him, the action was comforting and a lot like what Bruce normally did. Hulk watched him closely, then looked at the team.  
"Hulk not like staring." Hulk growled. the others looked away quickly. Tony nuzzled Hulks finger as the giant pet his head. Tony looked at him and sniffled softly. "Banner say Toni need tea." Hulk said.  
"I'll go start a pot." Natasha said heading to the kitchen. Steve watched Hulk a moment.  
"Hulk, don't you think it's time for to come back now?" Steve ask. Hulk reached out and shoved Steve with his foot. the Captain fell over and glared at him.  
"Banner say Hulk stay!" Hulk shouted. Tony flinched at his voice and Hulk gave him a small hug like squeeze.  
"Hulk, Tony could really use right now." Steve said getting up.  
"Banner say Hulk stay." Hulk growled, watching his tone to keep Tony from flinching.  
"I understand that, but-" Steve started. Tony shoved him roughly, standing on shaky legs.  
"look! he said Bruce said he could stay!" Tony shouted. the room was shocked, Hulk scooped Tony back up and wrapped him back in the blanket. he pet Tony's head gently, craddling his human.  
"what the hell was that?" Steve muttered. the others shrugged.  
"Tony does weird shit after a panic attack." Clint muttered. Natasha shook her head and brought Tony a cup of tea.  
"more like Tony's already on edge and Cap wouldn't leave him alone. Hulk said Bruce told him he could stay out, just leave it alone." Natasha said. Tony looked at the tea a moment before shakily grabbing the cup. "it's hot, be careful." Natasha said. Tony nodded at her, holding the cup.  
"and what do you mean by that?" Steve ask.  
"I mean he's just had a panic attack and nearly drown. right now he's seeking warmth and comfort and your being a dick to the person who is actually trying to help him. I mean I kinda see where he's coming from being angry like that. just leave Hulk and Tony alone." Natasha glared. Hulk grabbed her in his free hand and brought her up to his face.  
"Hulk like spider lady. she better then popsicle man." Hulk smirked.  
"thanks. now put me down." Natasha said. Hulk gently lowered her and sat her on her feet, carefully.  
"damn Nat." Clint chuckled. Tony coward in Hulks hands, sipping his tea.  
"what? I know you're the Captain of the team, but thats when we're on the field, not off it. besides, Hulk and Tony play by their own rules. everyone knows that." Natasha said. Steve sighed.  
" , you might want to grab that cup of tea." Jarvis warned. Natasha looked over and grabbed the cup quickly. Tony was out cold, nearly spilling the cup on his chest. Hulk stood and laid Tony on the couch. he took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, though it didn't fit. he held it tight as he let Bruce take over. Bruce stumbled slightly, holding the blanket tight around him. thankfully, Tony made Bruce hide spare clothes in almost every room of the tower. Bruce was quick to locate the nearest set and got dressed. he looked over at Tony, before collapsing on the floor, exhausted. Thor grabbed him and carried him over to where Tony was laying, putting him down beside him. it was quiet no one really knew what to say. Hulk had just helped Tony yet again, saved him yet again. maybe Hulk wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	6. Beach conversations

"Bruce I don't want to be here." Tony said.  
"come on you love the beach. usually its you dragging me here." Bruce said, pulling on his arm. Tony dug his heels into the ground.  
"I don't want to be here." Tony said, pulling against him. Bruce stopped and looked at him.  
"look I'm right here. you don't have to get in the water. everyone here knows not to get you wet. this is your own private beach so there's no strangers here. it's just us. all you have to do is lay with me on the sand." Bruce murmured. "please?" Bruce ask. Tony stared at the water, uneasily.  
"okay... fine." Tony muttered. Bruce smiled and pulled him over to lay out on their towels. they layd together on the towels in the sun. in only their swimming trunks. Bruce reached over and held onto Tony's hand smiling.  
"you know, these past few weeks, with all your panic attacks, I know they hurt you. I hate them as much as you do, but they've gotten the team to see the other side of the big guy. you know? they're not afraid to poke at me and have fun. they're not afraid because they've seen how he gets with you. he really loves you." Bruce said. Tony looked over at him, from behind his sunglasses.  
"what?" Tony ask.  
"Hulk loves you. I mean come on Tony, he's learned to control his anger and his strength, so he doesn't hurt you. Tony, when you almost drowned the other day, he felt fear." Bruce said. Tony shrugged.  
"well he does call me his favorite human." Tony replied. "if it helps, I love him too. I love all of you and he's part of you." Tony added.  
"you're such a sap." Bruce chuckled.  
"only for you." Tony teased. they laid there a moment. "hey lets go make a sand castle." Tony said.  
"we'd have to make it close enough to the water the sand would be wet." Bruce replied.  
"so you sit closer to the water. you're right. you're here. the others know not to get me wet. there's nothing to be afraid of. come on." Tony said getting up. he held out his hand to Bruce, who smiled and let him pull him up.  
"I love you." Bruce said as they walked closer to the water.  
"I love you too." Tony replied. "whats with you? you don't normally show affection if we aren't locked away in the lab together." Tony said.  
"well with your attacks lately, I figured you could use a little affection." Bruce said. Tony smiled at him and sat in the sand. Bruce grabbed some of the sand toys they left on the beach. Tony always left toys for them to play with on the beach.  
"Tony look out!" Steve shouted. he turned and took a football to the chest. he blocked his arc reactor quickly so it wouldn't get damaged. he landed in the water.  
"Tony!" Bruce shouted kneeling beside him. Steve and Thor ran over as well. Tony looked at the water, then to Bruce. "Tony, code yellow?" Bruce ask. Tony looked confused a moment.  
"no. no I think I'm okay." Tony said. "you know other then my butts soaked. I feel fine." Tony added. they looked at him confused.  
"no tight chest, no heaving chest, no fast heart beat? nothing?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head looking just as confused as the others. Steve and Bruce pulled Tony out of the water.  
"hey is he okay?" Natasha ask as she and Clint ran over.  
"he's not having a panic attack?" Clint ask. Tony shook his head.  
"no. I'm not. it's the weirdest thing." Tony muttered. now he was going to experiment. he knelt by the water sticking his hand in. he moved it around. "nothing... they didn't just stop." Tony muttered. Tony stood and walked into the water slowly. "Jarvis, monitor heart rate." Tony said.  
"right away Sir." Jarvis replied. Bruce followed a few steps behind, ready to grab him at a moments notice, checking his watch to montior Tony's heart rate with Jarvis. everyone watched confused.  
"I don't understand." Thor said.  
"you're on the same page as everyone else right now." Clint replied. Tony got up to his waist before turning to look at Bruce.  
"Jarvis status report?" Tony ask.  
"no noticable changing in heart rate." Jarvis replied. Tony grinned.  
"hey, I guess they sto-" Tony started, slipping. he came crashing down into the water.  
"Sirs heart rate has sped up. panic attack imminent." Jarvis said. Bruce ran forward and dived into the water, grabbing Tony and pulling him up. Tony coughed up water, holding onto Bruce.  
"little help here." Bruce called. Steve ran into the water and helped him, grabbing onto Tony's arm. together they pulled Tony out of the water. Bruce pointed. "grab a towel!" Bruce shouted. Clint nodded running for a towel. Tony grabbed onto Bruce, clinging to him as he coughed up more water. Steve helped Bruce get Tony away from the water. Clint brought him a towel quickly. they wrapped it around Tony tightly. "I have a theory." Bruce grunted as he plopped into the sand. Tony all but collapsed in his lap holding onto him.  
"a theory?" Steve ask.  
"about the water." Bruce said.  
"enlighten us." Steve said.  
"it's his head." Bruce said, pulling Tony closer. "when they tortured him they didn't dunk his whole body, just his head. thats why he can't drink water, it'll touch his face." Bruce said, sounding like he was thinking out loud. Tony dug his nails into Bruce's back. "of course now water in general will bother him again since he almost drowned again." Bruce said. the others stood by watching, ready to grab anything Bruce needed.  
"Bruce his arm is bleeding." Steve said.  
"rung and get the first aid kit. he must've scratched it on a rock or something." Bruce said. Steve nodded and headed for the first aid kit. "Natasha run inside the beach house and make him some tea." Bruce said. Natasha nodded and headed inside quickly.  
"anything I can do for the man of iron?" Thor ask.  
"can you run and get him a shirt from the beach house?" Bruce ask. Thor nodded and headed inside quickly. Clint watched Bruce, before bringing him a second towel to dry Tony's hair and face with.  
"here." Clint said. "to dry his face." Clint added. Bruce nodded and took the towel drying Tony's face quickly. he also worked on drying Tony's hair.  
"thanks." Bruce said. Clint nodded. Steve brought back a first aid kit and patched up Tony's arm, even when he tried to flinch away. "there's blood running down my back, mind patching that up?" Bruce ask. Steve nodded, pulling Tony's hands away from the blood spots.  
"he needs to clip his nails." Steve said, cleaning and bandaging Bruce's back.  
"he won't. he keeps them to cling to people when he has an attack. he doesn't want to be alone and if he digs his nails into someone, they're less likely to get up and leave." Bruce said. "right now he's digging his nails into my thighs. he's afraid." Bruce added, pulling him closer. "Jarivs, how's Tony's heart rate?" Bruce ask.  
"slowly returning to normal." Jarvis replied. Bruce looked down at Tony his eye's were closed.  
"is he asleep?" Steve ask.  
"no. he's concentrating on keeping his heart rate down." Bruce replied. Steve nodded and checking Tonys head for any bleeding. Tony whimpered and buried his face in Bruce's chest. Bruce pushed Steve's hand away. "don't touch his head." Bruce murmured.  
"I was checking to make sure he didn't hurt his head." Steve replied.  
"I know, but right now, just let him be." Bruce said softly. Steve nodded slightly and stepped back. Thor brought Bruce a t-shirt, but Bruce was hesitant to put it on Tony at the moment so he sat it aside. what Tony really needed was the tea. it was warm and generally calmed him down, but it always took a few minutes to make. "his heart rate feels normal, its not thudding in his chest. Jarvis hows it look?" Bruce ask.  
"Sirs heart rate has almost returned to completely normal." Jarvis replied. Tony sniffled and cuddled to Bruce. Natasha came back with a cup of tea, but Tony pushed it away.  
"Tony, at least take a drink." Bruce muttered. Tony shook his head, burying his face into Bruce's neck. Tony shivered cuddling closer to Bruce. "alright, come on love. let's get you inside." Bruce said. he looked over at Thor. "Thor, can you help him up?" Bruce ask. Thor nodded and pulled Tony up slowly. Bruce grabbed Tony's shirt and got up, wrapping a towel around Tony's shoulders. "alright come on." Bruce said. Tony leaned against Bruce, shivering.  
"should we pack up and get ready to leave?" Thor ask.  
"no. enjoy the day. me and Tony will be inside." Bruce replied. "come on Tony." Bruce murmured. Tony whimpered softly in response. "that was stupid you know. getting in the water like that. you could've seriously been hurt." Bruce said. Tony flopped to the ground and buried his face in his knee's. Bruce knelt beside him.  
"does the man of iron need help?" Thor ask. Bruce shook his head, motioning for them all to stay away.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask softly.  
"I..." Tony muttered. "I-I thought..." Tony tried. he broke down, tears streaming down his face. Bruce watched him confused, pulling him close.  
"you thought what Tony?" Bruce ask. Tony buried his face in his knee's sobbing.  
"I-I thought i-it was... I thought... I-I thought they'd... stopped." Tony managed. "th-that... I was better." Tony added. Bruce pulled him close and kissed his head softly.  
"it's okay Tony. we're doing everything to help you. it just takes time." Bruce said, trying to pull him up. Tony came with him willingly, following him. "Tony, we'll get them to stop. it's okay." Bruce assured him. Tony nodded slightly and cuddled to him as they walked. they plopped onto the couch and cuddled.  
"Bruce, I need to quit the team. they see me as weak. I'm getting in the way." Tony said. Bruce hugged him tightly.  
"no. Tony, you keep the team together. you really do." Bruce said. Tony sighed looking at him. Bruce pulled him closer. "Hulk says your being stupid. I agree with him." Bruce said. Tony looked at him confused.  
"huh?" Tony ask.  
"Hulk says you're being stupid. that these panic attacks are your Hulk." Bruce said. Tony shrugged sighing.  
"I guess so." Tony muttered. the others came in.  
"what are you guys doing inside?" Bruce ask.  
"we decided to come watch a movie with you two." Clint shrugged.  
"uh, okay sure. yeah turn one on." Bruce said. Natasha handed Tony's his tea. he looked at the cup a moment before grabbing it.  
"thanks." Tony muttered. she nodded.  
"I put in Suicide Squad." Clint said.  
"you put in what?" Steve ask.  
"it's a movie Tony likes." Clint replied. Steve nodded. they all sat down and watched the movie quietly. each individual Avenger, checking on Tony once and a while. Tony met eye contact with each one every time they did it, until they stopped. he may have now been afraid of water, but at least his team cared.


	7. Sleeping panic

Tony and Bruce were passed out on the couch. the others had come in, having been at a SHIELD party, to find them out cold in front of the tv.  
"do we wake them?" Clint ask.  
"nah, we can watch tv around them." Natasha replied. they all settled down, around the part of the couch Tony and Bruce were cuddled on. Tony, knowing Bruce hadn't wanted to go to the party, decided he didn't really want to go out. the others had simply shrugged it off as them wanting to spend time together, and left.  
"doesn't look like they did much." Steve said.  
"judging by the pizza box, the beer bottles, and the popcorn, I'd say they sat here watching tv for three hours." Natasha replied, pushing some of the bottles out of her way.  
"I did not peg Stark for a cuddler." Steve said. the others looked over, Tony had a death grip on Bruce, pulling him close to his chest.  
"I don't think thats cuddling. that looks like clinging." Phil said.  
"I wouldn't know, thats how you cuddle." Steve replied dryly. Phil glared at him.  
"only when you try to get up and leave while we're sleeping." Phil replied.  
"you two can sort that out later." Clint said rolling his eye's.  
"you don't think he could be having a panic attack in his sleep do you?" Phil ask.  
"no that looks more like a nightmare to me." Natasha said. they looked at Tony, watching him flinch and hold tighter to Bruce.  
"Tony has nightmares?" Clint muttered sarcastically. Natasha elbowed him.  
"stop it." Natasha muttered. if it was a nightmare it seemed to be getting better, his hold relaxed after a few minutes. they shrugged and turned back to the tv. the room was quiet while they watched, for about an hour. had they been watching Tony, they would've realized, his nightmare was becoming worse again.  
"I must alert you, code yellow." Jarvis said.  
"no, Tony's fine. he's asleep." Clint said. as if wanting to prove him wrong, Tony sat up with a scream, clutching his chest. Bruce, having been scared awake, found himself on the floor as soon as he jumped. he sat up quickly and looked at Tony.  
"Jarvis I told you to warn me if he had a panic attack in his sleep!" Bruce shouted.  
"I tried to warn the others." Jarvis replied. Bruce stood away from him, pulling the others back.  
"we thought he was fine, he was asleep." Clint said.  
"why aren't you over there, holding him. like always?" Phil ask curiously.  
"Tony's been having some serious nightmare's lately. they've been causing panic attacks, but because they're caused by his nightmares, he won't let anyone get close to him. nearly broke my hand the other day when I tried." Bruce replied, keeping everyone behind him. only he really knew what to expect and he wasn't fully sure he did know. "just stay back." Bruce said. Tony flung out his arm, away from the others.  
" , shall I allow-" Jarvis started.  
"no." Bruce replied.  
"whats he doing?" Steve ask.  
"calling for his suit." Bruce replied. "but he only wants from his chest up." Bruce added. when the suit didn't come Tony jumped up. "though maybe I should have let him have the suit." Bruce yelped, dodging Tony when he jumped at him. Tony punched at Steve, missing when the Captain dodged.  
"what is wrong with him?" Phil ask, taking cover behind the couch.  
"well, he was having a nightmare, probably about his kidnap. so, he probably thinks we're his kidnappers." Bruce said, dodging Tony's attacks. Tony screamed holding his head. "just give him a few minutes, he'll calm down, have a normal panic attack, and be okay." Bruce added. Tony sank to the floor screaming. Bruce slowly walked closer to him. "easy Tony. it's okay it's just us." Bruce said, kneeling beside him. he reached out, his finges grazing Tony's shoulder gently. Tony flung around and punched him hard, knocking him backwards. Tony jumped up, glaring at the others around the room. he was dazed even they could see it, he didn't know where he was or who they were. they'd all been there before. Steve walked closer.  
"Tony it's just us. relax." Steve said. Bruce got back up to his feet, putting himself between Steve and Tony.  
"Steve back up you're just going to piss him off." Bruce said. he grunted as Tony punched him in the face. Hulk was at bay. he understood something was wrong with Tony, he refused to attack his favorite human.  
" , he's going to piss you off." Steve said.  
"no. Hulk and I have an understanding." Bruce replied, narrowly dodging Tony's attack. he got a kick in the face, that he hadn't been expecting though. "fuck." Bruce muttered holding his nose.  
"an understanding?" Clint ask. Bruce nodded, wiping the blood away.  
"yeah. an understanding." Bruce repeated. "he cares about Tony. he realizes that something is wrong with him, he's staying out of the way and letting me deal with it." Bruce replied, grabbing Tony. he pinned Tony's arms to his side, holding them down tightly.  
"LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE JERICO!" Tony shouted.  
"Jerico?" Steve ask.  
"it was a weapon of mass distruction. Stark industries created it." Phil said. "when they kidnapped him they wanted him to build one, it's why they didn't kill him right away." Phil added. Bruce grunted wrestling with Tony.  
"stop it Tony. this would be easier if you'd just stop!" Bruce said. he had to do something, anything. Tony was going to hurt someone. "someone get me a cup of water." Bruce said.  
"water?" Phil ask.  
"I have to get him to calm down from this. the water will get him to pause for a moment before setting him off into a panic attack. I'll deal with the panic attack, but in this state he's either going to get himself killed, or he's going to hurt someone." Bruce replied. Steve ran for a cup of water he brought it back. Bruce held Tony down the best he could. "throw it on him." Bruce said.  
"I'm not sure about this ." Steve said. Phil, seeing Bruce was losing the fight, stepped over to Steve.  
"we don't have time for Steve." Phil said grabbing the cup from him and throwing the water at Tony's face. Tony stilled the moment the water hit him. he got quiet and Bruce let him go, stepping back slightly. immediatly Tony's chest started heaving and screamed again, gasping for breath.  
"get a towel." Bruce said, catching Tony when he stumbled. he pulled him close to his chest and Tony clung to him, whimpering. Natasha ran for a towel. "someone make him some tea." Bruce said, sitting down. he pulled Tony into his lap and held him tightly. "and another shirt." Bruce added. Steve went to make the tea. Clint went for another shirt. Phil watched them a moment, before walking over to look Bruce's nose over.  
"doesn't look like he broke it. but he did leave a nice shoe impression when he kicked you in the face." Phil said. Bruce nodded, pulling Tony closer. Tony dug his nails into Bruce's back, though his shirt blocked them from cutting too deep into his skin. Phil stood and walked to the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't want to. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tony." Bruce murmured hugging him. "I'm sorry. I had to get you to calm down. I couldn't think of anything else I'm so sorry." Bruce said, burying his face in Tony's hair. Tonys chest continued to heave and he gasp for breath for breath. he didn't seem to hear Bruce at all.  
"here's the towel." Natasha said. Bruce took it and dried Tony's face off, holding him.  
"I'm sorry Tony. god you're gonna hate me, but I had to do it I couldn't think of anything else, but I'm sorry I had to do it." Bruce said, kissing his hair.  
"Bruce he's not going to hate you. it's okay. when he calms down, you can explain to him what happened, he'll understand." Natasha said. Clint brought down another t-shirt. Bruce wasted no time tossing Tony's soaked one aside and helping him pull the dry one on.  
"he's going to hate me I know it. god I didn't want to do it but it was all I could think of. I'm sorry Tony. I hate myself. I'm so sorry." Bruce said, hugging him tightly. Natasha grabbed Clint and pulled him off into the other room, to give Bruce and Tony a moment. "I'm sorry, Tony." Bruce murmured. Tony with his eye's clenched shut, let go of Bruce with one hand and reached around to hold onto Bruce's hand. it was a slient forgiveness. Tony took a deep breath, holding onto Bruce's hand tightly. "do you hate me?" Bruce ask softly. Tony shook his head. Bruce held him tightly. Phil came over, kneeling beside Bruce with a cup of tea.  
"here's the tea." Phil said. Tony grabbed the cup and held it in his hands, leaning against Bruce's chest.  
"th-thanks." Tony muttered. Phil nodded and headed back to the kitchen. Tony sipped the tea and nuzzled Bruce's shoulder.  
"guess this means we should go back to the lab huh? you're not going to sleep for a while are you?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head, sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do. "alright, come on, lets get you up to the lab." Bruce murmured. Tony sat his cup down and scooted off Bruce's lap. Bruce stood and pulled him up. they headed to the lab. Bruce knew Tony was going to work himself to exhaustion, so he was going to let him. if thats what Tony needed to do to sleep, Bruce was going to do whatever he could to help. Tony was afraid of water, he didn't need to be afraid of sleep too.


	8. The rings

Bruce was nervous. that had Tony nervous. Bruce, since Tony's panic attacks had started, made sure to always keep calm around him. it had Tony on edge. he knew Bruce was planning something. Tony had an idea as to what his plan was too. he was going to leave Tony.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask. Tony jumped and turned, looking at him. he'd been so lost in thought.  
"yeah?" Tony ask.  
"your hands are shaking... is it a code yellow?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head.  
"no. I was just thinking." Tony replied quietly. he turned from Bruce and looked back to his suit. he got back to work on his repairs.  
"Tony whats wrong?" Bruce ask.  
"nothing. I told you I was thinking." Tony replied. his hands were shaking again.  
"Tony, something is wrong with you and I want to know what it is." Bruce said. "Tony, whats wrong?" Bruce ask. he heard Tony take a shaky breath.  
"you know what why don't you spill the beans! okay? I know what your planning. I've known for a while now. I've always know you were gonna do it." Tony muttered. Bruce looked shocked.  
"oh... I guess I didn't hide it well enough." Bruce sighed. Tony wiped his eye.  
"I knew it." Tony muttered. "you're gonna leave. I fucking knew it." Tony said throwing his tools down. Bruce jerked his head up.  
"huh?" Bruce ask.  
"you're leaving. you're tired of my damn panic attacks. you're leaving me. I fucking knew it. just go. get out. I don't need you. I don't need anybody!" Tony growled. Bruce was shocked as he watched Tony, plop down in his chair. "I'm Tony fucking Stark. I don't need anyone." Tony muttered.  
"Tony, what the hell are you talking about?" Bruce ask walking over. "I'm not leaving you." Bruce said. Tony wiped his eye's, not facing Bruce.  
"I found the plane ticket. one way ticket to Paris. didn't think I wouldn't notice that on my credit card bill?" Tony ask. Bruce was shocked.  
"Tony the ticket was a mistake. I didn't mean to buy it. Phil was looking for a birthday present for Steve and he wanted to go to Paris with him. I requested a refund, I sent the ticket back in. Tony I'm not leaving you." Bruce said. Tony faced him, tears running down his cheeks. Bruce hugged him tightly. "I never realized you cared that much for me." Bruce said softly.  
"of course I do. I love you." Tony muttered, hugging him back. he pulled back after a minute. "wait. if I was talking about that, then what the hell were you talking about?" Tony ask wiping his face. Bruce frowned.  
"well I guess that cats out of the bag." Bruce muttered. he sat himself in Tony's lap, straddling him with his arms resting on Tony's shoulders.  
"what cat?" Tony ask.  
"I was thinking." Bruce said, resting his forehead against Tony's.  
"thats dangerous." Tony muttered.  
"shut up." Bruce pouted. "I was thinking... we've been dating for how long now?" Bruce ask.  
"nearly four years." Tony replied, holding Bruce in place gently. Bruce nodded.  
"nearly four years. I thought... I figured the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist would have left me by now, but he hasn't. the way you just reacted, lets me know you have no plans of leaving either... so what if we get married?" Bruce ask, shoving his hand in his shirt pocket.  
"what are you planning little Brucey?" Tony ask. Bruce shrugged, pulling out a plain band from his pocket.  
"nothing." Bruce replied casually. Tony looked at the band.  
"you're not asking this for my money right?" Tony ask. Bruce laughed and shook his head.  
"no I'm asking because I love you." Bruce murmured. Tony chuckled.  
"I love you too." Tony smiled, kissing him deeply. he pulled back. "but that ring is absolutely bland. I refuse to wear it." Tony said. Bruce laughed.  
"it's a 75 cent ring. it's all I could find." Bruce laughed.  
"good. makes me feel less like an asshole." Tony laughed. "I have an idea for the rings. you'll just have to wait and see what they look like. I'll personalize them." Tony smiled. Bruce nodded kissing him deeply.  
"am I interupting something?" Phil ask.  
"kinda." Tony muttered.  
"I need to borrow Bruce for a minute?" Phil ask. Bruce groaned but got off Tony, following Phil. Tony got up and immediately started drawing plans for the rings. he was going to make Bruce's a mini mark 3 arc reactor ring. it would glow blue and be pretty. he drew the plans for his own ring as well. it would be a gamma radiation symbol. it would glow green normally, but if he had a panic attack, it would glow yellow. he grabbed the plans and jumped out of his chair racing down the hallway.  
"Tony where are you going?" Bruce ask. Tony paused, turned back, gave him a deep kiss, and ran off.  
"I'll be back in a few hours!" Tony shouted, leaving the team staring after him.  
"but Tony-" Bruce started. he sighed and shook his head. "sorry Phil, what were you saying?" Bruce ask. Tony raced down the street, as fast as his legs would carry him. he had three hours to get the medal for the rings and build them himself. he had to work fast.  
*a few hours later*  
Bruce and the others were watching tv when Tony came bursting in. he made sure to hide his surprise. they all jumped.  
"everyone get dressed we're going out to dinner." Tony said, grabbing Bruce by the wrist as he ran by. Bruce stumbled as he was pulled behind him.  
"T-Tony whats going on?" Bruce ask as the elevator went up. Tony pulled him in to their bedroom.  
"strip down, dress up." Tony replied. Bruce raised an eye brow but did as Tony said.  
"Tony why are we suddenly going to a fancy dinner?" Bruce ask.  
"because I said so." Tony glared, fixing his hair up. as soon as Bruce was done, he grabbed Bruce and dragged him back down to the main floor, where they waited for the others. Phil stood beside Steve, fixing Steve's hair. "and here I thought Capsicles hair was always perfect. turns out he has a hair man." Tony grinned.  
"his hair curls after he showers." Phil replied. Thor walked down.  
"why are we dressed up?" Thor ask.  
"we're going out. now come on." Tony said leading the way to his cars. they'd have to take two of his cars, since each car only fit two to four people.  
"what no limo?" Natasha teased.  
"tried. no good." Tony replied. they took two cars and went to a very popular restaurant. they parked and people moed out of the way for Tony and the others. Bruce held onto his hand, looking nervous at all the people. "relax Bruce. they set me up in a private area. I called ahead." Tony assured him. Bruce nodded slightly and hugged his side. they were lead to a private room and they all sat down. they ordered their drinks and food. once the waitor left everyone looked at Tony.  
"okay Stark, whats going on?" Steve ask.  
"nothing." Tony replied.  
"I don't believe you with that shit eating grin." Clint muttered. Tony shrugged.  
"you don't have to believe me." Tony shrugged, resting his hand on Bruce's thigh. Bruce looked down and raised an eye brow. now he knew Tony was planning something. Bruce reached down and grabbed Tony's hand. Bruce took out his phone.  
 _Tony are you alright?_  
Bruce pushed the phone over to Tony. Tony looked down and picked up the phone.  
 _yeah, I just have something to say when dinners over and I might have a code yellow before the nights through._  
 _Tony handed the phone back._  
"what are you two planning over there?" Natasha ask.  
"he wants a plan just in case he has a code yellow." Bruce replied. Steve got ready to jump up.  
"cool it Cap, I'm fine. I just like to have a plan." Tony assured him. Steve relaxed and sat back in his seat. they ate dinner while talking, the closer it got to the end of dinner the more nervous Tony got. he kept his cool pretty well but Bruce could tell he was going to have a code yellow soon.  
"you need to take a deep breath and calm down Tony." Bruce whispered.  
"I can't." Tony muttered.  
"you guys we'll be right back." Bruce said getting up. he pulled Tony up and pulled him to the bathroom. "Tony what is wrong with you? whats got you so worked up?" Bruce ask softly.  
"I'm just a ball of nerves right now." Tony muttered. Bruce kissed him deeply.  
"relax." Bruce murmured. the others talked quietly waiting for them to come back. after about ten minutes, they came back. Tony seemed slightly better but he was still nervous.  
"okay Tony, dinner is done. what is so big that it has you in a code yellow?" Phil ask.  
"so I disspeared earlier because I had an idea." Tony said. they all leaned in. Tony stood from his seat and reached into his pocket. he pulled out a box. "so Bruce has a little bit of an idea, but not really. in this little box, I hold the furture." Tony said. he paused. "wait uh, let me check real quick. he opened the box, hidden from sight. "uh nope. not this one." Tony said, reaching into a different pocket. he pulled out a second box.  
"ummm..." Bruce muttered.  
"this is the box that I hold the furture in." Tony said. "and as cheesy and stupid as this sounds, there's one thing I need in my furture." Tony added. the others watched him curiously.  
"oh yeah and whats that?" Natasha ask. Tony flipped the box open and held it out to Bruce. it was silent.  
"did you just propose to Bruce?" Phil ask. Tony nodded.  
"yup and you have to say yes. I spent way too much time making these for you to say no." Tony said. the table laughed as Bruce stared at the ring. Tony nudged his shoulder. "hey I said you had to say yes." Tony said. Bruce pulled the ring out.  
"damn Tony you designed that?" Natasha ask. Tony nodded, tapping the arc in his chest.  
"the very same way I designed this one." Tony smirked.  
"geez Tony egotistical enough?" Bruce ask, slipping the ring onto his finger when no one was paying attention.  
"yeah well you should see the one I built for me." Tony smirked.  
"is that the other little box?" Bruce ask, snatching the box from Tony.  
"hey!" Tony glared reaching for the box. "don't touch it! if you touch it, it'll sync to you not me!" Tony shouted. Bruce held the box just out of his reach.  
"sync to you?" Steve ask. Bruce flipped the lid open.  
"is that... the Gamma Radiation symbol?" Bruce ask. Tony snatched the box.  
"yes. it is." Tony muttered, slipping it onto his hand. it flashed green then yellow repeated for a few minutes. everyone watched in interest.  
"so why green and yellow?" Natasha ask.  
"green because the symbol is generally green. yellow for a code yellow. I designed the ring to snyc to me. it's connected directly to Bruce's phone and watch. it will directly alert him. but the cool one here is Bruce's. its directly designed for random Hulking out moments." Tony said.  
"and how is that?" Phil ask. Tony grinned.  
"glad you ask. Bruce if I may." Tony said. Bruce slipped the ring off handing it back to Tony. Tony sat it on the floor. "Thor, bring your little magic hammer over here." Tony said. Thor brought over the Mjolnir.  
"now what man of iron?" Thor ask.  
"smash it." Tony replied. the entire group was shocked.  
"what?" Thor ask.  
"smash it. break it. destroy it." Tony said. they all watched in confusion as Thor slammed the Mjolnir down on the ring and it shatter.  
"Tony what the hell?" Steve ask. Tony held a finger up to silence them. he walked across the room.  
"Mark 6 Arc ring, assemble." Tony said. the bits of the ring magnitized back together and solidified. Tony walked back over and picked it up. "it's made to reassemble like the hulkbuster." Tony said, sounding proud of himself, handing it back to Bruce.  
"so... if I randomly Hulk out, it'll come back together?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded.  
"designed perfectly with the big guy in mind." Tony grinned. now that he was bragging he was comfortable, but with the ring on, eveyone could tell he was still boardering on a panic attack. they could tell as the ring was flashing back and forth quickly.  
"man of iron are you okay?" Thor ask.  
"yeah of course. why?" Tony ask.  
"your ring Tony." Bruce replied.  
"oh right. it's flashing in alert to let me know that Bruce's ring has been broken and reassembled." Tony replied. he sat back in his chair, taking Bruce's hand. "so dessert anyone?" Tony ask. they all shrugged and nodded. Tony grinned this was one of the best days of his life.


	9. Do I jump or shoot? Suicide warning

Tony looked out over the city. he sat on the roof of Avengers tower. a gun in one hand, a bottle of whiskey in the other. he'd had it, he'd finally had it. he couldn't take it anymore. the nightmares, the panic attacks, the pity stares. he just couldn't take them anymore. he took another drink of the whiskey. no one was going to miss him, sure they'd miss Ironman, but they wouldn't miss Tony. he heard the door open but didn't turn.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask. there was caution in his voice. "I woke up. you weren't there. Jarvis said you were up here... are you okay?" Bruce ask carefully.  
"go away." Tony replied. Bruce's eye's went to the gun in Tony's hand.  
"no. I don't think I want to go anywhere." Bruce said. he walked closer. "you look like you need some help." Bruce said. Tony huffed and took another drink.  
"just go away Bruce. I don't want you to see me do this." Tony said.  
"and I won't , because you're not going to do anything." Bruce said. "lets talk okay?" Bruce added.  
"for once I couldn't decide something." Tony said.  
"couldn't decide what?" Bruce ask, looking at Tony. Tony looked at the gun, moving it away from Bruce.  
"how to do this. do I want to jump or shoot myself. still haven't decided." Tony said. he took another drink. "but the whiskey is kinda making me want to jump." Tony said looking down.  
"okay, you want to jump... so... give me the gun." Bruce said. Tony shook his head pulling the gun away from him quickly.  
"no. I still haven't decided." Tony said.  
"then step back here with me, we'll discuss it." Bruce said. Tony looked down at the ground.  
"if I jump, do you think they'll think it was an Ironman experiment gone wrong?" Tony ask.  
"Tony step away from the edge." Bruce said.  
"what if I do both?" Tony ask. he stood from his seated position, looking down. "I could shoot myself and let myself fall off the building." Tony said.  
"Tony, wait, please. let's talk okay?" Bruce ask. "you don't have to do this." Bruce said. Tony looked at him, his face was covered in tears.  
"yes I do. I have to Bruce. I'm so tired of everything. I have to do it." Tony said, taking a step towards the edge. Bruce grabbed him and pulled him back, quickly.  
"no. lets talk about this. please?" Bruce ask. Tony took another drink and watched Bruce.  
"talk about what? my suicidal thoughts? cause I don't want to talk about those. I've been seeing a therapist for a few months now. he says that my suicidal thoughts are unnecessary. that I'm just depressed and I need to think it over. he was right. I did need to think it over. never would've come to the conclusion that I really did need to kill myself if he hadn't said it. I've thought it over, I need to do this." Tony said. "besides your names on the business now. I put it on there about a month ago when I started planning this. you'll never have to run and hide and do with what little you can get your hands on again. you'll move on, so will the others. no one will miss Tony Stark. they'll just miss Ironman." Tony added. he looked at the gun.  
"no, you really don't need to do this." Bruce said. Tony snorted.  
"aren't you the guy who didn't see an end? the one who put the bullet in his mouth? the one who was so upset when the other guy spit it out?" Tony ask, looking at the gun. how had they not noticed this behavior in Tony?  
"look love, we need you here. even if you don't think the team cares, fuck them, I care. I need you here. I want to spend my life with you and I can't do that if you're going to kill yourself. don't stay for the others, stay for me please?" Bruce ask. Tony dropped the bottle of whiskey, it shattered on the roof. Tony looked down at it. "okay, thats one step in the right direction, sort of. now can you hand me the gun?" Bruce ask. Tony looked at the gun, tightening his hold.  
"I'm not sure I'm ready to let it go yet. not just yet." Tony said. Bruce gave an unsure nod.  
"can you sit and talk to me?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded slightly and they sat down. "okay. first off, fuck your therapist. he's an idiot. second of all, please give me the gun. please dear god give me that gun." Bruce said. Tony pulled his knee's up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and looking at the gun. he turned and looked at Bruce, he could see the tears beginning to form in his eye's. Bruce reached his hand out. "please?" Bruce ask.  
"I'll turn the safety on, but I'm not ready to put the gun down." Tony replied. he clicked the safety on and looked at the gun. Bruce nodded, he'd settle for the safety on. now that Tony wasn't in immediate danger, Bruce tackled him in a hug. he clung to Tony, burying his face in his chest.  
"Tony please don't do this. I need you. I love you. please." Bruce said, tearfully.  
"you'll be happier without me." Tony said.  
"I'll kill myself if you do this." Bruce said.  
"you can't its impossible." Tony replied.  
"no it's not. I can die in my sleep. I can die if I don't know it's going to happen. if Hulk doesn't know neither do I. it can happen. I'll find a way. if you kill yourself you're taking me with you. I need you Tony." Bruce says. Tony shoved him off and got up. he paced around the roof. the others, apparently having been alerted by Jarvis, came bursting through the door. Bruce held a hand out to stop them. Tony was playing with the safety. on, off. on, off. on, off.  
"Tony?" Natasha ask. on.  
"what?" Tony ask. off.  
"whats going on up here?" Phil ask. on.  
"nothing. go away." Tony replied. off. Steve stepped closer and Tony put the barrel to his head. on.  
"easy Tony. we just want to help." Steve said. off.  
"I had this handled. I had him with the safety on! he wasn't going to do anything!" Bruce glared. on. Tony paused looking over the city. off.  
"oh you did, did you? you had me safe and sound. I wasn't going to do anything?" Tony ask. on. they suddenly became aware of the liquid dripping on the ground. "how sure are you of that?" Tony ask. off.  
"is that blood?" Clint ask. Tony shrugged. on  
"dunno, is this a gun? is this a seriously pathetic attempt to keep me from killing myself so you'll all feel better?" Tony ask. off. "yeah it is. yes it's a gun. yeah this is pathetic." Tony huffed. on.  
"Tony, please I love you don't do this." Bruce said, tears streaming down his face. off.  
"why should I wait for someone else to do it for me?" Tony ask. he tossed his shirt off, blood pouring down his arms. he pointed to the arc. "yeah cause that worked so well last time." Tony added. on. he looked at his wrists. off. there were scars all up and own them, they were fresh. they'd never been there before. "you know. that whiskey had me wanting to jump... now I wanna pull the trigger. if my math is right. the safety's off." Tony said. on. "now its on." Tony added. off.  
"are you sure you want to do this Tony?" Natasha ask. on.  
"I don't want to die. but I need to." Tony said. off. he walked over to the edge of the building. "you know, it's pretty up here. I thought it'd be the perfect place to die. I was wrong I guess. you all came up here. you ruined it." Tony added. on. "I just wanted to do this alone." Tony muttered. off. Steve stepped closer.  
"stop. safety's off and he knows it." Bruce said. they all paused. Tony looked down at the ground, he tossed the gun at Bruce's feet. he looked at Bruce.  
"I think I finally decided." Tony said. Bruce kicked the gun aside running over to Tony. he was pale from the blood loss. for the first time in a month he smiled. he spread his arms out and fell forward.  
"TONY!" Bruce screamed running to the edge. Tony was unconscious before he hit the ground. a flash and Thor had Tony. he flew back up and landed on the roof.  
"I have caught the man of iron. is he alright?" Thor ask.  
"no." Bruce said. "Jarvis get an ambulance now!" Bruce shouted. he grabbed Tony's shirt and wrapped it around one of his wrists, before taking his own off and wrapping it around his other wrist.  
"an ambulance has already been contacted." Jarvis replied. Bruce scooped Tony up quickly, pushing his way through the others as he carried him down to the main floor. they all followed him. there was blood still dripping everywhere. leaking through the shirts. the ambulance pulled up and took off with Tony and Bruce.  
"is the man of iron going to be okay?" Thor ask.  
"we're not sure Thor." Steve replied.  
*a few days later*  
a slow beeping alerted him immediately of where he was. he was alive, laying in a hospital. he sighed.  
"I know you're awake." Bruce's salty voice reached his ears.  
"why? you couldn't let me be at peace?" Tony ask.  
"we couldn't let you be an idiot." Steve's voice came from his left, just as salty as Bruce's.  
"if you're all just here to be pissed, then leave." Tony said.  
"why didn't you tell me Rhodey died?" Bruce said. Tony tensed up.  
"died? Rhodey didn't die. he was murdered, by my weapons that some other country had bought from Obie. I killed him." Tony replied.  
"so thats why you suddenly wanted to kill yourself?" Steve ask.  
"piss off. I don't care. I don't need anyone. I'm Tony Stark. so what if the man who saved my life in Afghanistan was murdered by my own weapons. what the hell do I care?" Tony hissed opening his eye's. Bruce hugged him tightly, tears dripping down his face.  
"I know you care an awful lot. you should've told me." Bruce said.  
"you wouldn't have noticed if I did. I told you that I wanted to kill myself. days ago. expressed loudly that I hadn't eaten in nearly a week. I ask you for help and I was ignored." Tony said.  
"Tony you never said any of that to me." Bruce said.  
"not to you. no you were busy. you were a suicide risk too. I couldn't tell you. it'd break your heart." Tony said. he looked at Steve. "I practically begged you for help. the only one who I would never ask for help from, ever. everyone else was busy. you said I could talk to you. you never said you were too busy to listen." Tony added. Steve seemed shocked. he couldn't recall that. he had no idea- wait a minute.  
"you're talking about when you got drunk. so drunk you couldn't stand on your own feet. of course I didn't take anything you said serious." Steve replied. Bruce glared at Steve.  
"so you knew the whole time he was thinking of killing himself!?" Bruce shouted.  
"no I thought he was drunk and saying shit!" Steve replied.  
"just get out. all of you." Bruce said. they cleared the room and Bruce sat down, taking Tony's hand. "you should've came to me." Bruce muttered.  
"I couldn't. you'd hate me. be disappointed. I couldn't come to you." Tony said.  
"you better come to me next time." Bruce said.  
"I don't want there to be a next time." Tony said tearfully. Bruce leaned forward and hugged him tightly. maybe everything would be alright.


	10. The ring comes in handy

Bruce snored softly, laying in bed. he'd just gotten back from a week conference in Washington, Tony had done great while he was gone. he'd had two code yellows while Bruce was gone and they'd been accidents. the first one, a water main had burst and flooded the restuarant where they'd been eating. thankfully Thor had been able to save him. the second one, had been a prank set up in SHIELD for Clint, Tony had been unfortunate enough to get the bucket dumped on his head. he'd been okay though, as soon as Phil had found him. the moment Bruce came in, Tony had immediately hugged him, kissed his head, and told him to go get some sleep. Bruce had collapsed on their bed, snoring. Tony smiled and headed to work on one of his many projects in his lab. content to work until Bruce woke up. he humed softly as his music played in the background.  
"Sir, Agent Coulson is heading towards the lab." Jarvis called over Tony's music.  
"let him in. I'm not doing anything dangerous." Tony replied, playing air guitar as he worked on some Hulkbuster upgrades.  
"woah! watch where you're flinging that thing!" Phil shouted, dodging the lit blow torch in Tony's hand. Tony shut it off and motioned for Jarvis to cut the music.  
"whats up Coulson?" Tony ask.  
"the others would like to know if we could have a party." Phil said. Tony looked at him an shrugged.  
"yeah what for?" Tony ask.  
"well Steve and I may have leaked that you and Bruce were engaged..." Phil said.  
"you what?!" Tony shouted.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to slip." Phil said, guiltily.  
"oh man Bruce is gonna be pissed." Tony muttered. he put his tools down. "yes fine we can have a party but it is not an engagment party." Tony warned. he nodded and headed back to the others while Tony headed up to talk to Bruce. Bruce snored, sprawled on the mattress. Tony sighed and crawled up onto the bed. "Brucey." Tony said, shaking him gently.  
"Tony go away." Bruce muttered tiredly.  
"Brucey I have some bad news." Tony muttered.  
"what?" Bruce hissed.  
"Coulson and Steve told SHIELD we're engaged." Tony said.  
"thats fan fucking tastic." Bruce growled angrily. Tony sighed softly.  
"they want to have a party tonight. I told them yes, but if anyone says anything about the engagement partys over." Tony said. Bruce nodded with a groan and pulled Tony close. "I'm sorry." Tony sighed.  
"no it's not your fault." Bruce muttered. "Coulson has a big fucking mouth." Bruce added. he pulled Tony closer to spoon him. Tony wiggled free, rolling over to hug him tightly. "if I promise you a good time, do we have to go to the party?" Bruce ask.  
"the partys going to be here, so there's no missing it, but if you're promising what I think you are we could skip it." Tony grinned.  
"yeah thats not going to happen." Bruce muttered.  
"and why is that?" Tony ask.  
"because the elevator just stopped on our floor, meaning there's people in it." Bruce muttered.  
"quick get half naked, it could be Steve and it's funny when he's flustered." Tony said tossing his shirt aside.  
"no I'm good." Bruce replied.  
"the guests are starting to arrive." Steve said.  
"great thanks Jarvis." Tony said. Steve rolled his eye's and headed down stairs.  
*about an hour later*  
Bruce and Tony sat together on the couch, hundreds of people filled the building.  
"Tony I don't want to be here." Bruce muttered.  
"I know. it's kinda out of hand. Peppers parties are usually more controlled. this one is kind of wild." Tony admited. "just stay here and I'll go see if I can shut the party down." Tony said. Bruce nodded moving so he could get up. Tony headed off in search of Phil, to get him to shut the party down. he hadn't made it far into the kitchen when something was thrown at him and he slammed against the counter, dumping a bunch of water all over him. his ring immediately flashed yellow, sending an alert to Bruce's phone. he looked down.  
"Jarvis where's Tony?" Bruce ask. Tony had programmed him into Bruce's phone.  
"Sir is in the kitchen." Jarvis replied.  
"Jarvis, tell Phil to shut this party down now or the other guy will." Bruce growled, getting up and running for the kitchen. he shove people out of the way not really caring.  
"Bruce where's the fire?" Clint ask.  
"code yellow in the kitchen." Bruce replied, without stopping. Clint nodded.  
"Nat! code yellow! kitchen!" Clint shouted. Natasha, immediately stood from her seat and went to find Steve.  
"find Thor! we need to block the kitchen!" Natasha replied running off to find Steve. they all gathered in the kitchen where Bruce was already in there, Tony curled up in his lap. he was digging his nails into Bruce's arms. the Avengers got to work, making a barrior and clearing everyone out of the kitchen. Tony's head was bleeding, but Bruce was more focused on how bad the attack was, Tony was falling unconscious. he whimpered clinging to Bruce. Bruce pulled Tony close, running his fingers through Tony's hair.  
"just relax Tony, everything's gonna be okay." Bruce soothed. Tony went limp in his arms. "Steve! where is Phil and why is the party not stopped yet!?" Bruce barked.  
"I'm not sure." Steve replied, guiltily.  
"Natasha, come hold Tony." Bruce said. Natasha nodded and took over for Bruce. he shoved Clint out of the way, letting Hulk out.  
"what is he doing?!" Steve shouted.  
" warned the Hulk would stop the party is Agent Coulson did not." Jarvis replied. Hulk roared in anger, sending everyone screaming and running away.  
"HULK SAY PARTY IS OVER!" Hulk shouted angrily. the guests ran screaming from the building. Hulk roared angrily. he grabbed Phil roughly and tossed him into the kitchen angrily. Steve was quick to catch Phil and sat him down gently. Hulk stormed into the kitchen and looked at Natasha, who was holding Tony.  
"here, he's yours if you want him." Natasha said, moving her hands. as gently as he could, Hulk plucked Tony out of her arms and cradled him in one arm, petting his hair gently with one finger. Tony whimpered softly, his eye's fluttering. Hulk turned and walked to the elevator, which had been modified for him to fit into it. Jarvis knew what he wanted thankfully, the doors immediately closed and took them up.  
"Bruce is going to hate you." Clint muttered. Phil nodded rubbing at his bruised arm. Tony slowly opened his eye's and looked around. first thing he noticed was he was in the elevator, being held, and the second thing he noticed was he was being held by Hulk, who was petting his head while staring at the doors. Tony rubbed his head and looked at Hulk.  
"i-is Bruce okay?" Tony ask softly. Hulk looked down, almost shocked to hear Tony's voice.  
"Banner fine." Hulk replied. "Hulk here to stop party and hold Toni." Hulk added. Tony nodded slightly, cuddling closer.  
"my head hurts." Tony muttered. Hulk shifted him, to look at his head.  
"Toni bleed." Hulk replied, but his voice was softer now. after all he was there to help Tony and hurting his head with his loud voice wasn't going to help. though he did continue to gently pet Tony's hair as he stepped out of the elevator and into Tony and Bruce's room. it too was personalized to fit the Hulk, standing two foot taller then him, so he could move about freely. he sat Tony down and nudged him towards the closet, where Tony put on dry clothes. he legs were still shaky but he would be fine. Hulk was even quick to catch him when one of his legs gave out. Tony simply curled up in his hand, not wanting to do anything but sleep at the moment. he cast a glance at Tony's ring. Bruce, in the back of Hulks mind, explained thats how he knew Tony needed help and not to touch it. Hulk pulled Tony close to him, propping himself up against the wall. there was a knock and Thor came in.  
"the Captain of America has instructed me to bring this to you. it is the Doctors." Thor said, holding out Bruce's ring. Hulk let Thor lay it in his hand, then set it on the nightstand, nodding quietly at Thor, who left. Hulk cuddled him gently, petting his hair. Tony's eye's slowly closed. he'd fallen asleep before he knew it. Hulk held him tightly, letting him sleep. Tony curled up in his arm, snoring softly. Hulk rubbed his back gently and slowly let Bruce take over. Bruce didn't care that he was naked, he simply looked down at Tony curled up in his lap and closed his eye's, letting himself think. what would have happened if they hadn't had those rings? he shook his head and tried to get some sleep.


	11. Bruce is pissed

Tony groaned, they'd all gotten a wake up call from Fury, to be in the living room of the tower. he and Bruce had been sleeping, cuddled together happily. Tony looked exrtremely grumpy, even with his tank top on and no pants just boxers, while Bruce looked dazed. his hair a mess, no shirt on and also in his boxers. Natasha and Clint had clearly been sleeping too. Natasha had a tight tank on with some short shorts, while Clint stood in just his boxers, half asleep. Thor looked awake enough, though he was pretty much just as naked as Clint. Steve and Phil, however, had clearly been up for a while and both looked frustrated. Steve's hair was messy and he looked as though he'd thrown his dirty clothes, from the floor, back on just to come down here. Phil didn't look any better, though he glared at Fury the moment he walked in.  
"I was busy." Phil growled.  
"you're always doing something. whether it's Steve or something else." Fury replied. Steve's face lit up bright red.  
"actually lets be honest, Steve's probably more of a top. he has to have control of everything and lets face it, Phil would do absolutely anything for Captain America." Tony replied. Steve and Phils faces lit up with that. Bruce reached over and smaked him.  
"shut the hell up. I would like to go back to bed soon." Bruce said, leaning against him. he was half asleep already. Tony was holding him up, he wanted to get back to sleep too. he'd just started sleeping through the night again.  
"might I add, that I just started sleeping again and I'm kinda dead inside right now." Tony said.  
"you can get back to sleep in just a minute Stark." Fury said.  
"well ya better hurry up, cause Bruce is out, ladies and gentlemen." Tony said looking down. it was true, Bruce was out cold leaned against Tony, who quickly secured an arm around him so he wouldn't fall.  
"man I wish I could do that." Clint muttered. Natasha glared at him and he stepped away.  
"Fury, what do you want?" Phil ask. you didn't have to be a genius to figure out that how he and Steve were standing, told everything about why the both of them were so angry. Tony snickered slightly.  
"we've finally cleared everything up with the city, from the Hulk incident the other day, Banner has been cleared of all charges." Fury said. they all stared at him.  
"you woke us up for that?" Tony ask. he nodded. "I would murder you if Bruce wasn't asleep on me." Tony glared. he scooped Bruce up and headed back to the elevator, listening to the others shout angrily at Fury. Tony was a tiny man, but he could lift quite a bit, not that Bruce weighed more then two hundred pounds. he carried the sleeping man back to their bed, with little to no struggle, and curled back up with him. he pulled the blanket up over both of them and sighed contently. five am was way too early to be alive. he let himself drift back off to sleep, thinking about what Fury had said. the 'Hulk incident' had been all his fault. he hadn't meant for it to happen. he'd had a code yellow in the middle of town and, instead of moving so the others could get to him, people had crowded him and taken pictures. it had pissed Bruce off, when he couldn't get them to move, enough that he'd Hulked out and threw a couple cars. Tony sighed softly. if he'd been watching where he was going, the panic attack never would've happened. he shook his head and kissed the back of Bruce's neck. "I love you." Tony muttered. he slowly let his eye's slipped closed. he fell into a peaceful sleep for a little while. the others had still been chewing Fury out when they'd heard the screams.  
"Jarvis whats happening?" Steve ask.  
"it appears Sir has had another nightmare." Jarvis replied. the team glared at Fury.  
"Tony would've been fine had you not come and woken everyone up. he had a three day streak of sleeping through the night." Natasha glared.  
"code yellow imminent." Jarvis warned. " has requested someone bring up some tea." Jarvis added. Tony screamed when Bruce touched his shoulder. Bruce watched the green hue of Tony's ring turn yellow and pulled him close. Tony grabbed his chest, curling up in a ball with his head between his knee's. Bruce held him tightly. " has requested Agent Coulson come up." Jarvis said. Phil raised an eye brow, but grabbed the tea from Natasha and headed up. he brought the tea quickly to Bruce.  
"whats up?" Phil ask.  
"I need you to sit with him for five minutes or so." Bruce said. Phil nodded and switched places with Bruce, though he didn't pull Tony into his lap, he simply held onto him tightly, letting the inventor cling to him. Bruce headed downstairs. they all looked up when the elevator doors opened. Bruce stepped out calmly, too calm. it had everyone on edge as he walked over to Fury. Bruce took a deep breath, looking like he was going to say something, then pulled back and punched Fury hard in the face. Fury stumbled backwards and looked at him shocked.  
"what the hell was that?" Fury glared.  
"you know what that was." Bruce growled, it wasn't quite the Hulks voice, but it wasn't Bruce's either. "we warned you the other day no more late night, early morning shit. we warned you that Tony had just started sleeping again!" Bruce shouted, punching him again. Fury wiped the blood from his lip. "right now, I want to rip you to shreds, but I won't. do it again though, and it won't be pretty. everyone seems to think I need the other guy to fight for me, but I'll break you in half like a tooth pick without a hint of green anywhere. either listen or die for your stupidity. don't care which one you chose, just leave Tony alone." Bruce hissed. he turned and headed back to the elevator. they stood shocked a moment before Clint clapped.  
"wow." Natasha laughed.  
"that was impressive." Thor said.  
"yeah too bad Phil missed it." Steve said. Bruce went back up and traded places once more with Phil.  
"thanks Phil." Bruce said. Phil nodded and headed back down stairs.  
"so what did I miss?" Phil ask seeing Fury was gone.  
" just beat the crap out of Fury." Steve replied.  
"that sounds great." Phil snickered, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him back in the way of their room. Tony stared at the wall ahead of him. Bruce sighed. Tony was never going to get to sleep.  
"okay Tony come on lets go work in the lab alright?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded at him and they cuddled together as they walked to the elevator, heading for the lab.


	12. Tony sleeps

Tony and Bruce were on the couch, sitting quietly. Tony was asleep against Bruce. the entire tower was quiet, afraid of Bruce's rage if they woke Tony up. no one had forgotten what had happened with Fury, merely three weeks ago. Bruce had just gotten Tony to start sleeping again, but he wouldn't sleep through the night. he'd just take naps here and there leaned against random people. like just yesterday, Natasha and Clint had been talking. Tony had simply walked over, plopped onto the couch, leaned against Clint, and was out in minutes. Clint had been stuck sitting on the couch for three hours, while Tony slept against him. Bruce, who'd been in the lab working, came looking for Tony and laughed when he found him asleep against Clint, who looked very uncomfortable. Tony didn't often have much to do with him. anyway, they two were cuddled on the couch. the others tip toeing around.  
"is the man of iron alright?" Thor ask, in his booming voice.  
"shhhhhh!" Bruce hissed when Tony shifted. "Tony is sleeping you need to be quiet Thor." Bruce replied. Thor nodded and sat on the other side of the couch to watch tv. "I need someone to come take my place, I really have to go check on some lab results." Bruce said. when no one else stepped forward, Phil rolled his eye's and walked over. he sat down on the other side of Tony. they gently shifted Tony over to Phil. Tony whimpered softly in his sleep, Phil and Bruce paused, but then he relaxed and held onto Phil. Bruce got up and headed upstairs quickly. Steve, unbothered with the fact Tony was cuddled up to his boyfriend, sat on the other side of Phil and took his hand. Phil didn't even look up, though he squeezed Steve's hand gently. he used his other hand to play with Tony's hair, like he noticed Bruce often did. Tony sighed softly in his sleep, tightening his hold on Phils waist. Phil shifted.  
"you okay?" Steve ask. Phil nodded.  
"yeah, he's just going to squeeze the life out of me." Phil muttered.  
"well he thinks you're Bruce, he probably squeezes Bruce like that all the time." Steve replied, looking around Phil to look at Tony. "at least those black rings under his eyes are gone." Steve said. Tony nuzzled closer to him and murmured quietly, digging his nails into Phils hip.  
"ouch. whatever his dreams about, it's not pleasant." Phil winced. "he's digging his nails into my hip." Phil muttered. Steve looked down and gently pried Tony's nails out of Phil. "how does Bruce do it? god his nails hurt like hell and he squeezes like a Boa constrictor." Phil said. Tony shifted and sat up, rubbing his eye's. he looked over, confused.  
"you're not Bruce." Tony muttered.  
"yeah Bruce had some results he needed to check on in the lab. so I volunteered to sit with you." Phil shrugged. Tony rubbed his eye's again and yawned.  
"okay. thanks." Tony muttered. he got up slowly and headed for the elevator. "Jarvis, to the lab." Tony yawned. the elevator doors slipped open and Tony stepped in, headed to the lab. he stepped out and walked over to Bruce, who was hunched over a microscope. he wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist and laid his head on Bruce's back. "you left me with Phil. his shoulders all boney and painful." Tony muttered. Bruce chuckled softly.  
"I'm sorry, but I had something I needed to check on." Bruce said, reaching down to pat Tony's hand gently with a smile.  
"excuses." Tony huffed. Bruce chuckled softly, turning to kiss the top of Tony's head.  
"yes all I do is give you excuses." Bruce replied.  
"I knew it." Tony muttered. Bruce chuckled again and ruffled Tony's hair gently.  
"alright let go." Bruce said.  
"no." Tony muttered, nuzzling his face into Bruce's shoulder. "don't want to." Tony muttered. Bruce smiled, wrapping his arms around Tony with a smile. "they interupted my nap." Tony said.  
"they?" Bruce ask.  
"Phil and Steve, they were moving me." Tony replied.  
"you were probably hurting him. you have a tendency to become clingy and when your taarget doesn't want to be clung to you tighten your grip." Bruce chuckled. Tony pouted tiredly at him. "you know, you could try to sleep tonight." Bruce said. Tony tensed immediately, shaking his head no quickly.  
"no. no way. I almost hurt you last time I tried that, nearly snapped your neck. I can't do it Bruce." Tony replied. Bruce nodded with a soft sigh. he pulled Tony closer, letting him bury his face in his shoulder. Tony held tightly to Bruce, sighing softly when he played with his hair.  
"I know you don't think you can, but you can't just keep sleeping around." Bruce said. Tony pulled back and narrowed his eye's at him.  
"I am not sleeping around. I'm not a man whore. I gave that life up for you." Tony replied.  
"you know what I mean Tony." Bruce sighed. "you can't just keep dropping for a nap randomly. especially when you randomly nap with Clint, he doesn't like it, you make him uncomfortable." Bruce said.  
"then I won't nap with him. I don't nap with Steve cause he doesn't like it. the only ones who don't complain are you, Phil, and Thor. the only reason Thor doesn't complain is because when I nap, he generally naps with me." Tony muttered.  
"and Natasha?" Bruce ask.  
"I'm a little afraid to nap with her. she might snap my neck if I cuddle." Tony replied. Bruce chuckled softly.  
"okay come on. you're obviously still tired. lets go lay out on the couch and nap." Bruce offered. Tony nodded following him back up to the living room. the others were spread out amongst the furniture so it wasn't hard for them to find a spot to lay out on the couch. Tony refused to spoon Bruce, since he'd nearly snapped his neck, so the smaller man curled up behind him, holding tightly on to his waist. Tony was out in minutes, Bruce watched him for a little bit before he too fell asleep. the others took care to be extra quiet. Phil even laying a blanket over the two. one hour passed, then two, and soon four hours had passed and Bruce slowly woke up. he was surprised that Tony was still asleep. he looked around, the others were passed out as well. checking his watch, Bruce realized it was nearly ten at night. he looked at Tony, who was still peacefully asleep, and wondered how long the man would sleep before he woke from his nap... or if he'd sleep through the night. Tony's naps generally lasted any where from thirty minutes to three and a half hours. he never let himself get into a deep sleep though, but right now he was. Bruce, not wanting to risk waking him, laid back down and closed his eye's, falling back to sleep after a while.  
*next morning*  
around nine am the next morning, Bruce woke again. he found Tony still asleep, like he hadn't even woken up once in the night. the others were already up. Bruce couldn't believe it, Tony had slept through the night. he sat up slowly, trying not to disturb the sleeping man beside him.  
"oh hey, you're awake. want some breakfast?" Natasha ask. Bruce shook his head.  
"no I'm good. how long have you been up?" Bruce ask.  
"since around four am. how long has he been asleep?" Natasha ask. Bruce looked down at Tony.  
"a while. he slept through the night." Bruce said. Tony moved, muttering tiredly. their talking must've woken him up. "morning Tony." Bruce grinned. Tony paused.  
"morning? I... slept through the night?" Tony ask shocked. Bruce nodded. Tony looked amazed. "guess thats why I feel pretty good." Tony said getting up off the couch to stretch. Bruce chuckled.  
"yeah, now if only you'd sleep in our bed. it would make life easier for my back." Bruce said, rubbing his sore back. Tony only shrugged, heading to get him some breakfast. Bruce smiled, Tony had slept through the night, maybe he would be able to sleep more often now that was the hope at least.


	13. Tony gets hurt

Bruce held tightly to Tony's hand.  
"Tony, why am I here?" Bruce ask.  
"it's a charity event. thats why." Tony replied. "it's a charity event held by the Avengers, wouldn't look very good if you weren't here." Tony added.  
"but do I really, really need to Hulk out?" Bruce ask.  
"yeah, for your safety, yes. because when people ask why you're up there and it comes out that you're the Hulk, people will never leave you alone. I'm used to that, but it's kinda nerve-racking if you're not used to it." Tony said. Bruce paused. Tony had a point.  
"fine, but you have to promise you won't let him hurt anyone." Bruce said.  
"you know he won't." Tony smiled, kissing his cheek. Bruce tossed his shirt aside. Tony watched amazed, once again as Bruce transformed. Hulk looked around and raised an eye brow.  
"still no danger." Hulk said.  
"no we're at a charity even for the Avengers and you're one of us." Tony smiled, climbing into his suit. Hulk watched him then followed him out on stage, where the others were waiting. the crowd got quiet seeing Hulk. Hulk looked around, even the other Avengers got quiet seeing him. Tony frowned and looked around, not seen from outside the helmet.  
"uh..." Captain America managed. Tony rolled his eye's and lifted his face mask.  
"hi there." Tony waived. the crowd went nuts. Tony gave his usual charming grin. "welcome to tonights charity event. obviously, I'm Ironman, thats Captain America, BlackWidow, Hawkeye, Thor, honorary Avenger Phil Coulson, and my personal favorite, the big guy, Hulk." Tony grinned. Hulk plopped down onto the stage looking around. he grunted and grabbed Tony. Tony laughed, while the rest of the crowd gasp, someone even screamed.  
"Hulk not like these people." Hulk grunted. Tony chuckled, patting his hand.  
"it's alright buddy." Tony chuckled. he faced the crowd. "everyone relax. he does this all the time. I am, of course, his favorite little human." Tony boasted. Hulk sat Tony on his lap and held him there. "so we're really just going to be talking about random things, might be doing a few exciting things. I'm not really sure-" Tony started, suddenly a pie was slammed in his face. Tony coughed and wiped his face. Hulk growled and grabbed Captain America by his leg, holding him upside down with a growl.  
"that is my Toni!" Hulk growled. again, the crowd paniced.  
"easy Hulk. it's part of the show. put him down." Tony ordered. Hulk looked down at him, but set the Captain back down.  
"Hulk not like that part." Hulk huffed.  
"okay uh, no pies. Hulk doesn't like it, but we have other activites I'm told. hey how about some music and lights?" Tony ask. "hey J, hit the lights and play something pumping!" Tony ordered. the lights immediately dimmed, flashing rave lights started, and music came busting from the speakers. Hulk looked around.  
"Hulk not like the lights." Hulk said, sounding slightly nervous. Tony climbed out of his lap.  
"it's alright buddy. just lights. nothing to hurt you." Tony assured him. he stepped out of his Ironman suit and patted Hulks hand. Hulk relaxed slightly. if Tony wasn't in his suit, then everything would be alright. Tony walked over to the others.  
"what the hell, you didn't say was going to let him out." Captain America said.  
"quiet Capsicle. one, if for the safety of Bruce's identity. two, he's an Avenger too. okay? its not fair to him everyone treats him like a monster, which he isn't. no back off. got it? he deserves a little appreciation. I mean, I trust him more then I trust any of you. he's not a backstabbing asshole. he's one of the good guys." Tony glared, heading back over to Hulk. the others sat stunned. Hulk watched, the people in the room. Tony grinned, turning to look at Hulk, just to check on him. the moment he turned the shot ran out. the crowd screamed in horror, running around in a panic. blood poured onto the stage, Tony stood stock still for a moment, before dropping to his knee's and holding his stomach. he fell onto his side.  
"Tony!" Natasha shouted. the music cut off as the others ran over to Tony. blood pouring from his stomach, back, and mouth. Hulk jumped up, roaring in anger. his eye's had caught sight of the shooter and he was not holding back. he jumped off the stage running into the crowd. he ran out into the streets, jumping in front of the shooter. he grabbed him roughly, then headed back inside. he tossed the shooter at Captain America, who stood shocked at the sudden person in his arms. Tony whimpered curling up. Phil put pressure on his back wound while Natasha got the wound on Tony's stomach.  
"an ambulance is on it's way." Jarvis announced. Tony's ring flashed yellow quickly.  
"really? this is the worst possible time for you to hae a panic attack." Natasha glared. Tony looked at her, blood dripping from his mouth, and just blinked. there was nothing he could do. he choked on the blood, gasping through it. Hulk ran back stage, letting Bruce have control. Bruce pulled on his shirt, he didn't have an pants to put on, so he just kind of covered himself and watched from a far. the Ironman suit came over to him and opened. Bruce gladly climbed into it.  
"thanks Jarvis." Bruce muttered, taking the helmet off and holding it in his arm. he walked over quickly and knelt beside Tony. Tony moved his head to look at Bruce, his expression blank, but Bruce could see the panic in his eye's.  
"are you wearing his suit?" Phil ask.  
"I didn't have any pants." Bruce replied, lifting Tony's head up gently. "easy Tony." Bruce murmured when he tried to sit up. they cleared out as the paramedics took Tony. "I'm going to the tower to get some pants. I'll meet you at the hospital." Bruce said, running outside and taking to the sky. he was glad now that Tony had taught him how to use the suit. he flew to the tower, put pants on, and jumped back in the suit. he took off for the hospital. "Jarvis, when we get to the hospital, I'll need you to auto pilot back home." Bruce said.  
"yes ." Jarvis replied.  
*the hospital*  
as soon as Bruce landed and stepped out the suit took off. Bruce ran inside quickly. the others were all back in their normal clothes, taking over the waiting room.  
"how is he?" Bruce ask.  
"in surgery. they had to stop his panic attack before they could do anything else. would've been nice if you'd been here to help." Clint muttered.  
"I had to get pants, but thanks asshole as if I didn't feel guilty enough leaving Tony while he was dying and having a fucking panic attack." Bruce glared. he plopped into the seat and Natasha shoved Clint.  
"look, he feels bad enough. take it easy." Steve said. one of the surgeons came in.  
" ?" he ask. Bruce looked up. the surgeon grabbed him and dragged Bruce off. Bruce came back after a while.  
"what was that about?" Steve ask.  
"I needed to work on the arc reactor." Bruce said. "he's okay now." Bruce added. they waited for a while. "what happened to the guy Hulk caught?" Bruce ask.  
"SHIELD took him." Steve replied.  
" is avalible for visitors." a doctor said, poking his head in the room. they all got up and headed to the room. Bruce was the first one in the room. he grabbed Tony's hand, Tony immediately opened his eye's and looked at Bruce, then stared at his hand.  
"Tony are you okay?" Bruce ask. Tony gave him a little nod, squeezing his hand. Bruce reached and pet his hair gently. Tony sighed softly.  
"always have to have all the attention." Phil teased. Tony grinned, his teeth was still red from the blood and it was dried from his mouth down his neck, as though they'd wiped it away but not cleaned it off him. Bruce flinched at the sight of it.  
"what was that guys problem?" Tony muttered.  
"we don't know yet but SHIELD will figure it out." Phil replied. Tony nodded, closing his eye's.  
"no one got in Hulks way or attacked him or anything right?" Tony ask.  
"no he's fine." Bruce chuckled softly. Tony nodded, closing his eye's. "and even with all the people in the way, no one got hurt when he went after the shooter. he managed to avoid it. not a single person got hurt, other then you." Bruce chuckled. Tony grinned again, opening his eyes.  
"maybe they'll see him as a good guy now." Tony murmured.  
"doubt it." Bruce said, rolling his eye's.  
"man of iron, will you be alright?" Thor ask. Tony gave a weak nod.  
"I've been through worse." Tony smiled, tapping his arc reactor weakly. "much worse." Tony muttered. Bruce kissed his head and hugged him tightly. Tony raised one of his arms shakily and hugged Bruce's arm. it was a weak hug. "c-can I go home now?" Tony ask.  
"not yet." Bruce muttered. Tony nodded slightly, laying back tiredly. his eye's slipped closed, the team watched him.  
"what ever happened to ?" Phil ask. Tony scold at her name.  
"she left for Hammer and never came back." Bruce replied. Tony dug his nails into Bruce's hand. "anyway, she doesn't matter." Bruce said. the others took the hint. Tony muttered quietly and Bruce leaned down hear him. he nodded and chuckled, sitting beside him in the chair.  
"what?" Natasha ask.  
"he just wants to make sure I'm staying here." Bruce replied. "but, you all should go home. Tony will be alright. all good." Bruce said. the others were reluctant, but Tony whined tiredly about the lights and they realized Tony needed to get some sleep. they nodded and one by one left the room. Tony muttered as Bruce got up an walked over, turning the light off. Tony murmured, looking at Bruce.  
"cuddle me." Tony muttered.  
"I refuse to climb up there with you. you just got shot. I love you but I don't want to hurt you." Bruce replied.  
"Bruce I will find a way to make myself have a panic attack if you do not climb up here with me." Tony threatened. Bruce rolled his eye's, but he knew Tony was true to his word on things like this, so he climbed up beside him carefully. "thank you." Tony muttered, holding on to Bruce's waist. "you know I hate hospitals. they should've taken me to SHIELD." Tony muttered.  
"they didn't want you in the same place as the guy who tried to kill you." Bruce replied. Tony nuzzled against Bruce's chest.  
"you wouldn't let him kill me." Tony yawned. Bruce smiled slightly and nodded, pulling Tony closer.  
"yeah." Bruce replied softly. he watched Tony sleep, knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.


	14. Broken

the two were 'working' in the lab. Bruce, sitting in Tony's lap, while they made out. they didn't really care who walked into the lab anymore, it was Tony's lab and they could do as they pleased.  
"you can't leave." Tony muttered.  
"it'll only be a month." Bruce replied, kissing him. Tony blocked the kiss and glared at him.  
"no. I won't sit here while you go off and disappear into some random third world country." Tony glared.  
"I'm coming back Tony." Bruce said, rolling his eyes.  
"no you aren't because you aren't leaving Bruce." Tony said.  
"Tony, I have to." Bruce replied. Tony's eye twitched. if Bruce wanted to leave so bad, Tony would let him.  
"fine. go, but you better come back." Tony glared. Bruce smiled and nodded kissing him again.  
"I promise I'll come back." Bruce said. Tony nodded.  
"besides you don't leave for another week." Tony added. Bruce nodded and smiled. it was a lie though. he couldn't tell Tony he'd be pissed that he'd waited until now to tell him. honestly Bruce had expected him to be angry already, but he wasn't. Bruce felt guilty now, but he knew it was for the best. he had some research he needed to do and he couldn't do it here.  
"and I'm interrupting aren't I?" Steve said, walking in.  
"yes." both replied.  
"well, too bad. we have Chinese downstairs and it's movie night." Steve said.  
"actually we're pretty busy Cap." Bruce said. Tony rolled his eye's.  
"we better go. if we don't Thor will come hunt us down again." Tony said. Bruce paused, last time had been a horror show.  
"yeah you're right." Bruce muttered getting up. he pulled Tony up with him, their hands swinging between them. Bruce bit his lip as he walked to the elevator with Tony and Steve. the guilt was going to eat him inside out. they headed downstairs and ate while watching the movie. obviously, the others noticed something was wrong with Bruce and Tony, but they didn't bring it up. while Tony thought Bruce was leaving next week, they knew when he was really leaving. for once, it was Bruce hanging on Tony, not the other way around. they went through three movies before Tony finally convinced Bruce to go to bed with him. he was exhausted, thats what Bruce had wanted. he wanted Tony absolutely exhausted. too bad he didn't realize it. they laid down in the bed, cuddled together happily.  
"I love you Bruce." Tony muttered.  
"I love you too Tony." Bruce smiled.  
"see you in the morning." Tony murmured, falling asleep.  
"yeah." Bruce replied, the smile falling off his face.  
*next morning*  
Tony yawned softly as he stretched. he paused. where was Bruce? he opened his eye's and looked around.  
"Bruce?" Tony ask. he got up and looked around. "Bruce?" Tony ask. he got out of bed and headed downstairs. he walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Bruce?" Tony called out. the others paused in their eating to look at each other.  
"whats up Tony?" Clint ask.  
"can't find Bruce. must be in the lab." Tony replied, grabbing a cup of coffee and heading up.  
"I feel guilty." Thor said.  
"same here." Steve muttered. Phil nodded in agreement. Tony headed up to the lab and looked around. there was a note on his work space. he picked it up.  
"Tony, sorry I lied. didn't want you angry. left for the trip this morning. please don't hate me, Bruce." Tony read aloud. "Jarvis when did his flight leave?" Tony ask.  
" left at four am. his flight departed one hour ago." Jarvis replied. how could Bruce have lied to him like that? Bruce had lied to him. what if he wasn't coming back? thats probably why he lied. he wasn't going to come back and he didn't want to tell Tony. Tony took his ring off quickly. he didn't want the others to know. "shall I get help?" Jarvis ask. Bruce had left him, probably for good. he hated the scars Tony carried with him.  
"no! don't you say anything! got it?" Tony growled.  
"yes Sir." Jarvis replied.  
"deactivate." Tony said.  
"Sir, I strongly-" Jarvis tried.  
"DEACTIVATE!" Tony shouted.  
"yes Sir." Jarvis sighed. he did as he was told. Tony sank to the floor. if he was going to have a panic attack about Bruce not coming back, he was going to do it alone. he could calm himself down, right? what was the point of having a panic attack over something he knew was going to happen. he was always the one being left, and Bruce was always the one to leave. its just how the two worked with relationships. Tony always got left by everyone and Bruce was the one always running from everyone. thats just who they were. this knowledge didn't help him though. the black spots were clouding his vision. he couldn't see. he couldn't focus. he was unconscious before he knew it.  
"should we go up and check on him?" Thor ask. this was the third time he'd said this. he got an answer this time.  
"no we need to leave him alone. said he'd probably be pissed." Steve replied.  
"yeah or, he could be wrong. we all know Tony. what if he thinks Bruce doesn't love him, thats why he lied?" Phil ask.  
"no way. he'll be fine." Natasha replied.  
"Nats right. Starks smarter then that." Clint agreed. Phil shook his head.  
"good for Natasha. I'm going up to check on him." Phil said. Thor stood to follow. "stay here. I can handle an angry man. nothing new." Phil added, rolling his eye's. Thor nodded and sat back down. Phil headed up to the lab, letting himself in. "Tony? hey you alright?" Phil ask. he paused finding Tony's ring. that couldn't be good. he walked around a little. "Tony?" Phil called. he paused, catching a glimpse of a foot. "shit." Phil said, running over. he knelt beside Tony, who was sprawled on the floor. he looked him over. "no blood, he must've felt the panic attack coming on." Phil muttered. "Jarvis! how long has he been out?" Phil called. he didn't receive an answer. "Jarvis?" Phil ask.  
"he's not going to answer." Tony muttered. Phil looked down quickly.  
"Tony! are you alright?" Phil ask.  
"I told him to deactivate up here." Tony said, rolling over. he slowly pulled himself up, using his desk. his legs were jelly, like they always were after a panic attack.  
"why would you do that?" Phil ask, watching him, ready to catch him if he fell.  
"because, I wanted to." Tony replied. he leaned heavily on the tables and desks as he walked away from Phil. "leave. I have work to do." Tony muttered.  
"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone. come eat some breakfast?" Phil ask.  
"who are you? my dad? I hated him. leave." Tony huffed. Phil pursed his lips and sighed.  
"no Tony, I'm not leaving." Phil said. Tony turned, rage in his eye's.  
"I said get out! this is my lab! get out!" Tony growled. Phil immediately realized he didn't say 'our lab' like he usually did. it was his and Bruce's lab. it was their lab. it had been since Bruce moved in. Phil frowned, that couldn't mean anything good.  
"don't you mean it's yours and Bruce's lab?" Phil ask.  
"whatever." Tony hissed. he shoved Phil out, locking the door. when Phil didn't leave, Tony pushed Bruce's desk in front of the door, glaring. Phil sighed and shook his head, heading back down to the others. they looked up.  
"that took longer then it should have." Steve said.  
"he'd deactivated Jarvis and had a panic attack. he was unconscious when I got there. he threw me out of the lab when he woke up. I was right though. he thinks Bruce left for good. it's not their lab any more. just his." Phil said.  
"but his ring should've alerted Bruce to alert us." Natasha said.  
"he'd taken it off. he didn't really want anyone to know apparently." Phil said.  
"you left him up there alone?" Clint ask shocked.  
"well I didn't bring my phone and Jarvis won't reactivate without Tony's permission so I kinda had to come back." Phil said. "besides he threw me out of the lab and blocked the door." Phil muttered. immediately they all stood and headed for the elevator, Phil following behind quickly. they stepped out on the floor.  
"yeah so just up and leaving me in the middle of the night was the perfect way to do it." Tony said. "oh you didn't want to tell me the truth? thats fantastic so now I can't trust anything you say?" Tony ask. "thats not how you meant it?! then how did you mean it Bruce!? last night you told me a week! this morning I wake up and your gone, leaving me a stupid little note that says you didn't want me to be angry!" Tony shouted. they watched quietly. Tony's anger was masking his pain, they knew that. "oh yeah? and I'm just supposed to believe you'll be back? like I believed you were leaving in a week? right. I'll get right on that." Tony hissed, hanging up. he threw his phone at the ground, watching it break apart. he plopped onto his stool and got to work on whatever was in front of him.  
"I vote we leave him alone." Natasha said.  
"I agree." Phil muttered.  
"we cannot just leave the man of iron in pain! what friends would we be?" Thor ask. Tony tensed at Thors booming voice. he sat up and turned to face the glass.  
"go the hell away." Tony hissed.  
"why don't you come out here and talk?" Steve ask. Tony narrowed his eye's at him.  
"why don't you come in here and make me? oh thats right, you're too afraid to step in my lab, or really any lab. who can blame you the last Stark used you as a lab rat!" Tony growled. Steve clenched his fists at his sides. "oh did I hit a nerve?" Tony ask with fake surprise.  
"that wasn't a very fair thing to say." Phil said.  
"you should be dead you know." Tony said bluntly.  
"but I'm not." Phil replied.  
"because I saved you." Tony glared. "so I guess this Stark had a lab rat too. there was a small possibility you wouldn't die again after they put that in you." Tony said. Tony was broken right now and he was going to break the others down with him.  
"Tony you need to-" Natasha started.  
"what calm down? why cause you'll kill me like you've done so many others?" Tony ask. Natasha gasp.  
"hey! back off Stark! I'll break your neck!" Clint shouted.  
"yeah but you can't really do that with a bow now can you, which is the only thing you can really do right since you were brain washed and we got you back." Tony said.  
"man of iron this is not very nice of you to say about your friends." Thor said.  
"right, coming from the guy who threatened his brother and helped beat the shit out of him. because you apparently know so well how to be nice that you swayed your brother to stop taking the world over. oh, no wait, you couldn't do that because not even Loki wanted to listen to you." Tony hissed. the team stood shocked. he had hit each and every one of them personally.  
"you're a real ass." Natasha said. Tony laughed at her sarcastically. he gave them all a half snarl half smile.  
"yeah, guess we know why Bruce left." Tony said. he turned back to his work.  
"trying to pull the pity card?" Steve ask. Tony snapped around to look at him.  
"oh no, you want me to play a pity card? I have abandonment issues. you're best friend, killed my parents after my dad left me to create you. I was tortured when I was kidnapped because the man that was supposed to take care of me wanted me dead. my ex girlfriend left me for an idiot who can't hold his alcohol. my friends think I'm weak because I can't control my panic attacks. I have nightmares and panic attacks all the time. oh, and my fiancé just up and left in the middle of the night after he lied to me!" Tony shouted. "you want pity card you fucking got it." Tony huffed, turning once again back to his work. no one could find any words to say. one by one, they headed for the elevator, until Steve was the only one left waiting. he shook his head and headed for the elevator. Tony needed time right now and thats what he'd get. Tony slammed his face down on his desk. deciding once wasn't enough, he did it a few more times, until he hit wrong and his nose started gushing blood. Tony watched it drip onto the floor and shook his head. "leave it." Tony muttered. Dum-E, who'd been cleaning up Tony's smashed phone, stopped. Tony looked back down at his desk, his shoulders shook as tears mixed with his blood. Bruce was gone because of him. why did he have to be so broken? he'd always been broken. nothing was going to change that, but Bruce was slowly putting him back together. or, at least he had been. now he was gone and Tony was sure he wasn't coming back. he turned to look back where the others had been standing, there was a note tapped to the window.  
 **he will come back.**  
Tony huffed and shook his head. he was gone and Tony wasn't going to be the same again.  
*a month later*  
Bruce had tried calling Tony, he never answered. so he'd tried calling the others, but they could never get Tony to answer either. he was still locked away in his lab, the door blocked the same as it had been since day one. the others took turns sitting in the hallway watching Tony, who berated and put them down the entire time. today was Phils day, he took to watching Tony most of the time. Tony had more ways to hurt the others then he did Phil, simply reminding the agent he should be dead, every time he noticed Phil was there. Tony had collapsed from exhaustion on the couch in the lab. Phil watched him closely. there was no way he could get in to Tony even if he had a panic attack, but it made him feel better to watch the scientist. he jumped at the sound of Tony screaming. his face was buried in the couch cushion and he was digging his nails into the couch. Phil looked over at the doors to the elevator opened.  
"Bruce." Phil said, jumping up. Bruce nodded and looked over at Tony in the lab.  
"he got all you guys with the desk didn't he?" Bruce ask. Phil raised an eye brow. Bruce walked over and typed in the code, the slid open. "no one remembered it slid open?" Bruce ask, climbing over the desk. Phil was shocked, no one had thought about it.  
"oh my god we're idiots." Phil muttered. Bruce nodded in agreement, taking in the messy lab.  
"whats this blood from?" Bruce ask.  
"he had a few nose bleeds from beating his head against the desks and walls." Phil replied.  
"of course he did." Bruce sighed.  
"you know he's got abandonment issues right?" Phil ask. Bruce didn't listen to him, simply kneeling beside the couch, where Tony continued to scream into the cushion.  
"okay Tony." Bruce said, reaching to pull his nails from the couch. he touched Tony's hand and immediately, he jerked up punching at Bruce. Bruce, shocked, was knocked back by the punch. "easy Tony, it's just me." Bruce soothed. Tony looked at him, dizzily.  
"Bruce be careful! it's been about two and a half weeks since he last slept!" Phil warned.  
"he can't hurt me." Bruce replied, though his eye would beg to differ if it could talk. Bruce got back up and walked back over to Tony. "alright Tony, come on." Bruce said pulling Tony to his chest. Tony screamed and tried to shove him away. if Tony didn't recognize him, he might recognize the Hulk, even in his poor state of mind. Bruce backed up and let the other guy out quickly. Hulk, immediately scooped Tony up.  
"Toni!" Hulk shouted, hugging him. Tony froze a moment, then got quiet and cuddled up to him. "Hulk miss Toni." Hulk said. Tony, like he did to everyone else, dug his nails into Hulks chest as he was hugged. Hulk didn't seem to mind, simply sitting on the floor to cuddle his favorite human. Phil watched. Tony had always been broken, everyone knew it, but Bruce had been fixing him. he'd put Tony back together so well, but him leaving undid a lot of that work. it was going to take Tony a while to get himself together, but at least he had Bruce. Phil watched a moment longer, before heading downstairs, to give them some time. even if Bruce couldn't personally fix Tony, Hulk could.


	15. Abandonment Issues

"Tony!" Bruce shouted.  
"what?!" Tony shouted back.  
"Tony where's my suitcase!?" Bruce shouted.  
"what?!" Tony hollered.  
"where is my suitcase!" Bruce shouted. now he was getting frustrated.  
"I put it up! you don't need it!" Tony shouted.  
"Tony, I'm about to leave on a very important trip! I need my suitcase!" Bruce growled.  
"no, I decided you weren't going!" Tony shouted. Bruce stormed into the room.  
"excuse me?" Bruce ask.  
"I decided you weren't going." Tony shrugged. the others watched nervously.  
"you can't just decide that for me! it's my choice!" Bruce said. Tony glared at him.  
"yeah and I'm just supposed to sit here and watch you leave!?" Tony hissed.  
"I always come back!" Bruce glared.  
"no you don't! sometimes I have to go find you!" Tony glared.  
"I have a tracking device in my shoe! and in my arm!" Bruce shouted. "which I let you put in my arm so you'd relax!" Bruce said.  
"I caught you trying to rip it out just a few weeks ago! if you're planning on leave just say it okay! I mean, didn't you tell me once you're always the one whose leaving in relationships!?" Tony shouted. Bruce glared.  
"yeah and you're the arrogant asshole whose always being left because all you do is pry into someone else's business and demand to know everything that you really don't even need to know! all because you're nosey! just stay the fuck out of my business! got it!?" Bruce shouted. Tony stepped back a moment, then glared.  
"fine mister, I run from everything and everyone! go! get out of here! you're stupid suitcase is in the fucking closet! just go!" Tony shouted, turning to storm up to the lab. Bruce turned and headed for the closet for his suitcase. he grabbed it and headed to his old room, where he'd stay until he had to leave.  
"should we be worried?" Phil ask.  
"I'm not sure." Steve replied.  
"I am scared." Clint muttered.  
"I feel you." Natasha agreed. Tony put on his suit and took off, Bruce couldn't leave him if he left first. he took off.  
"Jarvis is Tony okay?" Phil ask.  
"Sir has left." Jarvis replied.  
"why are you worried about him?" Clint ask.  
"seriously? are me and Bruce seriously the only people he talks to? his therapist diagnosed him with abandonment issues." Phil said. "after his parents, Afghanistan, Obidiah, and of course , Tony started seeing a therapist. he hoped it would help with the panic attacks. no one knew?" Phil ask.  
"Tony's seeing a therapist?" Natasha ask.  
"well at least I'm not the only one." Steve muttered.  
"Tony has abandonment issues?" Clint ask, not believing it.  
"he never said anything to me. I knew about the therapist though." Bruce muttered, coming to get something to eat.  
"while I can't help if he didn't tell you or he did and you didn't listen or don't remember. the thing here is, he hates you leaving for a reason." Phil said.  
"he knows I'll be back." Bruce said rolling his eye's. he was a little too angry to think properly.  
"and if the fear of being abandoned is too overwhelming?" Phil ask. Bruce paused a moment.  
"what?" Bruce ask.  
"what if he can't be rational about this? what if the fear of you not coming back is just too much for him to handle? god is this what being a dad feels like?" Phil muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. he sighed. Bruce shook his head.  
"you know what, thats impossible. Tony would've told me." Bruce said.  
"like I said, what if the fear of you leaving kept him from saying anything?" Phil ask.  
"then why would he tell you?" Bruce ask.  
"because I'm not a significant person in his life. not to mention, I'm not the person he loves." Phil replied. Bruce looked down at his cell phone.  
"hello?" Bruce snapped.  
"I'm looking for Bruce Banner." the person said.  
"I'm Bruce Banner." Bruce replied. "who is asking?" Bruce ask  
"this is Kara." the woman replied.  
"um, okay, . how can I help you?" Bruce ask.  
"I'm calling with concern about Tony Stark. he missed our appointment yesterday. I know he said something about you leaving the country, but I'm worried about him." ask.  
"what do you mean he 'missed his appointment'?" Bruce ask.  
"I'm his therapist. he missed yesterdays appointment." replied.  
"he missed your therapy appointment?" Bruce ask.  
"yes and he usually comes in the next day if he misses it, but it's nearly closing time and I haven't seen him." replied.  
"no I don't know where he's at. he left." Bruce said.  
"I'm extremely worried, I can't get a hold of him you're his emergency contact. we've been working together on getting him more comfortable on your leaving, but I believe he said tomorrow is the day you leave and I'm afraid what he might do." said.  
"uh, thanks. I'll get to looking for him." Bruce said. he hung up.  
"who was that?" Natasha ask. Bruce pulled on his jacket.  
"Tony's therapist. he missed their appointment yesterday. I'm his emergency contact and because she can't get him to answer, she called me to see if I knew where Tony was. she says she's worried he might do something stupid." Bruce replied.  
"where are you going?" Thor ask.  
"to find Tony and get him to his therapist." Bruce said.  
"come on guys. we got a missing Avenger who could be in the middle of a break down or a panic attack and we need to locate him." Steve said. the others nodded.  
"no, you guys just stay here." Bruce said.  
"not happening." Steve replied.  
"Jarvis can you track the suit?" Clint ask.  
"Sir has deactivated the gps tracking device." Jarvis replied.  
"fantastic." Clint said. Bruce headed outside and jumped on his motorcycle. when he'd expressed that he liked them better then cars, Tony had bought him one. Steve and Natasha also had one. Bruce took off on his motorcycle. Steve and Phil jumped on one, Natasha and Clint on the other, Thor took to the sky.  
"search the city." Steve said.  
"whats the point, with the suit he could be any where in the world." Clint replied.  
"well we have to try." Phil said, holding onto Steve as he took off. Natasha took off, going in the opposite direction. Bruce pulled his phone out and called Tony.  
"pick up asshole." Bruce muttered, driving with one hand while on the motorcycle had become pretty much a habit.  
"what?" Tony ask.  
"so you can answer. your therapist called me. you don't sound like your in the suit." Bruce said, hitting the button on his helmet to allow the others to hear.  
"fine I'll call her back. whatever." Tony muttered.  
"don't hang up." Bruce said.  
"why?" Tony huffed.  
"she said you might do something dangerous." Bruce replied.  
"like stand on top of the worlds second tallest building, when compared to Avengers tower, no in my suit and looking at the ground?" Tony ask.  
"standing on top of the worlds second tallest building? yeah I'd call that dangerous." Bruce said, turning the bike around quickly to head for the Empire state building.  
"why do you care? you're leaving in the morning." Tony huffed.  
"I'll be back in a few weeks." Bruce replied.  
"I've heard that before." Tony said.  
"I tell you that every time I leave. I always come back." Bruce said.  
"yeah, until you don't." Tony replied.  
"I'm coming back Tony." Bruce said.  
"thats what she said." Tony replied.  
"she? you mean Pepper? cause she-" Bruce started.  
"no! fuck Pepper! I don't care about her!" Tony shouted. Bruce thought a moment. "she promised to come back. she always came back, until she didn't." Tony hissed.  
"you mean your mom?" Bruce ask. Tony got quiet on his end. "tell me." Bruce said.  
"she had no control over it. she wanted to come back! she was going to come back! but she was murdered and she didn't get the chance!" Tony shouted.  
"Tony, I can't be killed. the other guy wouldn't allow it. you know that." Bruce said.  
"and if you get kidnapped or just choose not to come back?" Tony ask.  
"Tony I-" Bruce started, but Tony hung up. "you guys get all that?" Bruce ask.  
"yeah we're headed to the Empire state building now." Steve replied.  
"though it might be a minute. we came across a wreck and helped out." Phil said.  
"me and Nat are on our way over." Clint said.  
"about ten minutes away." Natasha added.  
"I'm pulling up now. just wait. okay? if he decides to do something stupid like jump, someone needs to be down here to catch him.  
"I have eye's on the man of iron." Thor said.  
"great, think you can give me a lift?" Bruce ask.  
"of course." Thor replied. he swooped down and scooped Bruce up, taking him to the top.  
"thanks, give us a few." Bruce said. Thor nodded heading back down to wait for the others. Bruce took his helmet off and walked over to Tony, who sat on the other side. "Tony?" Bruce ask. Tony flinched at his voice.  
"just leave me alone. I'm not going to jump." Tony muttered.  
"I believe that." Bruce replied, sitting beside him. he sat the helmet down beside them.  
"you have the others listening in on our conversation." Tony said.  
"huh?" Bruce ask.  
"thats why you brought your helmet up. so you could signal them if I jump." Tony said.  
"I have it because I had Thor bring me up and didn't get a chance to put it down." Bruce said.  
"thats a lie." Tony muttered. Bruce sighed and put the helmet on.  
"I'm tossing the helmet down. just make sure someone catches it." Bruce said.  
"don't you dare Banner!" Steve shouted. Bruce tossed the helmet off. Thor caught it, of course.  
"there see. now we can talk by ourselves." Bruce said.  
"so, talk." Tony muttered.  
"why are you so afraid I won't come back?" Bruce ask.  
"because, people leave. they promise to come back, but they leave me and just don't come back." Tony huffed, hugging his knee's.  
"I would never-" Bruce tried.  
"you tried to." Tony said. Bruce looked confused. "back when you first moved in. I used to hide your suitcase and tell Jarvis to keep the doors locked, because if I didn't you'd try to go back to where ever it was SHIELD found you and you weren't going to come back." Tony said. "I found the one way tickets and returned them. you spent your whole first year here trying to leave." Tony glared. Bruce got quiet.  
"did I ever tell you why?" Bruce ask.  
"I didn't ask." Tony replied.  
"I wanted to leave because I was afraid you'd kick me out when you found out I was gay and harboring the worlds biggest crush on you." Bruce admitted. Tony huffed. "think about it Tony, when you told me you were gay, I turned in my own plane ticket. I did it myself, because you wouldn't throw me out for being gay." Bruce said. Tony was quiet, so Bruce simply watched him for a while. eventually Tony took a deep breath and sighed.  
"I don't want you to leave me." Tony said, bowing his head. "you're the most important person in my life and I can't lose you." Tony added. Bruce smiled at him slightly.  
"do you want to come with me? you'd have to stay in the hotel most the time, but you could come with me." Bruce offered. Tony looked at him confused.  
"huh?" Tony ask.  
"you're afraid I'm going to leave you. I can't leave you if you come with me. therefore, you should come with me. then there's nothing to fear." Bruce said. Tony seemed to think it over and nodded.  
"okay." Tony replied, leaning against his side. "I figured out why everyone leaves me." Tony said.  
"you're way too egotistical?" Bruce teased.  
"no I'm a burden. the more I see this therapist the more I realize about myself. I'm insecure, I have more self doubt then I know what to do with, I've got abandonment issues like there's no tomorrow, apparently I have daddy issues, and I have more suicidal thoughts then I'd like to admit. I'm fucked up Bruce." Tony muttered. Bruce looked at him.  
"I have attachment issues, a lot of social anxiety, I'm also depressed, I have serious anger management problems, I'm insecure, and I have suicidal thoughts too. you're not fucked up. you were just made for me." Bruce replied. Tony gave a small smile."though I can't help with the daddy issues. sorry." Bruce added. Tony chuckled quietly. "you're not a burden Tony, even with your panic attacks or your issues. we all have issues." Bruce said.  
"not like mine." Tony muttered.  
"everyone thinks their issues are worse. take Steve for instance, his issue is his self doubt. Phils issue is his inability to keep a secret. Natasha's issue is her people skills. Clints issue is he doesn't trust anyone at all. we all have issues Tony." Bruce said.  
"whats Thors issue?" Tony muttered.  
"Thor has major family issues revolving around his brother." Bruce replied. Bruce stood and reached down for Tony's hand. "its cold and we have a long trip a head of us in the morning, come home?" Bruce ask. Tony looked at his hand and nodded, grabbing it. Bruce pulled him up and watched him step into his suit. Tony took him back down to the others.  
"Tony, are you okay?" Steve ask. Tony nodded, his face mask was down, so no one could see his expression.  
"Tony's going to be fine. now lets get back to the tower, it's way too cold to be out here." Bruce said. after a brief quiet moment, they all headed home. Tony flying along side Bruce's motorcycle. he had nothing to worry about now, Bruce wasn't leaving him and he didn't feel like so much of a burden any more. he felt pretty good now.


	16. The prank

Tony yawned softly, waking up. he stretched and sat up, looking around.  
"Brucey?" Tony ask getting up. he frowned getting up, searching the tower quickly. "you guys seen Bruce?" Tony ask. the team shook their heads. "hey where's Phil?" Tony ask.  
"dunno he was gone when I got up this morning. maybe their hanging out." Steve shrugged.  
"whats that taped to your back?" Clint ask. Tony looked confused, reaching around. he managed to grab the note off his back. Tony looked down at it.  
"do what we demand and get him back by sundown?" Tony ask. Steve got up and grabbed the note.  
"is this a kidnapping note?" Steve ask. Tony's eye's widened and he took off running around the building, looking like a lunatic, while searching for Bruce.  
"Bruce! Bruce this isn't funny! come on!" Tony shouted. the others watched Tony zoom around the tower looking for Bruce desperately. he froze in the living room.  
"code yellow imminent." Jarvis barley managed to get the words out before Tony collapsed. they all ran over, panic on their faces.  
*with Bruce*  
Bruce was losely tied up, but he laughed.  
"Phil, what is this?" Bruce ask.  
"it's an escape room." Phil laughed, hanging upside down from the ceiling. "the guys said you might need a break from Tony every now and then and ask me to take you to have some fun." Phil smiled. Bruce wiggled his ropes free and ran over to Phil, untying him quickly.  
"and what are they going to do with Tony all day?" Bruce ask.  
"they said they were gonna pull a small prank on him." Phil replied, getting up from the ground after Bruce untied him. Bruce paused and looked worried.  
"nothing with water right? because he's just starting to drink water again." Bruce said.  
"nah, I went over all the safety precautions with them, they agreed, but wouldn't tell me what the prank was." Phil shrugged. he paused when his cell phone went off. he answered. "oh hey Steve, whats up?" Phil ask. Bruce watched him curiously as a look of horror crossed his face, he got a dread feeling in his gut.  
"Phil, whats wrong?" Bruce ask, trying to mask the panic in his voice. Phil hung up.  
"we need to get you back to the tower now! that prank they pulled on Tony? was a bad idea. they told him you were kidnapped!" Phil said.  
"THEY DID WHAT!?" Bruce growled, his eye's turning green. he turned and ran out of the emergency exit, Phil followed behind him. he needed to get to Tony before he got bad.  
*tower*  
Bruce had never ran so fast in his life, bursting into the tower. it appeared Tony had just woken up from his first panic attack and was in the middle of another, Steve was holding him trying to calm him down.  
"get away from him!" Bruce growled, his skin a light green color, almost matching the green in his eye's. Steve moved away quickly while Bruce grabbed Tony. "what the hell is wrong with you idiots!? pretending I'd been kidnapped as a prank!? he was kidnapped and tortured! did you forget that!?" Bruce screamed, pulling Tony close.  
"we thought it would be funny. we didn't think he'd have a panic attack." Clint replied.  
"you didn't think at all!" Bruce hissed. Phil was on Bruce's side, glaring at them, including Steve.  
"Bruce is right. you all should be ashamed of yourselves, and you tricked me into helping!" Phil shouted.  
"make him some tea." Bruce told Phil. Phil ran to the kitchen. Bruce leaned down to whisper to Tony, so only he'd hear. "it's alright Tony. I'm right here. I wasn't kidnapped. it's okay." Brue soothed him gently. Tony, tears pouring down his face, clung to Bruce. Bruce swore Tony'd never dug his nails into him so hard in his life, nails nearly scraping his bones as he held on. he could hear the blood dripping from his back onto the floor. Tony's entire body was more tense then should've been physically possible. Bruce kissed his temple, continuing to try and sooth him gently. Tony sobbed into his shirt, clinging to Bruce as though his life depended on it. the others watched, realizing just what exactly they'd done to the inventor. Phil came back with a cup of tea and knelt on the other side of Tony, who coward closer to Bruce. Phil didn't bother to move, simply sat there holding the tea. he knew Tony would take it when he was ready. "it's gonna be okay Tony. it's alright. I'm not missing or kidnapped. I'm right here." Bruce said. Phil listened quietly, being the only one close enough to hear it other then Tony.  
"hows his pulse rate?" Phil ask.  
"don't know. I don't want to move my arms and find out." Bruce replied. Phil reached forward slightly, as if asking Bruce's permission to check. Bruce nodded at him and Phil reached forward feeling Tony's neck. Tony whimpered softly.  
"still erratic." Phil said. Bruce nodded and held Tony tighter.  
"it's okay Tony." Bruce soothed. Tony shook his head and, unable to stop himself, vomited all over him, Bruce, and the floor. Bruce grimaced slightly, but it could've been worse, Tony could've peed himself. he much preferred vomit to piss. "alright Tony come on." Bruce said softly, shifting his grip on Tony. his arms turned slightly green and he scooped Tony up gently. "one of you idiots clean that up. Phil, come on, I'm gonna need help and right now, you're the only one I trust." Bruce said. Phil nodded and got up, still holding the tea. Bruce looked down at Tony, who's sobs had quieted down into soft sniffles and hiccups, and kissed his head. Tony simply closed his eye's and held tighter. Bruce and Phil stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.  
"what do you need my help with?" Phil ask.  
"we're both going to need showers." Bruce said.  
"if you clean him and pass him to me, I'll get him dressed." Phil offered.  
"thanks." Bruce replied. Phil nodded. "also, sorry. you're gonna see a whole lot of me and Tony that you probably don't want to see." Bruce added.  
"honestly, right now, don't care." Phil replied. "besides, this entire team has seen your naked body more then they've seen their own." Phil reminded. Bruce nodded as they stepped out of the elevator.  
"this is true." Bruce muttered. he carried Tony into the bathroom, setting him down on the tiles. they knelt beside him, gently prying his clothes off until the dazed man lay naked. Bruce hefted him onto his feet, Phil propping him up while Bruce took his own clothes off. "his clothes are in the left side of the dresser." Bruce told him, scooping Tony up and stepping into the shower with him. Phil nodded and turned, leaving the bathroom quickly. Tony looked up at Bruce and sniffled. "okay Tony, I'm going to turn on the water." Bruce said. Tony held tightly to him, but nodded. Bruce let go of Tony's legs, but held his upper body tightly to his chest, and turned on the water. he was bent over Tony in such a way that only a few drops hit him, while the rest poured down his back. Tony didn't flinch at the water, that was a good sign. he held tightly to Bruce, letting his boyfriend clean him up. "Phil!" Bruce called. Phil came back in, holding a towel. he offered it to Tony, who simply stared at him.  
"um..." Phil said looking at Bruce.  
"he's off in his own little world, just wrap it around him." Bruce replied, helping Tony out of the shower. Phil nodded, wrapping the towel around Tony carefully. he then led him to his bedroom, to dress him. Bruce cleaned himself quickly, drying off and getting dressed. when he came out Tony was dressed and holding onto Phil tightly. Phil was simply petting his hair.  
"he said he didn't care that I wasn't Bruce." Phil said. Bruce nodded.  
"he just wanted someone to hold onto." Bruce replied, sitting down. Tony looked at Bruce, immediately letting go of Phil and latching onto him. Bruce laid with Tony, holding him tightly. "you didn't know about the prank right?" Bruce ask.  
"I didn't know this was what they meant by prank." Phil said. Bruce nodded.  
"okay. thank you for helping me." Bruce said. Phil shook his head.  
"don't thank me. I helped them." Phil sighed.  
"not intentionally. you didn't know what kind of prank it was." Bruce replied. Phil nodded and watched Tony cling to Bruce. there would be nightmares tonight, probably bad ones.  
"mind if I crash on the couch in here tonight?" Phil ask. Bruce looked at him confused, but Phil looked down at Tony. Bruce realized Phil wanted to stay in case he needed help with Tony again. he nodded.  
"yeah sure." Bruce replied. Phil nodded and offered Tony the cup of tea. Tony looked at it and sat up, grabbing the cup with shaky hands. Phil didn't let go until he was sure Tony had a hold of it. he sipped it and looked at Bruce, who took the tea from him gently. he sat it down as Tony wrapped his arms tightly around him.  
"they told me you'd been kidnapped." Tony whispered softly. Bruce kissed his head and hugged him.  
"I know. it's okay. I was never kidnapped, me and Phil were hanging out." Bruce said. Tony nodded and curled up. they laid back, all knowing Tony would eventually fall asleep. as they fell asleep on the bed, while Phil crashed on the couch. it was going to be a long night.


	17. Tony's fan

he'd only been gone four weeks, that was it. four of the six. he called his boyfriend every night. generally the others joined in, so he started calling the living room. they'd been introduced to Tony's number one fan two weeks into Tony's trip, while Tony was calling them. after a few days, Tony'd gotten a restraining order. the fan was more of a stalker and he got a little too rough when Tony'd asked him to leave. the guy hadn't taken too well to that. he'd walked straight through the restraining order and Tony's bodyguards, and put him in intensive care. immediately, Bruce and the others had been on a midnight red eye and flown to him. they slowly walked into the room. his arc was cracked, he covered in bandages and tubes. he had stitches everywhere, along with bruises. his skull was cracked, his arc damaged, his left eye socket was broken, his nose was broken, he had two black eye's, his mouth was wired shut because his jaw was cracked, his left arm was in a sling, his right arm was broken, three fingers on one hand were broken, his right knee cap was cracked, his entire left leg was in a brace, there were stitches across of one of his cheeks, slash marks on his neck covered with bandages and a neck brace, there were tubes in his nose and mouth. Tony was beyond broken, he was beyond damaged.  
"he really did a number on him didn't he?" Clint muttered. Bruce walked over quickly and took Tony's hand gently, careful not to hurt any of his broken fingers.  
"oh god Tony." Bruce muttered. Tony opened his good eye slowly, everything was blurry. he looked confused. "don't, don't try to talk, okay? they wired your jaw shut." Bruce said. all Tony could do was look at him.  
"big man in a suit of armor." Steve muttered.  
"should've left the armor on." Phil replied. Bruce snapped his fingers and Phil brought a case over to him. Bruce sat it on the bed, laying it down.  
"I brought you a new arc, okay?" Bruce ask. Tony tapped his fingers against the case and Bruce nodded. "yeah. I'm gonna replace it now." Bruce said. Tony closed his eye, whimpering as Bruce changed out the arc with a good one.  
"how the hell did he do this?" Steve ask. Tony looked at him with blank expression. Phil offered him his cell phone, which Tony took to type out a message. it was slow since he only had one hand and could only type with his thumb. he put the phone down and Bruce grabbed it.  
"I was asleep. they said he took a sludge hammer to me while I was out, but I remember him throwing me around with the suit." Bruce read.  
"with a hammer?" Phil ask shocked.  
"thats what it says." Bruce replied, giving the phone back to Tony.  
"what was his name?" Natasha ask. there was a sudden flash and Thor was standing beside her.  
"what happened man of iron?" Thor ask worriedly.  
"someone beat the shit out of him." Bruce replied.  
"I see that." Thor replied.  
"what happened to the suit?" Clint ask. Tony looked up at him then back down to the phone. he typed his message slowly and set it down for Bruce.  
"Jarvis deactivated it when he called for an ambulance." Bruce read. "we'll need to pick that up." Bruce added. "Phil can you-" Bruce started. Tony made an 'uh-uh' noise. "what you don't trust SHIELD with your suit?" Bruce ask. Tony tried to talk, he couldn't.  
"easy Tony. use the cell phone." Steve reminded him. Bruce picked it up when he was done typing.  
"it would be safer for Clint and Natasha, they're assassin's and if the creep is still there, they'd be able to handle it." Bruce read.  
"he's right." Clint agreed.  
"I have an idea, man of iron." Thor said. Tony looked at him the best he could. "would you be willing to let Loki try and fix your broken bones?" Thor ask. Tony made a sound that sounded a lot like 'no'.  
"we'll go get the suit." Natasha said. Tony, winced, trying again to talk.  
"phone." Bruce said. Tony grunted and picked up the phone. it took him a few minutes to type out his message, it must have been a long one. Bruce picked it up.  
"be careful when you go in. it's a mess in there, try not to slip on any of the blood or anything. also when you approach the suit, state your names loudly. your hero and normal names. Jarvis may have deactivated it, but it will be in sentry mode since I was attacked. you need to be careful, while it won't beat you it'll shoot lasers and fly at you." Bruce said.  
"thanks for the tip." Natasha nodded as they walked out. Tony held tightly to Bruce's hand tightly.  
"wait, you're saying they didn't catch the guy?" Steve ask. Tony blinked once as a yes.  
"I'll get started on a search team to find him." Phil said. once again it seemed Tony forgot he couldn't talk as he started making choked and muffled panicked noises. "relax Stark. we realize he's dangerous." Phil replied walking out of the room. Tony watched him go, then looked at Steve and Thor.  
"me and Thor can take a beating, we'll stand outside as guards. first though, I'm going to pick up some lunch. that was the longest flight of my life." Steve said.  
"I shall join you for food." Thor replied, following him out of the room. Tony looked at Bruce, who'd taken his glasses off and covered his eye's. Tony squeezed his hand gently, watching him. Bruce moved his hand and leaned over to kiss Tony's cheek.  
"damn it Tony. do you know how hard it was not to cry with the others here. I've never seen you in this condition before." Bruce sniffled, wiping his eye's with the back of his hand. Tony typed out something and handed it to Bruce. Bruce looked down. "no, don't be sorry. it's not your fault." Bruce muttered. Tony gave the best he could to an apologetic whine. Bruce kissed his head again and nuzzles him, careful of his injuries. Tony gave him the phone again. Bruce chuckled softly. "yeah I'm sure with the pain killers it doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." Bruce muttered. Tony, around the tube hanging out the side of his mouth, gave him a pain filled and broken smile. he handed him the phone again. "I know the last time we talked, we fought about me staying longer. we were angry at each other and I'm sorry. I should've asked you instead of tell you I was staying. I thought he was going to kill me. the thing that hurt the most was I thought I was going to die when the last night I said to you was to piss off. I love you and I'm sorry." Bruce read. he smiled. "I love you too Tony, and I'm sorry as well. it takes two to argue." Bruce added. Tony looked at him, tears in his eye and running down the other side of his face. "you shouldn't be crying. with your jaw wired shut you'll have a hard time breathing, besides that has to hurt your eye since the bone around it's broken." Bruce said. Tony simply looked at him. neither noticed the figure walk into the room.  
" , I-I'm so sorry. I couldn't control my anger, but you shouldn't have done what you did." the man said. Bruce's head flew up and he jumped in between Tony and his attacker. the man seemed shocked. " , what are you doing here? that is my Tony." he growled. Tony was quick to text for help using Phils phone.  
"I'm here to protect Tony from the likes of you, Greg." Bruce growled. Greg rolled his eye's.  
"he doesn't need to be protected from me. I won't let my anger get control of me." Greg glared, shoving Bruce. Bruce laughed in his face.  
"what a coincidence. I have anger issues to." Bruce growled, slamming him against the wall. "you hurt Tony and I could just snap your neck right here and now, but you have bigger problems!" Bruce growled turning green. his hand wrapped tightly around Gregs neck and the man choked. Bruce tightened his grip slowly, until he could tell Greg was gong to lose consciousness. Bruce let him go. "now that you're on my level, lets talk." Bruce grinned his color returning to normal, punching him hard in the face. this man was going to regret the day he was born. Bruce didn't hold back. he grabbed the mans hair and slammed his head against the ground growling. it was a solid ten minutes before Steve and Thor came back and pried Bruce off the man. Bruce leaned forward. "next time, be careful just who you beat the shit out of, because there will always be someone bigger and stronger then you to bring karma around. stay. away. from. Tony." Bruce warned, spitting at the man. he turned and went back over to Tony while Greg lay bleeding on the floor.  
" ? you brought extra clothes?" Steve ask. Bruce laughed.  
"no. turns out, you piss me off enough and the other guy stays out of the way." Bruce growled. he turned back to Tony, who gave him the best worried look he could, pushing the phone towards Bruce. "as awesome as that was, please refrain from going to jail." Bruce read. he chuckled softly. "I'm pretty sure the police would understand." Bruce replied. Stee knelt down and grabbed Greg by the front of his shirt.  
"Thor get him back to SHIELD. lock him up. me and him are going to 'talk' later." Steve said.  
"you can count me in for the beating!" Thor glared. Steve looked at Bruce.  
"if I get my hands on him again or better yet the other guy gets his hands on him, there will be nothing left for you guys to beat. have fun." Bruce replied. Steve nodded and Thor took off with the injured man. Bruce looked down when Tony pushed the phone towards him. he picked it up. "I want to hit him with a sludge hammer." Bruce read.  
"Tony you wouldn't be able to hold it." Steve said. Tony glared at him with his good eye then looked at Bruce.  
"Steve's right Tony, but I'll pick up a hammer and beat him around with it if thats what you really want." Bruce offered. Tony blinked one to tell him yes. Bruce nodded. "okay." Bruce said.  
"you're really going to beat that man with a sludge hammer?" Steve ask.  
"why not? he did it to Tony." Bruce replied. Steve nodded.  
"okay." Steve shrugged. Tony watched Bruce.  
"the nurse told me they're gonna give you something strong to put you out later and keep you from having a panic attack or something while you sleep." Bruce said. there was a sort of relieved look in Tony's eye.  
"what with the blood?" Natasha ask coming in.  
"whatever his name was, decided to pay a visit and beat him." Steve said.  
"his name was Greg." Bruce said.  
"you beat him or Hulk beat him?" Clint ask.  
"no I beat him." Bruce replied. "the other guy had nothing on me in those twenty minutes." Bruce muttered. Tony was slowly drifting off to sleep, Bruce petting his hair as gently as he could. they watched over the wounded man for a while, before heading to stay in Tony's hotel room. it's be a while before he got to go home and they had no intentions of leaving without him. now they needed to wait for him to heal.


	18. Tony's getting better

eventually, nearly 19 months later, the hospital allowed Tony to go back to New York. the others had ended up beating Greg to death and it turned out he was a missing person who no one missed at all. Tony's bones had healed for the most part. he had to wear glasses for a while because of his left eye. he was still in bad shape but he was better then he'd been before. he had crutches to walk, he was still covered in braces, but the bruises, casts, and stitches were gone. the scars would always remain though. he was getting around pretty good though. his knee would never fully recover, he would limp for the rest of his life, but he was happy to be alive.  
"Tony are you alright?" Bruce ask, coming up behind the man. Tony nodded, staring at his plate.  
"yeah. I just can't grab the plate and get myself over to the chairs on my own." Tony said. Bruce chuckled and picked Tony's plate up carrying it to the table. Tony followed him. "thanks Brucey." Tony smiled. Bruce nods and pulls the chair out, helping him sit down. Tony winced softly, lowering into the chair.  
"how are you feeling today Stark?" Phil ask reading his tablet.  
"I'm feeling pain." Tony replied, rubbing his knee. "but I could be worse." Tony shrugged. Bruce nodded hugging his head gently.  
"Tony where are your glasses?" Bruce ask.  
"couldn't find them without my glasses on." Tony replied. Bruce chuckled softly and headed to find Tony's glasses.  
"I didn't have to get up and make you tea last night, so I assume you slept okay?" Phil ask. Tony shook his head.  
"Bruce hasn't had a good sleep since before I got hurt. I pretended to be asleep and when he crashed, got up and went to the lab to work. I didn't think about the whole, you make me tea every time I have a panic attack or a nightmare, but I hope you slept good last night." Tony replied, picking at his toast. it would have been more appealing to eat if he could actually see it. Phil seemed shocked by Tony's answer.  
"Tony you shouldn't be doing that. you need sleep." Phil said. Tony shrugged slightly.  
"yeah. I know, but so do you and Bruce. besides, you deserve to spend the night in bed with your boyfriend and not constantly be getting up to help me. I can take care of myself." Tony replied. Bruce walked over and put his glasses on, gently, knowing the bridge of Tony's nose was still sensitive. "oh my gosh there really is toast in front of me." Tony muttered. Bruce laughed and went to get himself something to eat.  
"Tony, you know Bruce would be upset if he found out." Phil said.  
"yeah. thats why he won't find out. I won't do it often. just once and a while, when I feel like he deserves some sleep. I mean, look at him. he's bouncing around and smiling. first time he's done that in a while, because he hasn't been able to sleep. even you look better this morning. you both needed sleep and, let's face it, it's not like I was going to get much sleep anyway." Tony replied.  
"man of iron! it is good to see you!" Thor grinned, clapping him on the back. Tony yelped loudly, holding his shoulder.  
"Thor, remember his shoulder isn't fully healed yet. no asguardian strength until he can hold at least a wrench in that hand." Bruce called from the kitchen.  
"oh right, I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." Thor said. Tony groaned softly but patted Thors arm with his good hand.  
"it's alright. it's just pain." Tony muttered, rubbing his shoulder. Clint dropped from the ceiling.  
"you alright Stark?" Clint ask grabbing a cup of coffee.  
"yup." Tony replied, slowly sitting back up.  
"hey guys have you seen my- my drawing book!" Steve shouted running over to the table. it was soaked. Tony looked at the book.  
"sorry , must've knocked it over when Thor hurt my shoulder. I'll buy you a new one." Tony muttered, still rubbing his shoulder gently. Steve look at him. as upset as he was about the book being ruined, he knew Tony wouldn't ruin his most prized possession on purpose, he was an asshole but he had boundries.  
"no, it'll be okay, I hope." Steve replied, walking out of the room to go dry his book. Phil watched him go and frowned.  
"I hope it dries." Phil muttered. Tony slowly stood from the table, grabbing his crutches and hobbling to the kitchen.  
"Bruce." Tony said. Bruce looked up.  
"yeah?" Bruce ask. Tony handed him some money.  
"I don't feel like going out. I ruined Rogers drawing book. go get him a new one and some of those fancy colored pencils." Tony said. Bruce raised an eye brow.  
"don't you have people for that?" Bruce teased. Tony gave him a tired glare and Bruce shrugged. "yeah okay, let me eat something first." Bruce said, stuffing the money into his back pocket. Tony nodded.  
"thanks. I'm gonna go curl up on the couch." Tony said. Bruce nodded and watched him go. Bruce at his breakfast, left Phil in charge of watching Tony, then left to pick up the items Tony had ask for. Phil moved to the living room, to keep a better eye on Tony. the trip took no more then thirty minutes and Bruce came strolling back in with a bag in hand.  
"hey Steve!" Bruce called. Steve poked his head around the corner.  
"yeah ?" Steve ask. Bruce plopped the items in his arms.  
"merry christmas." Bruce said, turning to walk away.  
"um... why?" Steve ask. Bruce paused and turned back.  
"Tony said he'd ruined your drawing book. he didn't feel like going out and ask me to go pick one up. oh, and some colored pencils, I got you some sharpies too. enjoy." Bruce said.  
"uh thanks." Steve said awkwardly as he looked at the items. he hadn't actually expected Tony to get him a new drawing book, or anything for that matter. he looked over at the man sleeping on the couch and shook his head, heading to check on his other book and see if it was dry. Phil looked shocked.  
"you didn't have to do that. I would've gotten him another one." Phil said. Bruce shrugged.  
"Tony felt bad and ask me to get him a new on." Bruce replied, sitting beside Tony's head. he ran his fingers through Tony's hair gently, the man sighed contently in his sleep.  
"yeah he did seem like he felt pretty guilty." Phil said. Bruce let Tony sleep for a while, before waking him up gently. Tony looked at him tiredly.  
"come on, we have to get you ready for that press conference. you've got three hours." Bruce said. Tony groaned softly, letting Bruce help him up.  
"can't we reschedual?" Tony ask.  
"you've been home six weeks Tony. it's time." Bruce replied. Tony pouted as Bruce pushed him to the elevator. "come on you need a shower and some clean clothes." Bruce said. Tony whined softly but headed up to their room with him.  
"you have to come too." Tony said.  
"we're all coming." Bruce replied. "they want to know why we haven't been here too." Bruce said. Tony nodded.  
*the conference*  
they were all on a small stage, Tony stood up and walked over to the edge. a picture of Greg popped up on the screen above him. immediately he was questioned as to why he was using crutches.  
"hi. so I know you're all wondering who that man is." Tony said pointing with his good arm. the press got quiet. "this man is Greg S. James. 19 months ago when I went to Florida for a meeting about my company, this man approached me. he told me he was my biggest fan and he would love to meet the other Avengers. so I took him back to my hotel room and did a video chat with those guys back there. after the call was over, I spent two hours trying to convince this man to leave. he would not. so I call security and had him thrown out. cops suggested a restrainging order, so I got one." Tony explained. a picture of Tony laying in the hospital bed appeared beside a long list of injuries and how Tony got them. "that night, he broke into my hotel room and beat me with a sludge hammer. he broke my arm, cracked my skull, broke my arc, he broke my jaw which they had to wire shut, broke several ribs, and broke my pelvis which took them six months to find because of all the swelling. with my Ironman suit he strangled me, broke my left eye socket, crushed my knee cap, fractured my entire left leg, broke my nose, gave me a black eye, forcefully pulled my arc reactor out and shoved it back in, fractured my shoulder, broke three fingers, and nearly broke my neck. with a carving knife he slashed up my arms, my face, my neck, my chest, my stomach, my back, and stabbed me a few times." Tony said. as he mentioned each wound pictures of them flashed across the screen slowly. "he put me in the hospital in Floridia for an entire year. I just got out six weeks ago. I'm partially blind in my left eye because of how he broke my eye socket. the muscle damage to my shoulder has left me unable to do much of anything with it, which is why it's strapped to the crutches, I can't just hold on to the handle my hand won't do it. my fingers were broken in such a way, I can't hold small tools or pencils, they don't bend the way they used to. the way he fractured my knee cap, I'll never walk right again. I'll probably use a cane the rest of my life." Tony said. he stumbled back and Bruce jumped up, catching him as he collapsed. Steve and Thor jumped up to keep the press off stage.  
"every one relax. this happens some times. Tony likes to push his limits and doesn't do the whole sit and heal thing." Steve said.  
"if he's alright why is looking him over?" one of the reporters said. it was true Bruce was looking in Tony's eye's and checking his pulse.  
"to make sure he hasn't had a heart attack." Bruce replied. he laid Tony down gently. "he's alright." Bruce said. Steve and Thor went back to their seats.  
"can we just do this laying down? no more walking right now." Tony muttered.  
"that sounds great." Bruce replied, laying beside Tony. thankfully they had head sets on, since Tony couldn't hold a microphone and his crutches.  
"why are you laying beside me?" Tony ask looking at him.  
"why not?" Bruce shrugged. Tony gave a small smile.  
" , what happened to the man who did this?" a reporter ask.  
"I'm not sure. cops never found him." Tony lied easily. SHIELD had done a lot of work to cover up the Avengers killing him and Tony wasn't about to ruin that hard work.  
"so is that why the other Avengers were missing for so long?" a different reporter ask.  
"yes. they came to stay with me in the hospital until I was released." Tony replied.  
"Tony's going to take a break for a while, you guys can ask the others some questions, but Tony needs a break." Bruce announced. Thor took his cue when Bruce stepped back holding the crutches. he scooped Tony up and took him back stage. Tony and Bruce would hide out backstage while the others answered questions. Tony laid over on Bruce's lap and Bruce held him. "you know you didn't have to tell them everything that happened." Bruce said. Tony nodded.  
"I know, but they were going to find out anyway, so why not say it." Tony muttered. Bruce nodded in agreement, they would've found out sooner or later, just like they had about him and Bruce. once the conference was over, Bruce had Thor take Tony back to the tower quickly. the hardest part was over, now all Tony needed to do was focus on getting better.


	19. Tony vs Ross

the tower had been broken into, every Avenger had gotten the notice. they'd also gotten the notice that Tony was in danger and close to a code yellow. they all snuck into the tower. in the livingroom Tony was tied to the floor and pinned down. Ross stood over him, a hand on his arc reactor.  
"tell me where the beast is." Ross growled.  
"I'll fucking die before I tell you where Bruce is." Tony grunted. there was blood on his face and all over the floor. Tony had put up a hell of a fight, but where was his suit?  
"as you wish." Ross smirked, ripping the arc out. Tony pale instantly, Bruce's watch sliently alarmed him of the panic attack that was about to happen. "where is the green one?" Ross ask.  
"give that back Ross." Bruce growled, surprising himself and the others. Tony's head snapped over to him.  
"B-Bruce! g-go!" Tony shouted. Ross tossed the arc to Bruce, who was quick to catch it.  
"here take it. it's not what I'm after." Ross smirked. Bruce passed it to Natasha quickly, who ran over and put it back in and untied Tony from the floor. Tony immediately sat up when it shocked him. he shoved Natasha out of the way and slid between Bruce and Ross. he twisted the arc once and gasp softly, rubbing his chest.  
"you're not taking him anywhere." Tony said, his hand armor assembling on his arm. "now get out of here." Tony growled. Ross rolled his eye's and tossed Tony aside. Tony yelped, slamming into Steve. the Captain went down, taking Phil out, who'd been standing partically behind him. all three laid on the ground.  
"get off me." Phil grunted, wiggling out from under both of them. Steve shoved Tony off. Tony got up quickly. Bruce pulled his glasses off and sat them aside.  
"look, you know the big guy doesn't like you. if you stay, I'll kill you." Bruce growled. Ross snapped his fingers.  
"Bruce!" Tony shouted, shoving him out of the way. behind where Bruce had been standing, there'd been a hidden man. Tony landed on the ground, tranq dart in his arm. Bruce looked down at him and picked him up. he laughed and shook his head, carrying Tony off to the couch.  
"you know you're bad at this right?" Bruce ask. he really needed to stop hanging out with Tony, he was catching the cockiness.  
"bad at what?" Ross growled. Bruce turned, his eye's green.  
"everything. you break in and set off all the alarms. you pin Tony down thinking he'll give you what you want, not expecting a fight. you try to tranq me, which, you know takes a couple elephant tranqs, so one wouldn't do it. but most of all, you think I'll lose my cool over you." Bruce replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Phil knelt beside Tony, pulling the tranq out of his arm.  
"it's a lion tranq." Phil said.  
"given his weight and size, he'll be up in about thirty minutes, unless the arc can help with that, which it should. so give him about ten minutes." Bruce said. his eye's were back to their normal brown, but there was a light green ring around them. "actually, I've gotten a better hold on my temper. you can thank Tony for that. that man will do anything to bring out the other guy." Bruce chuckled. he rambled for a few minutes, before he stopped. "okay Thor, I'm running out of things to say." Bruce said. Thor wrapped his arms tightly around Ross and squeezed roughly. Bruce immediately put his glasses back on and ran over to kneel beside Tony as he slowly started coming to. "you're an idiot." Bruce muttered. Tony gave him a shaky smile. the others searched the tower for more hidden men.  
"no I just love you too much to care about my own safety." Tony muttered as Bruce helped him sit up, then hugged him tightly.  
"you're an idiot. so muhc of an idiot." Bruce muttered. Tony laid against his chest.  
"you know I took that tranq dart so that I wouldn't have a major panic attack in front of Ross." Tony replied.  
"I figured that since you know a tranq dart can't take me out." Bruce said. Tony smiled and stood up. Bruce helped him stand. "how long has he been here trying to get the answer out of you?" Bruce ask, looking over the bruises on his face.  
"about an hour. I'm fine." Tony assured him.  
"why no suit?" Bruce ask.  
"because I know you have it set to alert you if I just randomly pull out one of my suits and start using it. I was trying to keep you away from here." Tony explained. Bruce chuckled softly and hugged him.  
"we have the burgler alarm connected to our phones and in my case, my watch Tony. I knew the moment he broke in. I was on my way as fast as I could get here when you didn't call and say everything was alright after ten minutes."Bruce said. Tony gave a shaky smile, looking over at the others, who had all of Ross' men tied down together with Ross beside them. Phil was on the phone with SHIELD standing off to the side.  
"Stark, next time just call us." Clint muttered.  
"kind of hard to do anything when he's beating the shit out of me with one hand and got my life source in his other. not really much I can do but give him sass and try not to die." Tony deadpanned. Bruce hugged him tightly after a minute.  
"you're a fucking moron." Bruce muttered. Tony chuckled, hugging him back.  
"I know." Tony replied.  
"could've just said he was at SHIELD." Steve said.  
"and risk putting everyone in there in danger because Ross is a dick who'll stop at nothing to get his hands on Bruce even if it means killing hundreds of agents and he's trying to get away you should catch him." Tony said. Natasha whipped out her pistol, training it on Ross' head.  
"you even twitch I'll take your head off." Natasha growled. Bruce, with Tony leaning on him, walked over to Ross.  
"that was the most pathetic attempt to capture me you know." Bruce said. Tony laughed and leaned against him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
"you're spending way too much time with me." Tony muttered quietly. Bruce smiled at him, then looked back at Ross.  
"but I do have a message for you, from the other guy." Bruce said, untangling himself from Tony. he knelt down to Ross' face, his eye's a dark green. "touch Tony again, I'll crush you like the bug you are before you can say a damn thing." Bruce warned, whispering it quietly to him. Ross glared at him.  
"you won't even get a hand on me before my team captures you. you're a monster." Ross hissed. Bruce stood back up shocked.  
"hmmm, is that so?" Bruce ask. Tony stepped back, motioning for the others to do so as well. worriedly, the rest of the Avegengers stepped back quickly. Bruce handed his glasses to Tony. Tony smiled at him. Bruce turned back to Ross, his skin already turning green. "lets test that theory should we? because as a scientist, I'm all about testing theories." Bruce grinned, letting the Hulk free. Hulk bent over and roared loudly in Ross' face. the general flinched back, wide eyed.  
"did he really just do that, to prove a point?" Steve ask. Tony walked over shaking his head.  
"no. there's a bigger thing happening here." Tony replied. they looked at him. he shook his head, now was not the time to explain, especially since Hulk suddenly hand a hand wrapped around him and picked him up. "woah, easy big guy." Tony winced. "my ribs are a little tender." Tony added, glaring at Ross. Hulk set Tony up on his shoulder, holding on to him gently while grabbing Ross in his other hand.  
"Hulk want dead." Hulk growled, glaring at Ross. Tony patted his head.  
"me too buddy, but we need to keep him alive." Tony replied.  
"why?" Hulk growled.  
"because SHIELD wants him." Tony replied. Hulk growled and huffed. "you can beat him up if you want though. just don't kill him." Tony added. Hulk grinned throwing Ross on the ground.  
"Tony, thats not right." Steve said.  
"back off golden boy. he tried to take out Bruce by ripping my arc out. Hulk can beat the shit out of him." Tony replied, from his spot on Hulks shoulder. Hulk would settle for throwing Ross around a little bit.  
"my Toni!" Hulk growled throwing him roughly. Tony chuckled softly from his spot on Hulks shoulder. in all honesty, he wanted Ross to die, because there would be nightmares tonight about Obidiah and that bothered him. he knew that there would be nightmares and it bothered him that someone so insignificant could do that to him. he shook his head and patted Hulks shoulder.  
"alright buddy, I think he gets the point." Tony smiled. Ross was unconscious on the floor. Hulk grunted and dropped the man, heading for the elevator with Tony sliding down of his shoulder. Tony settled himself in Hulks arms smiling. "you can put me down. I'll take Bruce to get his clothes." Tony said. Hulk shook his head, pushing one of the buttons. Tony, unable to see what button, was left clueless as to where they were going. though, it wasn't hard to guess. Hulk only knew what four floors were. the main floor, Bruce and Tony's bedroom, his special room, and the roof.  
"Banner say he need shower." Hulk said, stepping out into Bruce and Tony's room. he put Tony down.  
"alright." Tony replied. Bruce stood infront of him suddenly. Tony caught the naked man quickly and pulled him close. "okay, come on. Hulk said you wanted a shower." Tony said. Bruce nodded tiredly and Tony helpped him to the bathroom. he stripped down and helped Bruce in.  
"you sure you want in here?" Bruce murmured tiredly. "you just had a panic attack a little bit ago." Bruce reminded him.  
"I'll be okay, besides you need help. you're exhausted." Tony replied. Bruce nodded slightly and leaned against Tony as he turned the water on. Bruce felt him flinch, but he seemed fine other then that. his heart sped up a little, which Bruce only heard because his head was resting on Tony's chest next to the reactor. he reached a hand up to rub the reactor gently, then hug Tony tightly. Tony hugged back and continued to wash his lover.  
"are you okay?" Bruce ask after a little while.  
"I'm fine." Tony replied. his heart rate said different.  
"your hearts still kinda fast." Bruce said.  
"it stays like that for a while when the arc is suddenly ripped from my chest." Tony replied. Bruce nodded rubbing the arc gently with his thumb. "don't touch it." Tony muttered softly. there was a kind of venom in his voice that Bruce had heard before. it was a mix of pain and fear.  
"sorry. I didn't think about it hurting you." Bruce replied.  
"its okay." Tony muttered. he helpped Bruce out and got them both dressed. they laid in bed, holding each other.  
"you didn't have to protect me like that. thats what the other guys for." Bruce said.  
"I know, but I love you so I had to do something." Tony replied.  
"he hurt you. he would've killed you had I not stepped in." Bruce said.  
"some people are worth dying for." Tony replied. Bruce gave a small smile.  
"I'm glad you think that, but please don't die over me." Bruce said.  
"why not? I'd die without you." Tony replied. Bruce kissed him and shook his head.  
"just get some rest okay Tony?" Bruce ask. Tony's arms tightened quickly around him. Bruce held him tightly. "I won't go anywhere." Bruce added. Tony nodded, nuzzling his face into Bruce's neck and closing his eye's. Bruce kissed his hair and closed his own eye's. even if there were nightmares, everything would be alright with them together.


	20. Maria Stark

"he's waking up." a voice said. he could hear footsteps.  
"Tony! can you hear me?" a second voice said. Tony opened his eye's slowly and looked around. the place was destroyed. he gave a confused look to Phil, who was standing over him.  
"you kinda went a few rounds with Bruce after you drank a little too much and had a panic attack." Phil said.  
"Tony are you okay?" Bruce ask kneeling over him. Tony sat up quickly jerking around. this couldn't be happening, it had all seemed so real. he'd been beating the shit out of Bucky. he'd been killed by Steve.  
"no." Tony muttered. the others watched him worriedly.  
"Tony? whats wrong?" Bruce ask.  
"no. no. no. no. no!" Tony shouted. Bruce stood, motioning for everyone to get back. something was really wrong. Tony looked hysterical as he looked around. he turned around quickly to look at the team, shaking his head. "did I die?" Tony ask.  
"well the arc stopped working for a few minutes, but we started it back up." Bruce replied.  
"no! thats not fair!" Tony growled. Bruce looked confused.  
"whats not fair Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"she was right there! right there! I was almost to her! she was right in front of me this isn't fair!" Tony screamed ,his voice cracking mid sentence, turning to slam his fist against the wall. Bruce frowned walking over to Tony.  
"Tony? who are you talking about?" Bruce ask softly. Tony's shoulders sagged and he shoved Bruce out of the way, running for the elevator. the moment the doors closed Tony let loose, sobbing into his hands. he's been so close.  
"who was he talking about?" Natasha ask curiously.  
"I'm going to go find out." Bruce replied, walking to the elevator. he headed up, where he found Tony curled up on their bed, he appeared to be sobbing into a pillow. "Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"go away." Tony muttered. Bruce walked over and laid beside him.  
"Tony, who was right in front of you?" Bruce ask. Tony didn't say anything for a few minutes, Bruce just watched him, waiting for an answer. after about ten minutes Tony sniffled.  
"my mom." Tony managed softly. "she was right there. so close, I could almost touch her, could almost hug her." Tony added, his face buried in the pillow he held tightly. he squeezed it tighter. "could almost tell her how sorry I was, how much I love her. she was right there and I didn't get the chance." Tony sniffled. Bruce pulled him close.  
"I'm sorry Tony. I didn't realize... I didn't want you to die." Bruce said, feeling guilty. Tony let go of the pillow in favor of latching on to Bruce.  
"she was so close Bruce. I almost had her." Tony said. Bruce wiped at the tears on Tony's face gently, kissing his forehead.  
"I'll be right back okay?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded slightly and let him go. Bruce got up and headed down to the others.  
"Bruce who was he talking about?" Phil ask, waiting with a cup of tea for Tony.  
"his mom." Bruce replied.  
"Maria of course." Steve muttered.  
"don't talk about her." Bruce said, glaring at Steve. Steve had actually only come back when Bruce had managed to capture Bucky and turn him into SHIELD. Bruce still didn't like him. "if you would have just let him deal with Bucky himself, he wouldn't be like this. this is your fault." Bruce hissed. Steve seemed shocked. Bruce grabbed the cup of tea. "Phil I need your help." Bruce said. Phil, thought he was hesitant, nodded and followed him.  
"where are we going?" Phil ask once they stepped into the elevator.  
"to get Tony." Bruce replied. "then we're going to the lab." Bruce added.  
"why?" Phil ask. Bruce sighed.  
"because all he wants to do is see her and if I have to watch him lay dead on a table for five minutes so he can just give her a hug, I'll do it." Bruce replied. Phil stood shocked as Bruce handed him the tea back. he walked over to Tony. "come on, get up." Bruce said. Tony looked at him pitifully and shook his head.  
"I don't want to." Tony muttered quietly. even after a panic attack, Tony didn't sound like that, it even made Phils heart hurt.  
"come on. Bruce and I are going to help you see your mom." Phil said. Tony rolled over and looked at him.  
"you can't she's dead." Tony replied.  
"you saw her when you went unconscious and the arc quit for a few minutes. I have an idea. come on. you want to give her hug right? trust me on this. I know what to do." Bruce said, reaching a hand out to Tony. Tony looked at them both a moment before giving Bruce his hand. Bruce pulled him up and dragged him to the elevator, Phil followed behind them quickly.  
"so?" Tony ask. Bruce squeezed his hand.  
"I'm going to kill you." Bruce replied.  
"excuse me?" Tony ask shocked.  
"well, not really kill you. just knock you out and deactivate the arc reactor for a few minutes. you'll be fine. we have machines and a table set up down there for replacing the arc. just a few modifications and it'll keep you alive and the metal away from your heart in such away that you'll have about five to ten minutes of 'death' before we have to bring you back." Bruce explained. Tony looked at Bruce, then to Phil.  
"then why is he here? he doesn't know science." Tony ask.  
"in case my hands get to shaky to go through with the plan." Bruce replied. they stepped out of the elevator, set everything up, and laid Tony on the table. Tony grabbed Bruce hand before the doctor could knock him out.  
"Bruce?" Tony ask softly. Bruce looked at him.  
"yeah?" Bruce ask.  
"not that I doubt you, but if I don't come back, I want you to know I love you." Tony said. Bruce gave a small smile.  
"I love you too Tony, but you don't need to worry, you'll come back. it's one of the good things about you, you're almost impossible to kill." Bruce teased. Tony smiled back and closed his eye's. after a few moments he opened his eye's.  
"uh Bruce did you not-" Tony paused. he was back where he'd been before. he jumped up quickly from where he'd been laying. "he did it." Tony grinned. he looked around quickly. "mom!" Tony shouted, running towards a figure who was nearby. the woman turned her head.  
"Anthony?" she ask. Tony didn't know how much time he'd have here and he didn't want to waste any. she smiled when he got closer and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. she felt so real.  
"mom! he did it! Bruce really did it!" Tony cheered, happily. Maria smiled, but only for a moment.  
"Tony, are you dead?" Maria ask. Tony shook his head.  
"not really. I-I'll have to leave soon I just, I had to come back. I had to actually come hug you. I need you to know I love you! I'm sorry I was a bratty kid!" Tony shouted, hugging her as tight as he could. she hugged back. this was almost too much for Tony, tears ran down his face. she didn't look like she had the first time. the first time she looked like how they'd found her in the car. blood every where, it was actually a little terrifying, but now she looked as beautiful as she always did. Tony didn't want to let go, he couldn't let go.  
"you were never a bad kid. you need to treat Captain Rogers better and be nicer. don't hold it against his friend. he didn't know what he was doing." Maria said. Tony nodded quickly. he'd do whatever she ask of him. "I'm glad you found someone. though, I would've been happier to have grandbabies, I'm happy you found someone you love and who loves you." Maria added.  
"I'll adopt." Tony muttered, burying his face in her shoulder. he could feel himself fading. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back." Tony said.  
"I love you." Maria said. Tony was fading away.  
"I love you too mom." Tony muttered.  
*with Bruce*  
"I hope we gave him enough time to hug her." Bruce muttered as Tony slowly started waking up. "Tony? Tony can you hear me?" Bruce ask. Tony's eye's flew opened and he looked around. he flew into a sitting positon, hugging Bruce just as tight as he'd hugged his mother, maybe even tighter.  
"thank you. thank you. thank you." Tony whispered, face buried in Bruce's chest. Bruce hugged back.  
"don't thank me. I nearly code greened. you kinda crashed there. I thought we were going to lose you, but Phil saved you." Bruce chuckled. Tony, without looking up, reached out and grabbed Phil. he yanked the agent closer, making him drop the tea. Phil yelpped as he was suddenly hugged.  
"thank you. both of you. you just... you don't know. you don't realize how good it feels. you just don't know. I got to hug her and it felt so real." Tony murmured. Phil patted his shoulder, while Bruce hugged him. Tony eventually let them both go. "she likes you." Tony said. Bruce raised an eye brow.  
"you got to talk to her?" Phil ask. Tony nodded.  
"yeah. she likes Bruce, though she wants grandkids. she also wants me to forgive Steve and Bucky." Tony added. "not quite ready to do that yet, but she wants me too so I guess I'll work on it." Tony said. Bruce nodded. he'd only seen Tony like this once. it'd been when Tony had finally confessed how he felt to Bruce and Bruce said he felt the same. Tony was truely happy, his eye's had a light in them that Bruce had never seen in anyone before and it made him smile. Tony hugged him again, muttering how greatful he was to have Bruce. slowly the light and energy faded from Tony and he became exhausted.  
"is he alright?" Phil ask. Bruce nodded hefting Tony up into his arms.  
"yeah, but dying twice and having a panic attack probably takes it out of you." Bruce said. Tony didn't wake or even stir. he was out. there were no bad dreams, no nightmares. it was pleasant and Bruce could tell from the small smile plastered on his face in his sleep.  
"what about the tea?" Phil ask as they headed for the elevator.  
"leave it. I'll clean it later. right now, I couldn't care less." Bruce replied. Phil nodded. Bruce dropped Tony off on their bed and headed back down with Phil.  
"so what happened?" Natasha ask.  
"we killed Tony so he could see his mom again, now he's sleeping in their bed." Phil replied. they all stared at him.  
"you killed Tony?" Clint ask. Bruce nodded.  
"he's fine. we brought him back, obviously." Bruce said, rolling his eye's. he glared at Steve. "and I'm not sure when he plans on doing it, but she apparently wants him to forgive you and Bucky. so whether he out right says he forgives you or just stops being a complete ass to you, you better accept it." Bruce glared, heading back up. Steve blinked in shock and watched him go. Bruce went back up and laid with Tony, who cuddled up to him still sleeping. Bruce smiled and played with his hair. as much as it hurt him to do that, he was glad Tony was so happy. he wondered briefly if Tony would change after the encounter with his mother, before shaking his head and holding Tony. it didn't matter if he changed or not, Bruce would love him anyway.


	21. Hulks first snow

"Bruce! have you seen? it's snowing outside!" Tony shouted, running into the kitchen. the other Avengers seemed to ignore him as they ate. Bruce, however, looked up at his boyfriend.  
"yeah and?" Bruce ask.  
"when was the last time you actually saw snow?" Tony ask. Bruce shrugged.  
"I don't like the cold." Bruce replied, turning back to his breakfast. Tony grabbed him.  
"come play with me." Tony said.  
"no Tony. snow is frozen water, the moment it melts, you're in trouble." Bruce replied. Tony huffed.  
"I'll be fine now come on." Tony replied.  
"no Tony." Bruce said.  
"no is not an option." Tony replied, pulling on his hand. "oh! Hulk might like snow!" Tony grinned.  
"Tony, I hate the cold and I'm not going outside." Bruce said.  
"but there's fifteen inches of snow!" Tony shouted.  
"fifteen inches of snow?" Clint ask jumping up. "snow ball fight!" Clint shouted, running off. Natasha followed behind him, heading to get dressed. Thor raised an eye brow.  
"snow?" Thor ask.  
"it's cold and white." Steve replied. "it's frozen water." Steve added. Phil shrugged putting up dishes.  
"Bruce can stay inside with me and Steve." Phil said.  
"you're staying inside too?" Tony ask.  
"I don't really like the cold anymore." Steve said.  
"you have warm clothes people. I know because I filled each and every closet! we're all going outside!" Tony announced, grabbing Bruce. Bruce gave up and let Tony pull him to the elevator.  
"Tony I don't want to go out." Bruce said.  
"Bruce please? it's the first snow since we've been together. please come play in the snow with me?" Tony ask, holding his hand in both of his own. "please Bruce?" Tony ask. Bruce shook his head.  
"I don't like the cold." Bruce replied.  
"I know how to make you Hulk out. I'll do it. Hulk might like the snow!" Tony said. Bruce shoved away from him.  
"don't even Tony." Bruce glared. Tony wiggled his fingers at Bruce. "no Tony, don't do it." Bruce said. Tony jumped at him and tackled him to the floor, straddling his waist. "if you tickle me until I Hulk out I will break your hands." Bruce glared. Tony grinned leaning down.  
"thankfully I know more then one way to make you Hulk out." Tony smirked, kissing him deeply. Bruce kissed back a moment, then pulled back glaring at Tony.  
"don't even. I don't want to Hulk out Tony." Bruce glared.  
"then you need to come play with me in the snow. just for a little bit. I'll leave you alone if you just play with me." Tony said. "just for a few minutes. please? I won't even throw a snow ball at you." Tony added.  
"hey you guys coming- oh geez." Steve muttered turning around. "nevermind I'll tell the others its a no." Steve muttered, leaving. Tony laughed and looked down at Bruce.  
"come on you've been getting better at having fun. you're relaxing more. you're not so worried about the other guy. it's just a little snow." Tony said.  
"I'm not worried about the other guy." Bruce blurted.  
"then who?" Tony ask.  
"Tony, I'm worried about you. you know as soon as that snow starts melting you're going to have a panic attack." Bruce said.  
"so I wear a hat. I'll be okay Bruce." Tony assured him. "look, I may have went out int he snow this morning to make sure that I could do it." Tony said.  
"Tony! you idiot! you could've had a panic attack and frozen to death outside!" Bruce shouted.  
"I'm fine, though. I bundled up to make sure I would be." Tony said. Bruce sighed.  
"fine. okay." Bruce muttered. they got up and started getting dressed. Tony pulled on a snow hat, but Bruce put his on over it and wrapped his scarf around his neck, to cover his face. Tony chuckled and let him do what he needed to feel better. finally the two headed outside.  
"hey you got him to come outside." Clint said.  
"yeah. turns out he's worried about me having a panic attack from the snow. then bundled my face like a child, but whatever right?" Tony laughed. Bruce made a face at him.  
"it's not funny Tony." Bruce hissed. suddenly Bruce was pelted from the side with a snowball. Thor watched confused as to what he was supposed to do with the snow.  
"lighten up, big guy." Natasha teased. Natasha yelpped getting hit with a snowball.  
"hey! back off alright." Tony glared. Tony was hit with a snowball.  
"don't hit my girlfriend." Clint glared.  
"well tell your girlfriend, picking on Bruce is my job." Tony replied, throwing snowball at him. Clint ducked and it nailed Phil in the head, making him stumble. he rubbed the side of his head.  
"oh it's on." Steve glared, hitting Tony roughly in the face with a snowball. Tony yelped, rubbing his face. a snowball hit Steve in the face. he jumped shocked, turning to Bruce.  
"hey! no face shots. it could set him off." Bruce glared.  
"well you hit him in the face." Natasha said, hitting Bruce with another snowball. it knocked Bruce's glasses off an he held his face.  
"hey! not cool!" Tony glared running over to Bruce. "Bruce are you okay?" Tony ask softly.  
"grab my glasses." Bruce said. Tony knelt and picked them up, standing to give them back.  
"here." Tony said.  
"put them in your pocket and step back. they want to play rough? let's play." Bruce said, looking up at Tony with a grin. his eye's were green. Tony grinned back and stepped back quickly as Hulk appeared in front of him. the others looked worried.  
"shit did I hurt him? I didn't mean to." Natasha said. Tony laughed as Hulk picked him up and plopped him on his shoulder with a grin.  
"no Bruce is fine. he just realized you guys like to play rough." Tony said. Hulk scooped up a chunk of snow and threw it at Natasha. she yelped, getting buried in it.  
"who next?" Hulk grinned. Tony pointed.  
"Hulk he hit me." Tony said. Steve's eye's widened as Hulk threw the biggest snowball he'd ever seen.  
"Steve!" Phil shouted, tackling him out of the way. it barly missed them both.  
"Nat! Nat! can you here me!?" Clint shouted digging through the snow. Hulk laughed and looked at Tony.  
"hey, be easy with Phil alright?" Tony said, quietly so only Hulk would hear. Phil had been extremely helpful during his panic attacks and Tony didn't accidently want to hurt him. Hulk looked confused.  
"which one?" Hulk ask. Tony pointed to Phil and Hulk nodded. Phil looked up in time to see Tony point at him.  
"wa-wait! I didn't throw one!" Phil shouted, hiding behind what was the snowball meant for Steve.  
"Hulk not hurt Agent man." Hulk replied, turning to throw one at Thor. the demi god was surprized when he was suddenly hit with the snowball. Steve got up and threw one at Hulk, who laughed when it hit him in the stomach. "puny Capsicle not hurt Hulk." Hulk grinned.  
"they're not supposed to hurt. it's a game." Tony replied.  
"game?" Hulk ask. "Banner not under attack?" Hulk ask curiously. Tony shook his head.  
"no. it's just a fun game." Tony said. Hulk stood there a moment.  
"oh. Hulk sorry." Hulk said. he went over and pulled Natasha from the snow with ease. "Hulk sorry. he not mean hurt spider lady." Hulk said.  
"I assumed Bruce would've told him what a snowball fight was, he didn't realize it was a game." Tony explained. Natasha simply laughed.  
"you kidding? that was great." Natasha laughed. Hulk gave a small smile.  
"just try not to pack so much snow into those things." Clint said. Hulk nodded, making a slightly smaller snowball and throwing it at Steve and Phil. it took both of them out, but it broke apart around them so they weren't buried like Natasha had been.  
"I'm stuck." Phil muttered, trying to wiggle free. a snowball pelted Tony in the face as Hulk turned around, knocking him off Hulks shoulder and face first into the snow.  
"Toni!" Hulk shouted, turning around quickly.  
"yes! I have hit the man of iron! I win yes?" Thor ask confused. Hulk picked Tony up quickly. they froze, waiting to see if Tony would code yellow since his head gear was gone. Hulk pet Tony's hair gently and hugged him.  
"Toni okay?" Hulk ask. Tony looked at him and shook his head quickly.  
"yeah geez, knocked the wind out of me. holy shit Thor." Tony muttered after a moment. Hulk sat Tony down gently.  
"I have played the game wrong?" Thor ask. Hulk roared and picked up the largest ball of snow he could, throwing it as hard as he could at Thor.  
"MY TONI!" Hulk growled, picking Tony back up. Tony shook the snow from his hair and patted Hulks hand.  
"you tell'em buddy." Tony grinned. Hulk grinned back at Tony. the snowball fight continued for a little while, before Hulk became slow and sluggish.  
"Hulk cold." Hulk muttered, slowly lettig Bruce have control back. Tony yelped falling off his shoulder and landing in the snow.  
"Tony! are you alright?" Phil shouted.  
"I'm fine!" Tony replied. since he had a few pairs of pants on, he quickly took one off and his outer jacket followed, making his way over to Bruce quickly. he pulled the clothes onto the man quickly as he shivered.  
"fuck its cold out here." Bruce muttered.  
"Jarvis deploy boots." Tony said, scooping Bruce up. suddenly his Ironman suit boots were assembled in front of him. he stepped into them. "alright big guy, lets get you inside." Tony muttered, flying up to their shared bedroom quickly. Jarvis opened the window and let them in, before sealing it behind them. Tony worked quickly, stripping them both of their snow covered clothes, carrying Bruce to the shower.  
"I hate you." Bruce shivered, glaring at Tony.  
"how was I supposed to know he'd just let you come back when he got cold?" Tony ask, helping Bruce into the shower. "besides you had fun I know you did." Tony added.  
"and how would you know that?" Bruce ask, turning the warm water on.  
"Hulk told me." Tony smirked. Bruce scold as he got under the water.  
"Hulk has a big mouth." Bruce muttered. his body relaxed under the hot water, though Tony stood on the other side of the shower, watching the water. Bruce looked over at him. Tony was clearly cold, but he was staring at the water. Bruce straightened up and reached out a hand for Tony. "c'mon. just a little water Tony." Bruce muttered. Tony nodded and took his hand, letting Bruce pull him into the water.  
"yeah sorry. just the cold and the water. it brought back... you know." Tony muttered. Yinsen's name flashed through his mind and instead of panic this time, it wa sorrow.  
"I know Tony." Bruce replied. they stood under the water for a bit. "if I get sick, I will sneeze all over you and get you sick too." Bruce said. Tony grinned and kissed his head.  
"if either of us get sick, we'll just pass it back and forth between each other." Tony chuckled. Bruce nodded and they got out.  
"you know, you did something nice for Hulk today." Bruce said.  
"hmm?" Tony ask, drying off.  
"he's always wanted to see snow. I just haven't had the clothes or a reason to let him go see it. he says thank you." Bruce explained. Tony smiled, kissing Bruce deeply.  
"you're welcome big guy." Tony murmured. Bruce smiled back at him.


	22. Tony's Solution

"Tony what the hell are you doing?" Bruce ask. Tony smiled at him.  
"escuse me, I need to borrow . is that alright?" Tony ask, giving the SHIELD agent one of his charming smiles. she blushed darkly and nodded. Tony grabbed Bruce and pulled him behind him.  
"Tony what are you doing?" Bruce ask.  
"I have something I was to try and I need your help." Tony replied.  
"so important I couldn't chat with another scientist?" Bruce ask, frustrated.  
"I think I've done it." Tony said. Bruce paused.  
"really? are you sure this time?" Bruce ask.  
"as sure as my names Anthony Edward Stark." Tony grinned.  
"thats what you said the last six times. you've ended up on the floor either having a panic attack, seizure, or heart attack." Bruce said.  
"thats why I went and got you this time. I'm not doing it by myself." Tony said. Bruce sighed and nodded.  
"you drove all the way to SHIELD, to come and get me so we can go back to Avenger tower and test out this thing?" Bruce ask.  
"of course not." Tony said. Bruce raised an eye brow. "I flew." Tony said.  
"oh hell no." Bruce glared.  
"yeah I did." Tony replied.  
"no. I will walk to the tower." Bruce said as Tony climbed into his suit. Tony rolled his eye's.  
"no. you'll come with me." Tony said, grabbing Bruce and flying up into the air.  
"Tony!" Bruce shouted, clinging to him.  
"you know I won't drop you." Tony chuckled, holding tightly to him.  
"you know I hate this. ever since you did drop me." Bruce glared.  
"okay, I didn't drop you. I was attacked and shot out of the sky while carrying you and let you go over water so you wouldn't hit the ground and break anything." Tony replied. Bruce groaned softly, clinging to him. they landed on the top of the tower and went inside. they got to the lab and Tony pulled out the syringe. it was glowing a disgusting pink color.  
"what is that?" Bruce ask.  
"its the solution. but you know it's just going to work for a few hours, if it does work." Tony said. "which it should." Tony grinned. Bruce raised an eye brow as Tony sat down. he took the syringe and put it in Tony's arm. Tony yelped as Bruce injected him with it. "shit!" Tony hissed, rubbing his arm.  
"burns?" Bruce ask curiously.  
"yeah, it's making my muscles tense up." Tony muttered, looking over his arm. his entire arm was tense. Bruce nodded and brought over a cup of water.  
"ready?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded and Bruce dumped it over his head. Tony tensed up, but nothing happened after a minute. he smiled brightly for a moment, then stopped. "Tony whats wrong?" Bruce ask. Tony's face suddenly got all read, his chest heaving. "Tony are you having an allergic reaction?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head,  
"ge-get, get it off!" Tony shouted, unbuttoning his soaked shirt. Bruce nodded helping him unbuttoning it with him. once it was off Tony tossed it aside. "ge-get the shower over there started. now! cold water." Tony gasp. Bruce nodded and ran over to the emergency shower, starting it quickly. Tony scrambled to pull his pants of, stumbling to the shower in just his boxers.  
"Tony whats wrong?" Bruce ask.  
"burning. lots of burning." Tony said, pushing him out of the way as he got into the icey water.  
"what can I do to help?" Bruce ask. Tony's chest continued to heave.  
"ge-get in here. ho-hold me. code ye-yellow." Tony muttered. Bruce striped to his boxers and climbed in with him. he pulled Tony close to him, though he wasn't sure how much it was going to help since they were still in the water.  
"do we need to get you out of the water?" Bruce ask.  
"too hot, can't get out." Tony muttered, leaning against him.  
"Tony? what the hell was in there?" Bruce ask.  
"li-little of this. li-little o-of that." Tony replied. "ju-just know, when we get out of here, I'm going to fuck you so hard." Tony muttered. Bruce raised an eye brow.  
"okay we're not using whatever the hell that was again. first fiery pain, next code yellow, last intense sex drive." Bruce muttered.  
"the burning has not subsided. the panic attack it's not that bad. the sex though? you like that." Tony replied. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"yeah of course. nothing says super hot monkey sex like a panic attack and burning skin." Bruce muttered.  
" ?" a voice called. both looked out. Steve, Phil, Natasha, and a medical team were standing by.  
"Jarvis alerted us of the emergency chemical shower being used. you guys okay?" Phil ask.  
"yeah, Tony just decided to experiment with something to stop his panic attacks and it made his body burn, but the water gave him a panic attack." Bruce replied.  
"okay so nothing bad?" Steve ask. Bruce shook his head.  
"no. we're good." Bruce said. "but you guys should really go." Bruce said. Steve raised an eyebrow. "trust me, you don't want to know, just go. one of the side effects of this, trust me. just go." Bruce muttered. they did eventually clear out, after Bruce pretty much spelled out to them what was happening. the kicked their soaked boxers aside.  
"don't think I can support myself without you holding me up." Tony said. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"don't expect anything romantic. right now, I'm just doing this because you're an idiot who played with the wrong chemicals." Bruce said.  
"any other day, I'd take offense to that, but right now don't care." Tony replied, leaning back against the shower corner. Bruce kissed him deeply and lifted Tony up enough for him to wrap his legs around his waist.  
"are you good?" Bruce ask.  
"god my fucking skin is on fire." Tony muttered.  
"I can put you down." Bruce offered.  
"n-no. I'll be fine." Tony replied, tightening his legs around Bruce.  
"you sure you really don't want to wait until your skin stops burning?" Bruce ask.  
"Bruce, I feel like I'm going to die if I don't have sex with you." Tony replied. Bruce shrugged.  
"okay, but I will remind you, this is not going to be romantic." Bruce said.  
"before I met you, I never had romantic sex. it was all meaningless and shit." Tony muttered. Bruce kissed him deeply, not even preping him, simply pushing into him. "fuck!" Tony shouted. "a quickie doesn't mean you have to be so rough like that." Tony winced. Bruce shrugged slightly.  
"sorry. you generally like rough." Bruce said.  
"I'm not generally having a panic attack or have burning skin." Tony replied. Bruce paused.  
"oh shit I didn't think about that. are you alright?" Bruce ask.  
"yeah. just keep in mind the burning body." Tony warned. Bruce nodded keeping his movements careful. he didn't want to hurt Tony, even he was going fuck him into the wall without hesitation. it was times like these, where he was using himself like a lab rat, that Tony was extremely grateful for Bruce. whether it was patching him up because he'd gotten hurt or fucking him senseless because he'd played with the wrong chemicals, Bruce always took care of him. it took them both a few minutes to recover when they were done, but they got out and pulled on their pants. they'd headed down stairs to see the others. Bruce buttoned his shirt as they walked out of the elevator, while Tony was only wearing pants. his upper body had ice packs taped every where, there were a few taped to his legs under a pair of sweat pants, but mostly they were on his upper body.  
"um... is Tony okay?" Clint ask.  
"he's experimenting on himself again. today's symptoms are panic attack and burning skin." Bruce replied, walking past. "and nearly an hour in the emergency chemical shower from the burning, which caused the panic attack." Bruce added.  
"we heard thats not the only thing that happened in the shower." Clint snickered.  
"you're right it's not. Tony, the genius, decided to play with two chemicals he had no idea what they were and increased his sex drive. it'll wear off in a few hours, just like the burning skin." Bruce replied. Tony narrowed his eye's at Bruce. "don't give me that look. you're the idiot who didn't think to check how all the chemicals would react together." Bruce glared. Tony huffed, walking stiffly into the kitchen.  
"ah, man of iron! it is good to see you my friend." Thor said, clapping him on the back. immediately Tony froze, his expression was pain, and he let out a pained wail, holding his back. Bruce ran over to him quickly, while the others winced.  
"geez I just said his skin was on fire." Bruce said, pushing Thor out of the way. "Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"I'm going upstairs to hide in an ice bath, until the burning stops." Tony managed after a minute. he turned slowly, heading back upstairs. Bruce shook his head. he wished Tony would just stop trying to get rid of his panic attacks, he was making them worse, but Tony Stark had to have a solution for everything.


	23. Getting Loki'd

there was a boom, then a scream. it had the entire team skipping the elevator and racing up the stairs. why did Tony insist on working on dangerous things when Bruce wasn't home?  
"Jarvis whats happened?" Steve ask as they reached the lab. it was full of smoke, it was leaking from around the door.  
"I am unsure." Jarvis replied.  
"Tony open the door." Steve said, knocking. the lights in the lab were out.  
"no! go away!" Tony shouted.  
"Tony open the door, or I'll kick it in." Steve added.  
"or turn on the lights." Clint said. the lights flew on but Tony was no where to be seen, even as the smoke cleared.  
"Tony?" Natasha ask. "where are you?" Natasha ask.  
"I'm in the lab." Tony said. his voice was muffled now. Steve rolled his eye's and kicked in the door.  
"split up and find him." Steve said.  
"no need. he's in here." Natasha said, knocking on the bathroom door that was in the lab. "Tony, come out of the bathroom." Natasha said.  
"no." Tony replied.  
"Tony, come out of the bathroom." Clint groaned.  
"get. Bruce." Tony ordered.  
"why is something wrong? Tony if your-" Steve started.  
"GET BRUCE NOW!" Tony screamed. Steve sighed. Phil pulled out his phone out.  
"Dr. Banner, as sure as I am that you're busy, we have a possible code yellow and who knows what else. there was an explosion and now Tony has locked himself in the lab bathroom, demanding you." Phil said. "thank you." Phil sighed, hanging up.  
"so?" Clint ask.  
"he was already on his way back. he'll be here in ten minutes, five if he can get Happy to speed up." Phil replied.  
"why doesn't he have his liscense?" Steve ask.  
"rode rage and he perfers motorcycles. his is in the shop. besides, Tony pays Happy to drive us around." Phil replied. Steve nodded. they waited nearly ten minutes and Bruce ran up. he panted slightly.  
"okay where is he?" Bruce ask.  
"Bruce?" Tony ask from the bathroom.  
"yes Tony. come on, open the door." Bruce said. the door opened slightly, Tony reached out and Bruce in quickly, slamming the door shut. the lights were out. "Tony why are the lights off?" Bruce ask. Tony whined softly.  
"promise you're not going to laugh?" Tony ask softly.  
"uh, first I want to know what you were working on." Bruce said.  
"well remember how we were talking about maybe a happy Hulk?" Tony ask.  
"yeah." Bruce replied.  
"well I was working on that, not promise not to laugh." Tony said.  
"fine I promise not to laugh." Bruce sighed. Tony flipped on the lights. Bruce stared shocked for a moment, then brought a hand up to his mouth to cover the laughter.  
"you promised not to laugh!" Tony shouted. Bruce snickered and shook his head.  
"oh my god. this is great. Tony how did this happen?" Bruce ask.  
"I don't know! I thought I had some of Hulks hair but I guess I grabbed cat fur!" Tony shouted, his new cat ears twitching in frustration.  
"thats so cute." Bruce grinned, watching his ears. "awe you have little tail too." Bruce teased.  
"help me." Tony said.  
"I don't know what to do." Bruce said, snickering.  
"Bruce I'm gonna have a panic attack." Tony said.  
"you're fine Tony." Bruce assured.  
"Bruce you aren't taking this seriously!" Tony cried.  
"no I'm not it's fucking hilarious! you'd laugh at me if this happened!" Bruce said, bursting into laughter.  
"not if you were actually upset and on the brink of a fucking panic attack!" Tony shouted. Bruce paused and pulled him close.  
"look okay. just deep breath Tony. it's alright. we'll fix you." Bruce said.  
"are you sure?" Tony ask.  
"yeah of course. though, you're super adorable like this." Bruce said. Tony growled at him. "come on let's get out there before the others break down the door." Bruce added. Tony nodded, taking a deep breath. they opened the door and walked out.  
"what the hell?" Clint ask.  
"why do you have cat ears?" Natasha ask. a tail flicked behind him.  
"experiment gone wrong." Tony muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"is it wrong to say this is absolutely hilariously adorable?" Clint snickered. Tony rolled his eye's.  
"yes it is comepletely! I'm Tony fucking Stark! I don't do hilariously adorable!" Tony shouted glaring at him. Clint could barley contain his snickers. Tony sighed. "fine, you have five minutes to get all your laughter out." Tony said, looking at his watch. "starting now." Tony glared. immediately the lab filled with laughter, Tony tapped his foot patiently, until he noticed Bruce was laughing to. he reached back and shoved him. "I was trying to help you, therefore, you don't get to laugh." Tony hissed. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"I'll laugh all I want." Bruce snickered.  
"fine sleep on the couch downstairs." Tony shrugged.  
"you're no fun." Bruce muttered.  
"alright your five is up." Tony glared, his tail twitching wildly in discomfort and annoyance.  
"look lets all go downstairs and well sit down, have lunch, and discuss what can be done." Steve said. Tony crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him.  
"he's right Tony, I mean when was the last time you actually ate something? cause I know you haven't eaten with me in like three days." Bruce glared. Tony sighed, rolling his eye's as his stomach growled at the mention of food.  
"it's only been a week. I've been busy." Tony muttered. Bruce shook his head and grabbed his arm.  
"lets go get some lunch." Bruce replied.  
"I vote chinese." Tony said. Bruce looked at the team who shrugged, probably only agreeing because it would get Tony to eat. they headed downstairs. Thor hanging at the back of the group, which was unsual.  
"Thor? is something wrong?" Steve ask. "whats that?" Steve ask. they all stopped and looked at Thor.  
"I have found a note." Thor said. "from the lab." Thor added. quickly, thinking it to be one of his, Tony snatched it away and looked at it.  
"you've just been... Loki'd?" Tony ask. Clint suddenly snickered as if coming up with a joke. he leaned over to tell Natasha and Tony turned, glaring at him. "what was that bow boy?" Tony growled, ears twitching. Clint and Natasha paused, surprized Tony had heard them talking.  
"go a head 'bow boy' tell him what was so funny." Natasha muttered.  
"now you can be Catman, instead of Ironman." Clint said. Tony hissed at him and covered his mouth quickly, cheeks flairing up bright red. Bruce choked on a laugh.  
"what the hell was that?" Clint ask.  
"I believe he just hissed at you." Natasha said with a smirk.  
"I had no idea I could do that." Tony muttered.  
"wonder if you'd land on your feet." Steve thought out loud.  
"no. we're not doing this. I'm not a cat." Tony glared.  
"wonder what he'd do with a laser." Natasha muttered.  
"I'm going upstairs." Tony grumbled getting in the elevator before Bruce could stop him.  
"really guys? I know it's hilarious but come on." Bruce muttered. "I had him downstairs he was going to eat." Bruce glared.  
"he's the one who hissed at me." Clint laughed. Bruce narrowed his eye's at him and glared at Thor.  
"you better find your brother and fix this. believe it or not Tony has enough problems lately without this adding to it." Bruce muttered.  
"Tony has actual problems?" Phil ask. Bruce nodded.  
"yeah it's kind of a reason he's depressed and the reason he's taking anti-depressents." Bruce muttered.  
"Tony's depressed?" Clint ask in disbelief. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"you guys really don't pay attention do you?" Bruce muttered. "someone grave robbed his parents. they stole things that were buried with them and they haven't found his mothers body. the police threatened to throw him in jail if he tried to find her. that was nearly six weeks ago. his therapist made him start taking them." Bruce explained. they all felt bad, suddenly understanding why Tony had been so angry at everyone lately, probably side effect. Bruce sighed and headed up after Tony. "Tony come here." Bruce muttered, reaching or him. Tony pushed him away and Bruce yelpped. Tony looked at him, his shirt was ripped and his chest was bleeding. Tony looked down at his hand, claws retracting into his fingers.  
"B-Bruce, shit! I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you." Tony said. Bruce pulled him close and hugged him tightly.  
"no it's fine. it was an accident. you didn't even know you could do that." Bruce said.  
"Loki's ruined everything." Tony sighed. "now if I have a panic attack I'll hurt you." Tony muttered.  
"thats not true Tony. you're nails only hurt the first few panic attacks. claws can't be any worse." Bruce said.  
"I don't want to have claws Bruce. I don't want to be a cat. I mean the ears are okay I guess and if it had to the tail could stay, but hissing? clawing? hell if I fell I'd probably land on my feet." Tony said.  
"remind me why the last one's a bad thing." Bruce said, pulling him to his chest. Tony huffed.  
"thats not the point Bruce. who knows how long I'll be like this. the last time Loki pulled a prank on someone if was you and Hulk was purple for nearly a year!" Tony glared.  
"I know Tony. it's okay though. besides you're adorable with those." Bruce grinned. his ears twitched against Bruces face in a slapping like manner and Bruce laughed. "oh come on Tony. we could get some serious fun out of this. you're hearing is at least ten times stronger. there's so much you could get away with or do." Bruce said. Tony paused.  
"name one thing." Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"now you have the hearing ability to tell when Clint or Natasha is hiding in the vents." Bruce replied. Tony paused, that was true.  
"okay fine." Tony muttered.  
"can you actually feel anything with them?" Bruce ask curiously observing the twitch of each ear and his tail. Tony rolled his eye's. at least it was his boyfriend who was the other scientist, not one of their team mates.  
"I could feel your stubble, if thats what your asking. here play with them, be gentle, they hurt." Tony said, walking over and ducking his head down for Bruce.  
"if you start purring, I'm going to laugh." Bruce said.  
"if I start purring, shoot me." Tony replied. Bruce chuckled reaching up to inspect them. he kept in mind what Tony said about them hurting though and made sure to keep his touch gentle. until he came across something.  
"bend down here a little more." Bruce said. Tony did as he said confused. now his ears were right in front of Bruce's eye's. "you have, metal shards in them. that could be why the hurt." Bruce replied.  
"well, get them out." Tony said. Bruce pulled him to the bathroom, pushing him onto the side of the bath tub and grabbing the tweezers.  
"this might hurt." Bruce said.  
"yeow! watch it! that fur is actually attatched!" Tony shouted.  
"sorry. I warned you though." Bruce replied. Tony hissed at him, his face buried in Bruce's middle as he worked.  
"hey we were wondering if you two were going to come down fore... dinner... whats happening here?" Steve ask.  
"metal shards in his ears." Bruce replied, pulling another out.  
"Bruce is being so kind as to remove them." Tony muttered, sounding bored out of his mind.  
"at least I'm attempting to. if, Tony would let go of my hand with his tail." Bruce glared.  
"I can't make it do anything." Tony hissed. Bruce popped him.  
"stop it. you're ears keep twitching." Bruce said. Steve watched a moment and shook his head.  
"well you can do that after dinner. Thors going to have his feelings hurt if you don't come down." Steve said. Bruce sighed and stood.  
"he's right. come on Tony, and let go." Bruce said, shoving Tony's tail off.  
"I'm sorry, I can't control it back of." Tony glared. Steve regretted being the one to get them. Bruce openly glared at Tony on the way down, while Tony's ears stood in a position that expressed his own annoyance and Steve was standing between them.  
"I feel like you're about to take my head off." Steve muttered.  
"no just Tony's. let go of me." Bruce said, his annoyance for the tail was getting the better of him.  
"I can't do anything about it!" Tony hissed, growling at Bruce. Tony was feeling extremely hostile today. the moment the doors opened, Steve scrambled out and put as much distance between him and them as he could.  
"guys, I brought the bomb down." Steve said, sitting on the couch by Phil.  
"bomb?" Natasha ask. Steve simply pointed at Bruce and Tony, who were glaring daggers at each other.  
"I wonder, Bruce, why are you so angry?" Phil ask.  
"he won't get his tail of me." Bruce growled. Tony pulled his tail off.  
"there fine it's off whiner!" Tony growled back. Bruce relaxed and Phil stood. he'd spent enough time with those two to pick up on some things.  
"Bruce, are you, allergic to cats?" Phil ask.  
"not that I know of." Bruce replied. Phil nodded slightly  
"I think Tony needs to go shower." Phil said.  
"why?" Tony ask, glaring.  
"Bruce isn't angry any more. you let go and it went away." Phil said. Bruce frowned, coming to the same conclusion.  
"something on you is causing us both to be hostile with each other." Bruce said.  
"whatever." Tony huffed heading upstairs to shower.  
"good catch Phil." Bruce muttered, going quickly to wash his arms. Tony came back a few minutes later, ears and tail dripping with water. "you did wash your whole body right?" Bruce ask.  
"no." Tony replied as though it was obvious. "barley got my ears without a code yellow." Tony muttered.  
"well don't touch any one." Bruce said. Tony glared at him, but sat down and ate. Thor appeared infront of all of them.  
"I have returned from Asguard!" Thor shouted. Tony looked at him. "and yes. Loki has pulled a mild prank. he says the affects of so should not have given you what it has, it should've made you a cat and is unsure how to fix it. but he is working on it." Thor said.  
"where is your little twerp of a brother. he and I need to go a few rounds." Tony growled.  
"thats not happening Tony. calm down. besides if Hulk saw Loki he'd squish him." Bruce replied eating his food. Tony hissed at him.  
"I'll be in the lab! trying to fix this!" Tony growled. Bruce watched him go and shook his head.  
"I hate Loki too, just so you know." Bruce muttered, getting up and following Thor. no one liked getting 'Loki'd'.


	24. Tony the cat

Bruce found himself watching Tony more often then normal, now that he had the ears and tail. he found it interesting, Tony had seemed so pissed day one, yet he'd slipped right back into his regular routine so easily. Bruce watched him curiously, the way his ears twitched and his tail swished was fascinating. he wanted to touch them, but ever since he'd pulled the shards out of Tony's ears, Tony refused to let him. he was more likely to touch the arc then Tony's ears or tail, though Tony's tail had a mind of it's own. when they curled up at night to sleep, it would wrap tighter then Tonys arms around his waist. Tony didn't mind his tail as much as he did his ears. though, every one had quickly learned to watch were they were stepping or Tony would slash up their face with his new found claws. they'd each learned one at a time. Bruce shook his head, watching Tony's ears again.  
"why are you staring at me? I know you like my ass, but you have things to be doing." Tony muttered.  
"watching your ears." Bruce replied.  
"well stop." Tony said.  
"how come you won't let me touch them?" Bruce ask.  
"because, they're sensitive." Tony replied.  
"and? so's the arc, you let me touch that." Bruce replied. Tony put his tools down, wiping off his dirty hands.  
"why do you want to touch them?" Tony ask.  
"because you won't let me and they look soft." Bruce replied. "so why won't you let me touch them?" Bruce ask. Tony turned to him.  
"fear." Tony said.  
"fear?" Bruce ask.  
"fear that someone touches them and I'll have a code yellow. my head is sensitive to everything else. one touch and I could have a code yellow." Tony replied, looking him in the eye's. "I was afraid about my tail but since it touches everyone else, without my permission, it's not really a problem." Tony added.  
"I'll make you a deal." Bruce offered. Tony looked at him.  
"what can you offer?" Tony ask. Bruce smirked at him, playing with his glasses.  
"I'll let the Hulk out to play with you if you let me touch them." Bruce said. Tonys ears twitched with interest.  
"hmmm interesting proposal." Tony muttered. "probably would be better to let the big guy out to look them over before we have to go into battle or something and he see's them and gets distracted." Tony thought out loud.  
"Hulk likes cats." Bruce said. Tony sighed, walking over to Bruce. he dug his nails in to the desk behind Bruce.  
"okay fine." Tony muttered. Bruce reached up and looked over his ears.  
"you have fleas." Bruce warned.  
"I know. they're so itchy." Tony muttered reaching up to scratch at one of them. Bruce pushed his hands away.  
"here hold on. I have itch cream, I keep it for Steve, don't ask me why I won't tell you." Bruce added.  
"that won't help Bruce." Tony said.  
"yes it will, until I get the chance to find a flea killer that won't hurt people." Bruce said.  
"you're not putting it on my ears." Tony muttered.  
"fine." Bruce replied, running his fingers over the scratch marks gently. "despite the scratches they're pretty soft." Bruce said, playing with them. Tony tensed for a moment, before relaxing into the touch. "so any signs of a code yellow?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head, wrapping his arms around Bruce's waist. "nothing?" Bruce ask.  
"no." Tony replied after a minute. Bruce raised an eye brow.  
"are you, enjoying this?" Bruce teased. Tony's face was pressed against his stomach.  
"it's like a massage. it feels amazing." Tony muttered quietly. Bruce smirked watching the reaction, scratching them gently. Tony made a soft noise and closed his eye's.  
"okay this is just about the cutest thing I've ever seen." Bruce said. Tony dug his claws into his sides warningly.  
"not cute." Tony muttered, tiredly. Bruce chuckled.  
"you're falling asleep aren't you?" Bruce ask, watching Tony. "Tony?" Bruce ask. he laughed softly, continuing to scratch his ears.  
"um... whats happening here?" Phil ask as he walked in.  
"I finally got Tony to let me play with his ears and now he's asleep." Bruce grinned. Phil chuckled.  
"is that why he wouldn't let anyone touch them?" Phil ask.  
"no, he was afraid it would make him code yellow. you know, cause his head is so sensitive to things." Bruce said. Phil nodded.  
"well, thats good. now when he won't sleep you can make him." Phil said. Bruce nodded in agreement, scooping Tony up. Tony curled up happily.  
"you still owe me a Hulk out." Tony muttered tiredly.  
"yeah. I know." Bruce chuckled, laying Tony on the couch. he curled up and snored softly. Bruce laughed softly and headed downstairs. this would be his little secret. he wondered if it would have a different effect on Tony if he wasn't as tired. he wondered how much it would effect Tony in sex, that was something he'd have to find out later. Bruce sat on the couch, a cup of his favorite herbal tea in hand. the all talked a while before Tony came downstairs tiredly. he looked around, before spotting Bruce. he laid down, putting his head in Bruce's lap while wrapping his arms tightly around Bruce's waist.  
"um... is he okay?" Natasha ask.  
"code yellow possible." Jarvis announced. Bruce frowned playing with Tony's hair and ears gently.  
"he probably had a nightmare about his kidnap again, but woke up before it got too bad. he does that sometimes." Bruce replied. Tony curled up tightly, closing his eye's.  
"hey Bruce I have a question for you." Clint said sitting down.  
"yeah?" Bruce ask.  
"you guys ever eventually do get married, its gotta be green and yellow right?" Clint ask with a grin.  
"someone smack him for me." Bruce replied. Natasha and Steve smacked Clint at the same time. "Jarvis hows the code yellow look now?" Bruce ask.  
"Sir is no longer in danger of a code yellow." Jarvis replied.  
"good. thanks J." Bruce said.  
"of course ." Jarvis said. Bruce scratched Tony's ears gently while playing with his hair.  
"so Bruce, how is it having a cat?" Natasha ask, motioning to Tony. Bruce frowned.  
"if I'd known having a cat would have been so difficult I never would've gotten one." Bruce joked. "no seriously though, he hates water even more now, but as long as he's not hacking hairballs and leaving dead mice in my shoe's I'll live with it." Bruce said.  
"speaking of the cat of iron, I have spoken with Loki, he can get ride of the effects of his prank for the most part, but seeing as he did not mean to make him half cat, there may be no way to get rid of his ears." Thor said. Tony's tail flicked angrily at Thors voice.  
"quiet down Thor. we don't need a repeat of what happened to Clint a few days ago." Bruce said.  
"hey what did happen the other day?" Steve ask.  
"Clint thought since Tony's always scaring me to make me Hulk out, that he'd scare Tony. he came up and screamed loudly in his ears while Tony was sleeping." Bruce snickered. "then he laid screaming for help while Tony scratched his face, chest, arms, and hands. he kind of ask for it. no one ask him to do that." Bruce huffed.  
"I was getting revenge for you." Clint huffed. Bruce smirked.  
"I get my own revenge. I don't need you. I got Jarvis to help me mess with him one day. he did exactly the opposite of anything Tony ask him. then his Ironman suit 'malfunctioned' and took Tony on a joyride. I get my own revenge." Bruce snickered. Clint rubbed at the scratches over his eye.  
"yeah now you tell me." Clint muttered.  
"you are telling me loud noises bother the cat of iron?" Thor ask.  
"stop calling me that." Tony growled.  
"but you are a-" Thor started. Tony hissed, jumping at him and scratching his face. with cat like balance he landed on the back of the couch, crouched. he glared at Thor and went back over to Bruce. Thor rubbed at the blood on his cheek. "yes, very well. I shall keep that mind." Thor muttered. Tony smirked and curled back up with Bruce, holding him tightly.  
"I like being a cat now." Tony muttered.  
"I didn't realize being a cat meant you were PMSing all the time." Phil snickered. Tony shot him a glare, flexing his hands to show off his claws.  
"you're the only one I haven't attacked Phil." Tony glared.  
"wait, how have you attacked everyone but Phil?" Bruce ask.  
"well... he's the only one who hasn't stepped on my tail or pissed me off, yet. he's working his way there slowly." Tony glared.  
"you will keep your claws away from Phil." Steve glared. Tony got up.  
"why don't you make me old man." Tony glared. Bruce pulled him back down.  
"no I will break you both if you start fighting." Bruce growled. Tony huffed and curled back up.  
"aren't cats supposed to curl up with the warmest person they find?" Clint ask.  
"yeah but the last time I tried curling up to Thor he nearly crushed me." Tony replied. "Jarvis what person in the room has the warmest body temperature?" Tony ask.  
"besides Thor I assume?" Jarvis ask.  
"duh." Tony replied.  
"Agent Coulson." Jarvis stated. Tony looked over at him.  
"no way, you are not cuddling up to Phil." Steve glared.  
"actually I like cats so I don't care." Phil replied. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"either go cuddle up to Phil or lay down." Bruce glared. Tony crouched and jumped across the couch, in a cat like way. he landed on beside Phil and curled up, holding onto him tightly. immediately his body relaxed and his tail swished calmly.  
"hmm you are warm. this is mine now." Tony said, falling asleep. they watched him a moment before Bruce stood.  
"enjoy. I have work to do. when you're done with him, just pull warm clothes out of the dryer and lay them around him, he'll be happy long enough for you to escape." Bruce said, heading towards the lab.  
"I wonder if I touch his ears if he'll kill me." Phil muttered, reached down to mimic the motions he'd seen Bruce doing a few moments ago. Tony instantly curled up tighter, digging his claws in to Phil, but there a soft purr like sound, that was barely audible. Tony really had to be in a deep sleep for that sound to happen, cause he didn't do that earlier with Bruce.  
"is he purring?" Natasha ask, raising an eye brow.  
"I'm not entirely sure, thats kind of what it sounds like though." Phil replied. Phil continued the scratching gently for a few moments before stopping. "how the hell am I supposed to get him out of my lap?" Phil muttered. Steve shook his head.  
"you don't." Steve muttered. "he trapped Clint on the couch for three hours cuddled up to him yesterday. I told you not to let him." Steve shrugged. Phil frowned.  
"there's obviously a way to get free. Bruce said when I was done sitting here with him, just pile fresh clothes from the dryer around him." Phil said. they heard a snicker after a minute.  
"you could just ask him to let go." Natasha said.  
"he's asleep." Phil said.  
"wake him and ask him to get up." Natasha said.  
"worth a shot." Steve shrugged. Phil nodded slightly and shook him gently.  
"what do you want?" Tony hissed.  
"I need you to get up." Phil said.  
"why?" Tony ask.  
"I need to go to SHIELD." Phil said.  
"you hesitated, which means you're lying. you don't have any where to go, you don't have to lie. could've just said I want you off me." Tony replied, getting up and stretching. he headed to the kitchen, rubbing his eye's.  
"that was easier then it should've been." Phil said. Tony headed up to the lab and whined.  
"Bruce, Phil threw me off his lap." Tony muttered.  
"Tony you're an oversized house cat. you get heavy after a while." Bruce replied. Tony pouted.  
"thats not fair. I like the warmth." Tony muttered.  
"well, go make you something to stay warm." Bruce said.  
"fine." Tony huffed, turning to his own work bench. it was quiet for a few hours. "done." Tony smirked. Bruce looked over.  
"whats with the bracelets and necklace?" Bruce ask.  
"I have ankle bracelets too. they keep me warm. ha! my own personal heaters. later." Tony smirked, walking out. Bruce rolled his eye's and watched him go. Tony headed back up to the living room. he really cuddled to them for warmth, from cat instincts, now he was fine.  
"you're not coming back to cuddle are you?" Phil ask.  
"nope. I don't like to be kicked out of the warmth, so I made my own. fuck you guys. I'm warm now asshole." Tony replied, walking out of the tower.  
"cats are assholes man." Clint muttered.  
"I didn't realize you could make Tony more of an ass." Natasha muttered. the others nodded in agreement. they hoped Loki fixed this soon.


	25. Bruce leaves

Bruce had left, he was gone this time, for real. there was no trip. there was no coming back. he was gone. he'd left a note to Tony, stating he was sorry but he didn't deserve Tony, that Tony could do better. that he was sorry leaving just two weeks before the wedding. he was gone. the others worried over Tony for days, watching as he ripped himself apart more and more as the wedding got closer and closer. he knew where to find Bruce, he'd sent him the ring back. he'd sent a note telling Bruce he was a selfish ass and to keep the fucking ring because Tony couldn't find it in his heart to throw it away.  
"Stark, take it easy." Steve said. Tony stood on the top of his building, a barrier between him and the team. it would take them a while to get through it. "you don't need to do this." Steve added. Tony ignored him, of course, in favor of loading his revolver. he only put one bullet in, it's all he needed. he spun the chamber and closed it.  
"no you're right. I don't need to. I have to." Tony replied, pulling the trigger once. everyone flinched but Tony. "five more tries." Tony muttered. "I figured it fit. I mean he's left six times. the sixth was the final time, so it fit." Tony chuckled bitterly, pulling it a second time. by this point Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Phil were ripping at his barrier.  
"Tony you know where he's at, go get him." Phil said.  
"I would go to the ends of the Earth for him. I've hunted him down time after time. it's always been more of a game. he leaves to see if I'll follow. this time, he told me not to." Tony replied, pulling it a third time.  
"Tony! stop! right now!" Clint growled. Tony laughed softly.  
"make me." Tony replied, pulling it a fourth. "two more." Tony said.  
"Tony look I know this is hard but you don't need to do this!" Natasha shouted. "we can bring Bruce back! talk about whats wrong! figure this out! we can help you!" Natasha said.  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Tony screamed, pulling it a fifth. a loud bang and Tony dropped instantly.  
"Tony!" the shouts rang across New York as the genius collapsed. bursting through the barrier, they raced over to their fallen friend. his arc was still pulsing, but it was fading quickly. Phil pulled his phone out as it rang.  
"Tony's having a panic attack." Bruce said softly.  
"Tony's dead. he killed himself." Phil replied. the others looked at him, they must've realized it was Bruce.  
"h-he what?" Bruce ask.  
"he killed himself, because you left." Phil replied, hanging up.  
"the ambulance has arrived." Jarvis said.  
"I'll take him down." Thor said, speaking for the first time. he scooped up Tony's limp body, he dropped a note from his hand. Thor flew him down. Steve knelt and picked up the note. notes, he found as he opened it. the outer one appeared to be a cover, a blood spattered cover. they each had their own note. Steve frowned and handed the notes out, holding on to Bruce's. he opened his note.  
-Rogers,  
I'm an asshole. I know. I hate you with a passion, but there's nothing you could've done to talk me down. had you managed to take the gun from me I would've found another way to kill myself. I know you, don't feel guilty. I wanted to die. it's not your fault. also, I left a box in your room, something I thought you deserved. it'll take your mind back to your day and age old man. it'll let you relive your memories. I've used it a few times, had to make sure it worked. enjoy it.  
Stark.-  
Steve frowned and looked over at Phil, who was reading his own.  
-Phil,  
keep an eye on Steve. you know how guilty he feels when he can't stop something. I know you probably tried to. you couldn't stop me either. Steve'll show you his note, so you'll know exactly what I'm talking about. my will to live was gone. I need Bruce like you need air, but my air left and I couldn't breath. I was sufficating, slowly. take care of the team and feel free to use my suit. take care Phil.  
Tony.-  
Phil sighed and rubbed his face. he looked up meeting Steve's gaze. then he turned to Natasha, who was reading her note.  
-Nat,  
don't know if you were even here when I did it. I hope you weren't, not because you're a girl, but because I've seen your file. I know what you've seen. if you were here, I'm sorry. nothing could've stopped me. I didn't know you on a personal level, quite frankly, you terrified me, but I thank you deeply. when Bruce and Phil weren't there, you helped me with my panic attacks. it was creepy, but you saved me. thanks.  
P.S. my weapon arsonal is yours.  
Tony.-  
Natasha closed her eye's and shook her head. she couldn't managed to look up from the note, but she knew Clint was reading his.  
-Barton,  
stay out of my stuff, I ordered you a knew hammic. it'll be in in a few days. enjoy.  
Tony.-  
Clint shook his head. they looked up hearing Thor land. Steve handed him his note.  
-Thor,  
good luck with Jane. she's pretty. keep her happy, you don't want her to leave now do you? I'm leaving you guys my beach house. I know you like the beach.  
the man of iron.-  
"he left us each a note. personalized?" Thor ask.  
"he knew there was no stopping him. nothing we could do." Steve muttered. he looked at Bruce's. "do we read it, Bruce'll never read it." Steve said. Phil took it, opened it up and scanned over it, then shook his head.  
"no. this needs to go to Bruce." Phil said. they nodded and headed downstairs.  
*a few days later*  
Bruce showed up for his funeral. the team mostly seemed to ignore him and Bruce sighed.  
"he left this for you." Phil said, handing him the note. Bruce paused and opened it.  
-Bruce,  
I don't know what I did to make you leave, but I'm glad you stayed as long as you did. I got to feel real love. it was nice. thank you. I know you weren't there when I did it. I love you though, I never said it enough. maybe thats why you left, but I love you so much. you made me so happy for so long, then you left. I don't care why you left, I know I obviously wasn't good enough for you. I was a drunken mess and with my panic attacks I was even messier. you put up with me for so long, even if you didn't really love me in the end. I know you didn't want anything, but I left you everything, but my beach house. Thor got that, he likes the beach. oh and Nat got my weapons all of them, she likes those. you get everything else. the tower, the business, my money. everything I owned is yours, because even if you didn't love me, I still think you deserve everthing. take care of yourself, know that this was a long time coming, you just kinda, prolonged it. it's fine. don't worry. I love you more then life itself. I used my revolver. if you want to know why I'm telling you this, I wanted to have six chances, since thats what you gave me. you left five times before you left for good. I'm not sure what bullet I died on, if you want to know ask Steve. it'll haunt him for a while. thanks for loving me as long as you did, while I could've asked for more, I know you wouldn't give it. you wasted enough of your life on me and now it's time for you to live. move on, I'm sure you'll forget about me soon.  
love forever,  
Tony.-  
Bruce stared at the note before simply breaking down. Phil looked at him.  
"so why did you leave?" Phil ask.  
"I'm dying. I didn't want him to watch me die." Bruce replied, wiping at his face. "the gamma radiation, it hurt my body more and more everytime I let the other guy out. I'm dying and I didn't want him to know. it hurts so bad and I know he would've tried to save me, but this hurts so much worse. I was going to call him, I was going to tell him. I never got the chance." Bruce muttered.  
"you didn't want to tell him you were dying?" Steve ask. Bruce nodded.  
"he's stubborn. he would've have just let me die. I never meant for him to do this. I'm an idiot." Bruce sighed. "and I don't deserve to be here. take care guys. I'll sign the building over to all of you." Bruce said walking out quickly. they watched him go. there was nothing anyone could do. they lost Tony and now they found out Bruce was dying. Bruce had just left them all this time and they knew there was no coming back.


	26. Bruce learns to fly

"Tony, I'm not sure about this." Bruce said.  
"well, I can't be the only person who knows how to use this thing. what if I'm hurt or something Bruce? kidnapped and you don't want the Hulk out?" Tony ask.  
"thats not possible. if you were hurt or attacked or kidnapped I'd let the Hulk out asap." Bruce replied.  
"Bruce please?" Tony ask. Bruce looked at the open ironman suit and sighed, stepping into it.  
"I don't like this." Bruce muttered as the suit closed around him.  
"relax. Jarvis start up the suit. slowly. he's seen my footage from the first few times I tried flying the suit." Tony said. Jarvis powered up the suit, Tony had already uploaded Bruce's information into the suit.  
"Tony..." Bruce whined softly. this wasn't Tony's usual suit, this was simply a spare, but that didn't mean Bruce wanted to Hulk out in it and he was getting a little nervous.  
"Sir, Dr. Banner's heart rate is rising." Jarvis warned. Tony lifted the face mask gently.  
"hey it's alright. completely safe, I mean, come on I fly around in these things all the time. there's no need to get all big and green. relax, you know I wouldn't put you in one of these things if it was dangerous." Tony assured him.  
"i-it's not that. I'm just, getting claustrophobic..." Bruce said.  
"don't push the Hulk away. when you do that it makes it worse okay?" Tony ask. Bruce nodded trying to relax. "now picture this, Bruce. I'm currently in danger. the couch will be me in danger." Tony said laying on the couch on his back. "now, I've been thrown from my suit, which you've seen happen, I'm hurt and I'm unconscious. got that pictured?" Tony ask, closing his eye's.  
"yeah." Bruce replied.  
"good now, also picture, you can't Hulk out for whatever reason you just can't do it. my suit is laying nearby so you put it on." Tony said.  
"okay." Bruce said.  
"now, I'm about to be crushed by some horrible monster, save me." Tony said.  
"um..." Bruce muttered walking over. he scooped Tony up.  
"too late I'm dead. you took too long." Tony said, sitting up in his arms. Bruce put him down.  
"I'm not good at imagining things and you didn't even teach me how to fly yet!" Bruce glared. Tony rolled his eye's and gave Bruce a simple lesson on how to work and fly the suit.  
"okay now we need to find some real danger. come on." Tony said. Bruce hesitantly followed him in the suit. "Jarvis, call Thor up to the roof." Tony said.  
"right away Sir." Jarvis replied.  
"I don't like this Tony." Bruce said.  
"you don't even know what this is." Tony replied. Bruce whined, that was what had him so nervous. they got to the roof, Thor was waiting for them.  
"man of iron, Dr. Banner, how may I help?" Thor ask.  
"Bruce is going to fly around a little, make sure he can handle the suit. I need you to help him, you know, not die." Tony said.  
"Tony!" Bruce shouted.  
"relax it was a joke. he's just here to keep you from breaking anything." Tony chuckled. Bruce nodded slightly, putting the mask down. he shot off in to the air with a shout of shock. Thor went after him, keeping an eye on him until he got the hang of it, then they landed. "okay, now part 2." Tony smiled.  
"part 2?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded.  
"okay so I'm going to jump. Thor make sure I don't hit the ground if Bruce can't catch me got it?" Tony ask.  
"um why are you jumping?" Thor ask.  
"because Bruce can't imagine me in danger, so I'm going to create danger." Tony replied. he got up on the edge of the building. "everyone ready?" Tony ask.  
"NO!" Bruce shouted.  
"good! go!" Tony grinned, jumping off the building. the moment he jumped, Bruce got a notification that Tony was having a panic attack. Thor took off after Tony, staying close enough to catch him. without a second thought, Bruce jumped off the roof after Tony.  
"Jarvis! activate thrusters!" Bruce shouted. the thrusters kicked propelling him forward quicker. he reached out he could almost touch Tony's shirt. "Tony give me your hand!" Bruce shouted. Tony didn't answer, eye's clenched tight and heart pounding in his throat, he couldn't answer the panic attack wasn't letting him. "wait right, unconscious. he's unconscious and hurt." Bruce muttered. he barly managed to grasp on to Tony's shirt, nearly half way down the building, and pull him to his chest. Tony clung to him, eye's still clenched shut. he hadn't expected jumping to set off a panic attack, but then he'd remembered falling from the sky while he was in the desert and it had just taken over. Thor cheered for Bruce, who ignored him and flew Tony back up to the roof quickly. he tossed the helmet aside quickly, after laying Tony down.  
"is the man of iron alright?" Thor ask worriedly.  
"he had a panic attack." Bruce replied, stepping out of the suit. he pulled Tony into his lap, watching as his eye's slid open. immediately he gave Bruce a tired grin and hugged him. Bruce hugged back tightly. "you're a fucking idiot. don't ever do that again! ever!" Bruce growled. Tony simply patted his hand and hugged his chest. "Thor can you take that suit back to the lab. I'm going to get Tony to our room before he has another chance to jump." Bruce muttered.  
"of course." Thor replied, picking up the suit and heading inside. Bruce scooped Tony up quickly, following the god. he carried Tony into their bedroom, laying him on the bed. he laid beside him slowly.  
"don't ever do that again." Bruce said. Tony onddedhis head in agreement, burying his face in Bruce's shoulder. "did you have a panic attack cause you thought I wouldn't catch you?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head, placing one of Bruce's hands over his reactor. "oh, okay good. I was about to be hurt if you didn't trust I'd catch you." Bruce said. Tony chuckled slightly, shaking his head slighly and curled up, hugging Bruce tightly. they sat quietly for a few minutes, Bruce petting Tony's hair gently. "are you okay Tony?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded.  
"I'm fine. just, tired." Tony muttered cuddling up under his chin. Bruce smiled.  
"jumping off a building to your death will do that." Bruce said.  
"I didn't jump to my death. I had a back up plan just in case you couldn't catch me." Tony replied. "not that I had any real doubt. I knew you could do it. you wouldn't let me die, whether you chickened out of the suit and Hulk came after me or you used the suit. you wouldn't let me die." Tony murmured. Bruce smiled and hugged him tightly.  
"you could get some sleep." Bruce said.  
"I don't think I could." Tony replied. Bruce nuzzled his face into Tony's hair.  
"nightmare or no nightmare, you'll be okay Tony. try and sleep okay?" Bruce ask. Tony nods and buries his face into Bruce's chest, sighing contently.  
"Bruce?" Tony ask after a moment.  
"yeah Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"thank you. for everything. I don't appreciate you like I should. I'm rude and arrogent. you put up with me, though, and you love me, so I thank you. I love you so much Bruce, I don't say it enough though." Tony muttered. Bruce smiled.  
"you put up with me. you love me. I'm withdrawn and angry and you still put up with me. don't thank me Tony, you can't help that we just fit together super well. I love you too and no, you don't tell me you love me all that much, but it's alright. you tell meyou love me in other ways, besides just speaking it out." Bruce said.  
"oh yeah?" Tony ask. he knew he did a lot of stuff to show Bruce he loved him, but how had Bruce noticed them?  
"yeah, just the little things you do. like you let me hand you things. you don't drink as much since we started dating. you gave your favorite pencil which you share with no one. the random kisses you leave on my neck when you come up behind me to watch me work. when we're standing beside each other or in front of each other reading data and you play with my hands. I've seen you play with my glasses when I take them off and set them down. you ignore every single woman who looks at you, even the pretty ones. you let me touch the arc reactor, I've replaced the arc reactor. you've put your life in my hands several time. you're not scared of the Hulk. you know, just little things." Bruce replied. how had Bruce noticed so much? Tony thought he was always careful, he didn't want Bruce to think he was a romantic sap.  
"I'm not romancy or mushy." Tony said.  
"no I know that. thats why all the little actions mean so much to me." Bruce replied. Tony smiled slightly.  
"I never realized you noticed all those. I thought I was sneaky." Tony said.  
"I didn't at first, but it's like you so them unconsciously. it's like they've become a habit to you." Bruce said.  
"not a habit, it's a reassurance that your still here." Tony muttered. "that you haven't left like you threatened to do so many times." Tony said. Bruce pulled him closer.  
"I love you Tony." Bruce murmured.  
"I love you too." Tony replied softly. Bruce held him while he slept, if Tony needed him, he'd be there. even if that meant jumping off a roof after him in an Ironman suit.


	27. Tony's experiment

"Bruce?" Tony ask.  
"yeah?" Bruce ask.  
"I need some DNA." Tony said.  
"why?" Bruce ask, looking up at him.  
"well, I'm doing some tests on myself and I figured I could do it on you too, it's nothing dangerous and doesn't have anything to do the Hulk. just a few little things." Tony said.  
"blood or cheek swab?" Bruce ask.  
"well see... thats not the DNA I need." Tony replied. Bruce's cheeks lit up.  
"why the hell do you need _that?!_ " Bruce ask.  
"I told you. science." Tony replied. Bruce stared him down.  
"fine." Bruce muttered getting up.  
*a few weeks later*  
Tony was nervously avoiding everyone, including Bruce. until Bruce cornered him.  
"okay Tony, whats wrong with you?" Bruce ask. Tony gave a nervous laugh.  
"well, I'm told I don't play well with others..." Tony replied.  
"no, whats wrong with you lately?" Bruce ask, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"well... you remember that experiment I did?" Tony ask. Bruce narrowed his eye's.  
"what the hell did you fucking do?" Bruce glared. "did you fuck something up?" Bruce ask. Tony hesitated and shook his head.  
"no never mind. nothing happened. I just got the worst results in the world. the test didn't work. I just didn't like that it didn't work." Tony muttered turning around. he didn't like lying to Bruce, but Bruce wasn't going to like the answers Tony had gotten. Bruce frowned.  
"Tony you're being defensive. whats wrong?" Bruce ask.  
"nothing it's fine. just go be angry somewhere else. I have things I need to do." Tony glared, motioning to Natasha who was waiting in the lab for him. Bruce sighed and nodded leaving. Tony walked back over to Natasha.  
"so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Natasha ask.  
"I did some tests and things, you know about how we talked about me helping you get pregnant." Tony said. she perked up.  
"yeah? and? can you do it? me and Clint really want a kid. wait how'd you test it?" Natasha ask.  
"well I had to find someone else who couldn't get pregnant, but I couldn't find a volunteer." Tony said. Natasha sighed and her shoulders drooped.  
"I see." Natasha muttered moving to get up. "so thats a no." Natasha added.  
"no, I said I couldn't find a volunteer." Tony replied. Natasha looked at him confused.  
"so what? you ran a test through Jarvis and it worked?" Natasha ask.  
"no." Tony sighed. she looked confused at him and he bit his lip. "I, uh, used myself." Tony said. Natasha's jaw dropped.  
"you what?" Natasha ask.  
"I used myself as a lab right. I figured if I could get someone who it was physically impossible for it to happen to, then I could make it work with you. well, it was physically impossible for me, so I used myself and I haven't told Bruce." Tony said, waiving it off like it was nothing.  
"you... really tested on yourself for me?" Natasha ask. Tony nodded. "and you got yourself pregnant without telling your fiancé?" Natasha ask. Tony nodded again and she hugged him tightly. "Tony you're an idiot! thank you!" Natasha exclaimed. Tony pushed back.  
"yeah, now comes the fun part. I need Clints DNA." Tony said.  
"that shouldn't be hard. I'll tell him right away!" Natasha said.  
"no wait!" Tony said grabbing her arm. she stopped. "tell him I found a way to do it. don't tell him how. I still need to tell Bruce..." Tony said. Natasha nodded and ran out of the room. Tony sighed flopping into his chair, burying his face his his arms. "you've fucked up Stark" Tony muttered. "Jarvis! call Bruce down here." Tony ordered.  
"right away Sir." Jarvis replied. he sighed hearing footsteps.  
"okay Tony. what do you want?" Bruce ask.  
"I gotta tell you the truth, but before I do, I'm so sorry." Tony said. Bruce looked confused as Tony sat up.  
"sorry about what?" Bruce ask.  
"well you know I said I was doing something to help Natasha get pregnant?" Tony ask.  
"yeah?" Bruce ask.  
"well I couldn't find a willing volunteer..." Tony said.  
"she must be crushed." Bruce sighed.  
"yeah, she was..." Tony said.  
"I sense a but." Bruce sighed.  
"small but." Tony replied.  
"lay it on me." Bruce sighed.  
"well, I couldn't find a willing person, so... I kinda volunteered someone." Tony said.  
"who?" Bruce ask.  
"myself." Tony replied, giving Bruce a sheepish expression. "now I'm kinda, pregnant... surprise..." Tony gave a nervous laugh. Bruce stared him. "I'm sorry Bruce I didn't think it would actually work, but I was trying to help Natasha..." Tony sighed. Bruce pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Tony why do you do this stuff?" Bruce muttered  
"well, Natasha really wanted a baby. I had to. I couldn't just not do it." Tony sighed. Bruce rubbed his face. "I'm sorry Bruce. you hate me now don't you?" Tony ask. before Bruce could answer, Clint had grabbed Tony from behind and swung him around in a hug.  
"thank you! thank you! yes! fucking thank you Stark!" Clint shouted, swinging him around. Tony shoved his hands off, running for the lab bathroom. "ummm... what did I just do?" Clint ask.  
"well Tony apparently needed a test subject and used himself." Bruce said, sighing.  
"how are you taking the news?" Natasha ask.  
"you knew?" Bruce ask, flinching at the sounds of Tony vomiting.  
"I just found out a few minutes ago. he went on and on explaining to me how he used himself to test." Natasha replied.  
"so how are you taking the news?" Clint ask, slightly amused.  
"well he did it for you two. he expressed how he solely did it for your benefit. so I can't be angry about it. he did it for a good cause. I can't really be angry, besides, it could be fun to watch Tony suffer for a few months because of his stupidity." Bruce said. Natasha laughed.  
"you know, I know he didn't tell you until a second ago, but thank you anyway. technically you did have to help in it." Natasha said. Bruce nodded.  
"Dr. Banner, Sir needs assistance in the bathroom." Jarvis said. Bruce raised an eye brow.  
"Bruce, bring medical supplies." Tony called.  
"thats not very reassuring." Bruce muttered and headed into the bathroom with his first aid kid. "holy shit Tony what happened?" Bruce ask.  
"I slipped in puke and busted my head on the sink." Tony muttered. Bruce rolled his eyes and cleaned Tony up, bandaging his head.  
"you okay Tony?" Natasha ask.  
"I slipped, in my puke. I busted my head. I'm fine." Tony replied getting up and dusting himself off. they headed back out. "okay now I assume since your down here you brought me your DNA?" Tony ask.  
"yeah. you don't want to know how." Clint muttered.  
"don't care either, put it in that little window over there, the object its in will be disintegrated." Tony said, not looking up from his computer. "Natasha go lay over there under that big scary thing." Tony added.  
"why am I laying under the big scary thing?" Natasha ask.  
"because I said so. I was working alone down here on this project. had to find a way to do it without needing my hands or a giant ass needle." Tony replied. "Bruce help her up there, as sure as I am that she can get up there, it's so slick I slid off four times before managing to get up there and not fall." Tony said. Bruce walked over to help her up.  
"alright she's up." Bruce said.  
"good everyone get back. hopefully since your actually made for this kind of shit, it won't feel as painful, but I have no idea so lets find out." Tony said. he picked up the remote and pressed a button. "while this is happening, I need coffee. I'll be back." Tony said, leaving. he'd been up four days working up the nerve to tell Bruce and now he was tired.  
"change your clothes you're covered in puke." Bruce called. he turned to watch Natasha. it didn't appear to be painful or anything. just blindingly bright and extremely loud.  
"that thing is actually kind of scary." Clint said.  
"well it probably looks more terrifying laying on it." Bruce replied. the machine stopped.  
"Sir has requested you do not move until he comes back." Jarvis said. so they waited quietly for Tony to come back. he came back with a cup of coffee, new clothes, and a bucket.  
"now I spent four hours puking my guts out after this because I got up too fast so, I'm going to give Clint this bucket to hold for you. I'm also going to give you a shot of this to counteract the nausea. don't move just yet." Tony said walking over to her. he shoved the bucket into Clints hands and then positioned him. "stand right here. don't move." Tony said.  
"how many times have you done this?" Clint ask.  
"took me seven tries to finally get a serum that worked, but every time I sat up off this thing is was vomit city." Tony replied, giving Natasha the medicine in her arm. after a few minutes he nodded. "alright sit up slowly. you move too fast and you will fall off and throw up and then you'll lay in the throw up." Tony warned. Natasha nodded following his instructions.  
"how can you be sure it worked?" Natasha ask.  
"what color did it flash at the end?" Tony ask stepping away from her.  
"um... purple." Clint said.  
"congratulations." Tony smirked.  
"how do you know thats what purple means?" Bruce ask curiously.  
"seven different tries remember. it was red. red. red. orange when I got close. pink when I got even closer. blue when I got so close I could taste it. the last try it turned purple and now I'm a month and a half along. it's safe to assume purple means yes." Tony replied, helping Natasha up off the bed. immediately she grabbed on to the bucket and started throwing up.  
"I thought you gave her something for that?" Bruce ask.  
"I did but it's no miracle cure. she will puke some." Tony huffed. "I'm a genius not god." Tony muttered, rubbing his head with a wince. "as soon as she's done, just take her to your bedroom to lay down. her bodys going to be extremely sore so just let her lay there a bit. I'm going to go scan and see if I have a concussion. stupid bathroom sink." Tony huffed, making his way towards the door. Bruce frowned and followed him.  
"Tony maybe you should sit down, I know how to check for a concussion." Bruce said.  
"no I'm fine really. it's just pain." Tony muttered. he paused as the building shook. "Jarvis! what was that?" Tony ask.  
"titans are attacking the city." Jarvis replied.  
"great. Clint you two stay here. she doesn't need to be out there, there's no way she could fight while vomiting." Tony said, pushing Bruce off him and heading for his suit. he slipped it on.  
"Tony maybe you shouldn't go out there." Bruce said.  
"why not? I'll be fine. come on." Tony said, grabbing him and flying up his emergency route. he flew to the main floor.  
"where are Blackwidow and Hawkeye?" Phil ask.  
"she's sick and he's taking care of her." Tony replied. "suit up, we're gonna need your help too. we're down two players and the games no fun without four." Tony added. he'd made Coulson a suit, it was black and white. no one could have his red and gold. Phil nodded running to put his suit on.  
"five!" Thor announced walking up beside Captain America.  
"Tony I don't this is a good idea, I mean you could have a concussion, not to mention the other thing." Bruce said. he wasn't going to mention specifically what he was talking about in front of the others, but Tony knew what he meant.  
"what other thing?" Captain America ask.  
"it's none of your business. it will be fine Bruce I promise." Tony said. Bruce frowned and Tony sighed. "I've re-enforced the area protectively okay? don't you notice the suits a bit chunkier then normal?" Tony ask quietly.  
"yeah I just thought you were working on it for when you get bigger." Bruce replied.  
"I feel like you just told me I'm going to get fat, which isn't true." Tony huffed. "we don't have time for this, come on, those titans are tearing up the city." Tony added.  
"he's right. lets go." Captain America said, heading out the door. Thor and Phil followed behind.  
"I don't like this Tony." Bruce said. "you're putting someone else's life in danger." Bruce said.  
"this someone doesn't even realize it exists. it. will. be. fine. I've taken precautions. now lets go." Tony replied. he was regretting telling Bruce. Bruce sighed and watched him go, following behind to see if it would be a code green. he watched a while, they appeared to be winning. he listened to the coms just in case though. the building took a rough hit.  
"Tony, Steve, Jarvis is none responsive in my suit." Phil warned.  
"get inside." Cap replied. Phil nodded running inside. "Tony, is Jarvis down on your end?" Cap ask.  
"yeah I've just been kicked from my suit." Tony muttered. a titan ran at him, Tony turned and ran the opposite way. "Bruce! code green! code green!" Tony shouted, dodging a car when it was thrown at him.  
"Tony!" Cap shouted, pointing up. Tony looked up, a car was coming right at him. all he could do was duck and cover his head. suddenly he was jerked out from under the car. he looked up.  
"hey! big guy! just in time!" Tony exclaimed. Hulk glared at him.  
"Banner say Toni careless idiot." Hulk said. Tony's shoulders sagged.  
"gee thanks Bruce." Tony muttered. Hulk put Tony down gently.  
"Banner say fix computer man." Hulk said. Tony nodded running inside. Hulk turned to the titans. he didn't exactly know what Bruce meant by 'Tony was going to have a baby' but he knew what baby was and he understood it was Bruce's and Tony's. how dare those titans threaten his Tony and their baby. he roared angrily and jumped into action, destroying titans left and right, until there were no more in sight. he grabbed Tony's suit and looked at Captain America. "Banner want know what happened to cape man." Hulk said.  
"Thor? he flew off chasing a bunch of them." Cap replied.  
"I have returned!" Thor grinned, then he saw Hulk and stepped away. last time he'd stood to close, Hulk had knocked him through a building.  
"Stark, did you get Jarvis back up and running?" Cap ask. it was silent on Tony's end. "Stark? do you copy?" Cap ask. Thor frowned.  
"man of iron you ignore the calls of the captain?" Thor ask. there wasn't a verbal response but they heard an awful retching sound.  
"uh.. Tony?" Cap ask.  
"shut the hell up, you make it very hard to vomit my guts out while you're both talking to me." Tony muttered tiredly after a few minutes.  
"are you alright?" Cap ask.  
"yeah. I must've caught the stomach bug or something. I'll be fine. Jarvis is back online." Tony said. "but, I'm getting a shower. get Bruce to go check on Nat and Clint." Tony added.  
"yeah okay." Cap replied. they headed back inside. as soon as he could, Bruce was in the elevator, heading down to check on Natasha. the doors opened and the two were talking quietly.  
"hey, it's safe for you to go up now." Bruce said.  
"where's Tony?" Natasha ask.  
"did he get hurt?" Clint ask.  
"no, the idiots upstairs getting a shower. he nearly got crushed by a car." Bruce muttered.  
"but his suit would've protected him." Natasha said.  
"I'll explain later, right now I need to get up there and kick his ass." Bruce replied, heading up stairs. he entered the bedroom. he could hear Tony in the shower. "Tony are you okay?" Bruce ask, poking his head in. Tony was sank down at the bottom of the tub. Bruce, thinking it was a panic attack, raced over, only to find Tony asleep. asleep, not unconscious. he could tell the difference with Tony. he relaxed slightly. he rolled his eye's and scooped him up, drying him off and putting him in a pair of boxers. Tony didn't even stir and Bruce smiled slightly. when Tony was tired, he was exhausted. he always worked himself to exhaustion, but he had a feeling that would come much quicker for him over the next few months then it normally had. Bruce laid behind him and pulled him to his chest. Tony mumbled something in his sleep and cuddled closer but didn't wake. Bruce sighed, how were they going to tell the rest of the team?


	28. Fury finds out

three months. thats how far Tony was, but he was taking measure's of keeping the weight off him. he didn't need the entire world to know. Natasha how ever, had gladly told the rest of the team what Tony had done for her, accidently letting it slip that Tony had only managed to do so after getting himself pregnant. that had been interesting, since Tony and Bruce had walked out of the elevator, simply moments after she'd let it escape her mouth. they stared at Tony, who was confused. once he'd found out though, he'd been pissed, then he'd hid in his and Bruce's room for about a month. now here he was working in the lab. he's gained ten pounds, but he still looked pretty much the same.  
"Dum-E get out of the way." Tony muttered, shoving it roughly. the little robot was making him feel extremely hostile today. "you're useless." Tony sighed. he shook his head. "Jarvis call Bruce." Tony said.  
"yes Sir." Jarvis replied. the sound of ringing filled the lab, until Bruce picked up.  
"hey Tony." Bruce said.  
"hi. listen, I need you to pick up some more soldering wire and grease while your out." Tony said.  
"why?" Bruce ask.  
"because I'm out and I need it today." Tony replied.  
"fine. anything else?" Bruce ask.  
"I could really go for some McDonalds." Tony added. he could practically hear Bruce rolling his eye's.  
"yeah I guess I can stop and get you something." Bruce muttered.  
"get out of my way Dum-E." Tony growled.  
"why don't you dismantle that thing already?" Bruce ask.  
"I can't. he's an idiot, but he saved my life." Tony replied. "someone's coming in the lab." Tony said.  
"alright. I'll be home in a little while." Bruce said.  
"mmhmm." Tony replied. Bruce hung up and Tony hunched back over his boots.  
"what are you doing?" Phil ask.  
"my thrusters in my boots aren't working right. I'm fixing them, or at least I would be if Dum-E would get out of the way. you idiotic little robot." Tony hissed, standing and pushing Dum-E across the lab. "go sweep something." Tony glared, turning back to Phil. "why are you in my lab being nosey?" Tony ask. Phil shrugged.  
"Steve's out, so I thought I'd come hang with you." Phil replied.  
"I'm a little busy for hanging." Tony stated. Dum-E bumped into him. "Jarvis why the hell is Dum-E being so stupid today? run a diagnostic check on him." Tony ordered.  
"Dr. Banner has ordered Dum-E watch you while he's out Sir." Jarvis replied. Tony kicked his leg out and pushed the robot away.  
"yeah, thats great an all but he can watch me from afar. beat it." Tony glared, walking back over to his working table.  
"isn't it cold down here?" Phil ask.  
"my body temperature is higher. it was hot at the normal temperature, so I lowered it." Tony shrugged. Phil rubbed his arms, how was the man working in just his normal black tank top and a pair of hole filled jeans?  
"does Bruce know?" Phil ask.  
"fuck Bruce. he's not here right now and it was hot." Tony replied. "Jarvis, shut Dum-E down before I turn him into a toaster." Tony hissed.  
"I cannot do that Sir. Dr. Banner requested I ignore requests like that." Jarvis said.  
"you're my AI, not Bruce's!" Tony hissed, whacking Dum-E with his wrench. "beat it you little pest." Tony growled.  
"you're really angry." Phil said, sounding amused.  
"this little shit has basically been up my ass for five hours. he's making me hostile!" Tony growled at Phil.  
"maybe you should take a break and come watch tv." Phil said. Tony huffed.  
"I'm not going down there. everytime either one of them see's me they hug me as tight as they can, to thank me. I'm tired of it. I threw up on Clint because he hugged me too hard the other day. I'm done, I throw up enough on my own without either of them causing it." Tony replied.  
"they're happy you did this for them, they're sorry you're in this position, but they're grateful Tony." Phil said. Tony put his tools down, rubbing his face. he stepped away from his table. "you coming down?" Phil ask, hopefully.  
"no. I'm going up to my room to shower, change clothes, and sleep." Tony replied, heading for the elevator.  
"I must request Agent Coulson go with you." Jarvis said.  
"no." Tony replied.  
"I will not move the elevator until Agent Coulson comes with you." Jarvis said. Tony stepped out.  
"fine, I'll take the stairs." Tony hissed, heading up to his room. Phil raised an eye brow watching him go. six flights of stairs and Tony was going to walk them? he followed behind to make sure Tony was going to make it. surprisingly, Tony made it just fine while Phil discovered he was out of shape. "stop following me." Tony glared, locking the bathroom door. Phil rolled his eye's and sat down on the floor with a book he plucked off one of Bruce's bookshelves. Tony came out in a pair of jean shorts and a Iron Maiden shirt. since his shirts had fit perfectly before, you could see part of Tonys stomach, he pulled his shirt down, trying to cover it, but it didn't work. he paused seeing Phil. "why the hell are you up here?" Tony ask.  
"I promised Bruce I'd make you eat something." Phil said. Tony stared at him a moment. "come on. we can watch a movie with the others." Phil added. Tony shook his head.  
"no I'm good. the others, I'm avoiding them." Tony replied.  
"nonsense." Phil said getting up and pulling on Tony's arm. Tony sighed and followed him. he was too tired to really put up a fight. Phil dragged him down to the main room. the moment they stepped out of the elevator, the lights flew on. the others jumped out.  
"SURPISE!" everyone shouted. Tony immediately went down. Bruce came walking in and paused, dropping everything, he ran to Tony.  
"Tony! what happened?!" Bruce ask, glaring at them.  
"we were just throwing him a surprise birthday party." Steve muttered.  
"Tony hates surprises you idiots." Bruce muttered. Tony moaned softly, nails immediately digging into Bruce's arms. Tony curled up quickly. "wow, good jump guys. you ruined his five month streak of no code yellows!" Bruce hissed, holding Tony tightly. thankfully this one wasn't a bad one and was over in less then five minutes. Phil knelt on Tony's other side as Bruce started helping him up. Tony was too dazed and dizzy to walk by himself. they helped him to his feet.  
"got him?" Phil ask.  
"yeah." Bruce replied. he helped Tony to the elevator and lowered him down. Bruce went and got the stuff he'd picked up for Tony and brought it back. he knelt as the elevator went up. "you okay?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded holding his head between his knee's. "sit here Tony, I'll be right back to get you." Bruce said, carrying the stuff out into their room. he turned around and Tony was slowly inching his way out of the elevator, leaned against the wall. "wow really? couldn't wait just a few minutes?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head slowly. Bruce walked over quickly, scooping him up gently. Tony curled up in his arms and held onto him. he laid Tony on the bed gently.  
"Fury wants to see us all later." Tony muttered softly.  
"I know." Bruce replied, laying behind him. he pulled him close, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.  
"I don't wanna go." Tony whined tiredly. Bruce smiled slightly and kissed the back of his neck.  
"you have to." Bruce replied. Tony groaned softly, curling up.  
*a few hours later*  
Bruce dragged Tony into SHIELD, with the other in front of them.  
"Bruce I'm tired and I have shit to do why am I here?" Tony ask.  
"because Natasha let it slip that you made something to help her and he wants to know how you did it and why he wasn't told and the usual shit." Bruce said.  
"thinks I need his permission to do anything." Tony muttered. "Nat! I'm never helping you again! for a spy you have a really big ass mouth." Tony glared. Natasha shrugged and shook her head.  
"sorry. you never said not to tell anyone." Natasha muttered.  
"you told the team. you blurted to Fury. who the hell else did you tell?" Tony hissed.  
"no one, geez. calm down." Natasha rolled her eye's. they took their seats in the glass office. Bruce and Tony waited outside, closing the door and waiting for Fury. the others couldn't hear what was happening but the could see it. Fury was chewing Tony out and Tony didn't appear to be focusing on him.  
"are you listening to me Stark?" Fury glared. Tony vomited at him, covering him and the floor in it. the others covere their mouths, too keep from laughing, even Bruce. Fury looked shocked as he stood there. Bruce held Tony as he bent over and vomited on the floor. for some reason Tony couldn't get his nausea medicines to work on him, but they worked just fine on Natasha.  
"T-Tony are you okay?" Bruce ask trying to hide his laughter. Tony slowly stood straight and leaned against Bruce.  
"help me to the bathroom." Tony muttered, leaning against him. Bruce nodded helping him quickly to the bathroom.  
"what the hell was that?!" Fury turned glaring at them as they walked away.  
"don't yell at a nauseous, pregnant man unless you want to be puked on." Bruce snickered. Fury seemed shocked. Bruce helped Tony to the bathroom, watching him as he cleaned his mouth out.  
"you know now he's going to have agents after me to use me like a science experiment, right?" Tony muttered  
"Hulk won't let anything happen." Bruce replied. Tony gave a slight smile, leaning against him. "you're miserable." Bruce said.  
"I'm pregnant. what do you want from me?" Tony muttered. "I can't find anything to counteract my nausea like it did with Nat." Tony said.  
"you could be help from me, I know a lot more about medicine then you do." Bruce chuckled.  
"just help me back to that stupid conference room. I'd like to get this over with. I was working on a crib design Natasha ask me to make." Tony said.  
"actually you were sleeping." Bruce replied, helping him back down the hall. they sat down.  
"where's Fury?" Tony muttered.  
"he went to change. you covered him in puke." Phil snickered.  
"there's puke down my shirt and now it's on Bruce. we didn't go change." Tony glared. Steve frowned at Tony.  
"uh Tony, you got uh, blood." Steve said, motioning to under his nose. Tony looked confused and felt his nose.  
"shit." Tony growled.  
"wow this is not going well for you." Natasha muttered.  
"side effect of the latest nausea medicine I tried." Tony muttered, using his shirt, holding it to his nose. they waited a few minutes for Fury to come in and talk, Tony pretty much ignored him. he slowly sank down into the chair after a bit, looking slightly nauseous.  
"Stark if you throw up in here I will kill you." Fury glared. Tony gave a huffed laugh.  
"touch me. I dare you." Tony muttered. Fury narrowed his eye's, his gaze flickered over to Bruce who was relaxed, but his eye's were a light shade of green. he stared Fury down, waiting for him to make a move, daring him to make a move.  
"you heard him. he dares you." Bruce smirked, kicking his feet up and leaning back in his chair. Fury glared at them both.  
"meeting. dismissed." Fury glared.  
"about fucking time. you know I have things to do. places to be. a very specific set of blueprints for a crib Natasha and Clint want." Tony said, getting out of his chair. Bruce followed him.  
"yeah hows that going?" Natasha ask getting up.  
"I'm still not sure why you have me building it, but it's coming along fine. why can't we just order one?" Tony ask.  
"because. I know anything you build is safer then anything I can buy." Natasha replied. Bruce laughed.  
"yeah right, Tony safe? bull." Bruce laughed. Tony chuckled slightly.  
"he's right." Tony said. they were walking back to the tower today. Tony paused, looking around.  
"Tony?" Phil ask curiously.  
"the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up." Tony replied.  
"what that mean?" Clint ask.  
"I feel like someone is following us." Tony replied. he shook his head and turned back around, continuing to walk.  
"I feel it too." Bruce said, turning his head. he narrowed his eye's. "I see him." Bruce muttered.  
"just one?" Steve ask turning.  
"just green baseball hat. brown vest. white button up." Bruce replied.  
"I see him. should we confront him?" Clint ask.  
"I have a feeling he's SHIELD and he's watching Tony." Bruce replied.  
"Bruce is right." Tony said.  
"so what?" Steve ask. Tony paused, pointing.  
"I want coffee. I need something to get the puke taste out of my mouth." Tony said.  
"let Tony go in and catch the dude at the door." Phil said.  
"I want doughnuts." Natasha said.  
"cool, come on." Tony said, entering the doughnut shop. she followed behind him. Tony ordered coffee and doughnuts for the whole team. "I have a feeling me and this kid just became extremely unsafe." Tony muttered.  
"probably. SHIELD likes to do experiments on everything they don't understand." Natasha replied. "but doing them on Bruce wasn't an option." Natasha added.  
"I'm not either." Tony glared, sipping his coffee.  
"they seem to think it is." Natasha said. Tony chuckled.  
"Hulks protective of Bruce and anything Bruce cares for. Bruce cares for me. if I was in danger, Hulk would level the world to save me. nearly leveled a city to save me once. I'm not an option. they just don't realize it yet." Tony replied. "they scared the agent off." Tony said heading outside. Natasha followed him. Tony passed out the coffee and the doughnuts.  
"whats this?" Thor ask.  
"victory snack." Tony muttered. Thor looked confused. "I haven't had breakfast or lunch and I'm hungry shut the hell up." Tony glared. Thor nodded slightly. Bruce chuckled softly. they headed back to the tower. "what did he want?" Tony ask.  
"Fury told him to sneak up on you, knock you out, and take blood." Bruce replied.  
"oh thats fantastic." Tony muttered.  
"it's also not going to happen, Bruce managed to convince him how much of a bad idea it was." Phil muttered, sipping his coffee. Tony looked over at Bruce, who shrugged. as they walked Tony thought more and more of what security measure's he was going to take to keep the two babies that were on their way safe. he was going to protect them from SHIELD, no matter the cost.


	29. SHIELD Stalkers

Tony, nearly five months now, had pretty much come out the public, unable to hid the weight he was gaining, he'd only gained about 20 pounds in all and it wasn't showing much but there was enough that he had to go up a size in shirts. he used a simple disguise to hid himself so he could walk in public. he was generally left alone. right now he had a phone pressed to his ear, walking around trying to blind in and hide.  
"Tony where did you go?" Bruce ask.  
"out for a walk. sunny day, nice breeze." Tony said.  
"tell me the truth Tony." Bruce said.  
"I was on the brink of a panic attack and just wanted to go for a walk. I'm only about a mile away from the tower. I'm going to stop and get something to eat." Tony said.  
"fine. be careful. SHIELD agents have been calling today, they really want to do tests on you." Bruce added.  
"I know. love you." Tony said, hanging up. he didn't want to tell Bruce he'd already shaken three SHIELD tails. he'd been able to dodge SHIELD so easily, they were idiots. in truth, Tony had no problems loosing them. he winced rubbing his stomach. he could've simply sent someone after the paint he wanted, but he really had a craving for McDonalds. he stopped in and grabbed himself a burger. as he was leaving he noticed several SHIELD agents following him. he frowned, four agents against one of him. he walked quickly, getting the paint he needed. he turned and started heading back to the tower when one of the SHIELD agents approached him.  
"Mr. Stark. we need you to come with us." he said. Tony, without a second thought, hit him hard with the palm of his hand, breaking his nose.  
"send that to Fury. I'm not a science experiment." Tony glared and walked around him. he frowned answering his phone as he walked away. the agents were following him more quickly now.  
"hey, um... I can't figure out how to make your tv work." Steve said.  
"is it plugged in? Thor likes to unplug it." Tony ask.  
"yeah it's- you sound like your running..." Steve said.  
"oh yeah, I am. just trying to out run the fucking SHIELD agents that are trying to kidnap me." Tony replied.  
"do you need help Tony?" Steve ask.  
"yeah, that'd be great! I'm four blocks away and I'm running out of steam." Tony said, hiding. he was running out of breath too. he sank down the wall. "kids gonna kill me." Tony muttered.  
"I'm on my way." Steve replied. he hung up. Tony hid behind a building. he was fighting the panic attack that was inching its way into dangerous range. he would be lying if he said he wasn't grateful when he could pick Steve's voice out amongst the SHIELD voices. "Tony!" Steve shouted quietly. Tony looked up. how had he gotten on the roof of that building? Tony didn't know, but he quickly used his cell phone to cast a reflection of the sunlight onto Steve's face. Steve put a hand up blinking wildly at the light, but followed it. "Banner, I've got eye's on Tony. his rings flashing yellow. I can see it from here." Steve said.  
"I see you where is he?" Bruce ask.  
"in front of me, behind the building. he looks like he's about to pass out." Steve added. Bruce flew over and landed in front of Tony, who looked up and smiled.  
"told you one day I was going to be in danger and you weren't going to be able to Hulk out." Tony said, reaching a hand out. Bruce rolled his eye's lifting the mask and looking at Tony.  
"I told you not to go out." Bruce said, reaching his own out. he pulled Tony to his feet and Tony winced holding his stomach.  
"I had cabin fever." Tony replied.  
"you're having a panic attack." Bruce said.  
"I'm trying to keep calm okay? it's not working." Tony glared.  
"well your talking, thats not something you normally do in a code yellow." Bruce said scooping him up gently.  
"don't even tell me I'm getting heavy." Tony glared.  
"you are though." Bruce muttered, taking off into the sky.  
"Nat, she's what, four months now?" Tony ask.  
"yeah, if you're five." Bruce replied. Tony nodded.  
"Bruce. land. land now!" Tony said. Bruce landed quickly in a back alley. he could see the tower from where they were.  
"Tony why did you have me land?" Bruce ask. Tony leaned behind the dumpster and puked up his lunch. Bruce gagged turned away, but turned back when Tony finished. Bruce scooped him up quickly and took him back to the tower. he carried Tony in and past the others.  
"Bruce is he okay?" Clint ask.  
"he was chased three blocks by a group of SHIELD agents and had a panic attack in an alley way while he wait for me and Steve to come rescue him. then he puked in an alley about twenty foot from here and collapsed." Bruce replied. Tony whined softly, he didn't look conscious.  
"is he unconscious?" Natasha ask.  
"I think he's asleep." Bruce replied, taking Tony upstairs. he took the suit off, cleaned Tony up, then laid with him.  
"Bruce I left the paint. thats Nats paint I was supposed to paint the crib." Tony muttered.  
"Steve will get it. you need to sleep okay? you're pushing your limits and you're not thinking that it's not just you." Bruce said.  
"I thought. I really did, I ask Steve for help. I knew I couldn't do it. I thought. I protected the kid. I did what I could." Tony muttered, cuddling up to his chest. Bruce seemed shocked.  
"really? you called Steve, Jarvis didn't alert him you were in danger?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded, falling asleep. Bruce held him tightly, rubbing his back gently. "you, my love, are extremely too fragile like this." Bruce said softly, caressing Tony's cheek. Bruce was glad the constant vomiting had stopped though, but men really weren't meant for this, especially the way Tony lived. Tony's eyes opened and he sat up. "Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"the constant need to vomit has been replaced with the constant need for food and to pee." Tony muttered, crawling off the bed. he headed quickly for the bathroom.  
"you still haven't told me if you want to keep it or not." Bruce said.  
"I'm leaving that up to you. kid could be adopted out to a nice family if you don't think you can handle having a kid." Tony replied.  
"do you want a kid?" Bruce ask.  
"I refuse to answer that until you tell me if you think you can handle it." Tony replied, washing his hands.  
"I'd be willing to try." Bruce said.  
"then we keep it." Tony shrugged. "simple as that." Tony added. "I'm going to have to do so much working out to get back in shape." Tony muttered, curling up on the bed again. Bruce chuckled and pulled him close.  
"you know you're not allowed to go out now, not without someone with you." Bruce said.  
"fine, then come with me. I have some words I need to say to Fury." Tony growled. Bruce nodded getting up. "fly us there, I'm tired of walking. my feet are killing me." Tony muttered.  
"your fault." Bruce replied scooping him up. they headed downstairs, Steve was sitting on the couch as Bruce suited up.  
"where are you two going?" Phil ask.  
"to have some words with Fury about his little agents trying to kidnap me." Tony replied.  
"hey! before you go, toss me a soda!" Natasha said, from her spot on the couch. Tony tossed her a can of soda as Bruce scooped him up. Steve grunted as it hit him in the face.  
"wow thanks Bruce mess up my aim why don't you." Tony muttered. Bruce shrugged, taking off.  
"five bucks says next meeting Fury a black eye." Clint said.  
"ten bucks says he'll have a broken nose." Natasha said.  
"ten says he'll have a broken neck." Phil chimed.  
"twenty says there'll be no next meeting because Hulk will end Fury." Steve replied. they looked at Steve, he didn't often partake in bets. "what? we all know it's a possibility." Steve shrugged.  
"he's right. I'm still hoping for the broken neck though." Phil said.  
*SHIELD*  
Bruce and Tony stormed in, Tony having Bruce kick in all the doors with his Ironman suit.  
"Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, what's going on?" Maria Hill ask. Tony glared at her.  
"I want Fury. now." Tony glared.  
"I'm up here." Fury glared, watching Tony while leaning over the railings. Bruce grabbed Tony and flew them both up to stand beside Fury.  
"who the hell do you think you are?" Tony glared jabbing a finger in his chest. Fury batted his hand aside.  
"what is this about?" Fury ask.  
"you! this is about you sending agents to kidnap me!" Tony shouted. Bruce stepped out of the suit, in case he Hulked out, he could feel that Hulk was pissed. he walked over and punched Fury hard in the face.  
"you keep your hands and your agents off Tony." Bruce growled.  
"and the baby." Tony added.  
"yeah, and the kid." Bruce hissed.  
"Dr. Banner, I don't think either of you realize the things that could be possible here." Fury said. he pointed to Tony's stomach. "that kid has the Hulks DNA in it. we can't get that from the Hulk." Fury added. Tony reached out and broke Fury's finger, before punching him in the nose.  
"well you can't get it from me either." Tony hissed. Fury wiped at his broken nose and glared at Tony.  
"I'm sick of your attitude Stark. just let us have a little blood." Fury said. Bruce pushed Tony back behind him.  
"you just want a little blood?" Bruce ask, skin turning green.  
"Dr. Banner get a hold of yourself, there's no need to do this." Fury said reaching for his gun, only to ind it gone. Tony had it spinning around his finger. Hulk grabbed Fury.  
"Hulk give patch guy one chance. leave Toni alone. Hulk not like to make deals. Hulk like to smash. Banner say Hulk kill patch guy if he touch Toni." Hulk growled. then he tossed Fury aside, scooping up Tony.  
"hey big guy." Tony smiled, sitting on his shoulder. Hulk smiled at him, then turned and grabbed Fury by his leg. he pulled the man to his face.  
"Toni mine. baby Banners." Hulk growled, slamming Fury down on the ground a few times, before dropping him. he grabbed Tony from his shoulder and pushed him into the suit. Tony let it close around him, laughing as Hulk put him back on his shoulder. "Toni belong in suit." Hulk said.  
"okay buddy, lets go home." Tony muttered, hugging the side of his head. Hulk nodded and held onto Tony as he carried him home. even if that didn't stop Fury, it should would slow him down a little, even if only for a few weeks or so, but that gave Tony enough time to try and figure something out. for now though, he'd simply enjoy the fact that he could count on the team to protect him from SHIELD.


	30. Hulk and Tony cat

Tony walked over to Bruce.  
"you still owe me a Hulk out. come play with me." Tony pouted. Bruce rolled his eye's and nodded.  
"fine, come onto the green room." Bruce said. Tony's ears perked up, he hadn't expected Bruce to come so willingly. they stepped into the elevator.  
"really? no fight? you're coming with me?" Tony ask.  
"yeah. I kinda promised." Bruce shrugged. Tony smiled happily. they stepped out into the green room, which you would've have assumed would've been green, but it was purple. Hulk liked purple. Bruce took off his glasses and sat them aside. now that he had accepted Hulk as part of him, the transformation didn't hurt at all. he didn't fight Hulk, simply let him have control and thats why it didn't hurt.  
"hey, big guy." Tony grinned waiving at Hulk. Hulk blinked at him a moment.  
"Banner say Toni cat." Hulk said. Tony laughed.  
"yeah Loki got me, remember how he turned you purple? well he partcially turned me into a cat." Tony chuckled. Hulk put his hand down, letting Tony step into it. he slowly raised Tony to his face.  
"Toni cute." Hulk said.  
"I'm not cute." Tony huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Hulk snickered slightly at him, poking him in the chest.  
"Hulk say Toni cute. Banner say Toni cute. Toni cute." Hulk replied, looking Tony over.  
"ouch! hey easy with that." Tony pouted, pulling his tail out of the giants reach.  
"Hulk not mean hurt Toni." Hulk replied, pulling him closer to his face. "Hulk pet ear?" Hulk ask. Tony rolled his eye's and tilted his head towards Hulk.  
"yeah fine." Tony muttered. Hulk poked his ear, grunting when it twitched.  
"Toni ear soft." Hulk said. Tony chuckled softly.  
"yeah. yeah. I know." Tony laughed. "so buddy, anything you want to do, it's been a while since Bruce has let you out." Tony ask. Hulk thought a moment.  
"Hulk see team?" Hulk ask curiously. Tony jumped up of his hand, stumbling slightly as he landed but he had landed on his hands and feet like he and Bruce had theorised he would do. he stood dusting himself off heading for the door.  
"yeah sure buddy. come on." Tony smiled, typing the code in to unlock the door. Hulk followed him.  
"Hulk like Toni ears." Hulk said.  
"guess its offical, now they have to stay forever, you and Bruce like them." Tony muttered. Hulk scooped Tony up as the stepped into the elevator. it was just big enough for Hulk to fit in it, but if anyone else was with him, Hulk would pretty much have to hold them for them to fit. Hulk stepped out, plopping Tony onto his shoulder.  
"oh hey Hulk." Phil waived. "something happen to Bruce?" Phil ask.  
"no he promised me I could play with the Hulk if I let him play with my ears. then I got distracted by my new heat bracelets and forgot about it." Tony replied. those heat bracelets, necklace, and ankle bracelets had eleminated Tonys need to cuddle and he'd been busy with other things like building.  
"so Hulk what do you think about Tony's ears?" Clint ask.  
"Toni cute." Hulk replied.  
"I'm not cute. I will kill you all." Tony glared. Tony, of course, wasn't one to hide from the public and had been on the front of several magazines with his new cat features. he'd pretty much taken over television and the town, not in the way he wanted though. most featuring him as Catboy or freak or crazy or his least favorite cute. several had labeled him 'the cutest genius on the planet'. he simply sneared at those magazines and banned them from the tower. "Clint? what are you reading?" Tony glared. Clint looked up, realizing his mistake of letting Tony know he was there.  
"nothing." Clint replied, making a move to hide the magazine. Hulk grabbed it before he could and gave it to Tony, glaring at Clint. Tony scold at the name on the front. he was plastard on the front of course, still labeled as the cutest genius. immediately, he shredded it with his claws.  
"this was banned from the tower." Tony growled.  
"hey! I spent like three bucks on that!" Clint glared. Hulk growled at Clint.  
"no yell at my Toni. Hulk squish." Hulk warned. Clint huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"hey, move it big guy, you're in the way." Natasha glared, coming in with todays lunch. Hulk put his hand out in front of her.  
"Banner say help spider lady." Hulk said. Natasha raised an eye brow, but put most of it in his hands. Tony always ordered more then they needed, so they could eat on it for a few days, or weeks depending on how much everyone ate.  
"Nat he slashed up my magazine." Clint said.  
"well if it had his picture on the front calling him a word he didn't like, he had every right to. we all have magazines we've banned from the tower." Natasha said.  
"yeah! but he's banned like six different ones and two of those were my favorite reads! what happened to the no banning favorite reads?" Clint ask.  
"they call me cute, it's insulting. therefore they're banned." Tony glared. Natasha rolled her eye's moving to the kitchen. Hulk put Tony down and followed her.  
"hey big guy, whats going on?" Natasha ask.  
"Hulk want see team." Hulk replied. Natasha nodded.  
"well it's good to see you, you know, when we're not smashing bad guys." Natasha said. Hulk smirked.  
"Hulk like smashing bad guys." Hulk replied. Natasha nodded and watched the giant go back to Tony. she swore the asshole genius was the giants whole world. she paused hearing two shouts. walking into the living room, she found Clint holding his face, Tony holding his tail and Hulk ready to squeeze the life out of Clint.  
"okay what happened?" Natasha ask.  
"he put an arros through my tail!" Tony shouted. there was a lot of blood around his hands, but there was just as much or less pouring from Clints face.  
"he scratched the shit out of me." Clint muttered.  
"what came first?" Natasha ask.  
"birdman hurt Toni!" Hulk growled, grabbing Clint.  
"put him down." Natasha hissed. Hulk growled at her, but tossed Clint aside in favor of scooping Tony up. Tony, curled in Hulks hands, was already making a make shift bandage for his tail out of a near by blanket, while Clint was simply holding his face. "alright Clint, lets see it." Natasha said. Clint moved his hands. there were four deepish slash wounds across his face, but Tony had been mindful of his eye's. there wasn't a scratch on or around them for the most part. Hulk cuddled Tony, growling at Clint.  
"he scratched my face." Clint muttered as Natasha patched his face up.  
"Hulk not like birdman." Hulk growled.  
"I don't like birdman either." Tony growled.  
"hey whats going on in here? why is there blood everywhere?" Phil ask, walking in with Steve.  
"Clint shot Tony's tail with an arrow and Tony nearly scratched his eye's out." Natasha replied.  
"why?" Steve sighed.  
"because they're idiots." Natasha replied.  
"why's the Hulk out?" Phil ask.  
"he wanted to see everybody." Tony replied, jumping down from Hulks hands. he landed crouched then stood.  
"you turn into a cat more and more everyday." Phil said.  
"I know. Bruce and I are afraid I'm slowly turning into the cat like Loki had meant for me to." Tony replied, dusting off his hands. he wabbled slightly, who knew hurting his tail would mess up his balance so much?  
"hello, are we just going to sit around here and talk about Tony turning into cat or can I get a doctor here?" Clint ask.  
"oh yeah, I guess we should get you to a doctor." Natasha muttered, pulling his arm gently towards the door. Steve frowned.  
"I'll carry him, that'll be faster." Steve muttered, scooping him up quickly. Tony turned to Hulk.  
"c'mon big guy. you saw the team, lets head back up stairs, before I get shot with more then an arrow." Tony muttered. Hulk grunted getting up off the floor to walk over to Tony. he picked Tony up and stepped into the elevator.  
"Hulk like Toni cat." Hulk said. Tony chuckled and let the green giant cuddle him. Hulk yawned as they got up to his floor. he put Tony down gently and rubbed his eye's. Tony smiled at him.  
"okay big guy, let me have Bruce back so you can nap." Tony smiled. Hulk nodded, slowly letting Bruce have control. Tony held his arms out steadying Bruce as he slowly came back. Bruce collapsed against his chest. Tony's arms tightened immediately, running his fingers through Bruce's hair. Bruce muttered tiredly. "alright baby, come on." Tony murmured, scooping him up gently. if Hulk was tired, Bruce was exhausted. "you haven't been sleeping well have you? Hulks usually out for a long while before he gets tired." Tony said.  
"no I haven't." Bruce murmured.  
"why not?" Tony ask. Bruce cuddled closer.  
"your bracelet things keep you warm, so you don't cuddle, I got used to the cuddling. you've always cuddled to me." Bruce muttered. Tony smiled slightly and kissed his forehead, laying Bruce on their bed. he grabbed him a pair of boxers and pulled them on him gently.  
"you could've said something." Tony chuckled, pulling them off and laying beside Bruce.  
"you were so happy with them I couldn't." Bruce muttered.  
"I don't want the impulse to cuddle with everyone. you're enough." Tony smiled. Bruce cuddled closely to him snoring softly. Tony chuckled softly.


	31. Tony vs Ross 2

fighting while six months pregnant was not something Tony had in mind, but when Ross attacked and shot Bruce with a tranq gun, fight is exactly what he did. he couldn't fit in his suit, but he didn't need it. he pushed Bruce's limp body into the elevator and closed the doors. he was going to keep Bruce safe if it killed him.  
"Jarvis! protect Bruce and call the others!" Tony shouted, grabbing one of Ross' soldiers with his Ironman hands and throwing him aside. he'd been working with Natasha and doing yoga, with some hand to hand. he had some hand to hand experience, having done boxing and karate while he was a kid, but it had been a long time ago. he grunted softly, throwing another one. the others raced in, just in time for Tony to jump at one of the soldiers. wrapping his legs tightly around the guys neck, Tony flung himself backwards, in a backhand spring, tossing the at Ross. "you just going to stand there an watch or are you going to help me!? I'm getting tired!" Tony growled, kicking one in the face. immediately, Clint, Thor, and Steve jumped into action. Tony watched them, backing himself against the elevator doors. he really should not have been out here kicking ass the way he was. it physically should've been impossible, with his size, but here he was taking down soldiers left and right because Bruce's freedom depended on it.  
"where's Banner?" Phil ask.  
"elevator. he's knocked him out with something. I didn't get a chance to see what it was." Tony grunted, punching Ross in the face. "Bruce is my fiancé and you're not laying a hand on him." Tony growled, flipping the general over onto his back. Natasha and Phil helped Tony guard the elevator.  
"enough! the beast is mine now!" Ross growled, throwing Tony hard. Tony hit the wall with a sickening crack, but stood back up. he wiped at the blood under his nose, almost as if checking to make sure it was blood. he stared at it a moment, then threw himself at Ross. he tried to do the same to him, as he'd done to the soldier as his friends came in, but Ross tossed him aside. slamming his fist down in anger, Tony scrambled back up to his feet, punching Ross.  
"if you want Bruce, you're going to have to go through me, and I'm not an easy wall to break." Tony growled.  
"Tony let me handle him." Phil called. when had he gotten his suit on?  
"no, it's fine I got him." Tony replied, dodging the fist Ross threw at him. Natasha, pulled out her guns and started firing. Tony blocked a few shots with his hands, glad he had part of his armor on. "hey! watch it! I'm on your team!" Tony growled, protecting himself.  
"Sir! intruders have broken through the elevator. Dr. Banner is outside." Jarvis warned.  
"boots now J!" Tony shouted. the boots attached to him and he took off outside. there were soldiers trying to carry him off. Tony dived at them, scooping Bruce up quickly and taking off into the sky with him. Bruce moaned softly, slowly coming too. the darts couldn't keep him out long. he looked around.  
"T-Tony?" Bruce ask confused.  
"Bruce!" Tony shouted hugging him.  
"what happened? where are we?" Bruce ask.  
"Ross tranqed you and we're kicking ass. we need the big guy." Tony said.  
"Tony you look beat to hell." Bruce muttered, sluggishly.  
"Bruce! we need Hulk!" Tony shouted. Bruce muttered tiredly.  
"I can't. I can't make him. he doesn't wanna." Bruce said. Tony yelped when Bruce shifted in his arms. "are you okay?" Bruce ask.  
"no, Ross threw me at a wall, I think he may have broken something." Tony muttered, landing on the top of Avengers tower. he sat Bruce down holding his side, he wiped at the blood under his nose. he saw green in Bruce's eye's.  
"he won't come out." Bruce muttered. he looked down and jumped from the building.  
"BRUCE!" Tony screamed, scrambling over to the edge. he only managed to fall off after him. Hulk landed with a thump on the ground. he held his hands out, catching Tony.  
"Toni clumsy. he fall off building." Hulk said. he was sluggish too.  
"only because Ross hurt me." Tony muttered, holding his sides with a wince. Hulk growled, sluggish or not, this was his Tony and Ross was going to pay. he cradled Tony to his chest as he carried him inside. letting out the loudest roar of anger he could, he stared down everyone in the room. he glared at Ross, setting Tony down. Tony kicked off his boots and stumbled away from Hulk, he noticed blood dripping down his side.  
"Tony you okay?" Phil ask.  
"I think he broke a rib or something when he threw me." Tony replied. Natasha grabbed him.  
"what can I do?" Natasha ask.  
"get me down to the lab. Bruce has something to heal broken bones quickly." Tony said. Natasha nodded and helped him quickly. Hulk grabbed Ross as tightly as he could, lifting the man to his face.  
"Banner say I can smash you dead." Hulk grinned, squeezing him. maybe if he squeezed hard enough he'd see his eye's pop out. Bruce told him that probably wasn't going to happen, but let him do it anyway. the sounds of every bone in his body snapping had Phil covering his ears. he decided it'd be better if he went and helped Tony and Natasha. as he got to the lab, he noticed Tony laying on the floor while Natasha searched for something.  
"big green emergency vile." Tony kept repeating.  
"Jarvis! emergency vile!" Phil ordered.  
"first aid kit." Jarvis replied. Phil ran over, grabbed it and brought it to Tony. Tony grabbed it quickly, opening it and swallowing it's contents. he gave a cry of pain and there was a loud pop, then he slowly sat up.  
"okay I know this isn't the time, but what the hell is that?" Natasha ask, pointing to a machine in the corner.  
"well, that, is the thing thats going to be delivering my child. in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a girl, so thats going to cut me open, grab the kid, and put me back together, or at least it will when I'm done with it. for now it slices up watermelon for me to eat while working on it." Tony explained as Phil helped him out of the floor. Natasha nodded hesitantly. Tony turned and headed back upstairs.  
"where are you going?" Phil ask.  
"up to watch the Hulk murder Ross." Tony replied. he hopped in the elevator waiting for the others to join him. as they got up stairs, they noticed the others cleaning up. Hulk was glaring at Ross' mutilated body. "damn we missed Hulk killing him." Tony muttered. Hulk looked up and grabbed Tony, pulling him close, in a hug like way. Tony grunted, finding himself pressed against the rock hard green chest in the most uncomfortable way, but patted Hulks hand. "thanks for the help buddy." Tony muttered, though it sounded weird since he was squished against the Hulk, but Hulk was careful with him. he didn't want Tony hurt. Hulk settled Tony in his lap and watched.  
"just sit there with him, we've called SHIELD and they're sending a bunch of agents to clean up." Steve said.  
"tell'em to send a morgue. thats a lot of bodies." Phil muttered.  
"well, Bruce and I had already killed three when they shot him. I probably killed another two by myself. those three probably killed about four each. then the big guy killed the asshole and we still have about six unconscious ones left." Tony said.  
"I register seven breathing soldiers." Jarvis said.  
"my bad, seven." Tony muttered.  
"thats a lot of bodies." Natasha said.  
"yeah well they messed with the wrong team." Tony replied. Hulk growled seeing the SHIELD agents come in. he moved Tony out of their reach, sitting him on his shoulder. the agents strayed away from Hulk. Phil headed to put up his suit while Steve and Thor helped the SHIELD agents clean up the bodies. Clint was quick to put his bow down and go check on Natasha. Natasha sat on the floor, rubbing her stomach while she watched the clean up.  
"hey Nat, you okay?" Clint ask. Natasha nodded.  
"yeah, slightly jealous though. I can't get out there and do that shit, it hurts and Tony if further then I am and he was out there doing it." Natasha huffed.  
"he'll be in a lot of pain later, if he's not now. he fought like that to save Bruce's life. its the adrenaline." Clint told her.  
"I know, but its unfair." Natasha muttered bitterly. Clint chuckled softly.  
"its fine Nat." Clint replied. they looked over, if Tony was in pain, they couldn't see it around how exhausted he looked. he was falling asleep where he sat. "see, had you fought like that you'd be falling asleep too, then you'd be angry you missed the clean up." Clint said.  
"why would I be angry that I missed the clean up?" Natasha ask.  
"because Fury's coming in." Clint said.  
"yes, lets see who won the bet!" Natasha grinned. Hulk growled, ready to murder Fury. Tony, with his back leaned against Hulks head and one foot propped up on Hulks shoulder while he held his side, patted Hulks shoulder.  
"easy big guy." Tony muttered. Hulk grunted. "you got a lotta nerve showing up to my tower, Fury." Tony glared. Fury looked up at him.  
"I see black eye, broken nose, broken finger, and a neck brace. who wins?" Clint ask.  
"everyone but Steve I think." Natasha replied.  
"Stark." Fury glared. Tony glared back, but it was a tired glare, like he was just awakened from a nap.  
"why are you here?" Tony ask.  
"I'm here because you called in my emergency clean up team." Fury glared.  
"no I didn't. Rogers did." Tony huffed. "I wouldn't call you." Tony glared, wincing slightly.  
"are you okay?" Fury ask, though he didn't really seem interested.  
"yeah just drank a magical bone fixing serum and it's apparently fixing things I didn't know were broken. or maybe it's just healing things. you know me and Bruce never did figure out what it did exactly." Tony muttered, feeling his nose.  
"Banner say Tony stupid. Banner know what serum does." Hulk grunted.  
"I'm not stupid I just don't pay attention half the time. big difference." Tony smirked.  
"it has been a while since I have returned." Thor muttered. "and yet every time I do it seems like the man of iron is in trouble." Thor added.  
"yeah, great thanks Thor. thanks for that." Tony said. "I'm right here ya know and I have ears!" Tony glared.  
"you cause trouble." Thor said.  
"hey! wasn't my fault this time! Ross was after Bruce." Tony hissed.  
"Banner say cape man need shut up." Hulk warned. Tony had two modes recently, exhausted or extremely pissed off and right now, Thor was pushing into a third one, both. they could handle exhausted Tony, Bruce could handle a pissed off Tony, but no one thought they could handle a pissed and exhausted Tony. especially since Bruce wasn't there at the moment. as the SHIELD agents cleared, Hulk pulled Tony down to let him lay in his lap. once everyone cleared, they all sat down to watch tv. Hulk refusing to let Tony go, not that it would've mattered. had he let Tony go, he probably would've woken up. Tony was passed out in his lap, curled under a blanket Hulk had found on the couch. Ross was gone, there was an overwhelming sense of peace that settled in the room, until Hulk yawned. he carefully laid Tony down. Tony shifted immediately, so Phil reached over to play with his hair gently. he relaxed and curled back up. Hulk headed for the elevator, letting Bruce take over as he went up. Bruce came back down a few minutes later, dressed and looking around confusedly.  
"Bruce? you okay?" Natasha ask.  
"I'm just... what happened? I remember waking up and Tony and I were flying. what happened?" Bruce muttered.  
"you discovered you couldn't get Hulk to come out on his own, so you jump from the top of tower to make him come out. then Hulk killed Ross." Tony muttered, from his spot on the couch. Bruce walked over and moved Tony so he could sit. Tony glared at him and curled back up, this time though he cuddled to Bruce instead of Phil.  
"so the other guy killed Ross?" Bruce ask playing with Tony's hair.  
"yup." Steve replied.  
"what is everyone's obsession with my hair?" Tony ask, swatting at Bruce's hand.  
"the fact that it's getting longer, its fun to play with. you'll have as much hair as Thor soon." Bruce teased.  
"I'm getting a hair cut tomorrow. it's been scheduled for two weeks." Tony replied. Bruce rolled his eye's and continued to play with Tony's hair.  
"your hair is soft and fun to play with." Bruce said. Tony simply let him play with his hair this time.  
"I'm so tired." Tony muttered, nuzzling his face into Bruce's side.  
"the go to bed." Steve said.  
"it's not that easy, Rogers." Natasha and Tony replied at the same time. Steve raised an eye brow looking between them before shaking his head. suddenly Tony sat up and got off the couch.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask. Tony ignored him and got in the elevator.  
"what the hell was that?" Clint ask. Bruce shrugged, getting up and going after Tony.  
"dunno, but I'm going to find out. Jarvis take me to Tony." Bruce said.  
"right away Dr. Banner." Jarvis replied. he took Bruce to the lab. Tony was working on his machine again.  
"you okay Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"I'm fine. I just need to get this finished." Tony replied. Bruce shook his head and grabbed Tony's hand.  
"no. we just fought one hell of a fight. we're all tired and you're going to come watch tv with us." Bruce said. he dragged Tony back downstairs. Tony didn't even fight, not having the energy. he and Bruce curled back up on the couch and he was out in a few minutes.  
"so?" Clint ask.  
"he wanted to work himself to exhaustion. I told him to come watch tv." Bruce replied. he shrugged turning back to the tv. they all settled down to watch whatever was playing.


	32. Dizzy spells

Tony, nearly seven along, was up and working in his lab nearly everyday. today, however was different. his delievery machine was finished, and no longer cut up watermelon for him, so he'd lost interest with it.  
"Bruce! Bruce the stuff is here!" Tony shouted, running down the stairs. Bruce looked at him, Tony hadn't moved that fast since Ross.  
"Tony why the hell are you running through the tower?" Bruce ask.  
"stuffs here, I need to set up Nat and Clints room before they get home." Tony said, carrying a box to the elevator. it was small and light, Dum-E and other robots were helping him. at least Tony had realized he didn't need to be lifting the things. Bruce raised his eye brow.  
"Tony what the hell?" Bruce ask.  
"oh, don't worry, half of this stuff is going to our room." Tony said, getting in the elevator. Bruce sighed and got up following him.  
"Dr. Banner, sir has requested you bring him a bottle of water and his blueberries." Jarvis said. Bruce sighed and turned to grab those. he got Jarvis to take him to Tony.  
"Tony! what the hell are you doing?!" Bruce shouted. Tony looked up from where he was laying on the floor, putting Natasha and Clints crib together.  
"working. now give me my blueberries." Tony glared.  
"you have all the robots up here and you're still down there on your back like an idiot?" Bruce growled, pulling Tony up.  
"ow! ow! ow! Bruce stop that hurts!" Tony glared, shoving his hands off.  
"why are you in the floor building that stupid crib, you already had it together." Bruce said.  
"well it was too heavy for me to pick up myself and you weren't going to let me help you do it, so I took it apart and brought it up here." Tony replied. Bruce sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"fine I'll put this together, you put something else together." Bruce said. Tony held up his hand.  
"I can't sit up." Tony said. Bruce sighed and pulled him up. they worked on the room, Tony stopping to each his blueberries.  
"our room is not looking like this." Bruce glared.  
"no. our room is getting split into a nursery. duh. we have an entire floor to ourselves. we can share it with our kid." Tony muttered. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"we aren't setting that up today are we?" Bruce ask.  
"I was going to." Tony replied. "I'm further then she is and pretty soon I won't be able to get up and help you. so it needs to be done today." Tony added.  
"fine." Bruce said. "I'll do it, you supervise." Bruce added.  
"I can do that." Tony muttered. Bruce pulled Tony to his feet.  
"okay now help me move the crib." Bruce said. Tony nodded walking over, he pushed the crib helping Bruce move it.  
"okay their rooms done, let's go work on ours." Tony said, resting a hand on his hip and leaning over tiredly.  
"no we're going down stairs. you're going to rest for a little bit. Dum-E go work on putting the toys together, don't touch the crib." Bruce said. Dum-E wheeled himself to the elevator.  
"lets take the stairs." Tony said.  
"Tony you're not going to make it with the stairs." Bruce said.  
"I'm gonna try." Tony smirked and headed down the stairs.  
"Tony! just wait for the elevator." Bruce said, going after him.  
"Bruce I've walked up and down these stairs more times in the past seven months then I ever have before. I think I'll be fine." Tony replied. "besides, I don't walk down the stairs." Tony smirked, jumping on the railing. he slid the whole way down, Bruce right behind him. Bruce had taught Tony the fun in sliding down railing. Tony got out of the way quickly as Bruce landed.  
"you couldn't wait?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head, then held it. "hey, if you get dizzy, you need to sit down." Bruce said. Tony had taken to just laying in the floor where ever he got dizzy and waiting for it to pass.  
"I'm not dizzy I'm fine." Tony smiled. "hey, you want to run and get lunch?" Tony ask looking at him. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"yeah. stay here I'll be back." Bruce replied. Tony nodded watching him go.  
*a few minutes later*  
"Bruce! Tony! anyone home?!" Phil shouted as he and Steve walked in.  
"Phil! kitchen!" Tony shouted. his voice was laced with panic. frowning, Steve and Phil ran to the kitchen quickly. Tony was laying on the floor there was blood around his head.  
"Tony! are you okay what happened?!" Phil ask kneeling beside him.  
"I-I don't know. I just can't get up." Tony replied, looking over at him. there was glass shattered every where.  
"he must've gotten dizzy again." Steve said. Tony looked at him dazed.  
"alright come on Tony." Phil said, helping him sit up. Tony winced, reaching up to feel his head. Steve pushed his hand down.  
"don't you've got a chunk of glass in your head." Steve said.  
"don't tell Bruce." Tony muttered, as Steve pulled the glass out. Steve sighed.  
"Jarvis, locate Clint and Natasha." Steve said.  
"they're walking through the front doors." Jarvis replied.  
"Clint! we need your help in the kitchen!" Steve shouted. Clint and Natasha made their way quickly to the kitchen.  
"what happened?" Natasha ask.  
"he had another dizzy spell and this time he was holding a cup, it looks like." Phil replied. "help me get him to the couch. Steve you clean up the blood and glass, Natasha I need you to go get the first aid kit." Phil said. Clint nodded, going to Tony's other side. they started lifted him up.  
"stop!" Tony exclaimed. they froze.  
"whats wrong? did we hurt you?" Clint ask.  
"no, I'm dizzy and nauseous and moving me is going to make me puke. I can feel it rising." Tony muttered covering his mouth. they waited a few moments, before Tony nodded at them. together the two managed to get Tony back on his feet, though his legs were a little shaky, and helped him to the living room.  
"he doesn't look so good." Natasha said bringing the first ait kit over.  
"think I'm gonna puke." Tony muttered under his breath as Phil started patching him up. Clint pushed a trash can in front of him. Tony stared at the trash can, waiting for himself to puke, but it didn't happen. that wasn't unusual after a dizzy spell sometimes he puked sometimes he didn't. he groaned hearing Bruce come in.  
"okay Steve's in the kitchen cleaning up blood what happened?" Bruce ask, rushing in. his eye's settled on Tony and he sighed. "I should've guessed." Bruce muttered.  
"it wasn't like I fell or anything." Tony huffed. "I wasn't dizzy one minute and the next I'm waking up on the floor bleeding and I hear Phil asking if anyone's home." Tony muttered rubbing his head. Bruce glared at Tony.  
"I told you to sit down if you were dizzy! why don't you ever fucking listen to me?" Bruce ask. Tony jumped up and glared at Bruce.  
"don't yell at me! I just said I didn't feel dizzy!" Tony glared. "I litterally just said I didn't know! I didn't feel dizzy! so don't fucking get pissy with me that I'm not psychic!" Tony hissed, shoving Bruce out of his way.  
"don't walk away from me Tony, we're talking." Bruce glared.  
"no we're not actually, this is me taking my burger and going upstairs." Tony said, grabbing his food from the counter and getting in the elevator. Bruce sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"I'd just like to add in Sir was complaining of heat flashes before he passed out." Jarvis said after a moment.  
"there was water and ice on the floor, he was trying to cool himself down." Steve said coming in.  
"he was probably too focused on the heat flash to realize he was dizzy." Phil said. Bruce didn't say anything.  
"Clint can we go upstairs?" Natasha ask. Clint nodded standing. they went up stairs to their room quickly.  
*with Tony*  
Tony grumbled curled up on his and Bruce's bed, looking at instructions for the crib. Bruce certainly wasn't going to help him and he didn't really have time to build a second one so he'd simply bought one for their kid. he looked up at a knock to his door.  
"Bruce go away." Tony said.  
"I'm not Bruce." Natasha said.  
"Jarvis open the door, I'm not getting back up." Tony muttered. the door opened.  
"you set up our room?" Natasha ask.  
"Bruce did, I put together one of the toys and supervised." Tony replied.  
"thank you... but why would you do that? your room isn't even set up for a kid." Natasha said.  
"not yet it's not." Tony replied. "but it will be soon." Tony added.  
"let me know if you need help. I'll send Clint to do it." Natasha smirked. Tony chuckled and shook his head.  
"no I'm fine thank you." Tony replied. Natasha nodded and left. once Tony made sure the door was locked, he went back to looking at the crib instructions, before getting down into the floor and getting to work on it. he put the crib and a few toys together before he fell asleep. thats how Bruce found him about an hour later, after he managed to get Jarvis to unlock the door. Tony was passed out on his side halfway under the crib, bits a few toys surrounding him and a soft plush toy under his head. Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again. Tony was not making this easy for him. he knelt and shook Tony.  
"Tony wake up." Bruce said.  
"who let you in here?" Tony muttered tiredly, his eye's still closed.  
"Jarvis, it's my room too." Bruce replied.  
"no. get out. I'm angry at you." Tony said, even as he leaned into Bruce's touch. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"yeah and leave you here on the floor to stay until you decide you're not angry at me anymore?" Bruce ask, sitting Tony up. "fat chance." Bruce added. he hefted Tony into his arms and carried him over to the bed. "you didn't even eat the food you had me go get." Bruce muttered.  
"got busy." Tony replied, curling up on the bed. Bruce sighed and tucked him in. "what are you doing?" Tony muttered.  
"it's nearly nine o'clock at night and I'm tired. you're already half asleep. we're going to bed." Bruce replied.  
"don't want to. I'm angry at you." Tony muttered.  
"then roll over and face the other way because I'm sleeping in my bedroom." Bruce said. Tony huffed and rolled over. he curled up back to back with Bruce. he slept for a only a little while before a haunting dream woke him up. he jerked into a sitting position, quicker then he should've been able to at this point, and pulled his knee's to his chest. he reached over quickly shaking Bruce. he was having a code yellow. "Tony what do you want?" Bruce muttered, rolling over. he seemed to realize what was happening and grabbed Tony quickly pulling him close. "Tony what happened?" Bruce ask when Tony started calming down.  
"nightmare." Tony muttered, his face buried in Bruce's neck. "I think I'm gonna puke." Tony said. Bruce simply held him tighter.  
"thats fine. we can get a shower." Bruce replied. "you generally tell me what your nightmares are about by now." Bruce said. Tonys nails dug into his back.  
"no." Tony replied, hand over his arc. "no I'm not telling you this one." Tony said. Bruce looked at him worriedly.  
"Tony, its just a nightmare." Bruce said.  
"a nightmare where SHIELD kidnapped me and ripped my arc out and watched me die." Tony replied, he quickly covered his mouth and buried his face back into Bruce's shoulder. Bruce held him tighter.  
"its okay Tony. you know I wouldn't let that happen." Bruce soothed. Tony pushed away to lay back.  
"I'm so dizzy." Tony muttered. Bruce layd beside him, reaching over to take Tony's hand.  
"you don't have to panic Tony. it's okay." Bruce muttered. Tony rolled over onto his side and curled up. he didn't want to admit the rest of his nightmare out loud, but it was still fresh in his mind. they'd cut him open, left him to bleed to death while already in cardiac arrest, and took off with the baby. he wasn't going to tell Bruce, but he had a feeling Bruce figured it had something to with the baby.  
"no. Bruce, I'm going to puke." Tony said. Bruce sat up quickly pulling Tony with him. Tony pushed himself up off the bed and headed quickly for the bathroom. Bruce was quick to jump up off the bed and run after him. he knelt beside Tony to hold him.  
"you know the best part about being with me?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head, leaning back against him. "even if I can't keep SHIELD off you Hulk will." Bruce said. Tony gave a slight smile and curled against him.  
"yeah, thats nice." Tony muttered. Bruce laughed and helped him to his feet.  
"brush your teeth and lets go back to bed." Bruce said. Tony nodded and did as he said. Bruce helped him back to the bed and they curled up together. Bruce watched Tony, he didn't even want to go back to sleep, he just wanted to make sure Tony got enough sleep.


	33. Tony's stuck

"hey Bruce?" Tony ask, on the phone with him.  
"yes Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"um... how far away from the tower are you?" Tony ask.  
"about twenty mintues away. why?" Bruce ask. Tony grunted and muttered.  
"um, I-I've got a little problem..." Tony trailed.  
"are you okay? what happened?" Bruce ask quickly.  
"no! no! I'm fine. it's okay I just. I was working on something and well, some stuff collapsed and I'm a little stuck. don't panic or anything I'm just trapped." Tony said.  
"you can't call someone at the tower for help?" Bruce ask.  
"last time I did, Steve laughed at me because I was stuck in my Ironman suit. it's easier just to call you." Tony replied.  
"fine. I'll be there as soon as I can." Bruce sighed.  
"like I said no rush." Tony said. Bruce hung up and rolled his eye's, calling Phil.  
"oh hey Bruce, whats up?" Phil ask.  
"go to the lab. I need you to see how bad Tony's stuck." Bruce said.  
"he's stuck again? did he try to get in the suit again?" Phil ask.  
"no he said he was working and something collapsed on him." Bruce replied.  
"alright I'm on my way down. why didn't he just call us for help?" Phil ask.  
"because Steve laughed at him last time." Bruce replied.  
"of course." Phil rolled his eye's. he stepped out of the elevator and sighed.  
"Bruce hey! that was quicker then I thought!" Tony shouted. Phil walked over. Tony was completely pinned, from his chest down. "hey, you're not Bruce." Tony glared.  
"no I'm not. Bruce ask me to come assess what happened." Phil said. "Bruce he's trapped from the chest down. it looks like his equipment shelf was pulled down on top of him. I don't see any blood or anything though." Phil said walking around to look.  
"thats good. I'm about five minutes away. thankfully while I'm driving a Stark car, I can speed and not get pulled over." Bruce said.  
"one of the joys of being Tony." Phil replied.  
"what was that? what did you say about me?" Tony glared.  
"nothing I'm talking to Bruce." Phil replied. he tried pulling the shelf. "I tried moving the shelf it's no good." Phil said.  
"if the shelf would've moved I would've called for a hand out of the floor not for help!" Tony glared. "it's stuck on the wall and my machine! pushing and shoving it are not going to help!" Tony hissed.  
"calm down Tony." Phil replied.  
"don't tell me what to do Phil. you're in grabbing range." Tony glared. Phil stepped away from him.  
"he's pretty stuck, want me to go get Steve?" Phil ask.  
"no! don't you dare!" Tony shouted.  
"I don't know he sounds pretty upset at that. that is why he called me after all so I'd come help him." Bruce replied.  
"he doesn't always know whats best for him." Phil said. Bruce hung up, stepping out of the elevator.  
"no but he doesn't like the idea of Steve coming down here to laugh at him again. in case you've forgotten, thats all he did last time. it was Thor who had to help him." Bruce said.  
"Bruce!" Tony shouted, trying to turn his head to see him.  
"sit still idiot." Bruce muttered walking over.  
"it's kinda hard to sit still. Phil shoved the shelves and now somethings digging into my side." Tony said.  
"hold on. I'll get you out." Bruce said. he walked around to the other side of the shelf. "I can push it up a little." Bruce said.  
"well I can grab him and pull him out." Phil said.  
"try it. please. get me out. this is starting to hurt." Tony said. Bruce nodded, his arms slightly green, and pushed on the shelf. Phil pulled on Tony, the genius trying to help him. "stop! stop stop! I feel blood!" Tony shouted, immediately Phil stopped and looked at Bruce.  
"Tony I hate to say it but we need Steve." Bruce said.  
"if you bring that asshole super soldier down here and he laughs at me again you will sleep on the street for the rest of your little life." Tony threatened. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"Phil stay here, I'm going to go get Steve." Bruce said heading upstairs. Tony dropped his head back against the floor, wincing. Phil knelt down when he could see the blood and frowned.  
"where's it coming from Tony?" Phil ask.  
"my stomach. don't tell Bruce." Tony replied. the elevator doors opened.  
"Tony! I brought help." Bruce said, running back over.  
"he's bleeding from his stomach." Phil said. Tony glared at him.  
"big mouth." Tony muttered. Bruce rolled his eye's and pointed.  
"alright I want one of you on this side and one of you on the other. Phil, you need to go down there." Bruce pointed. Tony immediately noticed Thor and Steve walking in. he glared at Steve.  
"man of iron, how is it you've gotten stuck this way?" Thor ask.  
"I don't know." Tony sighed. he yelped. "don't step on me!" Tony glared.  
"I'm not going to step on you keep your hands out of the way." Bruce replied stepping over Tony. the four men, working together, managed to get the shelf off Tony. "go set that over there. Tony, next time I tell you to bolt that damn shelf to the wall, listen to me." Bruce glared, kneeling beside him. he quickly dug him out of everything on him. Bruce looked his stomach over. "that doesn't look too bad." Bruce said, patching him up.  
"help me out of this floor now." Tony glared, reaching his hand up. Bruce nodded and got behind him, pulling him up. Tony wobbled a second once he was back on his feet and rubbed his back.  
"thanks guys." Bruce said. they nodded and headed back up stairs. "what the hell were you thinking? working down here without me?" Bruce ask.  
"I was thinking I didn't need your permission to work in my lab." Tony replied. "besides, I had Dum-E." Tony said, motioning to the robot in the corner. Bruce sighed and shook his head.  
"Tony, you're one week away from eight months pregnant and you don't need to be down here working." Bruce said.  
"well what else can I do? I've build my delivery machine is done, I've read all my car manuals, I've built a crib for Nats baby, we've set up our room and their room. working in the lab is the only thing left." Tony said.  
"you could sit down and be pregnant." Bruce said bluntly.  
"oh yeah that sounds exciting." Tony replied sarcastically. Bruce sighed.  
"look Tony, you need to understand that when you have this kid, you're getting a major surgery and it's going to take months, maybe even years to heal and you're not going to be able to get back to work right away, not that you'll want to. you'll probably want to be with the kid for weeks until you decide you can trust leaving the baby with someone else." Bruce said.  
"I'll be fine." Tony replied, walking off. Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bruce..." Tony called.  
"Tony, I swear to go if your stuck again." Bruce replied. Tony yelped and there was a loud crash.  
"Bruce Dum-E pushed a machine against me and I can't get out. Bruce I'm stuck help me!" Tony shouted. Bruce sighed and walked over.  
"you need to get rid of that damn robot." Bruce glared, pulling the machine away from Tony.  
"he pinned me to the wall." Tony muttered, dusting himself off. Bruce sighed.  
"okay get out of the lab no more lab today." Bruce said. he turned and realized he blocked himself in. "great." Bruce muttered. Tony laughed.  
"look whose fucking stuck now." Tony grinned. Bruce glared at him, getting himself free.  
"get out. get out. get out." Bruce glared. Tony ran laughing, Bruce chased after him.


	34. SES

"hey Brucey." Tony said hearing Bruce answer.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"um... somethings happened." Tony said.  
"I swear to god if you're stuck again-" Bruce said. he paused when Tony yelped in pain. "Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"B-Bruce, I'm not stuck. my body has gone into labor." Tony said.  
"where are you?" Bruce ask.  
"on my way to the lab, but I'm going to need help. that machine can't do everything." Tony said.  
"right okay. I'll be there in asap." Bruce said. Tony nodded sinking into the floor.  
"you might want to hurry. I can see the machine from here but..." Tony muttered sounding out of breath.  
"I'm hanging up and calling Phil now!" Bruce shouted.  
"Bruce wait-" Tony tried, but Bruce had already hung up.  
"Bruce?" Phil ask answering his phone.  
"Phil it's Tony." Bruce said.  
"is he stuck again?" Phil ask.  
"no he's on his way to the lab. he needs your help now. get him up and to his little machine." Bruce said. Phil jumped up off the couch, startling the others.  
"Phil?" Steve ask.  
"stay here." Phil replied, running up the stairs quickly. "did he say where he was?" Phil ask.  
"he said he could see the machine from where he was he just couldn't get there by himself." Bruce replied.  
"so he's in the lab." Phil said, running into the lab he looked around. "I don't see him." Phil said looking around. he paused, the elevator doors were open. "wait, I think he's in the elevator." Phil added. he ran over.  
"Phil!" Tony shouted, looking relieved. "ha, thought I'd be stuck in here until Bruce got here." Tony said. Phil put his phone down, turning on speaker.  
"Bruce I got him!" Phil shouted. he helped Tony out of the elevator floor.  
"great. he's the one who knows what to do with the machine though, not me. I just know how to turn it on and get the kid from it." Bruce replied. Tony stumbled slightly, catching himself on the table. Phil helped him over to his machine.  
"okay. now what?" Phil ask.  
"now I either need Bruce or that stupid super soldier." Tony muttered. "why did I build it so high, I'm fucking idiot." Tony grunted, trying to get himself up.  
"Phil go get Steve. he's not going to down right ask." Bruce ordered.  
"um right now I'm the only thing keeping Tony off the floor." Phil said, trying to help Tony up.  
"go get Steve!" Bruce shouted at him. Phil nodded and grabbed his phone, putting it beside Tony, then lowering him to the ground carefully. Tony slapped Phils hands off him.  
"I can fucking sit on my own go get the damn soldier!" Tony screamed at him. Phil nodded and ran down the stairs. "there's an elevator idiot!" Tony shouted after him.  
"did I ever set up the crib?" Bruce ask.  
"I did. you were supposed to put together the toys." Tony replied.  
"right." Bruce said.  
"you better hurry up Bruce. I'm not teaching Phil how to turn on the machine. he'd faint at the sight of my organs and blood." Tony said.  
"I'm almost there Tony." Bruce sighed.  
"why are you always out when I need you?" Tony ask.  
"because you always seem to need me when I have things to do." Bruce replied.  
"Tony I got Steve." Phil called.  
"hey! Steve! buddy, I need you to give me a lift." Tony said. Steve raised his eyebrow.  
"buddy?" Steve ask confused. Tony glared.  
"okay I tried to be nice. I'm in a lot of fucking pain. now show up and help me." Tony glared. Steve shook his head and picked Tony up, setting him up on the machine. "great thanks. now both of you leave. I'm keep your phone Phil I'm not sure what happened to mine." Tony said. Phil rolled his eye's and pushed Steve back to the elevator. Tony laid himself back and slowly and layd the phone on his arc.  
"did you just shoo them both away?" Bruce ask.  
"yeah. Phil will faint and I don't want Steve up here. call me weird but I don't want everyone up here when this thing slices open my stomach, pulls out my organs and a child, then puts me back together." Tony replied. Phil walked back over.  
"your phone." Phil said, setting it on the work bench.  
"thanks. why are you still here?" Tony ask. "I don't want you fainting in my lab." Tony said.  
"our lab." Bruce corrected.  
"shut up." Tony muttered.  
"I'm up here because I don't think you need to be up here alone." Phil said.  
"great thanks." Tony muttered.  
"we need a name." Bruce commented.  
"you never told anyone the gender." Phil said.  
"boy." Bruce replied.  
"Alex?" Phil ask.  
"no." Tony replied.  
"Tony shut up and be nice. he could seriously be help." Bruce said.  
"how about John?" Tony ask.  
"hell no." Bruce replied.  
"Austin?" Tony ask.  
"no." Bruce said.  
"look we already agree'd when we got married you'd take my last name so it has to be something that works with Stark." Tony said.  
"Austin Stark. it sounds awful." Bruce replied.  
"hmm you're right." Tony muttered.  
"Cody Stark." Phil offered.  
"Cody is more of a middle name." Bruce said.  
"I like Danny." Tony said. "wait no never mind. I don't like the way it sounds." Tony muttered. "start listing off a bunch of names Phil." Tony said.  
"uh, um... Charlie, Jasper, um Brian, Jazz, Sam, Cade, Daniel, I'm running out of names." Phil said.  
"Sam. Sam Stark." Tony said.  
"I like the S not a fan of Sam though." Bruce said.  
"how about Spike?" Phil ask.  
"I like it. whether you do or not his name is Spike." Tony said. "pick a middle name." Tony added. Bruce walked into the lab, hanging up.  
"Spike really? how the hell do you pick a middle name for Spike?" Bruce ask.  
"just do it." Tony glared, giving Phil his phone back. Bruce walked over and helped Tony get his shirt off and working on starting up the machine. he gave Tony a quick shot of something Phil didn't see.  
"Buster." Bruce said suddenly.  
"what?" Tony ask.  
"Spike Buster." Bruce said.  
"no. no way. I like the B, no Buster." Tony said.  
"fine up. I don't have a big list of B names." Bruce said.  
"Buster, Blaze, Blane, Blair, Brody, Braden, Brennen-" Phil listed, looking at his phone.  
"Brennen." Bruce said.  
"Spike Brennen Stark? really?" Tony ask.  
"no worse then Anthony Edward." Bruce replied.  
"don't make fun of my name." Tony winced.  
"then just fucking agree." Bruce glared.  
"no! whats your middle name?" Tony ask.  
"Ethan." Bruce replied.  
"then his needs to start with an E." Tony said.  
"are you fucking kiding me?" Bruce ask.  
"no, this is taking my mind off how bad it hurts now keep throwing out middle names." Tony glared.  
"Elliot." Bruce said.  
"there. that one. Spike Elliot Stark. we're done." Tony muttered.  
"Phil turn around." Bruce said.  
"why?" Phil ask.  
"because this things about to cut me open and take out several organs. now turn." Tony growled as the blade touched his skin. Phil turned quickly. Bruce held onto Tony's hand gently. Bruce had some medical training with babies. just enough to know what to do when he took the baby from the machine. he cleaned him up and wrapped him tightly in a blanket.  
"Tony its not putting you back together." Bruce said turning around.  
"give him to Phil. Phil get him out of here and call the SHIELD doctors. now Bruce. I'm going to bleed to death if we don't get them here." Tony said. Bruce nodded and handed Spike over to Phil, pushing him towards the elevator as he called for help. Phil headed downstairs quickly, the child cradled in his arms.  
"um, Phil?" Steve ask.  
"they're calling SHIELD. Tony's machine isn't doing what it's supposed to. they told me to get him out of there. he just pee'd on me." Phil said, pulling the child away from him.  
"Clint take him upstairs and teach him how to put a diaper on a baby." Natasha said. Clint nodded and got up taking Phil upstairs. a few minutes later a SHIELD emergency team raced up to Tony's lab. Bruce watched them closely, making sure they weren't going to kill Tony. once they finished Tony's head dropped back.  
"okay. Bruce, there's a pink vile in my desk drawer." Tony said. Bruce nodded and got it, bringing back over. "great pour it over the-" Tony started. Bruce poured it over his stomach wound and Tony cried out digging his nails into the bed below him. "thank you. that'll take a few months off the recovery." Tony muttered, as Bruce helped him up.  
"what happened to the baby?" one of the SHIELD doctors ask.  
"doesn't matter. you were called to help me, not hurt my kid." Tony replied.  
"I'm not here to hurt the kid. I just wanted to check and make sure it was okay." he said.  
"he's fine I've looked him over." Bruce replied. the doctors did eventually leave, though dissapointed they still couldn't get what they needed for the lab. Tony stood and winced.  
"okay where's my baby?" Tony ask.  
"Jarvis have Phil bring Spike back." Bruce said.  
"right away Dr. Banner." Jarvis said.  
"wonder if he'll be a little Hulk." Tony muttered, rubbing his stomach.  
"I hope not." Bruce sighed. Tony looked at him, then looked up as Phil brought Spike over. Tony scooped him up gently.  
"this is mine. thank you." Tony said. Bruce looked over Tony's shoulder.  
"Hulk says the little squishy is cute." Bruce said. Tony snickered.  
"little squishy. thats his nickname now." Tony grinned.  
"no." Bruce replied. "you're not calling him little squishy." Bruce glared.  
"I'll call him what I want." Tony replied. he looked at Phil. "thank you by the way. most people stand confused and looking like an idot when a baby is suddenly thrust into their arms and their told to leave with it." Tony said.  
"yeah well we're not most people are we?" Phil muttered, tucking Spike's hand back into the blanket. "do either of you know how to take care of a baby?" Phil ask.  
"I've read enough on it I think I can handle it. Bruce had probably had some experience." Tony replied. Bruce nodded.  
"his hairs going to be curly." Bruce muttered.  
"whats wrong with curly?" Tony ask, ruffling Bruce's hair. Bruce glared at him. Spike yawned and cuddled close. "I agree." Tony muttered, heading for the elevator.  
"should he really be doing that already?" Phil ask.  
"what walking around while carrying the baby? no, but he's going to do it anyway." Bruce said. "Jarvis, I know you already did it, I want weight, length and a health report." Bruce said, walking over to the closest monitor.  
"right away Dr. Banner." Jarvis said. Tony headed up to the bedroom, Spike cradled in his arm. he laid on the bed.  
"okay little man. you're going to lay here with me and go to sleep." Tony said. Spike, of course, was already asleep and didn't hear a word Tony said. "see there. you're already a good listener." Tony muttered, laying him down beside him gently. he closed his eye's and fell asleep. thats how Bruce found them. Tony out cold laying on his back, with Spike asleep beside him, held close by Tony's right arm. Bruce smiled pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture. it was cute after all. he walked over and laid beside Tony and the baby. Spike whined and Tony's eye's shot open. "if you wake him back up, I will kill you. I just got him to sleep again." Tony said.  
"relax its fine. now give him here." Bruce said. Tony moved his arm and let Bruce have him. Bruce scooped up Spike and cuddled him, watching Tony roll over onto his side to sleep. this was going to be a good thing.


	35. Tony knows

"um Clint?" Bruce ask.  
"yeah?" Clint ask.  
"which kid is yours?" Bruce ask. the two little boys were laid on the couch sleeping beside each other. Clint looked over. why did Spike still have to look like a new born?  
"um... I don't... I don't know." Clint said.  
"I have an idea hold on." Bruce muttered. "Tony! come get your son! he's sleeping on the couch!" Bruce said and headed quickly for the kitchen. Tony, who'd been on the floor under the table working on the spot where Thor always slammed his fists, got up. he walked over to the couch.  
"hey Spike, come on buddy." Tony said scooping up one of the boys.  
"how do you know thats Spike?" Clint ask.  
"because I do." Tony replied, cuddling the child.  
"Bruce and I couldn't tell the difference between them. how did you do it?" Clint glared.  
"really Bruce? you couldn't tell the difference between the children?" Tony ask.  
"no okay and I feel pretty shitty about it. so how did you do it?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head.  
"wow. I told you and I'm pretty sure Nat told you. we kept getting them mixed up, so Spike wears socks." Tony said, showing them Spikes feet. "Spike always wears socks. Kyle won't keep them on. thats how I knew the difference." Tony said. he laid Spike back down. "idiots." Tony muttered walking off.  
*the next day*  
"are you sure we should be doing this?" Bruce ask.  
"yeah, it'll be fun." Clint said.  
"okay." Bruce muttered. "Tony!" Bruce shouted. Tony came in from the kitchen. "he kicked his socks off. which one is Spike?" Bruce ask. Tony looked between the two babies a moment.  
"neither thats Lyla and Kyle. Spike's in the kitchen with me." Tony smirked. he went back into the kitchen while Bruce frowned.  
"okay smartass." Bruce muttered. "just wait I'll get you." Bruce added.  
*the next day*  
"Tony!" Bruce shouted. Tony sighed walking back into the living room. "this time he's actually one of the babies. which one is he?" Bruce ask. Tony looked between the babies again and frowned. he leaned over them a moment. one of them squirming from the arc light.  
"this one." Tony replied, pointing.  
"how do you fucking know!?" Clint glared.  
"Kyle doesn't like the arc light." Tony replied. he picked Spike up. Spike cuddled to him happily curling up beside the arc. "Spike sleeps next to it all the time. he's used to it." Tony smirked, walking off with Spike.  
"I'm going to fucking trip you up one of these days." Bruce said.  
"lets see if Nat can do it." Clint said. Bruce nodded grabbing Spike back from Tony and laying him down. "Nat!" Clint called. Tony shook his head.  
"whats up?" Natasha ask.  
"these idiots are trying to confuse us. they took the socks off Spike. they've been messing with me for a few days and every day I've picked my son from your son. now they want to see if you can do it. right or left who is he." Tony explained.  
"yeah, find Kyle." Clint said. Natasha rolled her eye's walking over.  
"this one." Natasha said.  
"how the fuck are you both doing this?!" Clint glared.  
"Tony told me." Natasha said.  
"huh?" Bruce ask.  
"rght or left? really? any other person says left or right. any other day of the week he would've said left or right, but he said right or left. he was trying to end your game." Natasha glared picking up Kyle. Tony scooped up Spike and carried him off.  
*next day*  
"Tony!" Bruce shouted. Tony stormed into the room.  
"why? why is this an every day thing?! stop playing with me!" Tony shouted.  
"no this time it's not play. it's real. I sat Spike down and went to get his socks and Clint came and sat Kyle down and now I don't know which is which." Bruce said sounding guilty. Tony heaved a sigh and walked over. he looked between the boys.  
"that one." Tony said.  
"why?" Bruce ask.  
"because Spike's finally out of new born diapers. Kyle still wears them." Tony replied. Bruce put the socks on their son quickly. Tony grabbed him, after putting his tula on, and put Spike in the tula. "he's not a toy Bruce. I'm seriously getting pissed off." Tony glared.  
"fine. fine. I'll stop." Bruce sighed. Tony nodded and walked off.  
*next day*  
"oh Bruce! Clint!" Tony shouted. the two walked in. all three babies were laid out. none wearing socks, all asleep. Natasha and Tony stood in front of them.  
"you've been playing a mean game with Tony. so we decided to play with you. find your kid or kids." Natasha said.  
"okay. can't be that hard." Clint said.  
"nope. I'll admit right here and now. I can't tell which one Spike is. Tony is the better parent here. I can't do it." Bruce muttered. Clint however looked the children over.  
"well this one is Lyla. my little blond." Clint said scooping up his daughter gently.  
"hmm not as fun when you're the one who has to pick out the child is it?" Tony glared at Bruce.  
"okay! okay! I get your point." Bruce said.  
"find him Bruce. pretend his life depends on it. find him." Tony said, arms crossed over his chest.  
"can't we wake them and look at their eye's?" Clint ask.  
"no, Tony didn't do that." Bruce replied. he snapped his fingers. "I got it." Bruce said. he walked over and removed the babies pants. "this one's Spike." Bruce said. Tony smirked at him.  
"how do you know?" Clint ask.  
"because yesterday, Tony informed me that Spike finally out grew new borns." Bruce smirked proudly.  
"good job. someone listened for once." Tony said, picking Spike up. Spike, now nearly two and a half months old, coo'd happily as he opened his eye's. he licked the arc. "that is your favorite thing in the whole world is it not? licking my life line." Tony muttered, taking him up stairs. he needed a shower and Spike could probably use one too. Bruce frowned and followed him.  
"I'm sorry Tony. I didn't realize. I thought it was funny." Bruce sighed.  
"I know and when I think some thing like that is funny, you always find a way to show me I'm wrong. this time, I had to show you." Tony replied.  
"how did you always pick him out?" Bruce ask.  
"instinct and he spends most his time with me." Tony replied.  
"yeah cause you're a baby hog." Bruce glared. Tony shrugged, handing him to Bruce.  
"fine. I'm going to shower and catch up on some sleep. enjoy baby duty today. spend time with your son." Tony said as he stepped out into the bedroom.  
"can't we all three spend time together?" Bruce ask. Tony looked at him.  
"sure, but I'm still getting a shower." Tony replied. Bruce shrugged.  
"I could use a shower and he probably could too." Bruce said. Tony nodded and got in the shower, turning the water on and reaching for Spike. Bruce stripped him down and handed him to Tony, then climbed in. "you know tomorrow I'm thinking we put hats on the twins, bundle them up, then make Clint try and tell the difference between them." Bruce said.  
"no." Tony replied, holding Spike tightly. "never do that again, unless you seriously can't figure out which on is ours." Tony said. Bruce nodded hugging his family.  
"okay Tony." Bruce muttered.


	36. SHIELD attacks

"hey Bruce." Tony said, walking into the lab.  
"yeah?" Bruce ask.  
"where's Spike?" Tony ask. Bruce paused.  
"huh?" Bruce ask.  
"where's Spike? I laid him in his crib while I took a nap and he's gone." Tony said. Bruce stood putting his tools down.  
"Tony I haven't left the lab." Bruce replied. he saw Tony's eye's widen. "but maybe someone else has him. you know Phil likes to randomly take him sometimes." Bruce said, cleaning his hands off. Tony nodded.  
"yeah probably." Tony muttered. Bruce grabbed his hand and led him downstairs.  
"which one of you guys has Spike?" Bruce ask. they all looked up.  
"none of us." Steve said.  
"don't say that one of you has him." Tony said.  
"none of us has him Tony. whats wrong?" Phil ask looking at them. horror crossed both of their faces.  
"I'll check the labs and bedrooms." Tony said.  
"I'll check every where else." Bruce said. they split up and took off.  
"whats that about?" Clint ask. "Jarvis whats going on?" Clint ask.  
"Spike appears to be missing." Jarvis replied. Steve, Phil, and Thor jumped up and started searching. they kept having to dodge Bruce and Tony, who ran around the place searching without care for the others.  
"Spike!" Tony shouted.  
"how do you lose a three month old?" Bruce ask. Tony paused in the middle of the living room.  
"what if SHIELD took him?" Thor ask. Tony went down, Bruce caught him.  
"really Thor!? this is the worst time for him to have a panic attack!" Bruce shouted.  
"actually if SHIELD does have him this is the perfect time to panic." Phil replied. Bruce laid Tony down.  
"sorry Tony, you're important but you can take care of yourself." Bruce said getting up.  
"don't just leave him in the floor." Steve muttered scooping Tony up and putting him on the couch.  
"where are you going?" Phil ask.  
"to get my baby." Bruce replied, heading outside.  
"suit up. lets go." Steve said running for his suit. Phil shook his head.  
"Nat and Clint are busy with their kids. I'll stay behind with Tony." Phil said.  
"I'm not staying behind." Tony muttered getting up.  
"code yellow imminent." Jarvis warned. Tony headed upstairs and came back down in his improved suit. it had just enough room under the chest plate, that if he needed to have Spike with him, he'd fit. it'd been Bruce's idea.  
"Tony you just had a panic attack are on the brink of another." Steve said. Tony growled in his face.  
"are you telling me not to go save my child? cause, super soldier or not, I'll kill you right here." Tony growled, turning around and heading outside. Steve shook his head.  
"alright Thor lets go." Steve said, pulling his mask on.  
*SHIELD*  
everyone stood weapons drawn, Bruce stood in the middle of them trying very hard to keep his cool.  
"all I want, is my son." Bruce said calmly.  
"all we wanted was some blood." Fury replied. suddenly Fury was against the wall by his neck.  
"thats my son and I'll kill each and every person in this building until I find him, starting with you, if you don't tell me where he is." Bruce growled. Tony landed angrily beside him.  
"I'll start searching." Tony said. "Cap, you and Thor split up and search offices and other area's. the labs and medical area are mine." Tony growled, taking off. he punched his way through each and every room and when someone tried to stop him, he shot them in the knee. a roar of anger and Hulk was suddenly tearing through the building like butter. "Hulk do you have a location?" Tony ask.  
"HULK FIND LITTLE SQUISHY!" Hulk roared.  
"be careful Hulk, he can't protect himself from falling building parts." Tony warned, bursting into the lab. "Spike!" Tony shouted, running over to his sleeping son. it didn't look like they'd done anything yet. he scooped him up, his chest plates opening enough for him to slide Spike into the tula. "Jarvis, activate tula shield." Tony said.  
"yes Sir." Jarvis replied. Spike whined softly, but otherwise kept quiet.  
"I've got him." Tony announced. he turned and found a bunch of angry doctors and scientist behind him. "this is my son and to get him, you'll have to pry him from my dead body and even then you'll have to go through Jarvis and all my safety measures to get him." Tony growled, lasers firing up. Hulk roared smashing through them like they were nothing.  
"Toni find squishy?" Hulk ask.  
"yeah I found Spike." Tony replied, tapping his chest plate. "he's in the suit he's safe." Tony said. he heard a giggle. "and he's licking my arc. I don't know why he does that." Tony muttered. Hulk picked Tony up and carried him back to Fury.  
"Tony, you've got him? is he alright?" Steve ask curiously.  
"he's fine. he's in my suit, having a blast." Tony replied. "me and the big guy are heading back to the front." Tony said.  
"I thought I heard the green one." Thor said.  
"is Fury dead?" Steve ask.  
"no he's just been impaled." Tony replied with a snicker.  
"Tony, stop watching Disney movies." Steve said.  
"ha, he actually got that reference." Tony laughed. "no seriously though, Hulk impaled him, but he's still alive. probably not for long." Tony added.  
"great. we'll meet you at the tower." Steve said.  
"would you like a lift captain of america?" Thor ask.  
"sure. beats walking." Steve replied. Tony turned off his com, not really wanting to hear them. Hulk sat Tony down.  
"okay big guy. I need Bruce back." Tony said. Hulk nodded slightly, letting Bruce have control. Tony caught him quickly and scooped him up. "come on. I got you." Tony assured Bruce, taking off into the air.  
"glad you could join us." Bruce said.  
"you left me behind." Tony glared.  
"you were unconscious and I love you just as much as I love Spike, but he can't defend himself. not like you can. you can take care of yourself. he needed me." Bruce said. Tony nodded. "I can hear him giggling." Bruce muttered with a smile.  
"yeah he's kicking my stomach and licking my arc. he's having a big time." Tony said. he called Phil through his suit.  
"Tony, did you find him?" Phil ask.  
"yeah I have him, thats not what I called about. get Bruce a pair of pants or a blanket or something." Tony said.  
"Hulk made an appearance?" Phil ask worried.  
"duh, of course he made an appearance." Tony replied. "we're about to land. get him pants now." Tony said, hanging up.  
"did he really think Hulk wouldn't make an appearance?" Bruce muttered. Tony shrugged landing. Phil brought out a pair of pants for Bruce, Tony helped him slip them on.  
"Jarvis suit now." Tony said. piece by piece the suit flew off and put itself away. the safety suit around the baby retracted and Spike giggled happily.  
"did they hurt him?" Phil ask.  
"no he's fine." Tony muttered, pulling Spike out of the tula and held him close. Bruce looked over tiredly and pet Spikes hair gently.  
"hey buddy." Bruce smiled, kissing his head. Spike squealed happily. "I'll make some calls and get an old friend over here to look him over. he's a pediatrician." Bruce said. Tony nodded.  
"I'm gonna take him to the lab and get Jarvis to do a basic scan on him." Tony said. Bruce watched him go.  
"so what happened to Fury?" Natasha ask curiously.  
"Hulk impaled him on the sharpest thing in the building, but we all know that won't stop him." Bruce muttered.  
"I don't think Fury's in his right mind. what if he's been brain washed or something?" Clint ask.  
"he's right." Steve said. he looked around quickly. "or at least he could be, Bucky was super aggressive like this when he was brain washed." Steve muttered quietly.  
"I don't care. he touches my son again and I will take his head off." Bruce replied. he headed to the kitchen, phone to his ear. Tony took Spike up to the lab, laying him down gently and giving him a toy.  
"you know what I want J." Tony said, playing with his son. Jarvis did as many tests as he could.  
"Spike is just fine Sir. perfect health. I don't detect any thing has been injected into him. " Jarvis replied after a few minutes.  
"good." Tony muttered, leaning over the table. Spike looked up at him and laughed. Tony smiled slightly. "you are the happiest baby I've ever seen." Tony said. Bruce came in.  
"hey, James can't be here until tomorrow, but Phil just reminded me of the Avengers Q&A session tonight." Bruce said.  
"really? all of us have to be there?" Tony ask. Bruce nodded. "guess the means Spike has to come. I'm not leaving him with a babysitter." Tony said stubbornly.  
"I agree." Bruce said. Tony picked Spike up and smiled.  
"and you thought the baby suit I bought was stupid." Tony smirked.  
"he's a baby. he doesn't need a suit." Bruce replied.  
"he's wearing the suit." Tony stated. Bruce rolled his eye's and took Spike from him. he hugged the child tightly.  
"see this is where you say no." Bruce said. "no." Bruce said. Spike simply laughed at him.  
"no this is where you tell daddy he's crazy." Tony smirked, grabbing Spike and heading upstairs.  
"you know if I'm daddy you have to be mommy." Bruce smirked.  
"I've accepted my fate." Tony replied. Spike giggled sucking on his hand.  
"don't dress him! feed him first! and bring extra clothes!" Bruce called.  
"I know Bruce!" Tony glared. Bruce sighed and followed him, he should probably get dressed to.  
"you're bringing the tula right?" Bruce ask.  
"duh. but I'm bringing his fold up bouncer with us." Tony said.  
"okay." Bruce said. they got up to their room, got dressed, and fed Spike.  
"lets dress the baby." Tony sang smirking. Spike giggled as Tony dressed him.  
"yeah you dress the baby so you can wear him." Bruce muttered.  
"you realize they haven't seen me since I was six months pregnant and they've never seen him, not to mention they've never see Nats kids." Tony said. Bruce chuckled.  
"it'll be fine Tony." Bruce said.  
"what if SHIELD attacks?" Tony ask. Bruce looked over at him and noticed Tony was pale. he grabbed Tonys face and pulled him to look into his eye's.  
"hey. no one's dumb enough to challenge all the Avengers at once on the stage. besides I'm not letting the big guy out, but the threat will still be there. he'll be fine Tony." Bruce assured. Tony nodded slightly. "don't code yellow on me, remember you're holding the baby." Bruce teased. Tony glared at him hugging Spike.  
"I wouldn't code yellow with my baby." Tony replied. Bruce rolled his eye's and put the tula on Tony.  
"look he's even gonna blend in with your suit." Bruce chuckled. the tula was black and white, blending almost perfectly. Tony ignored him, putting Spike in. Bruce slung the diaper bag over his shoulder.  
"I'm going to surprise the hell out of people." Tony said, stepping into his Ironman suit. it closed around him and Spike. Bruce took his tie and put it back on the hanger, he didn't bother with them, they made Hulk nervous. they got in the elevator then headed downstairs. everyone else was in their uniforms, not suits.  
"you bringing the twins?" Bruce ask.  
"we're leaving them with an old friend of mine." Natasha said. "they're ex SHIELD agents if you want to leave Spike." Natasha added.  
"no. he's coming. he's been kidnapped while I was asleep just two foot away. he's coming." Tony replied, tapping his chest. Spike laughed from underneath it.  
"he likes that sound." Bruce chuckled.  
"alright lets head out." Steve said, grabbing his shield. they were all coming prepared. Tony grabbed Bruce around his waist.  
"alright, lets fly." Tony said. Bruce held onto him as Tony took off.  
"so much easier then riding in a car with all of them." Bruce laughed. Tony smirked, but he knew Bruce couldn't see it. Tony floated around waiting for the others. he liked to be the last one there, they left the roof open for him to land straight on the stage. he trailed behind the car, zipping around because it made Spike laugh and both parents enjoyed that sound. "okay Tony we can land now." Bruce laughed holding onto Tony tightly.  
"alright going in for a landing." Tony said, diving for the stage. at the last minute he flipped around landing with he and Bruce on their feet. the crowd went nuts. Tony's face plate retreated shushing them gently. "let's take it down a notch." Tony said. the crowd got quiet. Bruce sat on the couch, tossing the bag down beside him. Tony grinned stepping out of his suit. the crowd went nuts again. "calm down, you guys are going to scare him." Tony laughed. he noticed the screen behind him was of a camera focused on his chest.  
"Tony just pull him out. they want to see him." Steve chuckled.  
"alright. alright but you guys have to keep it calm. he's a Stark but he's a baby." Tony said, pulling Spike out. the camera adjusted on to Spike who looked around confusedly. Bruce sat up the bouncing toy by the couch and watched Tony.  
"he's gonna do the Simba thing." Clint muttered.  
"no he's not I went over this with him. if he wants me to break his hands, then he can do it." Bruce said. Tony cuddled Spike.  
"Spike meet New York." Tony said. Spike ignored him looking around at all the bright lights. Tony chuckled, snapping his fingers. the suit took off to stand behind the couch and Tony walked over to sit beside Bruce, putting Spike in his bouncer. Spike babbled looking over at his parents, then bounced happily. Tony sat the tula beside him.  
"we'll be taking questions now." Steve said. immediately hands went up.  
"you there green shirt. camera on person I'm pointing to." Tony said. the person was suddenly up on the screen.  
"this is a question for Steve and Phil." the man said.  
"okay. shoot." Steve said.  
"the other couples in Avengers tower have babies, are you going to have one?" he ask.  
"no. there are going to be three running around soon. that and kids hate me." Phil said.  
"Spike doesn't. Lyla and Kyle do, but not Spike." Bruce argued.  
"every time I hold that little monster he pukes on me." Phil pouted.  
"no we're not having any kids." Steve said.  
"next question." Tony announced. the camera landed on another person and they were passed the mic.  
"Tony, why is it you and Bruce decided to keep your accidental kid?" he ask.  
"Spike wasn't an accident. technically, my thought was if I could manage to do it to someone who was completely impossible to get pregnant, than I could help those two have kids. however I didn't actually expect it to completely work." Tony replied. a new person.  
"so how old is he? whats his full name?" the woman ask.  
"well he's Spike Elliot Stark and he's three months old." Bruce said.  
"Phil said there were three kids. who had twins?"  
"thats me. me and Clint. Lyla and Kyle." Natasha smiled. Spike squealed, watching Bruce.  
"I can scream too. I won't, of course, but I can do that too." Bruce said, looking at Spike.  
"just pick him up, maybe he wants a cuddle." Tony said.  
"then you cuddle him." Bruce muttered.  
"fine." Tony glared picking Spike up and holding him. "and again, the licking of my arc. it's his favorite activity." Tony said. Spike cried.  
"you made him cry." Bruce muttered. Tony glared getting up with Spike to walk around behind the couch.  
"go next question." Tony said. Spike watched Tony, licking the arc.  
"he's going to stare you down all night now." Bruce muttered. Tony nodded as he paced behind the couch, listening to the questions, answering them when he needed too.  
"does he Hulk out?" a man ask. the stopped Tony in his tracks.  
"see I'm not sure why thats important." Tony said.  
"a baby monster running around the city, seems important." the person replied.  
"Hulk isn't a monster, he's a hero. I don't like you're line of questioning. it's one thing to as a question its another thing to assume Hulk and Spike are monsters, which they aren't." Tony glared. "also, before you run around asking people if their children are monsters, why don't you stop and think 'hey is what I'm about to say completely and utterly stupid?' because I'm sure you'll find yes, yes it is. you're an asshole and I'd like you to apologize to Bruce, for saying his alter ego is a monster. he has enough problems with people being afraid of him and I feel as though you need to get over it." Tony hissed. the room was silent a moment.  
"um, sorry. I guess. didn't realize Hulk was a big green angry hero." he muttered.  
"you should stop now." Bruce muttered, burying his face in his hands. Tony looked ready to murder the man.  
"next question and if it's about the Hulk or if Spike can Hulk out, shove it up your ass." Tony hissed. after a minute no questions came.  
"Tony he just puked all down your suit." Bruce muttered getting up.  
"I know. come on Spike." Tony muttered, putting the tula back on and loading Spike into it. "there's no questions. I'm leaving." Tony said, getting in his suit. he left quickly and Bruce watched him go.  
"he was my ride." Bruce said.  
"you can walk with us." Clint said. once the session was over, they went home, where Bruce found Tony and Spike asleep on their bed. he knew Spike would be sleeping with them for a while. he curled up on the other side of Spike and watched his family sleep. today was stressful. they could've lost Spike today, but in the end, everything had turned out fine for now. if SHIELD ever struck again, it would not be pretty.


	37. Worried

the explosion had rocked the tower. it was like none any of them had ever heard before. four floors were completely destroyed. Bruce's heart stopped, Tony and Spike were on one of those floors.  
"TONY! SPIKE!" Bruce screamed running up the stairs. the others followed quickly, ready to help in any way they can. Bruce can't think straight, staring at the rubble left from three labs and his and Tony's room. immediately he started throwing aside chunks of wall and floor. everything he could get his hands on. he threw it aside, more worried about his family then anything else.  
"split up and find them." Steve ordered. everyone split up. each taking part of the room. they had to be here. there was nothing left of the four floors that had exploded. right now they were standing in Steve and Phils room searching. there was lab equipment everywhere, not to mention Spikes toys and parts of his and Tony's bathroom.  
"Tony!" Bruce shouted. "Tony answer me!" Bruce shouted.  
"stop! stop! quiet everyone listen!" Clint shouted. he'd always had better hearing then the rest of the team. they could hear a faint crying coming from the bathroom.  
"Spike!" Bruce shouted.  
"it's coming from over there." Clint pointed. instantly they were all running towards the crying. there was a tub laying over the area where they crying was coming from, but Steve and Thor tossed it aside with ease. once it was off they got to work throwing debris off, not caring if it hit another team mate, because Spike could be hurt. the quickly dug out the area. Tony was curled up, blood staining the floor and rubble around him, on his side in a tight ball, protectively. Bruce holds his breath rolling Tony over gently. he's not conscious and there's a chunk missing from his forehead. Spike is crying, protected by the armored tula and Tony. Bruce pulls him out quickly and holds him tightly.  
"there's not a scratch on him." Phil muttered. Bruce shook his head, holding Spike tightly.  
"call an ambulance." Bruce said, passing Spike off to Natasha, who moved him out of the rubble quickly. Phil pulled out his phone while Bruce felt Tony's neck for a pulse.  
"anything?" Steve ask worriedly.  
"if he's got one I can't feel it." Bruce replied.  
"his chest is rising." Clint said. "I can hear his wheezing too." Clint added. Bruce nodded.  
"ambulance is on it's way." Phil said.  
"good see if you can find something to lay him on, we need to get him downstairs." Bruce said.  
"oh, part of the crib railing is over here, we can lay him on that." Steve said. Bruce nodded and they laid it out carefully.  
"alright, I'll get his head. Thor and Phil get his back and arms. Steve you and Cling get his legs. let's get him on here slowly and carefully. he's unconscious but he can still feel pain." Bruce ordered. they nodded slowly lifting Tony together. they laid him on the crib rail, Bruce tying him down gently, so he wouldn't slid. "okay lets get him down stairs. carefully. don't jostle him too much." Bruce reminded them. together the five men slowly moved Tony down stairs. gently so they wouldn't hurt him or anything. when the ambulance arrived and took Tony, Bruce grabbed Spike and held him tightly.  
*hospital*  
Tony had woken up after laying in the hospital for a few hours. Bruce hadn't been there he'd been with Spike, the doctors had put Tony to sleep. but Bruce was here now and he didn't like watching Tony lay there in the hospital bed, almost lifeless. he looked almost dead. his entire head was wrapped, his neck was in a brace, one of his legs was broken, his hand was broken, so many other bones were broken or shattered. Bruce looked over the man, so much was broken on him.  
"do we know what happend?" Bruce ask, rubbing his thumb over the back of Tony's hand gently.  
"no Jarvis can't tell us anything and the security camera's caught it but it was all lost in the explosion." Phil said. "Bruce?" Phil ask.  
"I keep asking myself what would've happened to Spike had Tony not been able to protect him." Bruce muttered.  
"impossible. Tony always wears him around. nothing could've happened to Spike. even if Tony couldn't get the words out for Jarvis to activate the safety shield on that stupid thing, he's got a button on it that he can push." Phil replied. Bruce looked up.  
"how do you know that?" Bruce ask.  
"oh he build it when he was like five months pregnant and you were out. I didn't want to leave him alone in the lab. he rambles a lot." Phil chuckled. Bruce smiled.  
"yeah he does that." Bruce muttered. Tony groaned softly.  
"don't talk about me." Tony muttered, the best he could around the bandages. Bruce laughed softly and kissed his head.  
"sorry." Bruce smiled. "thought you were asleep." Bruce replied.  
"I was, but I could hear your voice." Tony muttered. Bruce smiled. "where's my baby? is he okay?" Tony ask. he was still out of it because of the medicines, but Bruce could hear the worry.  
"he's okay." Bruce assured him.  
"Steve's on his way here with him now." Phil said. Bruce looked at him.  
"what?" Bruce ask.  
"well, you looked nervous because Tony was laying here like this. so I suggested Steve bring him to remind you he was okay." Phil replied.  
"good job." Tony murmured. Steve walked into the room, Spike cradled in one arm, hidden behind his shield.  
"they don't really allow babies up here." Steve explained when he saw the looks Phil and Bruce gave him. "but no one questions Captain America walking through a hospital with his shield on the way to see a friend." Steve added. Tony reached out his good arm.  
"baby. now." Tony muttered. Steve handed him to Tony. "thank you. Tony said. Bruce helped him sit up a little. "not a damn scratch on him." Tony said, sounding slightly surprised.  
"nope. you're suit is extremely good." Bruce said.  
"of course I built it." Tony smirked. Spike giggled, watching Tony. Steve had thankfully sat him up, so he wouldn't lean against Tonys arm. Tony pet his hair gently, smiling. Spike's eye's went to the Arc and he reached out to play with it. Tony let him, watching the five month old smack at it with amusement.  
"should he really be doing that?" Steve ask.  
"this thing is built to handle an alien army, he's not going to break it." Bruce chuckled.  
"he's right." Tony muttered. Spike giggled, hugging Tony's chest as he looked at Bruce.  
"yeah, yeah I get it." Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"hmmm?" Tony ask.  
"I was not the person he's been wanting for the past five hours. he cried and cried and cried." Bruce chuckled. "no matter who held him and now look at the smug little face." Bruce added. Tony looked down.  
"are you smug?" Tony chuckled softly. Spike giggled. "of course your smug. you're a Stark. we're always smug. except for Bruce. he's almost never smug." Tony muttered.  
"technically not a Stark yet." Bruce reminded him.  
"you would be if you'd just agree on a date with me." Tony glared.  
"this is not the time or place for that." Bruce muttered, rolling his eye's. Tony turned his attention back to Spike.  
"hey, what do you think you're doing?" Tony ask. Spike looked up from the wire he was chewing on. Phil was quick to pull it out of his mouth and move the wires from his reach. Spike giggled and hugged Tony's chest again. Tony tightened his arm gently in a small hug. he smiled looking over at Bruce, Bruce appeared to be holding something back. "hey. can I have time with my family?" Tony ask. Phil nodded, grabbing Steve and leaving the room. "Bruce?" Tony ask. Bruce suddenly hugged him tightly.  
"I thought I lost you." Bruce muttered. "I was so scared and worried." Bruce added. Tony moved his arm from Spike to Bruce and squeezed him gently.  
"Bruce you know I'm too stubborn to die. I might get really hurt, but it takes a lot to kill me." Tony said. Bruce nodded, reaching an arm out to keep a hold on Spike since Tony could only use one arm. Spike cooed, grabbing Bruce's classes. "no, we don't grab daddy's glasses." Tony said, pulling his hand off gently. Spike whined and slapped his hand down on Tony's chest in a protesting mannor. Tony yelped softly and Bruce quickly moved Spike.  
"easy buddy." Bruce said, holding Spike. Spike whimpered, reaching for Tony. "no Spike, you hurt him." Bruce said.  
"shh. don't make him cry, they'll come in and demand he leaves." Tony muttered, reaching for Spike. Bruce passed him back and Tony pulled him to lay by the Arc. Spike cooed happily and curled up, playing with the Arc. "at least someone likes my nightlight." Tony muttered, holding Spike. Bruce rolled his eye's. "if you get on my other side you can lay with us." Tony said.  
"why?" Bruce ask.  
"just come lay up here with us." Tony said. Bruce sighed, scooting Tony over gently, then walking around to his other side and climbing up beside him. Tony leaned up the best he could and kissed Bruce gently, then laid back down. Bruce smiled slightly and laid his head carefully on Tony's shoulder, one arm coming up and laying over Tony's and Spike.  
"just making sure you don't loose your grip." Bruce teased. Tony chuckled softly, shifting his hand to hold Bruce's. Bruce smiled and held his. "you're getting tired." Bruce commented.  
"a little. they got me on some strong shit." Tony chuckled. Bruce kissed his cheek, though Tony could barley feel it through the bandages, he still smiled.  
"get some sleep okay?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded closing his eye's. Bruce smiled holding his family, content to lay there forever. his eye's slowly slipped closed. Phil and Steve came back in, carrying food for all four of them. they paused.  
"that can't be good for Tony." Phil said.  
"it's probably better for him then you think." Steve replied. Phil looked at him.  
"how do you figure?" Phil ask.  
"well, he's got Bruce who will worry over him like he's Spike and Bruce isn't hurt. then he's got Spike, who loves him no matter what and is perfectly okay. his family is okay. he's more relaxed and will heal quicker." Steve replied. Phil nodded slightly.  
"you're right. so what we leave?" Phil ask.  
"I smell real food." Tony muttered.  
"yeah, McDonalds." Phil said. "we brought you some. hungry?" Phil ask.  
"hell yeah. that sounds great." Tony muttered, moving his arm from under Bruce's. Bruce shifted, but only enough to pull Spike a little closer. Phil brought him over his hamburger. "thank you." Tony said.  
"well we figured you wouldn't eat hospital food." Steve said. Tony nodded.  
"yeah I don't do hospital food well." Tony replied.  
"stop eating over the baby." Bruce muttered tiredly. Tony looked down.  
"I'm not, I'm eating over you." Tony smirked. Bruce huffed slightly and curled up slightly. Tony ate his food and held his family.  
"they're gonna release you in a few days." Steve said. Tony nodded closing his eye's.  
"that was good thanks." Tony muttered. Phil nodded. Tony moved Bruce, so he could wrap his arm around him.  
"you know the nurse is going to hate you right?" Steve ask. Tony nodded.  
"they always do." Tony replied, holding his family tightly.  
"you okay Tony?" Phil ask.  
"I'm fine. just, glad Spike's okay. I don't really remember why it happened. I just remember falling through each floor and hoping he was alright." Tony said quietly, watching Spike.  
"you kept him safe. he's fine. Bruce's friend James looked him over. not even a bruise." Steve assured him. Tony nodded, kissing Spike's head gently. Spike shifted, but slept happily.  
"he got lucky. fell through three floors and got buried in rubble and not a damn scratch or bruise anywhere." Tony said.  
"well he did have your gear on to protect him." Phil said.  
"thats great and all. I trust it to protect me, the city, Bruce, soldiers, the planet even, but he's my son. it's different." Tony said. Spike started whining. "he's going to be hungry. you should take him home." Tony said, trying to shake Bruce awake. Steve snapped his fingers.  
"wait, I grabbed stuff for him." Steve said, pulling stuff out. Tony didn't see where he got it. Bruce sat up and grabbed Spike. he grabbed the bottle.  
"okay Tony, go to sleep. I got him." Bruce said, getting up. Tony watched him and sank back into the matress.  
"okay." Tony muttered, closing his eye's. Bruce watched him, feeding Spike all the while. Tony and Spike were safe, he could relax. his family was safe, there was no need to be worried.


	38. Tony's day out

they were dancing alone happily. it was a well lit room, no one else was there, like Tony had rented the whole room. it was beautiful, they could dance for hours. no team, no babies, no SHIELD ready to attack at any minute. they were alone and peaceful.  
"hey Tony!" Natasha shouted. suddenly perfect shattered and they were standing on their bedroom, music playing softly. Tony sighed, motioning for Jarvis to cut the music.  
"we were having a moment can I help you?" Tony ask.  
"no I can help you. come on." Natasha said, pulling him downstairs. curiously, Bruce followed. Tony stopped seeing Spike. he scooped him up from Phil.  
"hey buddy. sorry we just kind of left you down here." Tony said.  
"put him down." Natasha said. Tony looked confused.  
"no. thats okay. what is it you wanted to show me?" Tony ask.  
"nothing we are going out. you and me." Natasha said. Tony frowned.  
"no. thanks, but no. I'm fine here." Tony replied. Natasha grabbed Spike and passed him to Bruce.  
"no. not an option. I want to go out away from my kids and I don't want to do it alone. beside it could do you some good." Natasha said grabbing his arm and dragging him out. it really was dragging, Tony had dug his heels of his shoe's into the floor.  
"Natasha I don't want to go out. I'm fine here." Tony grunted.  
"too bad." Natasha said, shoving him out the door.  
"this is kidnap. you're kidnapping me." Tony said.  
"this is not kidnap. this is me, taking you away from your family." Natasha said. "wow when I sat it like that it does sound like kidnap... this is me taking you away from your family for a day of fun. there that sounds better." Natasha smiled.  
"not to me." Tony muttered. "you have two kids. maybe they get annoying. I have one and he's all I have. he's not annoying. SHIELD is constantly after him. Bruce has never been alone with him for more then an hour, and I really want to go back." Tony said.  
"no, we're having a day out. sort of like a moms day." Natasha smiled.  
"well this mom, prefers to be with his baby." Tony said, turning to back back. Natasha grabbed him and pulled him back.  
"come on. it'll be fun." Natasha said.  
"your idea of fun is murdering people. mine is building." Tony replied.  
"my idea of fun is a little bit of mall shopping. yours is partying. come on." Natasha said.  
"I stopped partying when Bruce said he didn't like it when I got drunk." Tony said.  
"you still drink." Natasha stated.  
"but I don't get drunk." Tony replied.  
"look we'll only be out a couple of hours. it'll be fine. we'll even hit up a few baby stores if that'll make you shut up and hang." Natasha said. Tony sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"fine. but I won't like it." Tony replied.  
"this'll be good for you. you haven't done anything without Spike since he was born and he's five months old now." Natasha said.  
"and you've done something since your kids were born, three and a half months ago?" Tony ask.  
"nope. thats why its perfect." Natasha replied. "why are you so antsy?" Natasha ask.  
"I have a nagging feeling somethings going to happen. something bad and I'm over here trying to figure out if I really want to hang out with you when I feel like SHIELDs planning something." Tony muttered.  
"Spike will be fine. Bruce won't let anything happen to him." Natasha replied. Tony sighed and muttered.  
"I don't like it." Tony said. Natasha rolled her eye's.  
*later*  
after six hours, three different malls, an ice cream parlor, four different baby stores, and a trip to toys r us, they came back. Tony had gotten a few things for Spike, Natasha had most of the things. Happy was bringing it all in. Tony paused walking through the front doors. the place was a mess.  
"Bruce what happened?" Tony ask. Bruce looked up at him, covered in baby food. Spike was screaming.  
"um..." Bruce trailed. "Spike is teething and has decided to through anything he can get his hands on. he's broken two plates and a jar of baby food, the last one he broke over my head. he's screamed pretty much since you left and has made himself puke three times." Bruce muttered. Tony walked over and grabbed Spike. "I'm not the parent he wants and you kept ignoring my calls." Bruce added.  
"I never got any calls." Tony said. he checked his pockets for his phone, but only found his wallet. "but I had it before we left." Tony muttered. Natasha bit her lip and held it out to him.  
"I thought without it you might relax a little." Natasha sighed. Tony looked.  
"20 missed calls. thanks." Tony glared at her. he turned to Bruce. "go upstairs an get cleaned up. check your head, there's a blood on it." Tony said. Bruce nodded and went upstairs. Tony stripped Spike down and cleaned him in the sink. he put a new diaper on him and rocked him gently in one arm while he started cleaning up.  
"Tony I didn't realize any of this would happen." Natasha said.  
"just go away." Tony hissed. "Jarvis send Dum-E and the others to clean up the kitchen and the living room." Tony glared. Spike cried as Tony put orajel on his gums and held him. Bruce came back down after a few minutes.  
"Tony I didn't realize anything would happen I'm sorry. he's just a baby I thought I could handle him." Bruce sighed.  
"well there's somethings you forgot, he's got my aim, your temper, Hulks strength, and a house full of victims." Tony muttered, kissing his head. he pulled Bruce close to him in his other arm. "it's okay Bruce." Tony said. Bruce nodded, against his shoulder and hugged him tightly.  
"I'm sorry." Bruce sighed.  
"it's okay." Tony soothed. he nuzzled his face into Bruce's hair. "okay I'm going upstairs. I'm gonna lay with Spike for a bit, see if I can get him to sleep. you should, help clean up." Tony said. Bruce nodded kissing him. Tony smiled and pulled back, heading up stairs. Bruce watched him go, then helped Tony's robots clean up. he paused when Happy brought in a few bags.  
"hey Happy, need help?" Bruce ask.  
"no this stuff is Mr. Starks." Happy said handing Bruce four bags. "I'll call Mr. Barton to get Miss. Romanoffs bags." Happy added. Bruce nodded and took the bags up to Tony.  
"so, you hit up a bunch of toy and baby stores?" Bruce ask.  
"oh yeah." Tony replied. "bring me those." Tony said. Bruce rolled his eye's and brought the bags over to him. Tony searched through the bags until he seemed to find what he was looking for.  
"what is that?" Bruce ask curiously.  
"I made Nat stop by the candy story. I brought you your favorite chocolate." Tony smiled.  
"Ferrero Rocher?" Bruce muttered looking at the container.  
"yeah, I don't remembermuch, but I remember your birthday is tomorrow." Tony smiled.  
"Tony this stuff is expensive." Bruce said, looking over the thirty-two chocolate piece set. Tony shrugged.  
"I won't tell you how much it was." Tony smirked. "besides, you never get that stuff for yourself and I know you like it." Tony said.  
"I hate you." Bruce muttered, laying beside him.  
"I love you too." Tony smiled. Spike stared at Bruce, his head resting right beside the arc. Bruce smiled at him, setting the present from Tony down on the nightstand. he rolled onto his side and reached over to play with Spike.  
"you know one of these days he's gonna have to start sleeping in his own bed again." Bruce said.  
"I know, but not tonight." Tony replied. Bruce nodded, he understood Tony didn't like Spike sleeping in his own bed. he could be taken so easily.  
"so how was your day out away from the baby?" Bruce ask.  
"awful. I missed him the whole time, but the baby store was fun." Tony replied. Bruce smiled. "I'm not doing that again. it was awful." Tony muttered.  
"maybe next time all three of us will go." Bruce said. Tony nodded and cuddled to his family.  
"that sounds fun." Tony muttered.  
"I wonder how well he'll sleep without the arc beside him." Bruce frowned.  
"I'm working on that just incase it's not well." Tony replied. Bruce nodded. they laid there a while watching Spike sleep on Tony's chest. Tony reached over after a bit, taking hold of Bruce's hand while his other hand rubbed Spikes back. Bruce smiled and kissed his hand.  
"I love you." Bruce muttered.  
"I love you too." Tony replied. together the two simply laid there watching their son.


	39. Unnamed One-Shot

Tony was in the shower, blood and grease dripping off his body with the water. it'd been three long weeks in the lab, no one had seen any of him at all, not even Bruce or Spike. Spike hadn't liked it at first but had gotten used to it, though he missed Tony and it showed more and more every day. so when Jarvis alerted Bruce that Tony was in the shower, he passed Spike off to Phil and headed upstairs. slipping into the shower behind him quietly. he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him close. Tony jumped slightly and turned his head quickly. Bruce smiled at him, kissing him. Tony kissed back.  
"oh hey." Tony murmured, leaning back against Bruce's chest.  
"yeah hey. you've been busy." Bruce said quietly. Tony nods, closing his eye's.  
"yeah a little." Tony replied.  
"your hands are bloody." Bruce said. Tony nodded.  
"I'm fine." Tony murmured, turning around and slipping his arms around Bruce's neck. he leaned up and kissed Bruce deeply. "I'm tired Bruce." Tony muttered. Bruce smiled.  
"let's clean you up before you get some sleep." Bruce said. "Spike misses you." Bruce added.  
"bring him up to lay with me." Tony said.  
"maybe I want to lay with you." Bruce teased.  
"you want to do more then lay." Tony replied.  
"well it's been three weeks." Bruce muttered.  
"you could've come up and visited with me. dirty science is always the best." Tony smirked. his sudden want for sleep thrown out the window.  
"I couldn't just leave Spike with the others so we could screw around in the lab." Bruce said.  
"but you could do just that to come join me in the shower?" Tony ask. Bruce shrugged.  
"well I'm tired of waiting for you." Bruce replied.  
"my impatience is rubbing off on you." Tony teased.  
"a little, but I'm rubbing off on you too." Bruce smirked. Tony nodded leaning up to kiss him. "you know, you're a lot shorter without your armor on." Bruce teased. Tony's cheeks turned slightly pink and he glared at Bruce.  
"you know you're a lot less annoying when your mouth is busy." Tony huffed. Bruce took the hint and kissed him deeply. they kissed for a few minutes before Tony pulled back. "so I've discovered something." Tony said.  
"hmmm?" Bruce ask kissing his neck.  
"you have a hip fetish." Tony smirked. Bruce stopped and sat up.  
"huh?" Bruce ask.  
"you have a hip fetish. more specifically, my hips." Tony smirked. Bruce's face turned red.  
"wh-what?! what the hell Tony?!" Bruce hissed. Tony laughed. despite all the muscle he had, Tony still had a rather feminine body, especially since he'd had Spike.  
"you have a hip fetish. I've been thinking about this for a while now. trying to figure you out. you watch my butt which isn't unusual, I've been told I have a very nice butt, but it's never really my butt your staring at. your hands are almost always on my hips. I'll be a little modest with this one for your sake and won't mention exactly, but you know what I'm talking about when I say you kiss my inner hip." Tony smirked. Bruce's cheeks grew redder and redder.  
"shut up." Bruce muttered. Tony chuckled.  
"oh come on, it's just us. you're just embarrassed that I finally figured you out." Tony smirked.  
"you have a hair fetish, specifically my hair. you're always pulling on it. in bed, in the lab, in the shower." Bruce said.  
"oh I know." Tony replied. "but you never seem to complain. I assumed you were into it." Tony smirked.  
"you never complain about my hands on your hips." Bruce countered.  
"it doesn't bother me. does it bother you?" Tony ask, pulling him closer. Bruce pulled him closer.  
"nope." Bruce muttered. Tony pulled him down into a kiss, letting Bruce pin him to the wall. "I also know while you have a really dominate personality, you're rather submissive with me." Bruce said.  
"only in bed." Tony smirked.  
"and the lab and the shower." Bruce muttered.  
"well, you're really, _really_ persuasive." Tony replied, kissing him. Bruce gripped his hips roughly, picking Tony up, careful not to break the kiss. Tony wrapped his legs around Bruce tightly, wincing slightly. Bruce pulled back.  
"what was that?" Bruce ask.  
"what was what?" Tony ask.  
"you winced." Bruce said.  
"and?" Tony ask.  
"I haven't done anything." Bruce said.  
"I moved wrong it pulled at my stomach. it's fine." Tony replied. Bruce looked down, observing the scar.  
"maybe we should make more of that stuff to heal you." Bruce said.  
"I've already put more on." Tony replied. "I put it on this morning. it just takes a few hours." Tony replied. Bruce moved to put Tony down.  
"maybe we shouldn't until you feel better." Bruce said.  
"Bruce I swear to god if you put me down I will lock myself away in that lab for a month." Tony said. Bruce laughed and kissed him deeply, feeling Tony's fingers snake up into his hair.  
"see there you go again with my hair." Bruce teased. Tony smirked, but didn't say anything, simply arched his back into Bruce.  
"Sir, I must alert you of Dr. Banners heart rate." Jarvis warned. Tony look up there was a green tint to his eye's.  
"he's fine J." Tony replied. Bruce gave an apologetic look.  
"sorry it's been a while." Bruce said.  
"I know. since before Spike was even an idea on my table. just calm down." Tony replied.  
"thats kinda hard when we're pressed up against each other like this." Bruce muttered. Tony chuckled softly.  
"I'm a big fan of the big guy and I love him just as much as I love you and Spike, but this would be the worst time for him to show up." Tony said. "and I know he can hear me." Tony added looking directly into Bruce's eye's. he knew when they were even the lightest shade of green Hulk could hear and understand him. thats why Hulk liked Tony from the moment they met, because Tony seemed to look at both him and Bruce. Bruce leaned forward to whisper something to him, as if it was a secret.  
"because he thinks watching you squirm is hot." Bruce murmured.  
"no thats hot. big guy can get turned on who knew?" Tony smirked.  
"shut up Tony you're killing the mood." Bruce muttered, pressing his lips to Tony's neck.  
"no I'm not." Tony moaned softly. Bruce ignored him, biting down on Tony's collar bone. Tony dropped his head back moaning, but it had the desired effect, he stopped talking and turned to putty in Bruce's hands.  
"Sir, Dr. Banner's heart rate." Jarvis warned again.  
"shut the hell up Jarvis he's fine! right Bruce?" Tony shouted. he knew Bruce could control Hulk better in a situation like this, because most the time Hulk simply stood out of the way or refused to come out because he realized Bruce wasn't in danger. he seemed to be staying out of the way for now, even if Bruce's eye's and skin were a light shade of green. even with Hulk staying out of the way, Bruce would turn a little green.  
"I'm great." Bruce replied. Tony knew this was true they had a signal of sorts, one that said 'hey the other guys right on the brink of escaping, give me a second to slow my heart rate'. if Bruce felt he couldn't control the situation, he bit down as hard as he could on Tony's neck, though he never really meant to bite too hard. if it was just that he needed to calm his heart rate, he'd bite and leave a small bruise, but if it was he was trying to stop the Hulk out to keep from hurting Tony, most the time Tony's neck bleed and Bruce spent days repeatedly telling him he was sorry. Tony didn't mind though, it's what Bruce needed to do to stay with him, then that was just fine with him.  
"Sir if his heart rate gets any higher, he will Hulk out." Jarvis warned.  
"I have it under control Jarvis! piss off!" Bruce growled lowly. "he's staying out of the way." Bruce said. he looked up and kissed Tony deeply. who would've thought the worlds biggest play boy, had a thing for being fucked into a wall? or maybe it was the fact Bruce could technically kill him at any moment. maybe Tony loved the thrill just as much as he loved Bruce. at the moment, Bruce didn't really care as he was, fucking his lover into a wall. Bruce's hands tightened on his hips, making Tony moan and pull at Bruce's hair slightly. also, who would've guessed Tony was such a noisy lover? it didn't matter Bruce liked all the noises he made, like when he manages to thrust at just the right angle and Tony arches his back, moaning his name loudly and making other noises. Bruce could almost never take his eye's off Tony when he did that. Bruce jerked out of his thoughts when Tony shouted his name. oh Bruce had done it. Tony's head dropped back against the wall, his back arched, pressing his chest against Bruce's. his eye's were closed tight and his fingers pulled roughly at his hair. oh yeah, that was definitely just how Bruce liked to see him.  
"fuck Bruce." Tony managed after a moment. Bruce chuckled softly, kissing up his neck. Bruce could tell Tony was out of it. so close to the brink of release he couldn't focus on anything else. he kissed Tony deeply, knowing the man always had a habit of getting a little too loud when he came. the kiss was always an effort to keep them both quiet. as both of them road their release out, Bruce buried his face in Tony's shoulder, slowly lowering the man back own onto his feet. Tony held him, playing with his hair gently as an apology for being so rough with it moments before. he kissed Bruce's head and held him as he closed his eye's, leaning against the shower wall. it was quiet for a few minutes, Bruce focusing on his heart rate. suddenly there was a banging on the door.  
"hey! you left your kid with Phil and he had stuff to do!" Steve shouted. Bruce, surprised, jumped and sank his teeth into Tonys neck. Tony bit back a yelp, holding Bruce tightly.  
"I-I'll be out in a minute!" Tony shouted.  
"okay." Steve replied.  
"ouch fuck!" Tony muttered when Bruce stepped back. his hand flew up to his bleeding neck.  
"shit are you okay?" Bruce ask.  
"I'm fine, stay here and calm down." Tony replied, wraping a towel around his waist. he went out to Steve.  
"you were both in the shower. thats why you left him?" Steve ask. he paused catching sight of blood dripping down Tony's neck. "are you bleeding?" Steve ask raising an eye brow.  
"huh? oh yeah. Bruce almost had a Hulk out while we were in the shower. he bites some times when he's trying to keep the Hulk at bay. usually it's his tongue he bites, but he got me today." Tony replied taking Spike and laying him down gently, with the hand not covered in blood.  
"and your hips are purple." Steve commented watching Tony. Tony looked down. just above the edge of the towel, you could see partial hand prints.  
"oh yeah. he kinda clung to me while fought with the other guy. I need to figure out what set him off. he'll be fine though. thanks for bringing the kid up." Tony said heading back into the bathroom. Steve watched him go and briefly wondered if Bruce was abusing Tony, before shaking his head and leaving the room. no, Tony was too stubborn to let someone abuse him. Tony walked over to Bruce handing him a towel.  
"hey you left hand prints." Tony said. Bruce looked at him, blood all over his mouth.  
"huh?" Bruce ask.  
"on my hips." Tony said, removing his towel. Bruce was shocked, surely he hadn't gripped Tony hard enough to make him bruise like that.  
"shit I'm so sorry." Bruce said, hugging him tightly. Tony hugged him back.  
"I'm fine, but Cap noticed them." Tony said. Bruce's cheeks lit up bright red, but he shook his head.  
"are you alright Tony? I didn't mean to hurt you." Bruce said watching Tony get dressed.  
"I'm fine. it was an accident. now get dressed." Tony chuckled. he patched his neck gently, then went to lay with Spike. Bruce came out a few minutes later, mouth cleaned from the blood and dressed. he laid with Tony and Spike.  
"I'm really sorry." Bruce said.  
"stop it. it was an accident. I was pulling your hair just as hard as you where holding me. it's fine." Tony said.  
"I didn't realized how hard you pulled it until I realized my head was hurting." Bruce said.  
"sorry." Tony chuckled. Bruce rolled over onto his side to watch Tony and Spike. generally, Tony would roll over on his side too, but his hips probably hurt too much.  
"can I say it one more time, I'd make me feel just a little better." Bruce said. Tony rolled his eye's.  
"if you have to." Tony replied.  
"I'm really, really, sorry. I didn't realize I was hurting you and now you're bleeding and bruised and I'm sorry." Bruce said.  
"that was twice. you said it twice in that sentence. I'm okay Bruce." Tony assured him, leaning over to kiss him gently. Bruce moved Spike to lay on Tony's chest, then pulled him close.  
"I'm sorry." Bruce muttered, burying his face in Tony's shoulder. Tony looked over and kissed his head.  
"Bruce, I dug my nails into your skull and pulled on your hair. call us even." Tony said.  
"do your hips hurt?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head.  
"no, they're fine." Tony assured him. Bruce looked at him.  
"I don't believe that." Bruce said.  
"Bruce I've had worse. this is nothing. just an accident that happened while we were having fun. it's all right." Tony said.  
"I still feel pretty shitty." Bruce muttered.  
"I know. look stay here I'll run and get you some tea and we can watch a couple movies." Tony said, passing him Spike. Bruce watched him go. Tony walked downstairs, as soon as he was out of Bruce's sit he rubbed his hips gently. they hurt, but he wasn't going to let Bruce know, he felt awful already.  
"Tony are you okay?" Phil ask.  
"yeah why?" Tony ask.  
"you're walking funny." Phil replied.  
"Bruce had a near Hulk out and latched onto me to stop it. he held on a little too hard. I'm fine." Tony replied, brushing off the worry he heard.  
"are you sure? cause there's blood going down your back and you're walking funny. you look like you're in a lot of pain." Phil said.  
"look you want the truth?" Tony ask. he nodded. Tony pulled down the hem of his pants and boxers, pulling his shirt off to show the bite mark and one hand print. "fine, me and Bruce fucked the shower. he has a hip, he likes to hold on tightly. when he almost Hulks out he bites to let me know I'm in danger and he's trying to fight Hulk off. he almost Hulked out he bit and held a little too hard. it was an accident, if Steve hadn't startled him it wouldn't have happened. yeah it hurts like hell, really it does. I just want to tape ice packs to me because it hurts badly, but it was an accident, he feels like shit because he didn't mean to do it, so I won't do that because he feels guilty enough already. it's not really none of your business so I don't want to hear another question about if I'm okay, now piss off." Tony growled, heading back upstairs with the cup in hand. he slipped his shirt on as he walked. the team stared after him shocked.  
"well that was more information then I needed to know." Steve muttered. Tony walked into the bedroom and Bruce was curled up in a corner of their room looking outside.  
"maybe I should leave. I'm dangerous. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad Tony. if you need ice packs because it hurts you should use them." Bruce said. Tony paused.  
"I didn't mean for you to hear that Bruce. I'm sorry. yeah it hurts, but it's okay. I'll be fine I didn't mean to upset you." Tony said kneeling to hug him. Bruce could see him wince, but it clearly didn't stop him. "besides its not my hips that hurt. its a muscle in my neck spasming from where you bit me. it always does that. my hips are fine." Tony assured him.  
"are you sure?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded, holding him tightly. "I can massage your neck and back to see if it'll help." Bruce offered. Tony nodded without hesitation. he knew that Bruce would sit on his back and dig his knee's into his hips, thats how Bruce gave him a massage, but it would make Bruce feel better so he agreed. he got up and laid on the bed, on his stomach, moving Spike aside. Bruce got up on his back and started massaging Tony's neck. Tony had to admit it was nice and taking his mind off how bad his hips actually hurt. "you don't have to lie to me Tony, I know your hips hurt more than your neck." Bruce said.  
"I'm sorry. I thought it'd make you feel better if I lied to you." Tony replied.  
"it did for a moment, but I saw you wince when I sat down." Bruce said. Tony moaned softly when Bruce massaged the right spot. "you should really let me get back into doing this once a month or so." Bruce said.  
"Bruce, I'm sorry you over heard me." Tony muttered.  
"it's fine, but you should've just told me." Bruce said.  
"it was an accident. you didn't mean for it to happen." Tony said.  
"I'm a big boy, I can handle the truth Tony." Bruce replied. Tony stayed quiet, he didn't think that needed a response.

 **Looking for name suggestions.**


	40. Shower kiss

Tony was currently in the shower. he'd just had one hell of a throw down with Hulk, who Clint had managed to piss off. his muscles were sore and Bruce was avoiding him, simply for the fact that he was still angry at Clint and was cuddling Spike so he wouldn't hurt him. he jumped when the power went out. the water didn't stop though, for Tony had fixed that problem years ago.  
"Jarvis?" Tony ask, a slight panic creeping up in his voice. all he could see was the green glow of his ring sitting on the sink and the glow of his arc, but the darkness and the water were things Tony didn't like together, he could feel the panic attack creeping up like vomit in his throat. he turned backing himself into the corner of the shower. "J-J?" Tony squeaked. "J, I could really use some assurance here..." Tony muttered. suddenly his arc was covered and his arms were pinned down. "hey!" Tony shouted, struggling. a pair of lips were suddenly on his Tony froze a moment. those weren't Bruce's lips, they felt wrong, they were rough and tasted of blood and alcohol. Tony brought a knee up. nailing, who he assumed was a man, in the crotch. he yelped and stepped back long enough for Tony to punch him, then he took off. Tony could hear his footsteps racing out of the bathroom. quickly thinking, he grabbed his towel and chased them down the stairs. just as he slid into the main room, the power came back on.  
"hey the lights are back on." Phil said.  
"why is Tony in a towel?" Steve ask. Tony looked around the room. glaring at each and everyone of them. Steve and Phil looked like they'd just gotten out of the shower. Clints head was wet from Hulk trying to drown him in the sink and Thor was no where to be found.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask, walking over. Tony looked down, ripping the cloth that had been taped to the arc off.  
"which one of you did it?" Tony glared.  
"did what?" Bruce ask walking over.  
"jumped in my shower, scared the shit out of me, taped my arc, and kissed me. spill. which one of you did it." Tony growled. "wasn't Phil, he's just not up to that." Tony added. Phil didn't bother to argue that he could do it if he'd really wanted to, but since he hadn't he kept shut. Bruce looked at Tony.  
"go upstairs and get dressed." Bruce said. Tony huffed and headed upstairs, Bruce followed him, cuddling Spike. Tony muttered while getting dressed.  
"no one's going to come forward, guess I'll just have to find out myself." Tony muttered. Bruce raised an eye brow.  
"how are you going to do that?" Bruce ask.  
"kiss every guy in the house until I find out which one did it." Tony replied. Bruce shook his head.  
"why do you think it was a guy?" Bruce ask.  
"I kneed him in the nuts and cried." Tony replied. Bruce covered his eye's and sighed.  
"fine, but don't kiss any of them where I can see." Bruce muttered. Tony walked over and kissed him deeply. Bruce's lips were soft, tasting of mint tea and chap stick, just like they always did. Tony pulled back satisfied.  
"see, I tested with you first." Tony smiled.  
"and?" Bruce ask raising an eye brow.  
"you're lips are soft. I can taste your tea and chap stick. wasn't you, but I already knew that." Tony grinned.  
"well what are you looking for?" Bruce ask curiously.  
"rough, disgusting. they tasting like blood and alcohol." Tony muttered.  
"doesn't that take Steve out?" Bruce ask.  
"why? the man doesn't use chap stick, anyone can see that. he's almost always biting his lip when he's not in that stupid suit and he drinks with Thor." Tony said, covering his arc quickly. Bruce nodded.  
"alright, go do your experiment." Bruce muttered.  
"Jarvis, I want power off in the main room, after I see who is in there and where they are." Tony said.  
"yes sir." Jarvis replied. Tony walked in and got a good look around before Jarvis shut the lights off. Tony went after Steve first since he was closest. Steve's lips were chapped and rough, he tasted like Coke-a-cola and bacon, it wasn't him. Clint was next, the archers lips were smooth and tasted like coffee, it wasn't him. Phil, though Tony figured it wasn't him, was after Clint. his lips were smooth and tasted like peppermint chap stick, coffee, Coke, and bacon. gross, Steve and Phil had been at it this morning. Tony took off. it wasn't any of them, now he needed to find Thor. everyone looked confused as the lights came back on.  
"was anyone else just kissed in the dark?" Clint ask.  
"me." Steve muttered.  
"me too." Phil muttered.  
"Tony's trying to figure out who kissed him in the shower. he's kissing people in the dark, probably so Bruce won't see." Natasha snickered. Tony paused.  
"Jarvis who is in Thors room?" Tony ask quietly.  
"that would be Thor and Loki." Jarvis replied.  
"cool. cut the lights." Tony said. Thor looked up when the lights cut off during his and Loki's card game.  
"Loki if you're cheating, this isn't funny." Thor said.  
"I think the powers out." Loki replied. Tony went after Thor first. Thors lips were rough and chapped, they tasted like strawberry pop tarts and a hint of something else Tony couldn't make out, it wasn't him. Loki was next. his lips were smooth and there was that taste again, that Tony couldn't figure out and he tasted like strawberry pop tarts, gross, he and Thor had probably been kissing. Tony took off back to Bruce quickly. Bruce looked up from his book.  
"well, did you find your mystery kisser?" Bruce ask.  
"nope." Tony muttered.  
"so no alcohol on Steve?" Bruce teased.  
"no just Coke and bacon." Tony muttered.  
"and Clint?" Bruce ask. now he was just curious.  
"just coffee." Tony replied, pacing.  
"and Phil?" Bruce ask.  
"peppermint chap stick, coffee, and Steve." Tony muttered.  
"how about Thor?" Bruce ask.  
"strawberry pop tarts and something I couldn't identify and before you ask, Loki was the same, just a lot less strawberry and a lot more of whatever the mystery taste was." Tony said. "why are you discussing with me how I kissed our team mates?" Tony ask. Bruce shrugged.  
"I know you're not going to cheat on me with them, you're simply doing this to find who kissed you." Bruce said. "did you ever check the cameras outside, if it's not someone in here it must be someone outside." Bruce said. Tony snapped his fingers and walked over to his bedroom screen. Bruce sat up. "is that, Bucky?" Bruce ask. Tony growled.  
"don't say that name!" Tony hissed, heading downstairs. he grabbed Steve roughly and shoved him against the wall. "how long have you been letting him stay here!?" Tony growled.  
"who?" Clint ask.  
"he knows who." Tony said.  
"Tony, he didn't mean to do it." Steve said.  
"he killed my mom!" Tony shouted.  
"he was brain washed!" Steve replied.  
"he killed my mom! and he kissed me in the fucking shower this morning!" Tony shouted.  
"well, that explains why I couldn't find him to take him breakfast." Steve muttered.  
"he is not allowed in my tower, ever." Tony growled.  
"it's not yours anymore, it's Avengers tower." Steve replied.  
"he is not an Avenger. he is not a hero! he killed an innocent women and hundreds of other innocent people! he is not a hero and he's not allowed in this tower! I still own it and it is my tower, you're all just allowed to live here." Tony growled, storming back to his room. Bruce watched him, Tony was pissed, he ripped the arc cover off.  
"Tony, calm down." Bruce said.  
"calm down? the guy who murdered my mom, stole the most important person in the world from me, just snuck into our bathroom and kissed me!" Tony growled. Bruce got up from the bed and walks over to him.  
"hey, look I know you're upset, but please, calm down. you're upsetting Spike." Bruce said, scooping up the whining child. Tony turned and grabbed Spike, cuddling him gently.  
"he probably cut the power." Tony muttered.  
"stop it. okay? you wanted to know who kissed you and now you know. you've kicked him from the tower and banned him." Bruce said, kissing him deeply. Tony relaxed slightly and kissed back.  
"okay. okay, you're right." Tony muttered.  
"come on baby. let's lay down and watch a movie." Bruce said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed. Tony nodded and followed him over to the bed. Bruce laid down and pulled Tony beside him. he took Spike and laid him on his other side, then pulled Tony flush against his side. Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist tightly, curling up against his side, trapping one of Bruce's legs between both of his. he put his head on Bruces chest. Bruce smiled at him and kissed his head, wrapping his arm around Tony tightly, his other arm around Spike.  
"what movie do you want to watch? I can have Jarvis find any movie, but you know that." Tony said.  
"just pick a movie or something." Bruce replied. Tony nodded and picked a random show.  
"hey so how'd the kiss search go?" Phil ask, walking in like it was his room.  
"it was that idiot. that other soldier." Tony hissed. Phil raised an eye brow.  
"wait, you went around kissing everyone in the building only to find out it wasn't someone in the building?" Phil ask.  
"yes, now shut the hell up, we're watching tv." Bruce said.  
"so what are you going to do about it?" Phil ask.  
"Phil go the hell away I just got him to shut up about it." Bruce said. Phil swallowed and shook his head.  
"well I can't really. see... I have a problem." Phil said. Tony looked over and sat up. Bucky was standing behind Phil, gun in hand. Tony grabbed Spike quickly and put him quickly in the crib.  
"Jarvis, secure Spike." Tony said. a metal box formed around the crib quickly. "what do you want?" Tony growled.  
"to talk." Bucky replied. "had to hurt a couple people to get up here." Bucky added.  
"who did you hurt?" Bruce ask getting up.  
"he knocked Steve, Nat, and Clint out." Phil said.  
"so that means Thor and Loki are still okay?" Tony ask shooting a look to the ceiling.  
"yeah they should be." Phil replied, though he knew what Tony was doing.  
"shut up." Bucky growled at Phil. Phil nodded slightly.  
"you said you wanted to talk, so talk." Bruce said.  
"not a word from you either." Bucky growled, pointing the gun at him. Tony didn't bother to step in the way, he didn't want to be in Hulks way if he happened to come out. Bruce's eye's were green.  
"look lets just everyone calm down and if you threaten Bruce again I'll hurt you." Tony said, his Ironman hands appeared. "now, talk." Tony said, his lasers fired up slightly. his boots came to him quickly and Tony put them on.  
"I cut the power this morning." Bucky said.  
"I know." Tony replied crossing his arms over his chest. "not an idiot." Tony glared. "you also killed my mom and kissed me in the shower." Tony added.  
"you act like they're both tragedies." Bucky said.  
"let's see, the man who took my mom from me when I was eighteen, cut my power and kissed me in the shower. sounds like a tragedy to me. why are you here living in my tower? why are you here standing in front of me? bringing up memories of what you did? huh? what could you possible want that you haven't taken from me already, other then my family?" Tony ask.  
"family?" Bucky ask.  
"family." Bruce replied, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist, resting his head on Tony's shoulder from behind.  
"married?" Bucky ask.  
"no, we just have a kid together." Tony said.  
"heard about that." Bucky said, looking over at the box that held the crib inside. Tony was quick to pull himself from Bruce's hold and stand protectively in front of the box.  
"you keep your hands off my baby." Tony growled.  
"or what?" Bucky ask. Phil, seeing Bucky was distracted, broke free from his hold and looked at him.  
"he's got my gun." Phil said. Bucky pointed the gun at Phil and fired. Tony flew at Phil quickly, grabbing him and yelping when he got hit in the side. he collapsed on top of Phil.  
"Tony!" Bruce cried kneeling beside him. Phil pushed him off and put pressure on the wound. Bruce turned to Bucky and stood. "big mistake." Bruce growled, turning green. Hulk roared in anger grabbing Bucky roughly and throwing him aside. Thor and Loki ran in.  
"man of iron!" Thor shouted running over. Loki followed him over.  
"he got shot." Phil said. Tony looked down at his side.  
"I'm okay. I'm okay." Tony muttered. "I'm okay." Tony repeated. it took all three a minute to realize he was talking to Hulk not them.  
"Loki can you, I dunno, freeze the spot or something?" Phil ask.  
"well I can try." Loki replied. "I have done anything like that since the oaf and I were children." Loki muttered. he knelt beside Tony and put a hand on his side. Tony winced.  
"fuck!" Tony hissed. Hulk turned around, from where he was beating Bucky into a wall. "I'm okay." Tony managed after a few minutes. Hulk seemed to study him then went back to beating Bucky.  
"Hulk stop! stop!" Steve shouted running out. Hulk ignored him and continued pounding Bucky into the ground.  
"Steve!" Phil shouted. Steve looked over and paused, Phil was covered in blood. fuck Bucky, his boyfriend could be hurt. he ran over to Phil quickly, looking him over.  
"Phil are you alright?" Steve ask.  
"I'm fine, bloods not mine." Phil replied, turning back to Tony. Steve followed his gaze.  
"Tony?" Steve ask.  
"I'm okay." Tony muttered. Steve looked confused.  
"he's been saying it every time someone talks to him, he's saying it to Hulk, not you." Phil said. Steve nods slightly. Loki pulled back.  
"okay it's frozen enough to keep the pain down." Loki said.  
"okay, lets get him to the lab." Phil said.  
"I got him." Steve said scooping him up. Tony reached down to hold his side, it didn't stop the blood but it slowed it a little. his other arm hung limply.  
"Phil grab Spike." Tony muttered. Phil nodded quickly and got Spike when Jarvis unlocked the safety cage.  
"alright I'll go with you so I can keep freezing the wound until Banner returns to normal." Loki said. Hulk, one foot on Bucky to keep him in place, turned to look at Steve growling. Tony waived a hand at Hulk.  
"shhh." Tony muttered. Hulk stopped and turned back to Bucky. "go now 'for he comes after you." Tony said. Steve nodded and carried Tony quickly. Phil offered Spike to Loki.  
"no it's leaking from the mouth and I don't want it." Loki replied. Phil rolled his eye's and followed them. they took Tony down to the lab.  
"where's the green vile?" Phil ask.  
"I didn't make it. I haven't had time. besides, you have to get the bullet out." Tony said. Phil turned his head.  
"nope. I'll be over here holding the baby." Phil said.  
"I'm good." Loki replied.  
"Steve, guess it's you." Tony said as Steve laid him on the counter.  
"Tony I can't do that." Steve said.  
"yes you can you have to. my arc is a magnet keeping in my chest. you need to get the bullet out before it does more damage." Tony said. "there's a mirror above me. I can watch and help now, Bruce keeps a scalpel in his desk drawer, grab it. there's a bottle of alcohol over there Loki, I keep it in here to drink. grab it. it'll make a good thing to clean out the wound." Tony said. Loki nodded and went for it, while Steve hesitantly went after the scalpel. just as Steve was about to cut open Tony, Bruce stumbled downstairs.  
"drop it." Bruce said, pulling his pants up. Steve put it down and Bruce walked over. Tony dropped his head back.  
"oh thank god." Tony muttered. Bruce was quick to remove the bullet and stitch Tony up. Tony grabbed Spike and held him tightly.  
"what happened with Bucky?" Steve ask.  
"Thor took him to SHIELD." Bruce replied. Steve didn't respond. Bruce held Tony when he sat up. his family had been attacked again, but Hulk had protected them. everything was okay for now.


	41. Protective Tony

four weeks after the baby was born, Tony was up and walking around. the surprise never stopped when one of the team mates saw Tony with Spike strapped to his chest in a tula baby carrier, while he was walking around or working in the lab. like right now, he'd just stepped out of the elevator, looking like he hadn't slept in days, with Spike strapped to his chest, sleeping.  
"he's not an accessory Tony. you don't have to wear him." Steve said. Tony looked over at him, sipping his cup of coffee. he sat the cup down and pulled Spike out laying him down on the couch. immediately Spike started crying. Tony picked him back up and put him back in the tula and he stopped.  
"I don't do it cause it's fun." Tony replied, picking his cup back up. "kids fucking heavy." Tony muttered.  
"where's Bruce?" Natasha ask.  
"sleeping. so I'll be in my lab with the kid." Tony said heading back up. it had only been four weeks, but Spike slept through the night and he was a quiet baby.  
"hey Tony, wait, leave him down here for a little bit. he'll be fine. I'll watch him." Phil offered. Tony raised an eyebrow and shrugged, pulling Spike back out. he handed him over to Phil.  
"here take him. as you see there's plenty of baby shit laying around. I'll be back for him in a few hours. he's like Bruce, he gets cold, wrap him in a blanket." Tony said getting in the elevator. Spike curled up in Phils arms, opening his eye's.  
"his eye's are brown, with green around the edges. I've never actually seen them before." Steve said leaning over Phil.  
"hey I want the baby. it's nice to hold another baby until I get to hold mine." Natasha said.  
"he's getting laid down in this thing over here. he needs to not be held all the time." Phil said, laying Spike down. he was quiet.  
"he cried when Tony did it." Clint said.  
"I have a theory." Bruce muttered stretching as he came out about five minutes later.  
"hmm?" Phil ask looking over.  
"Tony wears him around because if he holds him then puts him down he cries. he is a momma's boy." Bruce smirked. "and he likes the sound the arc makes." Bruce added.  
"it makes a sound?" Phil ask. Bruce nodded.  
"it's a soft like purring sound almost. he probably likes the light too." Bruce added, playing with his sons hair. "that and Tony just likes to hold him. he has attachment issues." Bruce added.  
"is he afraid Spikes just going to leave?" Clint teased.  
"no thats abandonment issues." Bruce replied.  
"wasn't Tony raised by his nanny or something?" Natasha ask. Bruce nodded.  
"yup." Bruce replied.  
"see now thats probably the real reason. he never really got the love and attention from his parents that he should have." Phil shrugged. Bruce shrugged.  
"hey where is Tony? he disappeared with the baby while I was in the shower." Bruce said.  
"he said you were sleeping and he was going to go work in the lab." Steve shrugged. Bruce rolled his eye's and headed up to the lab.  
"Tony why did you tell everyone I was asleep?" Bruce ask. Tony shrugged. "are you seriously running on a treadmill?" Bruce ask.  
"yeah. I am." Tony replied.  
"you just had a kid four weeks ago." Bruce said.  
"yeah and?" Tony ask. "I've been the same size since high school and I'll get back to it. I haven't worn any of my actual t-shirts since I was four months pregnant. I want my body back." Tony glared. Bruce shrugged.  
"whatever." Bruce muttered. "so why'd you leave our son with Phil?" Bruce ask.  
"because he ask if he could have him for a bit." Tony replied. he worked out for a few minutes. "I need my baby." Tony muttered. he went downstairs and swiped his baby from Clint.  
"um okay, did you decide you wanted him back?" Clint ask.  
"its a just had the kid thing. I need him." Tony replied, heading back for the elevator. "Natasha its going to happen to you too. get ready. no one warned me." Tony said heading upstairs. he walked back into the lab. Spike looked around from his spot in the tula. "don't call me mommy again." Tony glared. Bruce snickered.  
"aw whats wrong Tony, you are mommy." Bruce grinned.  
"I will not be mommy." Tony hissed.  
"calm down Tony." Bruce muttered. Tony huffed and pet Spike's hair gently. "look Spike will probably call you mom right?" Bruce said.  
"I know. I'll face that when he starts talking." Tony replied, pulling out his wielder.  
"you're not wielding over my baby." Bruce said. Tony glared at him, flipping his helmet down to cover Spikes head.  
"his arms and legs are protected by the tula. which I made myself. he's fine. the face mask will protect his head." Tony replied, wielding anyway. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"Tony you're creating a momma's boy." Bruce said. Tony looks down when Spike cries. he stopped and turned.  
"here you take him then." Tony said. he handed him off to Bruce. "he's hungry and probably needs a diaper." Tony added.  
"Tony thats not funny." Bruce glared cuddling Spike.  
"neither is calling me mom." Tony replied.  
"guys Nats in labor." Clint shouted over the intercom. Bruce handed Spike to Tony and sighed.  
"look. I changed him now you can feed him." Bruce said. Tony shrugged.  
"I keep bottles made up here." Tony replied, grabbing a bottle from a fridge Bruce had never noticed. he headed downstairs. "I didn't realize she was going to deliver in the living room." Tony said.  
"well I wasn't but then my water broke so here I am." Natasha replied.  
"I've called the SHIELD doctors." Steve said.  
"and I got the stuff the told me to get. here take it I'm not coming in there." Phil said. Tony snickered as Steve grabbed the stuff. with the bottle and Spike in one arm, Tony could only catch Phil with one when he went down.  
"um.. can I get a little help here?" Tony ask. Clint jumped up and ran over moving Phil out of the room. "thanks." Tony said.  
"how did you keep him from doing that when you had Spike?" Steve ask.  
"oh me and Bruce told him to turn around and Bruce pretty much kept him talking." Tony shrugged. Tony suddenly paused. "wait, SHIELD doctors are coming?" Tony ask.  
"yeah." Steve replied.  
"you should probably get Spike out of here." Clint said walking back in.  
"he'll be fine." Bruce replied coming up behind Tony. Tony looked over at him and nodded in agreement, burping Spike.  
"Bruce's right. besides he's so quiet they'll never notice he's here." Tony shrugged.  
"just in case though." Bruce muttered, taking Spike and slipping him into the tula.  
"how is that supposed to keep him safe?" Steve ask.  
"I built the damn thing myself. of course I added safety measures, but I'm not activating them unless they threaten him." Tony said.  
"why not?" Bruce ask.  
"because it makes him cry." Tony replied as though it were obvious. he brought Natasha a pillow.  
"whats this force?" Natasha asks.  
"put it behind you instead of leaning on the couch, you'll thank me later." Tony said. Natasha nodded and let Clint put it behind her. "also, Clint you'll be dry cleaning the carpet." Tony added. Clint glared at him. the SHIELD doctors came in and Bruce, instinctively, pushed Tony behind him. the scientists still wanted some of Spike's blood to play with. Bruce looked back when Tony yelped.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"I'm fine he kicked my stomach." Tony muttered quietly.  
"ah, Stark, Banner. just the two I was hoping to see." Fury said walking over. Bruce glared at Fury while Tony ignored him, in favor of Spike who had officially discovered his arc.  
"Spike, stop licking that. it doesn't go in your mouth. you have no idea where it's been. stop it. its gross, I haven't showered in three days. it's probably really salty like sweat." Tony muttered, trying to get Spike to leave it alone.  
"Fury what do you want?" Bruce ask.  
"I just wanted to meet the little guy. Spike, I hear, is his name." Fury said.  
"well nah duh, I just like to go around calling random people Spike and telling them to stop licking my arc." Tony glared. Bruce turned.  
"licking your arc, that can't be good." Bruce muttered. Tony swatted his hands away.  
"stop it. don't touch him he's not crying." Tony glared. Fury watched them.  
"can I see him?" Fury ask.  
"why so you can pin him down and take blood from him? I don't think so." Tony glared. Fury rolled his eye's.  
"I'm not going to do that." Fury muttered.  
"I don't believe you." Tony said.  
"he can see him. hands off though." Bruce glared leaning against the counter. his skin and eye's were already green. Tony looked at Bruce and hesitantly pulled Spike out.  
"there you've seen him." Tony said. Steve walked over.  
"Fury, what are you doing here?" Steve ask.  
"I came to meet Spike." Fury said, pointing. Tony smacked his finger away when he got too close for comfort. "everyone is so hostile I just wanted to meet the kid." Fury said. Bruce slammed his fists down on the counter, breaking part of it off.  
"STOP LYING!" Bruce shouted. Spike jumped and whimpered.  
"good job idiot, not only did you break my counter but you scared the baby." Tony glared cuddling Spike. Bruce scooped him up and hugged him, the green pigment still there but slowly fading.  
"so hostile. does he Hulk out?" Fury ask poking Spike. Tony grabbed him roughly and flipped him onto his back when Spike cried.  
"what did you draw blood from him!?" Tony shouted. Steve stepped back, this was way out of hand but he refused to get in Tony or Bruce's way.  
"I touched him. how would I have drawn blood?" Fury grunted. Tony kicked him hard in the gut.  
"don't touch my kid." Tony glared, stepping back beside Bruce.  
"you know, I think I'm just gonna go check on Phil." Steve muttered turning quickly and leaving the room. Tony grabbed Spike and slipped him back into the tula, where he'd be safe.  
"hey! Tony! Bruce! can I get an extra set of hands here?" Clint called. Tony walked over and suddenly had a little girl laid in his arms.  
"um..." Tony trailed.  
"just hold her while I clean him up." Clint said.  
"hey Bruce they had twins!" Tony called.  
"better them then us." Bruce replied.  
"thats Lyla and this is Kyle." Clint said.  
"thats fun." Tony said. he laid her down, then laid Kyle beside her.  
"Mr. Stark is that your baby?" one of the doctors ask, peeking over the tula.  
"yeah he is and if you'd like to keep your hands you'll get away from him." Tony glared, slapping the doctors hand. he pulled back immediately. "Spike please, that is not for licking. you're going to get shocked or something." Tony muttered, reaching into the tula to stop his son from licking his arc.  
"okay thats gross." Natasha laughed tiredly. Tony nodded in agreement, smacking Clints hand away. he paused.  
"sorry. habit." Tony muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fury kept trying to touch him. then the doctor. sorry." Tony sighed. he turned and walked out of the room.  
"Tony are you okay?" Bruce ask.  
"I'm going to take a nap and Spike is coming with me. no matter what you say, my baby is coming up stairs with me and not staying down here with a bunch of SHIELD agents." Tony said getting in the elevator.  
"over protective much?" Fury mutter. Bruce knocked him out growling. sure Tony was protective but he had to be with SHIELD lurking around.


	42. Hulk meets Spike

the meeting Bruce had been so hesitant about was happening today. Tony had built a safety suit for Spike and now, Hulk was going to get to meet him. it'd taken nearly six months for Tony to convince Bruce, Hulk wouldn't hurt him and now he was ready.  
"if it turns ugly, don't let him hurt Spike okay?" Bruce said.  
"he won't Bruce. he's protected me and Spike. he's never gonna hurt him. it's gonna be alright." Tony said. Bruce nodded and stepped back. letting Hulk have control, but Tony kept Spike in the safety suit anyway. Hulk looked around. "hi buddy." Tony said. Hulk looked over at him. "I know you've seen him before, but it's time to meet Spike. I know you felt Bruce's anxiety about you meeting him, but I know you won't hurt him." Tony said, holding Spike out to Hulk. Hulk looked down.  
"little squishy!" Hulk grinned, putting his hand out. Tony sat Spike in his hand gently. Hulk lifted him up to his face, grabbing Tony with his other hand and putting him on his shoulder.  
"thats Spike. I know you can say Spike." Tony said.  
"Spike." Hulk muttered. he shook his head. "like squishy better." Hulk replied.  
"well you can call him squishy, but his name is Spike." Tony chuckled. he looked up when someone tapped on the door to the Hulk room. "you hold him I'll be right back okay?" Tony ask. Hulk nodded as Spike sat himself up in Hulks hand. Tony slid off Hulks shoulder and into his lap, then got up and walked over to the door. "hey Agent whats up?" Tony ask. Phil rolled his eye's at him.  
"there's a meeting today at noon, Fury wants everyone there." Phil said.  
"too bad, I'm introducing the big guy to Jr today, we're making a day out of it." Tony said.  
"Fury wants all the Avengers there." Phil said. Tony huffed.  
"fine. I guess." Tony muttered.  
"what Agent man want?" Hulk ask. Phil waived at him as Hulk walked over.  
"I'm here to tell Tony there's a meeting everyone has to attend." Phil said.  
"even squishy?" Hulk ask.  
"squishy?" Phil ask.  
"Spike." Tony explained to Phil. he turned to Hulk. "well you see, Bruce and I have to go, so Spike has to go with us so we know he's safe." Tony replied. Hulk nodded and held Spike in his hand.  
"Hulk like squishy." Hulk said, poking Spike in the stomach. Spike burst into giggles, hugging Hulks finger with his little arms.  
"careful big guy, he's teething, he'll chew on your hand. he doesn't understand though, so don't be upset with him." Tony said.  
"Hulk know, Banner told Hulk." Hulk replied.  
"I can't believe how good he is with Spike." Phil chuckled.  
"I can't believe people still think he's a bad guy." Tony replied. Phil nodded, yelping when Hulk grabbed him. "easy Hulk, he's not used to that like I am." Tony said. Hulk paused..  
"oh. Hulk sorry." Hulk said, putting Phil back down carefully. Phil was shocked a moment.  
"uh, no it's okay. you just startled me. I'm fine." Phil assured him. Hulk nodded slightly.  
"Hulk!" Tony cried, catching Spike when he fell. he held Spike close.  
"where squishy go?" Hulk ask confused. Tony clenched his eye's shut holding Spike as tightly as he could, with the safety suit on.  
"he crawls Hulk. you have to be careful and keep an eye on him. he could've gotten hurt." Tony said. Hulks shoulders drooped.  
"Hulk sorry. not want to hurt Spike." Hulk said, scooping Tony up.  
"I know. just be careful alright?" Tony ask. Hulk nodded as Tony laid Spike in his hand again. Hulk played with Spike in one hand, holding Tony to his chest with the other. Tony was sure Bruce was telling him to do it so he wouldn't have a panic attack. Tony closed his eye's, trying to relax. he knew Hulk wouldn't purposefully hurt Spike, but accidents happen and he was terrified what would happen to Spike.  
"Hulk think it's time for Banner to come back. Hulk upset Toni." Hulk said after a quiet minute.  
"no it's okay. I'm fine. I'm not upset. just panicked a little." Tony replied, patting Hulks chest with his hand. his eye's were still closed though. Spike squealed happily, nawing on Hulks thumb. Hulk watche him.  
"squishy have no teeth." Hulk said. Tony laughed softly and smiled.  
"yeah, squishy has no teeth right now, but he will soon." Tony replied. Hulk handed Spike to Tony, hugging them both tightly. Tony laughed again, holding onto Spike as if his life depended on it.  
"Hulk let Banner come back now." Hulk said, putting Tony gently on his feet. Tony nodded and slowly started working the safety suit off Spike while he waited for Bruce to come back. Phil stood in the door way watching. Hulk had been so careful with them.  
"sorry he manhandled you." Bruce said, pulling on a pair of pants.  
"no it's fine. oddly enough, you wouldn't believe how much Steve manhandles me." Phil laughed, awkwardly. Tony snickered, cuddling Spike.  
"he didn't get hurt right?" Bruce ask as they walked back to their bedroom. Phil headed to his room to get dressed.  
"no Hulk was extra careful, he dropped him once, but Spike's okay." Tony replied. "you want to wear him to the meeting or should I?" Tony ask.  
"you know he hates being in that thing when it's not you wearing it. he likes to listen to your arc when he's in it." Bruce replied.  
"fine I'll wear it." Tony muttered. he put the tula on. "but you have to clean him up and change him." Tony smirked, handing Spike over. Bruce sighed and nodded. he cleaned Spike up and put him in a sleeper. he slipped Spike into the tula.  
"he's gonna get too big for that thing soon." Bruce muttered.  
"I know, I can fix it up if I need to." Tony replied. Bruce chuckled.  
"you can't wear him around forever." Bruce said.  
"no, tula's are for babies, they have toddler carriers. I can fix up one of those if he gets too big." Tony said. Spike babbled happily and looking up at Tony. Tony smiled down at him. "hi baby boy." Tony grinned. Bruce got dressed quickly and they headed downstairs.  
"hey, Kyle and Lyla are in the SHIELD daycare. is Spike joining them?" Natasha ask.  
"no." Tony replied.  
"how did Hulk do with Spike?" Steve ask.  
"great. yeah, dropped him once, but thats why I was there." Tony replied.  
"dropped him? is he alright?" Clint ask.  
"he's fine. thats why I built his safety suit. he didn't even hit the ground. I caught him. he's fine." Tony said. Clint walked over to poke at Spike.  
"hey little genius." Clint said. Spike laughed and grabbed onto his hand.  
"don't you have your own kids to play with?" Tony ask. Clint huffed and went back over to his family.  
"I say hi and get bitched at." Clint muttered. Tony looked down when Spike said something, he shrugged and passed Spike off when he started bouncing.  
"hey you said you were carrying him." Bruce said.  
"yeah in the tula. he's over here bouncing and kicking, babbling about daddy. have fun." Tony smirked. Spike squealed and grabbed onto Bruce's shirt. Spike giggled curling up happily against Bruce. "see he wanted you." Tony smiled.  
"we have to go now." Phil said. "we're late." Phil added.  
*SHIELD*  
the entire SHIELD team was pretty much here. Bruce kicked back with his feet up on the chair in front of him, Spike laying on his chest and playing quietly. they'd already been in there for forty-five minutes listening too Fury drone on and on about something. Spike suddenly screamed, flailing his arms and legs. the entire room turned to look at them. Bruce fought with the child while Tony made a bottle.  
"excuse me, we have a daycare." Fury said.  
"yeah and I have a baby." Tony replied, taking Spike from Bruce. he took up the position Bruce had. his feet propped up on the chair in front of him and laying Spike on his chest, giving him the bottle.  
"this is why we have a daycare." Fury said.  
"well when you stop coming after him, we'll be glad to let him stay in the daycare until then, shut the hell up about our baby and continue with your stupid lecture." Bruce glared.  
"he should be in the daycare, this wouldn't be a problem if he was, holding up the meeting." Fury said. Bruce skin was turning green in annoyance. Tony reached over and patted Bruce's hand gently.  
"the only one holding up the meeting here is you." Tony hissed. Fury turned back and continued to drone on, though he watched the family. Spike held onto Tony's hand, watching Bruce, while he drank from his bottle. Bruce smiled at him, reaching over gently play with Spike's hair. Tony grabbed Bruce's hand with his free one and held it tightly. Bruce smiled, at Tony, their hands settling between them. Spike, trying as hard as he could not to fall asleep while eating, reached up to play with Tony's facial hair. Tony smiled at him, kissing his hand. Tony took his hand from Bruce's giving him the empty bottle, propping Spike up to burp him. Spike, now that he could see Phil and Steve were behind him, reached for Phil. Phil smiled at him, leaning forward to play with his hand. Spike giggled softly, until he belched. the entire room paused to turn to the family, several of them laughing.  
"again?" Fury ask.  
"hey he just ate, give him a break. he needed to burp." Steve glared.  
"Rogers, I didn't realize you had a horse in this race." Fury said.  
"as Uncle Steve, I reserve the right to enter the race at any point and time." Steve replied. Tony reached back and fist bumped him.  
"he does. it's in the Uncle code." Bruce agreed. Spike belched again and laughed happily, grabbing onto Tony's ear. Tony chuckled.  
"are you done now?" Fury ask. Spike squealed at Fury hugging Tony. "Stark control your child." Fury said.  
"he's a baby, what do you want me to do? tell him to be quiet?" Tony ask. he turned Spike. "hey, that asshole over there says be quiet." Tony said.  
"da. da. da. da!" Spike laughed.  
"sorry didn't work." Tony smirked looking at Fury. Fury looked pissed.  
"Stark take him out of the room, now." Fury said.  
"or what? you'll spank me?" Tony ask with a smirk.  
"don't make me threaten you." Fury said. Bruce glared at Fury.  
"that was a threat idiot, now either get on with your meeting or dismiss us." Bruce growled angrily, jumping up. Spike laughed, rubbing his eye's. he laid himself down, curling up on Tony's chest beside the arc. Tony reached up and pulled Bruce back down beside him.  
"there see now he's asleep. let it go." Tony glared at Fury. Bruce crossed his arms over his chest. his eye's were still a dark green, the green in his skin was slowly fading.  
"good. kids belong in the daycare for this reason." Fury said. Bruce was out of his seat and green before anyone could stop him. the SHIELD agents scrambled. Tony pushed his son into Clints hands.  
"get up and out of here." Tony said. Clint nodded and climbed back up to his perch. "don't shoot! don't shoot! don't shoot you're gonna piss him off!" Tony shouted running between the agents and Hulk. Steve motioned for Thor and Loki to walk over with him they stood with Tony between the SHIELD agents and Hulk.  
"he's got Fury. anyone got a shot?" an agent shouted. Tony put on a ring, his Ironman arm slowly forming around his arm. his laser fired up and he glared at the agent.  
"if any of you fire, I will personally beat the shit out of you, swear to god." Tony glared. Steve glanced over at Tony and frowned at that sentence, but didn't say anything. "put the guns down or I will kill you." Tony warned. Hulk slammed Fury on the ground the turned to the SHIELD agents. he roared angrily. Tony turned quickly and waived his arms at Hulk. "hey! hey! down here! I'm handling this. it's alright. easy." Tony said. Hulk looked down at Tony and growled. "do not growl at me." Tony glared.  
"Hulk smash!" Hulk shouted.  
"no! Hulk will sit down! right now!" Tony shouted. Hulk growled at Tony. "do not growl at me Hulk. I said sit." Tony glared. Hulk slowly sat down. Tony nodded and turned to the agents. he pointed his laser at them. "guns down or I'll start shooting." Tony said. the agents slowly put their guns down. "now everyone just calm down. got it? you shouldn't have been mouthy about my son." Tony glared a Fury. "you, just sit there and stop causing problems." Tony glared pointing at Hulk. Hulk snarled at him. "and none of you point a gun at my family, ever. doesn't matter if its me, Bruce, Hulk, or Spike. do not point a gun at my family." Tony glared. he held his arms out and looked up. Clint dropped Spike down carefully to him. Hulk grabbed him before Tony could. several agents reached for their guns.  
"squishy!" Hulk said.  
"yeah, now give him to me and give me Bruce back. now." Tony said. Hulk pouted and handed him the child, letting Bruce have control back. Tony got him a pair of pants. Bruce pulled them on, he didn't seem to regret what happened.  
"let's get home. I need to shower." Bruce said. they headed back home.


	43. Bruce talks to Fury

Bruce was sitting in his chair in the lab working. Spike was asleep a few feet away in his play pen. Bruce hadn't seen Tony in a few days. he'd flown out of town for some meeting for Stark industries, but he'd return any day now.  
"Bruce." Tony muttered tiredly, walking in.  
"oh hey baby. why don't you head upstairs an get some sleep. you sound awful." Bruce said turning in his chair. as soon as he did, Tony plopped himself in his lap. one leg on each side of him. he wrapped his arms tightly around Bruce's neck and laid his head down on Bruce's shoulder. "uh, Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"bad week. hold me." Tony muttered. Bruce wrapped his arms tightly around Tony, pulling him close.  
"what happened?" Bruce ask. Tony whined softly and held tighter.  
"had a nightmare in the hotel and had a code yellow. I haven't slept in four days and I feel a code yellow coming on and I'm exhausted and nauseous and I just want you to hold me for a little bit." Tony muttered, his face in Bruce's neck. Bruce pulled him closer, running his fingers through Tony's hair gently.  
"want to talk about it?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head.  
"no. hold me." Tony replied. Bruce nodded and simply held Tony, like he demanded. he scooted his chair back up to the desk and continued with what he'd been working on. after a while, he was pretty sure Tony'd fallen asleep, he hadn't moved in a while. he wasn't saying anything. Bruce was positive Tony had fallen asleep. he heard the lab door open.  
"hey, am I interrupting?" Phil ask.  
"for once, no. he's asleep." Bruce replied.  
"oh, um well, Nat and I were going to take the twins out for ice cream, I wanted to see if Spike could come." Phil said.  
"Spike is seven months old. the twins are a little over five months old. you're taking them out for ice cream?" Bruce ask.  
"yeah." Phil said. Bruce nodded.  
"yeah sure, take him. I have a feeling I'll be stuck here for a while with Tony." Bruce replied. Phil nodded and went over for Spike.  
"awe, he's sleeping." Phil pouted.  
"take him anyway." Bruce replied. Phil grinned and picked Spike up carefully. "you know, if you and Steve want kids you can always ask Tony for help." Bruce said.  
"nah. it's better when they're someone else's kids." Phil replied taking off down stairs. Bruce watched him go then turned back to his work, rubbing Tony's back absent mindedly. Bruce worked for a while, before he squirmed when the chair became painful against his back. he thought a moment, wondering how much he could move with Tony attached him, without waking Tony up. Bruce decided it was too painful to sit, even if it meant waking Tony. he slowly and carefully stood from the chair, carrying Tony of to the couch. he was almost there when Tony stirred.  
"Bruce?" Tony whispered tiredly against his neck.  
"I'm moving to the couch, chairs hurting my back." Bruce replied softly. he laid on the couch, Tony still attached to his chest. Tony wiggled a little bit, moving his arms from Bruce's neck to wrap tightly around his chest, his legs tangled with Bruce's. he knew his arc must've been uncomfortable for Bruce, or maybe he'd gotten used to it over the years, but Tony didn't care. "sure you don't want to talk about that nightmare? usually makes you feel better." Bruce said.  
"it was normal and happy then it took a turn for the worse. they got you and Spike and they hurt you and they killed him. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help or stop them. I kept trying to find you both but I couldn't do it. I couldn't find you. I couldn't help you, either of you, but I could hear you shouting and I could hear Spike crying and it's all I could hear." Tony said, taking a shaky breath. the tears had started up again. he pushed his face further into Bruce's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't notice them. "and I found you and you were so broken. you kept telling me it wasn't my fault but you were angry I didn't save Spike. and I found Spike and they'd... Bruce they'd killed him. they'd killed him and left him there, like he was trash and there wasn't anything I could do and I-" Tony was cut off by Bruce, who held Tony's face into his shoulder, holding him tightly.  
"easy. it's okay. deep breath Tony." Bruce soothed him gently, reaching to wipe Tony's cheek with his thumb. "just breathe. it's just a dream." Bruce murmured. Tony took a few shaky breaths, before shaking his head.  
"Bruce, when I woke up, neither of you were there and it was so real. I thought I lost you both." Tony whimpered.  
"why didn't you call me?" Bruce ask.  
"I-I couldn't think through the panic attack." Tony admitted quietly. Bruce held him tightly, this was the last straw, Fury had to stop.  
"I have something I need to do, if I found someone else for you to lay with, would you lay with them?" Bruce ask. Tony held tighter and for a minute Bruce though he'd say no, but eventually Tony nodded and sat up. "okay it'll have to be Clint or Steve. Phil and Nat went out." Bruce said. Tony nodded, his chin resting on his knee's as Bruce stood. Bruce scooped Tony up and took him to their room. "just lay here I'll be right back with who ever I find first." Bruce said. Tony nodded.  
"okay." Tony muttered. Bruce headed downstairs. his eye's rested on Steve first and he walked over, shaking the Captain awake. Steve jerked up in surprise. he looked around confusedly for a moment before he saw Bruce.  
"Bruce? Steve muttered.  
"hey, I know I woke you up, but I've got something I need to do and I really need someone to lay with Tony." Bruce said. Steve got up quickly, though he was clearly still tired.  
"what happened?" Steve ask.  
"another nightmare about SHIELD killing Spike." Bruce replied, leading the way to his and Tony's bedroom.  
"yeah, sure I'll lay with him, better me then Clint." Steve muttered. they got to the room and Tony was curled up on the bed, under the blankets.  
"just go lay with him, hold him. I'll be back." Bruce said. Steve nodded and walked over to the bed. he kicked his shoe's off and laid beside Tony. Bruce watched a moment to see if Tony would actually take to him before he left, because if he didn't Bruce needed to hunt down Clint, or take Tony with him. just as Tony had said he would do, he cuddled to the Captain, who'd become sort of an older brother figure to Tony after Spike was born. he buried his face into Steve's side curling up. Steve waived Bruce off gently, holding Tony.  
"go I got him." Steve said. Bruce nodded and headed off to do what he needed to do.  
"thank you." Tony muttered quietly.  
"well couldn't leave you up here alone." Steve replied.  
"no. seriously, thank you. you're not Bruce, but it's nice to have someone here." Tony said. Steve nodded, laying his head back on one of the pillows.  
"I know." Steve replied. Steve wasn't sure how long he laid there with Tony, sure he had fallen asleep, but it seemed like hours when the phone rang. Tony jumped at the loud ring, digging his nails into Steve's arm. Steve winced, but made no move to stop him.  
"Sir, Nick Fury is on the line, he says its important." Jarvis said.  
"answer." Tony muttered, letting go of Steve's arm. he didn't tell Steve he was sorry, but Steve could practically feel it rolling off him. Tony really needed Bruce here more then Steve, they both knew it, but Tony was grateful that Steve was willing to stay with him for a little while.  
"Stark?" Fury ask.  
"what?" Tony ask.  
"am I on speaker?" Fury ask.  
"no you're on Jarvis, what do you want?" Tony muttered.  
"to call a truce." Fury said.  
"what kind of truce?" Steve ask curiously when Tony didn't answer. it was quiet for a moment but it sounded like Bruce whispering, that caught Tony's attention.  
"say it, or I'll snap your neck." Bruce whispered.  
"a full truce. we'll leave your family alone. we won't touch Spike or Dr. Banner." Fury said.  
"what about everyone else? I don't want to hear you've been going after the twins, or Phil's arc. I want my entire family safe, everyone in the tower." Tony said. Bruce appeared to be whispering threats on the other side of the phone for a moment, before Fury came back on.  
"done." Fury replied.  
"okay." Tony muttered. the call ended.  
"can I get up now?" Steve ask.  
"no." Tony replied holding tightly. "not until Bruce gets back." Tony muttered, digging his face into Steve's side. Steve sighed and laid back down.  
"fine." Steve muttered. Tony curled back up happily. Steve sighed and held Tony.  
"I still hate you." Tony said.  
"I know." Steve replied. Steve sighed and continued to hold Tony until Bruce came back.  
"oh hey, I thought he'd let you leave after the call." Bruce said.  
"me too. I ask and he said no." Steve replied.  
"hey doesn't trust Fury." Bruce muttered, walking over. he carefully pried Tony off Steve.  
"I don't know anyone who does." Steve replied.  
"Phil?" Bruce ask.  
"nope. Phil loves his job, but when Fury started the whole going after Spike thing, he stopped trusting him." Steve replied, watching Bruce lay with Tony. Tony opened his eye's tiredly, but realizing it was Bruce, he laid back down and tightened his hold around him. Bruce laid back and took off his glasses.  
"thanks for laying with him, but please leave. my head is pounding." Bruce muttered. Steve left as quietly as he could. Tony got up and headed for the bathroom, he brought Bruce some tylenol.  
"here take that." Tony said, handing hit to him.  
"uh thanks." Bruce muttered, taking a couple of the pills. Tony laid down and curled back up against his side.  
"do you really think he'll leave us alone Bruce?" Tony ask. Bruce smiled at him.  
"oh I'm positive he'll leave us alone. I threatened his family if he didn't. threatened to tell his wife if he didn't leave us alone. Spike's safe now." Bruce assured him. Tony nodded laying his head on Bruce's chest. Bruce closed his eye's, ready to fall asleep.  
"I could hear you threatening him." Tony said. Bruce gave a small smile.  
"well, I'll have to whisper quieter next time." Bruce said. Tony gave a small laugh and held tightly to his lover.  
"I love you." Tony muttered.  
"I love you too Tony." Bruce smiled.


	44. Tony's tapes part 1

**Hey, I just wanted to let you know, this is a sex and kink filled two part one-shot. It was too long to post as one part so I had to make it into two. This has nothing to do with Spike. Please enjoy!**

they'd been dating for nearly a year. Bruce though he knew everything about his boyfriend that he could, but that changed when he found a ,fairly large, hidden panel in Tony's closet wall. curious as to what his boyfriend was hiding, he opened the panel. to say he was surprised to find a collection of sex and kink toys, was an understatement. Bruce raised an eye brow at them and closed up the panel, heading for the bed so he could sit and ask Tony about it. he found it was better to just confront Tony about the weird shit he found in the tower and Tony, for the most part, would be completely honest. Bruce picked up a book and leaned back to read it while he waited for Tony to get out of the shower, this was going to be an interesting conversation. he had no idea Tony was into stuff like that, and technically he still didn't know. fans were weird. it could've been shit he was sent by fans. he looked up when Tony came out, in a pair of sweats. he paused, looking up at Bruce.  
"oh hey Brucie, I thought you'd be in the lab." Tony said.  
"oh I was until something of yours caught fire and burned my shirt. I had to come get another one." Bruce said. he watched Tony's face, he didn't appear to be nervous or anything.  
"and you decided to wait for me?" Tony ask raising an eyebrow. Bruce put his book down and got up.  
"well actually I had a question for you about something I found." Bruce replied. Tony's eye brows furrowed.  
"in the closet?" Tony ask. Bruce nodded. Tony thought a moment then snapped his fingers. "if this is about that wrapped up box in there, it's nothing important its my dads junk." Tony said.  
"no this is about the panel in the wall." Bruce said, heading for the closet.  
"panel in the wall?" Tony ask quietly, trying to think. "I got nothing." Tony said.  
"so the panel full of kinky sex shit, just magically appeared?" Bruce ask, opening the panel. Tony seemed utterly confused.  
"what the hell?" Tony muttered. he thought a moment, then laughed. Bruce watched him confused.  
"I'm confused." Bruce admitted. Tony chuckled softly.  
"I forgot I had these things. I went through a faze, when I first built this place. it was interesting, super kinky and shit. it was kinda like a bad boy faze. I thought I threw all this shit away." Tony muttered. "I stopped when Pepper heard the screams of some random person I brought home and got too rough with." Tony laughed. Bruce raised an eye brow.  
"wow." Bruce muttered.  
"I probably still have the tapes around here somewhere, since I apparently still have these things, if you want to see them." Tony shrugged.  
"watch you dominate random people who happened to hit on you? no thanks I'll pass." Bruce rolled his eye's. Tony laughed, turning to wrap his arms around Bruce's neck.  
"well there were a special few who dominated me, not the way you do, of course. none of them turned halfway into a giant green rage monster and fucked my brains out. no one even came close to that." Tony smirked. Bruce laughed and shoved him off.  
"I only did that once because you were so loud you were pissing him off. he wanted to know why you were so loud. also you're so weird and disgusting." Bruce muttered. "why would I want to see you dominated by random people?" Bruce ask.  
"of those aren't the tapes I'm talking about." Tony smirked. Bruce raised an eye brow.  
"oh? you have tapes of dominating and being dominated. what else is there to have taped?" Bruce ask. Tony smirked at him.  
"well I had a lot of free time by myself." Tony replied.  
"now why would I want to see you play with yourself, when I have more fun playing with you." Bruce smirked. Tony shrugged.  
"I dunno, I used to think they were pretty hot." Tony said, looking through the stuff. "handcuffs, gags, teasers, clamps, toys. damn I had an extensive collection." Tony muttered. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"Dr. Banner, I must warn you of your experiment. it has caught fire." Jarvis said.  
"really? everything's on fire today?" Bruce muttered. "thanks J." Bruce said turning to leave.  
"of course Dr. Banner." Jarvis replied.  
"well, I'll leave you to your toys." Bruce muttered, heading out of the room quickly.  
"hey Bruce! you should try the handcuffs!" Tony shouted, as Bruce got in the elevator.  
"not on your life!" Bruce replied. Tony shrugged and dug through the stuff, maybe his old tapes were in here.  
*a little while later*  
Bruce was pissed. he'd called for Tony to come help with the fire, but thankfully Dum-E had come to the rescue, but the stuff he'd used to put out the fire had eaten through Bruce's pants and shirt. walking through the tower with tattered clothes and a pissed attitude, the others stayed out of his way. he stormed into the elevator, an ice pack held to his head, and headed up to their room. he stormed out of the elevator to find Tony relaxed on their bed watching something on their tv.  
"hey! what the hell is wrong with you!?" Bruce shouted. Tony looked up, pausing what he was watching.  
"geez Bruce what happened to you?" Tony ask.  
" what happened was I called for help and you ignored me to watch," Bruce shouted, he looked at the tv. "to watch yourself fuck random people! are you fucking kidding me?! that's why you ignored my calls for help!?" Bruce glared. Tony shrugged.  
"really I'm just watching the interesting ones." Tony said, watching Bruce change clothes. Bruce glared at him. he paused noticing the hand cuffs on the night stand.  
"these those hand cuffs you wanted me to try?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded as Bruce walked over to inspect them. in the blink of an eye, Bruce had the hand cuffs on Tony's wrists, leaving him attached to the bed.  
"hey wait! what the hell?" Tony ask, pulling at the bed frame to try and get free. it didn't work.  
"there I tried them." Bruce smirked, turning to get a shower.  
"h-hey! wait give me the key!" Tony said. Bruce looked over at the key on the nightstand and grabbed it. Tony looked relieved a moment.  
"no find another way to get out. Jarvis do not help him." Bruce glared.  
"I know you're pissed, but we can talk!" Tony grunted, bringing his feet up to push against the wall in an attempt to break free. Bruce laughed and pushed his feet down, cuffing them to the bed as well. "hey! not fair!" Tony shouted.  
"you left me with that fire to clean it up by myself, now you get to break free yourself. Jarvis if you even attempt to help him, I will send you the world of all virus'." Bruce glared.  
"of course Dr. Banner." Jarvis replied. Bruce held the keys in Tony's face and smirked.  
"if you're not free by tonight, I'll bring you some dinner." Bruce said, heading for a shower.  
"Bruce! Bruce get back here! get back here and let me go!" Tony shouted.  
"keep it up and I'll gag you." Bruce said. he paused, he needed to warn the others not to answer if Tony shouted for help. he turned and headed for the elevator. he went back down and stepped out in the living room.  
"hey I thought you were going to shower?" Phil ask.  
"I am, but Tony did something to piss me off, so I just want you to know he's hand cuffed to the bed. I'm going to get a shower, I have the key. when I'm not angry, I'll let him free, unless he gets himself free first. I wanted to let you all know, if you hear screams or shouts for help or something, just ignore them." Bruce said. they nodded watching him go back up for a shower.  
"that's hilarious." Clint laughed.  
"where did he get the handcuffs?" Steve muttered. they all paused, surely Tony didn't just have hand cuffs lying around.  
"um..." Natasha muttered. "Jarvis can you answer that one for us?" Natasha ask.  
"Sir found an old stash of 'toys' from a faze he had in his early twenties." Jarvis replied. horror lit up all their faces, except Thor who didn't understand.  
"oh my god." Steve muttered. Phil stood immediately.  
"I feel like this is going to lead to something bad." Phil muttered. "I'm going to SHIELD." Phil said, walking towards the doors. Steve jumped over the back of the couch.  
"right behind ya." Steve muttered.  
"I do not understand, what is wrong with toys?" Thor ask. Clint and Natasha burst into laughter.  
"its a certain type of toys Thor." Clint smirked.  
"come on big guy, let's go get some doughnuts or something." Natasha said. Thor nodded and got up, leaving with them.  
* the bed room*  
"hey! guys! Bruce is torturing me!" Tony shouted. "help! guys! code green! hello! anyone!?" Tony shouted louder.  
"they've all left." Jarvis finally answered him. Tony scold at the bathroom door.  
"Bruce! you're an asshole!" Tony shouted. he looked around. there wasn't much he could do with his arms and legs cuffed to the bed. he paused, except call his suit. Tony grunted, flinging out his hand the best he could. "come on." Tony muttered.  
"I am not allowed to assist, Sir, but there is a pocket knife in your nightstand." Jarvis said.  
"yes." Tony muttered, looking over at the nightstand. "if I could get my feet free that would be great." Tony said. he reached up and grabbed the head board of his bed. "gonna have to break the bed." Tony muttered. he grunted pulling at the foot board with all his might. he heard a small crack. Bruce stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and drying his hair.  
"still stuck I see." Bruce smirked.  
"not for long." Tony glared. Bruce laughed and held the keys just out of Tony's reach. Tony whined reaching for them. "when I get free I'm going to destroy you." Tony growled. Bruce leaned over him, his eye's flashing green as he smirked.  
"I'd like to see you try." Bruce smirked, stuffing the keys in his pocket.  
"Bruce! let me go." Tony said. Bruce shook his head, laying on the bed beside him.  
"no, but later I might parade you around in that dog collar I found, you were a hell of a kink." Bruce laughed. he looked at the tv, deciding he didn't really want to watch it he rolled over and looked at Tony.


	45. Tony's tapes part 2

"why did you do this again?" Tony muttered, pulling at the cuffs.  
"one you ignored my calls for help, which I know you got because I had Jarvis tell you and he replied you said you were busy. two, when I came up here looking like shit I found you watching your old sex tapes." Bruce said.  
"sorry I ignored you. really I am Bruce." Tony said. "also the fact that I'm tied down makes your attitude even hotter." Tony smirked. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"thats great and all, but I'm kinda angry at you so." Bruce replied, rolling over to straddle Tony's waist.  
"you're right there. hey we could have fun. the others are gone and I'm already cuffed down. come on. we can have so much fun with this." Tony said.  
"you're still a kinky bastard." Bruce laughed. he leaned down to kiss Tony, but pulled back smirking. he waived the keys in Tony's face. "have fun." Bruce said, getting up off the bed.  
"Bruce! you asshole!" Tony shouted. "BRUCE! GET BACK HERE!" Tony shouted. he grunted and pulled as hard as he could at the foot board. he could see the crack now. when he got out of this, Bruce was so going to get it. Bruce sauntered towards the elevator. he answered his phone, pausing a moment.  
"oh hey Phil? no. not yet you guys should all stay gone for a while. think I just pissed him off. it's about to get messy." Bruce smirked. he laughed hanging up and stepping into the elevator.  
"come on. one more good pull." Tony muttered. he gripped the head board, knuckles turning white as he pulled with all his strength. the foot board shattered and Tony cheered. his ankles, of course, were still cuffed together. he could work with that though. he looked up and put his feet on the wall above his head. he pushed hard with his feet, pulling just as hard with his hands.  
"sir perhaps if you braced your feet on the headboard as well." Jarvis offered. Tony glared up at the ceiling.  
"shut up Jarvis." Tony replied, though he did do as the AI suggested. turns out, Jarvis was right. the head board gave way quickly and Tony cheered again sitting up. he looked over at the nightstand. Bruce had the keys, but maybe he could pick the looks with his pocket knife. he grabbed the knife and began working at the lock. the moment he was free he took off downstairs. he found Bruce sitting on the couch, watching his escape.  
"wow you actually managed to do it. Jarvis cheated of course." Bruce smirked, not looking up at him.  
"you fucking asshole." Tony growled, throwing the cuffs at him. Bruce laughed looking at them.  
"if it helps I'll get you two new sets since these are ruined now." Bruce said, tossing Tony one of the keys.  
"where's the other key?" Tony ask.  
"I was playing with them and dropped one in the elevator. I couldn't find it." Bruce shrugged, tossing the handcuffs aside. he looked at the screen. "nice escape." Bruce said. the camera was zoomed in on Tony's side, which was now empty and covered in wood pieces.  
"Jarvis shut that damn thing off." Tony said. the camera shut off first then the tv. Tony plopped himself in Bruce's lap, pressing his chest to Bruce's. Bruce raised an eye brow and looked at Tony's wrists.  
"look at those bruises." Bruce laughed. Tony scold at him.  
"you're an asshole." Tony said, rubbing one of his wrists.  
"I didn't tell you that you had to struggle or anything. could've said please and I would've let you go. were you not free by the time I went to bed, I was going to let you go." Bruce smirked. Tony glared at him.  
"I hate you." Tony said.  
"so nasty towards me tonight. maybe next time I call for you to come to the lab you'll listen." Bruce muttered, glaring at him.  
"sorry." Tony muttered, leaning down to kiss him. Bruce smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Bruce pulled back after minute.  
"you know, Phil called to see if it was safe to come back to the tower yet." Bruce said.  
"should we go to the room?" Tony ask.  
"nah, I told him it was about to get really messy in here." Bruce smirked. Tony's face lit up.  
"thats the best thing I've heard all day." Tony muttered. Bruce laughed as Tony immediately threw his shirt off. Tony wasted no time tossing his own clothes aside, followed by Bruce's shirt.  
"you know we have to get up for me to get my pants off right?" Bruce ask.  
"I already got up, you should've done that when I got up, guess your pants are getting dirty today." Tony replied.  
"but I just put these on." Bruce muttered. Tony shrugged unzipping Bruce's pants and pushes Bruce's boxers down the best he can.  
"too bad. I'm not getting up again." Tony said.  
"lube's in the bedroom." Bruce reminded him.  
"eh, I used to ride raw." Tony smirked.  
"yeah when you were twenty something." Bruce said. Tony rolled his eye's.  
"you really think age has an effect on me?" Tony ask, positioning himself.  
"what no prepping? you're not a kid anymore Tony. you'll have to face the fact that just because you used to do it doesn't mean you still should." Bruce chided.  
"shut up. god you sound like Cap when he's acting like a mother hen an it's a big turn off." Tony muttered, leaning down to kissing him deeply. Bruce rolled his eye's at the attempt to shut him up. though he was hesitant to go through with Tony's dry and unprepped plan, he let the genius push himself down onto his cock. Bruce tightened his hold on Tony's hips, he was more of a silent lover these days, since Clint had commented rather loudly one day that he wished they'd been more quiet. Tony, however, moaned into the kiss. if anything, he'd gotten louder since Clints comment. Bruce had even over heard Tony threatening to throw Clint out with all his stuff if he didn't leave Bruce alone. Tony pulled back. "you know, the quiet you is no fun." Tony muttered. Bruce sighed closing his eye's. "hey we have the whole tower to ourselves." Tony said.  
"I know." Bruce muttered.  
"than make a little noise. please? for me?" Tony ask softly, sucking on his neck. Bruce moaned softly and pulled Tony into a kiss.  
"you know you making noise is a lot better." Bruce murmured, bucking his hips up roughly. Tony moaned loudly, dropping his head back. Bruce held tightly to Tony's hips, a green tint to his hands. he lifted Tony up and slammed him down roughly onto his lap. Tony's hands pulled roughly at Bruce hair, as Bruce licked up his chest, as he moaned loudly. Bruce tensed slightly his eye's half brown/half green, bringing Tony up and slamming him down harder this time. his skin a light shade of green. Tony smiled leaning down to kiss him deeply.  
"hey big guy." Tony muttered softly. he got a grunt in response, Bruce didn't shove Hulk away. they could love Tony together. Tony moaned tugging gently at Bruce's hair, Hulk growled softly, tightening his hands on Tony's waist. Hulk was more aggressive then Bruce, picking Tony up and slamming him down roughly on his lap. while it was still Bruce in control, Hulk had some control too. Tony moaned loudly, pulling hard at Bruce's hair. Bruce moaned lowly, biting gently at Tony's neck. Tony arched his back hard as Hulk repeatedly slammed Tony down on his and Bruce's lap, moaning loudly. Bruce, getting close, bucked his hips up roughly. "Bruce!" Tony shouted loudly, coming hard, covering him and Bruce. Bruce came hard when Tony clenched around him. Tony slumped against him as the green faded from Bruce's skin. he leaned forward kissing Bruce deeply. Bruce smiled against him, kissing him back. he lifted Tony up gently, just enough to tuck himself back into his pants.  
"you ruined my pants. I just showered." Bruce muttered. Tony chuckled, leaning forward, smirking.  
"guess you need another shower then huh?" Tony ask, grinning slightly. Bruce smacked his thigh with a glare, though he was smiling.  
"get off me." Bruce muttered. Tony kissed him deeply and shook his head.  
"I don't wanna. you're the big muscly man, carry me. I know you want to." Tony said. Bruce raised an eye brow. Tony pouted.  
"who says I want to carry you?" Bruce ask.  
"Hulk loves to carry me. that has to come from somewhere." Tony muttered. he saw green com into Bruce's eye's. "see, my big guys back." Tony murmured, leaning forward to kiss him. Bruce pulled back glaring at Tony.  
"now he's demanding I carry you, just because you want it." Bruce muttered, his voice a mix of his and Hulks. Tony laughed and nuzzled Bruce's neck.  
"thats because Hulk loves me more then you do." Tony muttered, pouting at Bruce, his bottom lip poking out. "please?" Tony ask. Bruce sighed, getting up.  
"fine, but only because Hulk is threatening to take over and carry you if I don't." Bruce muttered. Tony laughed smiling. he nuzzled his face into the crook of Bruce's neck, honestly Tony didn't think he could walk at this moment in time. Hulk appeared to know that. Bruce took him up to shower.  
"we should watch those tapes later. I found some you might like." Tony muttered.  
"I don't want to see your sex tapes." Bruce said.  
"not even of me fucking myself senseless with toys?" Tony whispered huskily. Bruce raised an eye brow.  
"and why would I want to watch a tape of that, when I can fuck you senseless without toys." Bruce replied. Tony chuckled softly, leaning against him.


	46. Thunder

Bruce jerked awake. thunder roared across the sky. he looked over at Tony's side of the bed, Tony hated thunder, it caused him to have a panic attack sometimes. Tony was gone though. he sat up quickly.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask getting up. Spike was gone too. "Jarvis? where is Tony? where is Spike?" Bruce ask worriedly.  
"they're in the lab." Jarvis said. Bruce left the room quickly and headed for the lab. he found Tony working on something at his desk, their two week old sleeping in the tula strapped to Tony's chest. there was soft music playing, probably for Spike, though Bruce noticed it was loud enough to drown out the thunder.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask. Tony jumped slightly, looking up. he turned to Bruce.  
"Bruce? what are you doing up?" Tony ask.  
"I could ask you the same." Bruce replied.  
"thunder." Tony replied, turning back to his desk.  
"and you brought Spike with you because...?" Bruce ask.  
"thunder scared him too. surprised he didn't wake you when he cried." Tony said. "you were right though, I turned him into a mama's boy." Tony muttered. Bruce gave a small smile.  
"the music to drown out the thunder?" Bruce ask, walking over.  
"yeah he wouldn't calm down. it keep scaring him." Tony said. Bruce sat in his chair and wheeled himself over to sit beside Tony.  
"are you okay? did you code yellow?" Bruce ask.  
"no. I was too focused on him, trying to help him." Tony replied. Bruce leaned over to kiss Tony's cheek.  
"why don't you come back to bed baby?" Bruce ask. Tony tensed whimpering softly.  
"no." Tony said.  
"hey I know you don't like the thunder, but you can't sit in here and work yourself like this, especially with Spike." Bruce said.  
"he's scared of the thunder Bruce. he cries and not like when someone scars him then he laughs or something. no he's terrified. I can't Bruce." Tony said, looking up at Bruce.  
"hey I know Tony. I know. I don't like it when he cries like that either. it hurts." Bruce said softly. he kissed Tony's head gently. "come on baby." Bruce muttered, pulling Tony out of his chair. "Jarvis follow us up with the music." Bruce said.  
"yes Dr. Banner." Jarvis replied. the music followed them to their bedroom. Tony flinched slightly, feeling the building rumble at the thunder. Bruce pulled Spike out of the tula and rocked him gently. Bruce unstrapped the tula and tossed it aside.  
"alright come on. lay with me." Bruce said laying down. he put himself closer to the windows in their room.  
"I can't." Tony said.  
"yes you can. come on Tony. lay down." Bruce said. Tony hesitantly curled up beside him. "now hold the baby." Bruce muttered, holding Spike out to him. Tony pulled Spike close and curled around him. Bruce pulled Tony to his chest, covering his head protectively. Spike slept peacefully with the arc close, but Tony flinched at the thunder. he could still hear it.  
"Bruce I can't." Tony said after a few minutes. Bruce pulled him closer.  
"yes you can." Bruce soothed. "Jarvis cover those windows and play a little My Chemcial Romance." Bruce said. Tony looked at him.  
"Bruce, I-I don't think-" Tony tried. Bruce kissed his forehead.  
"Tony close your eye's, shut your mouth, and take a deep breath." Bruce said. Tony whined, but did as Bruce said. Bruce covered Tony's head gently. "I got you baby." Bruce murmured, nuzzling his head.  
"Br-Bruce what if I had a-a code yellow? what if I hurt Spike?" Tony ask, holding his son tighter.  
"you won't hurt him. it's alright. just relax." Bruce murmured, kissing him softly. he nuzzled Tony gently. "but if you don't relax, you're going to make yourself code." Bruce said. Bruce used his body to block out the sounds. Tony was trying, but Bruce could hear a slight wheeze as Tony was breathing.  
"take Spike. please. I'm gonna code yellow." Tony said. Bruce kissed him deeply, holding the kiss until he could feel Tony calm. he pulled back.  
"it's just a little thunder. don't code yellow on me baby." Bruce soothed. Tony nodded, giving a shaky breath. he covered one of Tony's ears, pressing the other to his chest. Tony listened to his heart, if Bruce could stay calm, he could too. "you got the other guy freaking out." Bruce murmured.  
"why?" Tony ask.  
"because he knows your scared. he thinks you and Spike are in danger and he's angry I won't let him out." Bruce said. Tony noticed the green tint to his arms.  
"I'm okay. Bruce is right. i-it's just thunder." Tony said softly.  
"he doesn't believe you." Bruce muttered. Tony leaned up and kissed him deeply, flinching slightly at the sound of thunder. he pulled back and looked at Bruce, whose eye's were dark green.  
"I'm okay Hulk. I promise." Tony said, staring into Bruce's eye's. "I'm just being a baby." Tony muttered, shaking his head and laying it against Bruce's chest again.  
"he says your fear is irrational." Bruce said.  
"I know. it's stupid, being afraid of thunder. thanks Hulk." Tony replied bitterly.  
"no, he says your fear is irrational, because he's here." Bruce said. Tony looked up.  
"thats, oddly romantic for Hulk." Tony muttered.  
"well at the moment our brains our working together and he can manage a full sentence." Bruce replied. "he says there's no reason to be afraid of the thunder. if it could hurt you he'd smash the shit out of it like he did Loki." Bruce chuckled softly. Tony gave a small laugh.  
"thanks big guy, but it's not that it hurts me. I don't like the sound. it brings back bad memories. real bad memories." Tony muttered softly.  
"he knows." Bruce said. "but he doesn't know how to help you with that kind of fear. he says it's my job." Bruce added. Tony nodded against his chest, slowly letting his eye's fall closed. Bruce held him for a few hours, Hulk slowly retreating to the back of Bruce's mind to allow him to sleep too. the little family curled together, everything would be okay.


	47. The backfire

Bruce watched Tony, he loved it when the genius was concentrating so hard on his work, that he didn't hear him come into the lab. Tony was currently working on a new toy for their eleven month old son, Bruce wasn't sure what it was yet, but it was supposed to be interesting. he smiled, watching Tony, waiting for his time to pounce. the moment he put his tools down and walked over to his blueprints, Bruce made his move. he snuck up behind Tony, reaching up and twisting his nipples as hard as he could.  
"MOTHERFUCKINGAPEASS! GODDAMNWHATTHEHELL!?" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs. Bruce stepped back, bursting into laugher. Tony turned and glared at him.  
"oh my god, baby I'm sorry that was great!" Bruce laughed, wiping his eye's. he was laughing himself to tears.  
"that. fucking. hurt." Tony glared at him.  
"you weren't complaining the other day." Bruce smirked. Tony glared, rubbing his chest.  
"yeah when it hurt today, like a lot. like it still hurts." Tony hissed.  
"maybe I twisted a little too hard." Bruce muttered. "sorry love." Bruce added, leaning forward to kiss him deeply. Tony pulled back after a moment.  
"no you're not." Tony muttered. Bruce smirked.  
"no I'm not, stop being a little bitch about it." Bruce laughed. Tony back handed his arm.  
"get out. get out of my lab." Tony glared. Bruce laughed as Tony shoved him out of his lab. he passed Natasha on the way out.  
"be careful Nat, I just pissed him off." Bruce chuckled.  
"you should be there for what I need to say." Natasha said. Bruce paused at how serious she sounded. he turned and headed back into the lab.  
"I told you to get out." Tony glared, turning around. he paused.  
"Nat's got something important to say to both of us." Bruce muttered. Tony raised an eye brow at him and looked over at Natasha.  
"alright." Tony said, leaning back against the desk behind him.  
"what exactly did you do? you know so I could have kids." Natasha ask.  
"I could go into a big scientific explanation, but I'd really rather not. that was a lot of information I had to get. what I want to know is why?" Tony ask.  
"I had a pregnancy scare." Natasha said. Tony's arms, which had been cross over his chest, dropped to his sides.  
"pregnancy scare?" Tony ask.  
"well my body was reacting like it did after your machine, for a few days, but then it stopped." Natasha said. "took four tests they were negative." Natasha said.  
"dollar store piss tests are not as accurate as a blood test." Tony replied, beckoning her over to one of his tables. "Bruce lets get some stuff over here and draw her blood." Tony said. Bruce nodded bringing over his blood drawing kit.  
"you draw blood?" Natasha ask.  
"when Hulks fighting to take over his blood is toxic. we do tests with it sometimes, he doesn't want to chance someone touching it. he draws it himself." Tony replied, pulling something up on his computer. "I'm gonna use your blood to do a couple tests, that have already been programmed into this computer, this was the one I did all the work with." Tony said.  
"what kind of tests?" Natasha ask.  
"pregnancy, fertility, ovulation, hormone, standard stuff." Tony replied.  
"I don't understand why this is a bad thing." Bruce said handing the blood to Tony.  
"it's not. it just shouldn't have happened. the machines job was to get her pregnant, not let her stay, well, fertile." Tony replied. "it'll be a few minutes before I get any of the results." Tony muttered.  
"what are the chances that I could be pregnant again?" Natasha ask. Tony paused a moment.  
"43.02%." Tony replied. "the odds are more in the favor of you not being pregnant again, but shit happens." Tony added.  
"what are the odds you could get pregnant again with out the machine?" Natasha ask.  
"about 10%." Tony replied.  
"about?" Bruce ask.  
"9.84%." Tony muttered. "it should be pretty much impossible for me." Tony said.  
"don't jinx yourself." Natasha said. Tony huffed.  
"10% is still pretty high." Bruce said.  
"not when I compare it to Nats likely hood." Tony replied. "I'd much rather be at 10% instead of 43%." Tony added. he looked at the results. "it's negative." Tony said.  
"oh thank god. two is enough." Natasha muttered. "what about the others." Natasha ask. Tony looked over the results.  
"well, there's a serious hormonal imbalance, but I'm going to assume thats for certain reasons, such as your menstrual cycle." Tony said.  
"good assumption." Natasha replied.  
"but this is showing your fertile. so, guess my machine fixed you." Tony replied. "well, unfixed you. I believe would be more correct. since you were already fixed. technically my machine broke you." Tony added. she rolled her eye's.  
"whats that mean for you?" Bruce ask.  
"shouldn't mean anything, but I'll go a head and do a blood test just to double check. like I said, my chances were much lower then yours." Tony said, holding his arm out for Bruce to draw his blood. he put it into the machine. "go, tell that boyfriend of yours he doesn't need to worry and if he hugs me I'll break his fingers." Tony muttered. Natasha nodded running off to tell Clint. Bruce watched Tony run the test.  
"if you are pregnant that would explain why you've been so moody lately." Bruce said.  
"not moody, well maybe a little, but not because I'm pregnant." Tony muttered. "which I'm not by the way this is just a double check." Tony added.  
"then why?" Bruce ask.  
"Justin Hammer." Tony replied. Bruce scold at the name.  
"what about him?" Bruce ask.  
"he escaped from jail with a few other criminals. I contacted Pepper and warned her. we may have broken up on bad terms, but she's still kinda family." Tony said.  
"I know." Bruce replied.  
"negative. tests negative. told you. now be gone with you. I'm building a toy for our son, whom I hope you didn't leave with Thor again." Tony said.  
"no of course not. I left him with Steve. he's fine. he loves Uncle Steve." Bruce replied. "hey what is that thing supposed to be anyway?" Bruce ask.  
"he likes Thors hammer. so I thought I'd make him something kinda like it. it's not going to summon thunder or let him fly or shoot guns or anything. just a toy and a safety suit. with Hammer out of jail, I have to doubt check that Spike's safe." Tony said. Bruce smiled and hugged him from behind. Tony smacked his hands. "hands off. I'm done with your affection today. go find someone else's nipples to twist." Tony said.  
"oh come on, I didn't hurt you." Bruce said.  
"yes you did. still hurts actually the throbbing is bearable though." Tony replied. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"drama queen." Bruce muttered leaving.  
"I heard that." Tony replied. Bruce chuckled, leaving.  
*a few weeks later*  
Tony frowned looking at the results on the screen.  
"hey Bruce, I need you to come to the lab for a minute." Tony said.  
"Tony I'm in the living room playing with Spike, come up here and talk." Bruce said.  
"now Bruce and leave Spike. just get down here okay." Tony replied, his tone urgent. that had Bruce up in a few seconds. last he'd checked, Tony was working on his arc, he could be in trouble. he raced downstairs and into the lab.  
"Tony are you okay?" Bruce ask. Tony pointed to the screen frowning. "what? whats that?" Bruce ask.  
"well that is the results of a blood test I did on myself a little bit ago. missed a few times, but finally got it." Tony said. Bruce looked at his arm.  
"third times the charm?" Bruce ask.  
"more like eighth." Tony muttered, rubbing his arm.  
"so what are these results for?" Bruce ask.  
"well..." Tony trailed. Bruce looked at him. "Nats right." Tony said.  
"about what?" Bruce ask confused.  
"I jinxed myself." Tony muttered. Bruce looked confused a moment, then he seemed to realize what he was saying.  
"you jinxed us." Bruce said.  
"not terminating." Tony said.  
"wasn't going to ask you to." Bruce muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "we have to tell everyone this is gonna be great." Bruce said.  
"got it. hey J, turn on speaker for the entire tower." Tony said.  
"right away sir." Jarvis said.  
"hey, testing, testing can everyone hear me? of course you can. so hey, Natasha was right. um, when the machine fixed her it fixed me too and now I'm pregnant. again. second time. okay go back to whatever you were doing. J cut it." Tony announced. Jarvis turned it off.  
"really that was your big announcement?" Bruce ask.  
"yeah you're turn to tell Fury." Tony said.  
"why did you double check if you thought Nat was wrong?" Bruce ask.  
"pickles." Tony replied. "I fucking started craving pickles yesterday." Tony said. Tony hadn't eaten pickles since he'd been pregnant with Spike. he hated them after he had Spike.  
"well I guess that would be a good reason to test." Bruce muttered.  
"yeah, hate pickles and I ate a jar of them yesterday." Tony said.  
"you know you have to stay in the tower this time right? seriously I mean Justin Hammer is out there. stay in the tower." Bruce said.  
"oh come on, Happy can take care of me." Tony said.  
"Happy is in Germany on vacation with his family." Bruce replied.  
"I didn't approve that." Tony said.  
"I did." a new voice said. Tony turned.  
"Miss. Potts. how nice of you to drop in." Bruce said. he hated her guts. she'd broken Tony's heart and he hated her guts. she smiled at Bruce, she was terrified of him. Tony didn't despise her but he wasn't exactly friends with her again.  
"I heard the announcement. congrats." Pepper said.  
"yeah thanks. why are you here?" Tony ask. she sighed.  
"you took over the company again as CEO. its official this morning. I'm your secretary again and I'm here to warn you of your meeting with the board in a few hours." Pepper replied.  
"not happening." Bruce and Tony said together. Tony looked over at him.  
"hey man, back off." Tony glared. he turned back to Pepper. "yeah not happening. I've been up for 68 hours. I'm running on 32 cups of coffee and about a jar and half of pickles. I'm going for a shower, grabbing my son and curling up on the bed to watch cartoons until we both pass out." Tony said.  
"I can't go for this Tony. you have to." Pepper said.  
"I'll go." Bruce said rolling his eye's. "board knows who I am and if they ask. Tony's not feeling well. I'll handle the meeting. go watch tv." Bruce said, waiving Tony off.  
"thanks Bruce, love ya." Tony said getting in the elevator.  
"you are the bane of my existence." Bruce muttered.  
"excuse me?" Pepper ask.  
"nothing. I was just, griping about the company." Bruce replied. Tony grabbed Spike and headed upstairs for a shower, not stopping to talk to his friends. he showered, giving Spike a shower too, then curled up with his son on his and Bruce's bed. Spike had his own bed, in his room, which was just a wall put up in Tony and Bruce's room with a door. Tony wasn't ready to give him his own floor yet.  
"Mickey?" Spike ask, grinning.  
"yes of course Mickey." Tony smiled, kissing his sons head. just as Bruce had predicted, the little boy had his curly hair. he also had Tony's genius. Spike giggled and cuddled to Tony's chest.  
"where's daddy?" Spike ask.  
"he's running a little errand for me." Tony said.  
"why?" Spike ask.  
"because he loves me and I'm tired and I want to spend time with you." Tony said. Spike nodded.  
"I love you and daddy." Spike said.  
"we love you too buddy." Tony muttered, pulling him closer. Spike scrunched his nose.  
"you smell like pickles mommy!" Spike giggled.  
"do I? well maybe I've been eating pickles." Tony said.  
"you hate pickles." Spike replied.  
"I know because when I was pregnant with you all I did was eat pickles." Tony said, tickling Spike, who giggled. "so how do you feel about a little brother or sister?" Tony ask.  
"can I have a brother?" Spike ask curiously.  
"well, thats not how it works." Tony said.  
"but why?" Spike ask.  
"well, you can't choose. it doesn't work like that." Tony said.  
"but I want a brother. Kyle is fun to play with." Spike said.  
"I thought you liked playing with Lyla?" Tony ask.  
"I do, but she likes pink." Spike muttered.  
"so? Hulk likes purple. you used to like pink." Tony said.  
"pink is a girl color." Spike muttered.  
"tough guys wear pink." Tony replied. Spike pouted.  
"fine." Spike muttered. Tony chuckled and held him close. at least he wasn't angry that he was going to have a sibling. this was going to be fine.


	48. Spike's first birthday

"daddy?" Spike ask sitting on one of the desks in the lab, swinging his feet.  
"yes Spike?" Bruce ask looking at something on the screen in front of him.  
"why mommy so grumpy?" Spike ask. Bruce chuckled and turned to his son.  
"because mommy is stressed." Bruce replied.  
"about what?" Spike ask. "my birthday party?" Spike ask. Bruce smiled.  
"no buddy. we've had your birthday party planned for weeks." Bruce replied.  
"than what?" Spike ask. Bruce sighed and walked over to Spike.  
"look, there's a bad guy out there who wants to hurt your mommy. he's worried about your brother or sister getting hurt." Bruce said.  
"brother or sister. we really need to find out." Tony muttered stretching as he walked in.  
"are you grumpy?" Spike ask. Bruce stifled a laugh and Tony rolled his eye's.  
"no I'm not grumpy. mommy is tired." Tony said.  
"why?" Spike ask walking over to him on the desk.  
"because I'm about two months pregnant and I don't sleep well." Tony replied. Spike reached his arms up and whined. Tony picked him up. "why are you wearing a cape?" Tony ask.  
"it's my birthday!" Spike replied.  
"no? today? really?" Tony ask, pretending to have forgotten. Spike's smile fell.  
"did you forget?" Spike ask. Tony paused remembering how his father forgot his birthday every year. Tony shook his head quickly.  
"no of course not. I was just playing." Tony smiled. "why did you want a super hero theme?" Tony ask.  
"Avengers assemble!" Spike giggled. he loved that his parents were hero's.  
"okay so I see a cape, what? you going as Thor? really?" Tony ask.  
"no!" Spike laughed.  
"he's decided he wants to go as Hulk." Bruce said. Tony grinned.  
"are you gonna be a little Hulk?" Tony ask. Spike laughed and nodded. "well I guess we better go take you to get all green since your party is in an hour." Tony said. Spike cheered.  
"Tony, don't you dare. the fumes of the paint is bad for the baby." Bruce said.  
"yes dear." Tony replied, taking Spike down stairs.  
"Uncle Phil! you're back!" Spike shouted, pushing away from Tony. he landed on his butt, got up, and ran over to hug Phils leg. Phil laughed and hugged him.  
"hey buddy, yeah I wouldn't miss your party." Phil chuckled.  
"hey Phil great, I need you to take Spike into the bathroom and paint him green." Tony said, heading for the kitchen.  
"why?" Phil asks.  
"because he wants to dress as Hulk for his party and Bruce has already told me if I do any dangerous stuff this time he's gonna strap me to the bed." Tony said.  
"paint is dangerous?" Phil ask curiously.  
"the fumes are, to pregnant people." Tony replied. Phil nodded.  
"you got the body paint?" Phil ask.  
"on the couch probably." Tony replied.  
"what are you doing?" Phil ask.  
"getting a fucking jar of pepperoncini peppers." Tony said, coming back out of the kitchen, jar in hand.  
"please tell me you aren't just eating those." Phil said. Tony looked at him, one in hand. he took a bite of it staring Phil down while he ate it. "god thats disgusting." Phil muttered, picking Spike up. Tony smirked at him, getting in the elevator. he went back up to the lab, jar of peppers in hand.  
"I got Phil to paint him." Tony said walking in.  
"thats- Tony are you eating my pepperoncini?" Bruce glared.  
"maybe." Tony muttered a mouth full of pepper.  
"I was going to use those! I was gonna wrap them in bacon and stuff them with cream cheese." Bruce said.  
"not any more." Tony grinned.  
"Tony, seriously, stop eating the stuff I'm getting to make stuff with." Bruce said.  
"I'm pregnant with your kid. I'll eat whatever the hell I want, you can always get more." Tony replied.  
"you know you're gonna get fat if you keep eating like that." Bruce teased.  
"like what? jars of pickles and pepperoncini? I know but I'm hungry and I crave this stuff." Tony replied.  
"I crave peace and quiet." Bruce muttered. Tony huffed.  
"fine. you clearly don't want my company." Tony muttered, turning to leave.  
"wait, Tony." Bruce sighed walking over to him. "you're a pain in my ass, but I'll always enjoy your company." Bruce said, kissing him. Tony kissed back happily. "god I can't your mouth is as spicy as those peppers." Bruce muttered pulling back.  
"my revenge." Tony said.  
"from what my tongue is burning. what did I do?" Bruce ask.  
"you fucking pinched my nipples you ass hole. do you realize how bad that hurts these day's? my entire fucking body is sensitive and you pinched my nipples. I don't know what your obsession is with them lately, but you will leave them alone. they hurt. I hurt. leave me alone." Tony smirked, walking off. Bruce glared, his tongue on fire. Tony headed up to his and Bruce's bedroom, setting the jar on the nightstand. "J, wake me up about fifteen before the party." Tony said.  
"of course Sir." Jarvis replied. Tony closed his eye's and went to sleep. he wasn't sure how long he was asleep before Bruce woke him.  
"hey, Tony, baby. get up." Bruce said.  
"why?" Tony ask.  
"kids are arriving at the party place. we need to go." Bruce said. Tony groaned getting up.  
"I'll fly us to the house than." Tony said. "lets get to Malibu." Tony muttered.  
"it's just us. the others left ten minutes ago." Bruce said. Spike came running in, dressed as Hulk.  
"come on mommy! lets go!" Spike giggled. Tony smiled at him and nodded getting up.  
*Malibu party house*  
Tony landed in the middle of the house, Spike in one arm, Bruce in the other. Tony flipped the Ironman mask up and smiled putting Spike down. Spike ran off to play with his friends.  
"what are we doing?" Tony ask.  
"they're kids all under the age of ten. you have cake, bouncy castles, candy, cupcakes, ice cream, dance party, animatronics, confetti canons, glow sticks, fireworks, face painting, make your own Captain America shield, food, costumes for kids who couldn't afford them, security to keep eye on the kids, cookie decorating, pony rides, camel rides, superhero themed dance contest, kiddie pool, water balloons, sprinkler, and an anti gravity tunnel. I think they're fine." Phil listed.  
"why is the party opened to the public again?" Steve ask.  
"well, Bruce was telling Spike about the third world country he used to live in and how the people were so sick and poor. Spike decided he wanted an open party so all the kids could come to it. even kids he doesn't know. we have two cars out picking up children who can't afford to come, costumes if they can't afford them, and food they can take with them in case they don't get enough at home." Tony replied.  
"seriously? Spike wanted this?" Steve ask.  
"yeah he's a good kid with a big heart." Bruce replied.  
"keep an eye on the party. pepperoncini and flying did not settle." Tony muttered, turning and running off.  
"don't pee in the suit again." Pepper chided as he ran off.  
"pee in the suit?" Steve ask. Phil chuckled, having heard the story.  
"yes. he got so drunk one night at a party. he picked up a mic and was talking about how many people ask him how he uses the bathroom in the suit. to demonstrate, while he was drunk, he peed in the suit and laughed it off. when he sobered up he was pissed." Pepper chuckled. Bruce looked down when his phone went off.  
"keep an eye on the party, I got an emergency text from Jarvis about Tony." Bruce muttered. he ran up to the bathroom. "Tony whats the emergency?" Bruce ask.  
"there's blood in my puke." Tony replied. Bruce's eye widened and looked. there was a small amount of blood in the toilet.  
"you had a bad puking session yesterday. it's probably just a tear in your esophagus. it's okay. after the party we'll run some tests and double check. if we need to we'll get you to a hospital or something." Bruce said. Tony nodded and cleaned his mouth heading back down with Bruce.  
"you okay?" Phil ask.  
"I was puking blood." Tony replied. "but, Bruce thinks it'll be fine." Tony added. they nodded as a couple kids ran over.  
"are you really Captain America?" a boy ask.  
"thats me." Steve smiled. the boy held up his shield.  
"I built this myself out of my dads old car, will you sign it?" the boy ask. Steve looked to Tony when he handed him a sharpie.  
"go a head we already ask Spike and he said he knew this stuff would happen." Tony smirked. he handed Phil a sharpie too.  
"I don't want to be over here, Hawkeye is so much cooler." one of the other boys muttered. Tony snickered and texted Clint, while walking away to watch over Spike. Clint walked over, in his suit.  
"I hear someone over here is a fan." Clint smirked. Bruce chuckled and followed Tony.  
"thats was nice." Bruce said.  
"kid was probably too shy to go find Hawk himself." Tony replied. Spike ran up to them, holding his purple shorts up.  
"my pants are falling!" Spike said. Bruce chuckled kneeling to fix Spikes pants gently. Tony smiled watching a bunch of little girls crowd Natasha. Spike raced off to keep playing.  
"I can't believe it's been a year." Bruce muttered.  
"I can." Tony muttered. "Bruce it's fucking hot out here." Tony said, looking over at him.  
"come on. you need to go sit down inside before you get dizzy and pass out." Bruce said. Tony nodded and let Bruce help him inside.  
"Tony you okay?" Steve ask.  
"he's over heating." Bruce replied. "get that suit off now." Bruce said. Tony quickly stepped out of the suit, he was wearing Black Sabbath t-shirt and torn jeans, falling slightly. Bruce caught him quickly and held him up. "hey get him some ice water." Bruce ordered. Phil nodded and got some, bringing it over to Tony. who, instead of drinking it, poured it over his head. "that wasn't for that." Bruce muttered.  
"I know." Tony said getting up and walked back outside. Bruce followed him.  
"come back here." Bruce said.  
"I'm fine Bruce it was just the suit." Tony said. "J, give me the hands, boots and helmet." Tony ordered. they flew to Tony, who put them on. he froze. "Bruce where's Spike?" Tony said.  
"I don't see him." Bruce replied, dread in his voice. Tony reached up and clicked his com on.  
"I've got thirty security guards and ten SHIELD agents, someone find my son." Tony ordered.  
"I've got eye's on Tony." Natasha replied. "he's in the tropical obstacle course." Natasha added.  
"thanks Widow." Tony muttered relaxing. he turned his com off.  
"someone has him?" Bruce ask.  
"he's in one of the bouncy houses. Nats got eye's on him." Tony replied.  
*after the party*  
six hours. thats how long the party had lasted. Tony had left his clean up crew to clear the party, taking his family home. Tony handed Spike, who was asleep, to Bruce and stepped out of his suit.  
"you okay Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"my feet hurt and I think I'm going to throw up." Tony muttered, heading for their bed. Bruce smiled and laid Spike in his bed. they could clean him up later, after his nap. he went over to the bed. Tony's eye's were closed but his hand was rubbing his stomach slowly. Bruce smiled and laid beside him, pulling him closer.  
"I think the party went great." Bruce said.  
"yeah until Clint and Thor got into a race in one of the obstacle bouncy houses." Tony smiled.  
"you left those damn peppers in here." Bruce said. Tony turned his head to look at his nightstand.  
"oh hey, my peppers. sorry." Tony muttered, rolling over to curl up under Bruce's chin.  
"I can get more, you ate over half the jar." Bruce chuckled softly.  
"kid likes them." Tony replied.  
"it's gonna be a boy." Bruce muttered. Tony raised an eye brow.  
"really? you and Spike both." Tony chuckled. Bruce watched Tony curl up and fall asleep.


	49. Bucky attacks

"Bruce!" Tony shouted running through the tower. he turned a corner, running smack into Phil and nearly taking them both down. thankfully Steve, who was talking with Phil, caught each by one arm. Phil grunted slightly, while Tony's free hand flew to his stomach. "well that hurt." Tony muttered.  
"yeah same here." Phil muttered rubbing his head.  
"why were you running through the tower?" Steve ask letting them go.  
"I was looking for Bruce." Tony replied. "shit I was looking for Bruce. bye guys thanks for the catch Steve." Tony shouted running off. Bruce, working in the lab, was surprised when Tony suddenly tackled him. Tony groaned softly. Bruce shook his head and looked at Tony.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"hold on baby pain." Tony muttered, groaning softly. Bruce sat up, gently pulling Tony into his lap. he rubbed his slightly bulgy belly gently.  
"are you two okay?" Bruce ask.  
"we're fine. I just bumped into Phil then I tackled you." Tony winced.  
"you should be more careful Tony at 4 months, you should be more careful baby." Bruce said.  
"well I got exciting news." Tony said.  
"what?" Bruce ask. Tony winced rubbing his belly gently, then he looked at Bruce.  
"I know the gender." Tony smirked.  
"tell me. now. I found out like three days before Spike was born. I want answers." Bruce glared. Tony laughed.  
"help me up first." Tony said. Bruce rolled his eye's and pushed Tony from his lap. he stood then carefully pulled Tony up.  
"alright now spill." Bruce said.  
"I want food." Tony said turning around. Bruce grabbed his arm.  
"you tell me know, or I'll starve you." Bruce growled. Tony smiled and leaned forward nuzzling his neck.  
"how about a daughter?" Tony whispered.  
"a girl?" Bruce ask grinning. Tony nodded. Bruce kissed him deeply. Tony smiled into the kiss. Bruce pulled back.  
"Bruce, can I ask something big?" Tony ask.  
"yeah sure." Bruce smiled. Tony bit his lip.  
"can... can we name her Maria?" Tony ask. Bruce paused a moment. Maria, he knew that name. it dawned on him.  
"after your mother?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded.  
"we don't have to, you can say no I just wanted to ask." Tony said. Bruce smiled and pulled him close.  
"sure, but you realize that means I have to pick the middle name." Bruce said.  
"I liked Spike Elliot." Tony said.  
"how about Maria Brennen?" Bruce ask.  
"you liked that for Spike. do you want to know why I don't like that?" Tony ask.  
"sure." Bruce said.  
"I don't want my kids initials to be 'BS'." Tony said. Bruce paused a moment.  
"my initials will be BS when we get married." Bruce deadpanned.  
"BES." Tony corrected. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"fine I'll pick a different one." Bruce muttered.  
"Jarvis, list some names that go with Maria." Tony said, looking at a screen nearby. the screen flashed with names and Bruce scrolled through it.  
"that one." Bruce said. "Maria Temperance Stark." Bruce said.  
"Temperance..." Tony muttered.  
"no never mind. don't like it anymore." Bruce said. Tony laughed, sitting himself on the desk as he watched Bruce.  
"what if Maria was the middle name?" Tony ask. Bruce nodded.  
"I could work with that a little better." Bruce said. "actually I like Maria Elaina." Bruce said. Tony thought a moment.  
"I can go with that." Tony said. Bruce kissed him deeply, rubbing his thumb against Tony's belly gently cupping it with one hand. "alright hands off. you know how I feel about that." Tony declared pushing him back. Bruce chuckled.  
"some times you let me get away with it." Bruce replied.  
"some times. not today. not right now." Tony said.  
"you okay?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head, shoving whatever Bruce had been working on, out of his way so he could lay down. "dizzy?" Bruce ask.  
"yeah. it just hit me." Tony muttered.  
"alright I'm gonna take you and lay you on the couch." Bruce said scooping him up.  
"you can only do that if you're going to lay with me." Tony said.  
"I was taking you to the living room." Bruce said.  
"you still have to lay with me." Tony muttered. Bruce chuckled softly getting in the elevator.  
"if thats really what you want." Bruce smiled. Tony nodded, holding onto Bruce's neck. "where's Spike?" Bruce ask.  
"Clint promised him a bow, so they left to go buy him one." Tony replied. Bruce nodded as he laid Tony on the couch, then climbed up behind him. the room was empty so they had no trouble falling asleep. Bruce sneaking his arm around to hold Tony's stomach gently. they slept happily until they were suddenly pulled from the couch. Tony grunted as he woke on the floor. "Bruce?" Tony ask.  
"he's been subdued like your building." a dark voice. Tony turned quickly and scold.  
"Bucky." Tony spat. Bucky grabbed him dragging him to the lab by the stairs. Tony shouted for help, Jarvis was down so he couldn't get his suit and Bruce was out. Bucky threw him against a wall in the lab, grabbing a nearby tool. he broke the tool in half, making it sharp.  
"this is from Justin Hammer. he says have fun." Bucky growled.  
*with Bruce*  
Bruce jerked up looking around. Steve was in front of him, pulling him to his feet before he could register what was happening.  
"Steve?" Bruce ask.  
"Jarvis booted up and alerted us you were unconscious. Bucky got Tony in the lab and it doesn't look good." Steve explained as they raced to the lab. flying out of the stair well, Bruce raced into the lab.  
"TONY!" Bruce shouted. there was blood pouring from his mouth and stomach. he slid down the wall, clutching his belly, he didn't say anything. Bruce roared throwing himself at Bucky as he Hulked out. Steve knelt and scooped Tony up quickly, carrying him out of the lab.  
"Steve, put me down. I'm alright." Tony muttered.  
"you've been stabbed! the babies been stabbed!" Steve replied. Tony smacked at his hands.  
"we're fine!" Tony growled, shoving away from Steve. he landed with a grunt on the elevator floor. "help me up and to the couch." Tony muttered. Steve shook his head, carrying him to the couch. he carefully laid Tony down. Tony smacked his hands off again and lifted his shirt. "she's fine. I'm the one who got stabbed." Tony muttered.  
"Tony how can you say that?!" Steve cried.  
"just shut up. when Bruce gets down here I'll explain." Tony muttered, dropping his head back. Bucky had punched him a few times. it was a good thirty minutes before Bruce came running out of the elevator, pants half way up and pulling his shirt on. he quickly finished dressing himself as he ran over to Tony.  
"what the hell Steve!? no medical attention or anything!?" Bruce screamed dropping to his knee's quickly. he pulled Tony's shirt off.  
"stop. stop. we're fine Bruce." Tony assured him. he reached up and pulled at some velcro, slipping a thick vest off. "it's six inches thick. it only managed to go two inches into my real skin." Tony muttered, setting the vest aside. "it bleeds to make it look real and it's thicker in the middle." Tony added. Bruce stared at him, then looked down at the four shallow wounds.  
"you're okay?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded. "she's okay?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded again.  
"yes. we're both fine, now please help me sit up." Tony said. Bruce ignored him hugging him tightly. "he said Hammer sent him." Tony muttered.  
"well he's not going to say anything anymore." Bruce admitted. Tony hugged his neck tightly.  
"my hero." Tony muttered slightly sarcastic.  
"you're okay?" Bruce ask again.  
"yes Bruce. relax. we're both fine." Tony assures him.  
"you killed him." Steve said after a moment.  
"Hulk and I did technically, but in our defense we thought he'd hurt her." Bruce said holding Tony tightly. Tony covered Bruce's hand gently with his own as it rest on his belly.  
"hey she's okay Bruce." Tony says softly.  
"how do you know?" Bruce ask.  
"because if she wasn't Jarvis would tell me. right J?" Tony ask.  
"of course Sir." Jarvis replied. Bruce nodded, burying his face into Tony's bare chest. Tony held him tightly, kissing his head gently.  
"Jarvis call SHIELD to come clean up." Tony said.  
"right away." Jarvis replied.  
"what happened here? why is part of the couch over turned?" Phil ask, walking in with Thor.  
"Bucky attacked and tried to kill the baby." Tony replied, trying to sooth Bruce.  
"god, are you two okay?" Phil ask worriedly. Tony chuckled softly.  
"oh yeah me and her are fine. I had a six inch thick safety vest on to protect her. it's Bruce here that you should be worried about." Tony teased gently. Bruce clawed his side warningly and Tony held tighter.  
"wait she? it's a little girl?" Phil ask.  
"yup found out this morning before he tried to kill me." Tony said.  
"who is this Bucky who dared to attack the niece of Thor?" Thor growled.  
"he's dead. angry daddy got to him first." Tony replied, running his fingers through Bruce's hair gently.  
"anyone who attacks my family goes through me and Hulk first." Bruce growled.  
"really cause there's a clown at SHIELD who keeps harassing me and he's attacked me. I think you've met him, tall, black, as an eye patch, he's bald." Tony said. Bruce chuckled softly.  
"you mean the guy you just has Jarvis call to come clean up?" Bruce ask.  
"yeah he's always so mean about this stupid junk called paperwork. always super aggressive. you should totally deal with him for me." Tony said. Bruce smiled slightly, his face in Tony's shoulder still.  
"I'll deal with him later." Bruce replied. Tony kissed Bruce's head.  
"okay. lets get me patched up." Tony said. Bruce nodded and stood, heading for a first air kit. Bucky was dead and Justin Hammer was next.


	50. The Accident

Bruce rubbed his head sitting up. there was wreckage everywhere. they'd been hit. someone had hit the limo. they'd been on their way to a party for Tony's birthday. oh shit Tony. he stood, holding his knee, blood dripping from his side.  
"Tony!" Bruce shouted.  
"Bruce! he's over here!" Steve shouted. Tony was laying still, sprawled amongst the wreckage. Bruce limped over quickly. "Spikes in his little shield ball thing over there." Steve said.  
"he's fine then." Bruce replied. he knelt by Tony's side, though it hurt. "Tony. Tony come on baby, wake up." Bruce said. Tony moaned softly, but didn't wake. "are the others okay?" Bruce ask.  
"I haven't found them yet. my priority was Tony since Spike was taken care of and the twins aren't here." Steve said.  
"find the others." Bruce said.  
"Phil! Clint! Natasha!" Steve shouted looking around. Thor wasn't with them, he was on his home planet for now.  
"I got Phil!" Natasha shouted. Steve ran over.  
"you okay Natasha?" Steve ask.  
"I'm great. just some bruises and stuff." Natasha said. Steve nodded kneeling beside Phil, he looked okay.  
"Phil?" Steve ask.  
"I'm okay." Phil muttered, slowly sitting up. Steve helped him up gently, then helped Natasha up.  
"where's Clint?" Steve ask.  
"I told him to find a phone and call in an emergency crew." Natasha replied. "where's Tony and Bruce?" Natasha ask.  
"Bruce is with Tony, I'm not sure what condition he's in but he's unconscious." Steve replied. they all moved towards Bruce, who had his fingers linked together under Tony's chin, supporting his head and keeping it still. Tony's eye's slowly fluttered open after a moment and he looked around the best he could. the look on his face reminded Steve very much of when he'd laid on the ground after managing to make it back through the portal when they fought Loki.  
"Br-Bruce?" Tony ask.  
"just stay still Tony." Bruce replied. Tony looked at the others.  
"what happened? why is everyone all bloody?" Tony ask.  
"car wreck." Steve replied. Tony tried to sit up, but Bruce held him down gently.  
"whe-where's Spike?" Tony ask.  
"he's fine. he's in that little protective sphere thing you made him. I know Jarvis is talking to him, so we're waiting for an ambulance to come and get you before we open it." Steve said. Tony stopped trying to sit up. he moaned in pain and winced as he heard the ambulance sirens.  
"easy Tony." Bruce murmured gently. Bruce stepped back as they loaded Tony up on the spine board and strapped him down.  
"stay with Spike." Tony muttered.  
"hell no. I'm coming with you. the others can deal with Spike for now." Bruce replied as they loaded Tony into the ambulance. they helped Bruce in next, since his knee wouldn't let him get in without help. he was healing though, Hulk was healing him. how had he not Hulked out? he and Tony would have to look into that later, for now he sat beside Tony and held his hand.  
"d-don't go an-anywhere. I-I don't want th-them to hurt her." Tony managed.  
"I'm not going anywhere Tony. it's alright." Bruce said, kissing his hand gently. he reached up to wipe Tony's cheek gently, a mix of blood and tears going down it. Tony whimpered softly as they started hooking him up to an iv.  
"Bruce..." Tony said. Bruce looked at him and squeezed his hand gently. "I think I peed myself." Tony muttered. Bruce laughed slightly until Tony gave him a pain filled glare. he shook his head kissing Tony's hand.  
"I'm sure no one will care." Bruce replied.  
"I-I care." Tony muttered.  
"you are five months pregnant and just in a care accident, it's okay Tony." Bruce assured him.  
"every thing hurts." Tony muttered.  
"we're almost to the hospital." one of the paramedics said.  
"Bru-Bruce has to come. h-he's gotta come, wi-with me." Tony muttered.  
"we understand." the second paramedic replied. Tony whimpered softly, letting his eye's slip closed.  
"Tony you need to stay awake." Bruce said.  
"I'm tired." Tony replied.  
"I know but you need to stay awake for Maria's sake." Bruce said. Tony opened his eye's and winced.  
"I can't." Tony muttered trying to keep his eye's opened. "I'm trying." Tony murmured.  
"we're almost to the hospital baby." Bruce assured him. Tony's eye's slowly slipped closed, pulling one of his arms free of the straps to rub at his belly. he couldn't keep his eye's opened but he needed another way to show Bruce he was still conscious. as they pulled up to the hospital they helped Bruce out and pulled Tony out. Bruce followed them until they wouldn't let him any more. "I'm his boyfriend! thats my baby! and I'm not just going to stand here!" Bruce growled shoving their hands of him. he refused to move from Tony's side, threatening to have Tony transferred to another hospital. suddenly the doctors stopped and let him be. Phil came strolling up to Bruce, bandaged up.  
"they'll leave you be now." Phil said. Bruce looked at him.  
"huh?" Bruce ask.  
"SHIELD has threatened them if they don't leave you alone." Phil replied. Bruce nodded turning back to watch them work on Tony, while a few doctors came over to work on him.  
"is everyone else okay?" Bruce ask.  
"Steve's pretty much healed. Natasha has a small head wound, a broken wrist, and some bruising. Clints ankle is broken and he's covered in cuts and bruises. I've got a broken rib and some bruising. Spike doesn't have a scratch on him." Phil replied. Bruce winced as they laid him back.  
"just keep an eye on Tony while they fix me up. he can you get some pants for Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"pants?" Phil ask curiously.  
"he peed himself in the ambulance." Bruce replied. Phil nodded pulling out his walkie talkie.  
"I need a set of clothes for Mr. Stark and a set of clothes for Dr. Banner." Phil ordered.  
"right away Agent Coulson." another Agent replied. Bruce nodded at Phil as they let him sit up.  
"concussion, would explain why the big guy didn't come out to play. fractured wrist, explains why it hurts to move my hand. cracked knee cap explains the limp and why I couldn't get in the ambulance. cuts and bruises. I'll be fine. I'm more worried about Tony." Bruce said. Phil chuckled.  
"well he seems fine now that he's got some fluids in him and got him bandaged up." Phil said. Bruce looked up, he reached to push his glasses up, only to realize they were gone.  
"great. now I need a new pair of glasses." Bruce sighed. he looked at Tony, the best he could. Tony was trying to push the doctors away while he was laying on the bed. his neck was in a brace, he was covered in bandages, arm in a sling, back in a brace, and in a hospital gown.  
"where's Bruce? where are my clothes? I'd like to go home now." Tony said. Bruce chuckled softly as Phil helped him up. "Bruce. Bruce I wanna go home." Tony called slightly louder, his voice cracked. Bruce limped over to Tony, Phil following behind.  
"Tony lay your ass down." Bruce said. Tony turned his head the best he could in his neck brace.  
"Bruce, you okay?" Tony ask.  
"I'm fine. found out why Hulk didn't play." Bruce said. Tony looked at him curiously. "concussion." Bruce stated.  
"oh yeah, thats great." Tony muttered. Phil looked at Tony's chart.  
"looks like the babies okay. Tony has whiplash. his shoulder is cracked, the neck brace is for the whiplash and from where he got thrown from the car. Steve has a temporary one of those right now. he's got a couple fractured vertebrae so they've got him in a back brace. they should let him go home today, unless they want to do a few more tests to make sure the babies alright." Phil said.  
"baby?" a new voice ask. Phil turned around.  
"Colonel Rhodes." Phil said reaching out to shake his hand. Rhodey shook his hand.  
"Agent Coulson." Rhodey said. he looked at Bruce hesitantly, but reached to shake his hand. "Dr. Banner. nice to see you again." Rhodey said. Bruce shook his hand.  
"relax. I can't Hulk out. my concussion won't let me." Bruce said. Rhodey nodded.  
"so whats this I hear about a baby?" Rhodey ask.  
"hey Rhodey! you've been gone a while." Tony muttered. "I'm pregnant." Tony said. "it's not yours don't worry." Tony teased. Rhodey seemed surprised.  
"man they do not give us any information in the army." Rhodey muttered.  
"I sent you pictures of Spike. I told you he was mine and Bruce's son." Tony said.  
"I assumed you adopted." Rhodey shrugged. "so what happened? I'm back for three hours and I find out you guys were t-boned in a car accident?" Rhodey ask.  
"we were t-boned on the way to Tony's birthday party." Bruce replied.  
"I don't want to go. I didn't want to go then, and I really don't want to go now." Tony muttered dropping his head back against the hospital pillow.  
"no one is going now." Bruce replied.  
"yay." Tony muttered, closing his eye's. "where ya been Rhodey?" Tony ask.  
"that information is classified." Rhodey replied.  
"pshhhh. classified my ass." Tony muttered, wincing softly. Phil looked up when someone passed him some clothes for Bruce and Tony.  
"sweet new clothes. get out." Bruce said, shoving them both out of the room and closing the curtain. Bruce dressed himself quickly.  
"why did you get me knew clothes?" Tony ask.  
"because you peed on yourself in the ambulance and you seemed pretty upset about it." Bruce said. Tony nodded letting Bruce help him get dressed. once they were dressed they let the other two back in.  
"so I don't see Spike anywhere. is he alright?" Rhodey ask.  
"he's fine. he's at SHIELD with the others." Phil replied. Tony grunted getting up out of bed. Bruce caught him quickly, nearly going down with him, when he stumbled. Bruce waited for Tony to catch his balance before letting go.  
"come on. I hate hospitals." Tony said, heading out. Bruce followed beside him quickly.  
"so... how is it you can have kids?" Rhodey ask.  
"it's a long story." Tony muttered.  
"tell me on the way." Rhodey replied. they waited outside the hospital for an armored SHIELD car to pick them up.  
*SHIELD*  
Tony and Bruce walked in and Spike raced over happily. he ran to Bruce first, knowing Tony couldn't bend over and pick him up, because of his baby sister. Bruce chuckled hugging him tightly, then handed him to Tony, who hugged him as well.  
"hey buddy." Tony chuckled. he had Bruce set him down.  
"how old is he? kid looks like he's four." Rhodey said. Spike looked up.  
"Uncle Rhodey!" Spike grinned running over and hugging his leg.  
"huh?" Rhodey ask.  
"you didn't honestly think I didn't introduce my son to who you are right? you're his Uncle. he knows who you are, now hug the boy." Tony said. Rhodey scooped him up.  
"hey Colonel Rhodes." Steve said walking over, reaching to shake his hand. Rhodey smiled, shaking his hand.  
"Captain Rogers." Rhodey smiled.  
"no he's not! he's Uncle Steve!" Spike argued. Steve chuckled taking Spike.  
"yeah but I'm Captain Steve Rogers." Steve replied.  
"no you're Captain America." Spike argued.  
"I'm both." Steve replied.  
"you're Uncle Captain Steve!" Spike grinned. Steve rolled his eye's and sat him down.  
"yeah sure, Uncle Captain." Steve said. Spike giggled and ran off.  
"so I've heard about Spike, the little girl, and the twins. do you and Phil have any kids I should know about?" Rhodey ask.  
"no. we don't really want kids. they have enough running around the tower." Phil replied.  
"so how old is Spike?" Rhodey ask.  
"he's a year old. the twins are 11 months old." Tony said.  
"and when does the little girl arrive?" Rhodey ask.  
"three to four months depending on when she decides." Tony deadpanned.  
"whats that mean?" Rhodey ask.  
"Spike was born early." Bruce replied. it was quiet and the five stood around awkwardly.  
"I peed on myself in the ambulance, thought I'd share since no one else had anything to say." Tony said.  
"thats gross." Steve replied.  
"well it wasn't because I wanted to." Tony replied.  
"he didn't do it on purpose. he could barley hold his eye's open." Bruce snickered. "he was just laying there quietly in pain and suddenly he's like 'I think I peed on myself'." Bruce chuckled.  
"and that asshole laughed in my face." Tony snickered.  
"you know, I'm going home. to get some sleep. have fun with your car accidents, babies, and weird conversations." Rhodey said, walking out.  
"hey sleep sounds pretty good right about now." Tony muttered.  
"we have paper work to do, but you can crash in my office." Phil offered. Tony punched the air slightly, in a silent cheer, then headed for Phils office. Bruce chuckled and followed him.  
"thanks Phil." Bruce said. Phil nodded and headed to find Fury.


	51. Emergency

Spike came running out of the elevator.  
"daddy!" Spike shouted. Bruce looked up from the movie he and the others, minus Tony, were watching.  
"yes?" Bruce ask.  
"emergency!" Spike shouted running over.  
"is it a real emergency or a pretend one like your toy cat stuck in your toy tree." Bruce ask.  
"real daddy! real! mommy says 9-1-1! emergency!" Spike said. Bruce jumped up quickly.  
"take me to mommy now." Bruce said. Spike grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled him towards the elevator. "everyone stand by in case it's bad and I need help!" Bruce shouted as the doors closed. Spike took Bruce to his and Tony's bedroom. Tony was leaned against one of the corners in the room, curled in a ball slightly, clutching his belly with a pained expression.  
"mommy I got daddy!" Spike shouted.  
"g-good boy." Tony managed. Bruce ran over and knelt beside Tony.  
"Tony? are you okay whats wrong? whats happening?" Bruce ask gently. Tony reached out and latched onto Bruce hand with his own, squeezing it with all his might. "Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"Brax-Braxton Hi-H- _Hicks_." Tony managed after a moment, breathing deeply. his grip relaxed for a minute and he looked at Bruce. "you were _neve-never_ here... wh- _when_ I-I had t-them wit-with _S-Spike_." Tony whimpered.  
"Bruce? is he alright?" Phils voice filtered in through the intercoms.  
"he's having Braxton Hicks. he must've scared Spike. he's okay. I'm sending Spike down. just watch the movie with him." Bruce replied.  
"okay." Phil said.  
"I don't want to go." Spike whimpered.  
"go okay? I'm helping mommy. he'll be okay." Bruce assured him. Spike whined softly, looking at Tony. Tony gave him a small smile.  
"it's okay baby. go watch the movie. da- _daddy's_ gonna help me." Tony said. Spike nodded and headed down stairs. Tony held tightly to Bruce's hand letting out a loud pained noised, his mouth agape in pain as he held tightly to Bruce.  
"Jarvis call Phil tell him to bring up a cup of herbal tea and bottle of water." Bruce said.  
"right away Dr. Banner." Jarvis replied.  
"okay baby. lets get you up and get you to the bathroom." Bruce said. Tony nodded slightly, letting Bruce pull him to his feet no matter how bad it hurt. Tony's legs gave out when he stood fully.  
"I can't Bruce." Tony whimpered. Bruce scooped him up gently and carried him to the bathroom. "wh-what are you _doing?_ " Tony ask, tightening his hold on Bruce.  
"getting you in a warm bath." Bruce replied. he sat Tony on the bathroom floor gently, turning on the water. Phil came in quickly.  
"I got the tea and the water." Phil said.  
"give him the water, he could be dehydrated. the tea needs to cool." Bruce said. Phil nodded opening the bottle of water and handing it t o him.  
"not de- _HYDRAT_ -ed." Tony replied, his voice cracking as it raised an octave.  
"why is he stressing hydrate?" Phil ask curiously.  
"he's not, well not purposefully. he's stressing the words he says when it hurts." Bruce replied. "drink the water Tony. it could make it stop." Bruce replied. Tony held a shaky hand out for the bottle of water and Phil gave it to him. he squeezed the bottle, involuntarily, covering himself in water.  
" _fuck!_ " Tony hissed. Bruce chuckled softly. "this is fu- _funny_ to you?" Tony hissed.  
"a little yes." Bruce replied, turning to strip Tony down. Phil sat the tea on the bathroom counter, standing by in case Bruce needed help.  
"yo-you _waiting_ for someth- _ing Phi_ -Phil?" Tony ask.  
"yeah to see if Bruce needs help." Phil replied.  
"I got it thanks Phil." Bruce said. Phil nodded and headed back down to watch movie. Bruce carefully put Tony into the warm bath and stood. Tony sank into the water, wincing. Bruce brought the tea over and sat it down beside him on the floor, then knelt by the tub again. rolling up his sleeve, he offered his hand to Tony, who didn't notice since his eye's were closed. Bruce noticed him tense up though. "how long have you been sitting up here like this before Spike found you?" Bruce ask.  
"thi-thirty _min_ -minutes." Tony replied. Bruce nodded.  
"they should stop after a few minutes in the warm bath, but I'm going to have you drink the tea anyway. then I'll have someone, Steve probably, bring up a case of water. drinking a bottle or two every hour will help keep them from being so bad." Bruce said, taking Tony's hand. they sat there for a about ten minutes in silence, before Tony relaxed into the water. "you said I wasn't here for you when these happened with Spike?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded.  
"they always managed to happen when you were out, the day I pulled the shelf down on me in the lab, I'd been having them, but by the time I got a hold of you they'd stopped." Tony explained tiredly. "thats really the only time I ever had them with him and of course not long after that happened he was born." Tony added.  
"why didn't you call me up?" Bruce ask.  
"I-I forgot you were back. you went to SHIELD this morning." Tony replied. Bruce nodded.  
"you should have called for someone." Bruce said.  
"why? so I can cling to them, maybe cry a little cause it fucking hurts, and watch them laugh at me like you did?" Tony ask. Bruce bit his lip guiltily at that.  
"I wasn't laughing cause you were in pain, I was laughing cause you sprayed yourself with water. it was funny Tony." Bruce said.  
"well it hurt on this end." Tony replied.  
"I'm sorry." Bruce said. Tony muttered quietly rubbing his stomach.  
"you better fucking be." Tony hissed.  
"alright come on. let's get you out of there." Bruce said. he helped Tony up and helped him get dressed. Tony curled up around his stomach and groaned. Bruce laid with him and rubbed his belly gently. "feeling any better?" Bruce ask.  
"a little. she's moving around. hurts a little but could be worse, she could not be moving." Tony replied. Bruce nodded slightly, feeling his daughter kick at his hand. "I gotta make sure the stupid machine still works." Tony muttered.  
"it's okay baby, I'll take care of it." Bruce replied. Tony nodded an lay'd with Bruce happily, falling asleep. "Jarvis send Spike up here." Bruce ordered. Spike came running out of the elevator and ran over, jumping on the bed.  
"mommy you okay?" Spike ask, on his knee's behind Tony.  
"I'm fine." Tony grunted, pulling Spike over his side to lay between him and Bruce.  
"squished!" Spike whined.  
"cry at your baby sister, not us." Bruce replied. Spike curled up between them, hugging Tony's stomach.  
"no! my sissy." Spike murmured. Tony smiled leaning closer to kiss Bruce deeply. Bruce smiled and kissed him back. "mommy paint it purple!" Spike said.  
"I'll get some painters in there tomorrow, okay? daddy and you can go in there and paint with them." Tony replied.  
"can't you paint too?" Spike ask.  
"the smell of the paint could hurt your sister." Bruce replied. it still amazed him their one year old child was so smart, could form sentences the way he does. he was so smart, he was definately a Stark.  
"Bruce, you're gonna hate me, but I need you to help me up." Tony said. Bruce looked at him confused.  
"why?" Bruce ask.  
"I'm hungry and you don't like me eating in bed." Tony muttered. Bruce rolled his eye's.  
"I'll go get us all something to eat, what is it you're craving today?" Bruce ask getting up.  
"pizza!" Spike grinned. Tony didn't look particularly happy with that choice but nodded.  
"sure, pizza, but you have to get me some jalapeno peppers." Tony said.  
"got it. pizza and a jar of peppers. I'll be back in about thirty mintues." Bruce said.  
"thanks baby." Tony smiled. Bruce nodded getting in the elevator.  
"mommy get up. I wanna play!" Spike whined.  
"baby I can't get up. you should've said that while daddy was here." Tony replied. Spike grabbed Tony's arm, with a strength Tony had only seen one time, and pulled him up into a sitting position. he stared at Spike and got up from the bed slowly, Spike behind him pushing him up off the bed. he scooped Spike up quickly, snatching his phone quickly. "hey baby uh, you'll never guess what Spike just did." Tony said, carrying Spike to the lab, he wanted to do a test or two on him. "he pulled me up off the bed." Tony said.  
"mommy? did I do wrong?" Spike ask, worriedly.  
"no baby, you didn't do anything wrong. you've just got mommy curious about something." Tony replied. Spike nodded. "yeah he pulled me up off the bed, and no he didn't get big and green." Tony said to Bruce. he put Spike down, turning a camera on, and his phone on speaker. "okay buddy, mommy's gonna get you to pick a couple things up, just do like you did with mommy okay?" Tony ask. Spike nodded and watched his mother.  
"Tony don't hurt him." Bruce said.  
"I wouldn't hurt my baby." Tony replied. "okay baby boy, can you pick up this big sludge hammer?" Tony ask, he wasn't supposed to be lifting it right now, so he pointed. Spike nodded running over and grabbing the handle. Tony studied him and paused seeing his arms flash slightly green, but it dissapeared as the hammer came off the ground. "Bruce his arms flashed green. they didn't stay green but they flashed." Tony said.  
"Tony I really wish you wouldn't do those tests with out me there what if he gets hurt?" Bruce ask. Spike dropped the hammer laughing as it it the floor.  
"he's fine Bruce." Tony said, pointing to an empty desk, it took him and Bruce to move it in the a few months ago. Spike ran over to the desk, another green flash up his arms as he lifted the desk up. "Bruce he just picked the fucking desk up." Tony said.  
"you mean the empty one?" Bruce ask.  
"yeah that one." Tony replied.  
"holy shit." Bruce muttered.  
"what is happening here?" Phil ask walking in. he froze. "is Spike doing that himself?" Phil ask.  
"SHIELD was right." Tony muttered. "he's got Hulk powers, he's been angry before. he's never actually Hulked out. his arms flash green and he can pick up things little boys shouldn't be able to pick up." Tony muttered as Spike slowly put the desk down.  
"thats great, what our the chances Maria will too?" Bruce ask.  
"we'll Jarvis alerted me I'm radiating a little gamma radiation. you know about half of what you radiate." Tony replied. "so thats pretty high chance." Tony added. Phil walked over to Spike.  
"what are the chances he'll accidently hurt someone?" Phil ask.  
"pretty slim. he seems to be able to control it." Tony muttered. "he pulled me up like he's been doing that a while." Tony added. Spike climbed up on the desk, like Hulk climbed up a building, and reached out for Tony. he grabby hands and Tony picked him up.  
"he climbs like the other guy." Phil said.  
"great. a overly strong, monkey climbing one year old." Bruce said. he practically sat on Tony's belly as Tony held him.  
"thank cannot be comfortable." Phil commented.  
"why are you up here?" Tony ask.  
"oh, uh Bruce told me to bring you these." Phil said, handing him a jar of jalapeno peppers.  
"oh, my peppers yay." Tony grinned taking jar.  
"so pickles with Spike and spicy things with this one?" Phil ask. Tony nodded.  
"yeah, my mouth is on fire but the baby is happy." Tony chuckled.  
"so... got a name for this one yet?" Phil ask. Tony smirked.  
"initials are MES." Tony replied.  
"well S is Stark." Phil muttered.  
"duh. have fun figuring that out while me and my son go upstairs and wait for Bruce to come back with pizza." Tony smirked, carrying Spike to his bedroom. so they had a super baby? who cares? it was cute, a family of hero's and there was a chance his daughter would have powers too. this was a happy family.


	52. Hulk VS Ross

Tony had sent Bruce away just yesterday. Ross was after him so Tony sent him to a safe place, covering it in the paper saying Tony himself as going on an out of country trip for a little while. as he thought, Ross had bought it, but he hadn't expected the man to show up while Tony was chilling on the roof of Avengers tower. Jarvis had been shut off, the doors had been locked. Tony was stuck on the roof with an insane man with a gun pointed at him. Bruce had taken his suit when he left. Tony had made him, so he had no defense since the others couldn't get past the emergency bunker doors. Tony had installed those after one of Ross' previous attacks. they were to keep him out but they were keeping his team out instead. Tony pulled his sun glasses off.  
"oh hi. how did you get up here?" Tony ask.  
"where is it?" Ross ask, pointing a gun at Tony.  
"I dunno. Bruce is Tahiti maybe, Congo's pretty nice this time of year." Tony replied. Ross cocked the gun backing Tony towards the edge of the building. Tony looked down, his team was standing below with bystanders. Thor was swinging his hammer ready to fly. Tony teetered on the edge.  
"where is it?" Ross growled. Tony shoved the gun and got in Ross' face.  
"you're never gonna find him. he's safe with me. I've kept him hidden. he's not a bad person Hulk is a hero." Tony said.  
"then die for not giving him to me." Ross growled, shooting Tony. Tony fell off the building as the bullet hit him in the shoulder.  
"Tony!" Cap shouted. "Thor catch him!" Cap shouted. Thor took off but, a flash of red zoomed passed him. Tony shouted loudly as he fell, holding his bloody shoulder. suddenly Tony was caught. he looked over.  
"hey baby! just in time!" Tony grinned.  
"thanks. I stopped for some back up." Bruce replied from inside the suit.  
"you're supposed to be hiding." Tony said.  
"I was but it's been on the tv for the past twenty minutes that you and Ross were in a stand off on the roof and I had to come help." Bruce replied, landing carefully. he sat Tony down and Captain America was quick to wrap up Tony's shoulder. Bruce stepped out of the suit.  
"you said you went for help, so who'd you get?" Tony ask. War Machine and Falcon landed behind Bruce. "Rhodey, Sam, great to have you here." Tony said stepping into his suit.  
"well Dr. Banner says this guy usually has an army." Falcon replied. the War Machine faceplate flipped up.  
"you got lucky Tony." Rhodey said.  
"yeah lucky I have a loving boyfriend who knows how to use my suit." Tony replied.  
"I don't see an army." Falcon said. Thor brought Ross down and Tony pushed Bruce behind him.  
"I just want the beast." Ross said. Tony grabbed him with his good arm.  
"and I just want you to leave him alone. guess whose more likely to win." Tony growled. the team, plus the two extra's, stood behind Tony and around Bruce protectively. Ross jammed a blade into Tony's armor, but it didn't go through and Tony actually laughed. "that was pathetic." Tony chuckled.  
"it wasn't supposed to go through." Ross smirked, pushing a button. immediately Tony was being shocked. he swatted at the blade as he stumbled backwards. Bruce grabbed him quickly, pulling back when he was shocked as well.  
"Rhodey! get it out!" Tony shouted.  
"I can't your squirming too much for me to get a shot!" Rhodey shouted flipping his mask down. he tried to get aim on the blade but he couldn't and grabbing it was clearly not an option by the way Bruce's hair had stood up and he'd let go. it had shocked Bruce, no one could touch it.  
"see we designed that just for you and your suits Mr. Stark. the only way it stops is when you're unconscious." Ross laughed.  
"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Tony shouted, but it was clear he was not okay. "don't Hulk out! it's what he wants I'm okay!" Tony screamed. Hawkeye, managing to get a shot, took it and knocked the blade from Tony's armor.  
"I'm sensing second and third degree electrical burns." Jarvis announced. Tony's mask flew up, the others could smell burn flesh. he glared at Captain America.  
"Cap you could've helped your gloves are RUBBER!" Tony shouted. there was a burn on his face and his hair was singed, his left ear was bleeding and so was his nose.  
"any internal damage Jarvis?" Bruce ask, looking Tony's face over.  
"nothing that won't heal." Jarvis replied. Bruce nodded slightly. Tony was instantly on guard and turned around growling when Ross took a step towards Bruce.  
"it's gonna take a lot more than that." Tony hissed.  
"Tony he's not worth it just use the knock out gas and lets take him to SHIELD." Bruce muttered.  
"not worth what? your pathetic fighting skills. I know the monster is dying to play, why don't you let him out? show who he really is." Ross smirked. Tony paused, thats it.  
"yeah Bruce, why don't you show him who Hulk really is." Tony said stepping out of his suit.  
"no Tony its a bad idea. if he see's Ross he'll crush him." Bruce replied.  
"no he won't you know he won't. come on. let the big guy out. Ross wants to know who he really is." Tony said. Bruce bit his lip, but he noticed the others stepping far enough away to give him room.  
"are you sure about this?" Bruce ask.  
"Hawk, you got a shot?" Tony ask.  
"he moves and I'll blow his head off." Hawkeye replied.  
"Widow you got a shot?" Tony ask.  
"trained on his heart." Black Widow replied.  
"War Machine you got a shot?" Tony ask.  
"he so much as twitches and I'll blow his face off." War Machine replied.  
"Thor you got a shot?" Tony ask.  
"I do indeed." Thor replied.  
"super soldier you got a shot?" Tony ask.  
"I'm ready to knock him out with my shield, not that I'll need to." Cap replied.  
"Bruce, let the big guy out to play. they're all trained on Ross and if he upsets Hulk you know I can handle him." Tony said. Bruce bit his lip harder but nodded. in the blink of an eye Hulk was standing behind Tony. he blinked and looked around, before his eye's settled on Tony.  
"TONI!" Hulk grinned. he picked Tony up, plopping himself onto his butt.  
"the monster has him!" Ross shouted. Cap shut him up with a knock to the head from his shield. Hulk threw Tony up into the air, then caught him, hugging him tightly. Tony laughed, despite the fact his burns hurt badly.  
"hey buddy. I wanted to show someone who you really are." Tony said. Hulk caught sight of Ross and growled, ready to get up and pound Ross. "easy. easy." Tony said, putting his hands up in a 'stay' movement.  
"Hulk not like gun man." Hulk said.  
"I know, but you're here to show him you're not a monster." Tony told him. Hulk looked back down at Tony a moment, then to Ross again. a growl rising at the back of his throat. Tony grunted climbing up onto his shoulder. Hulk let him. Tony glared at Ross from his new perch. "would a monster let someone climb all over them?" Tony ask, carefully walking across Hulks shoulder.  
"he's waiting to pounce you idiot!" Ross hissed. Tony shook his head.  
"hey buddy up for another trust exercise?" Tony ask. Hulk nodded quickly with a grin. he loved Tony's trust exercises. "Thor, think you can get me to the top of Stark Tower?" Tony ask. Thor nodded and grabbed Tony taking him up. "go back down and keep your aim on Ross." Tony said. Thor nodded and flew back down.  
"whats he planning?" Ross ask, turning his head to look at Tony, the team allowed him to do so. Tony leaned forward letting himself fall off the building. he'd done this with Hulk several times. Hulk watched him fall. "you're going to let your friend die?" Ross ask.  
"he's not gonna die." Hawkeye huffed. they watched another moment, Hulk getting to his feet. suddenly he jumped at the building, landing pretty high up. he held onto the side and looked up, watching Tony fall. as soon as Tony fell past him Hulk had him in his hand and pulled to his chest. he carefully climbed back down the building and sat Tony down in front of Ross.  
"he just saved my life. would a monster do that?" Tony ask.  
"only if it had been trained to do such. you can train it to do that so people think it's a hero." Ross growled.  
"okay fine, something we haven't done before it what you want?" Tony ask. Ross nodded. Tony turned to Black widow. "shoot me." Tony said.  
"what?" Black widow ask.  
"shoot me. now." Tony said. hesitantly she turned one of her guns on Tony, firing a single bullet. it had barley left the gun when. Hulk put himself between it and Tony.  
"no shoot Toni." Hulk frowned, pushing her gun with one finger to point at Ross again. "my Toni." Hulk added. he wasn't angry with her, Tony had told her to do it for a reason. Hulk grabbed Tony and shook him in Ross' face. Tony laughed, holding onto the giant green fist.  
"is that proof enough that he's not a monster?" Tony ask.  
"so it's protective of you. so what?" Ross ask.  
"he's protective of this team and everyone on it, well except Thor but I'm not sure why they're so hostile with each other." Tony muttered. "my point is. he's not a monster. he's never been a monster. he was scared and misunderstood and I won't let you hurt him." Tony growled. suddenly there were soldiers with weapons pointed at each team mate and Ross walked forwards unfraid.  
"the beast will be coming with me." Ross said. Tony narrowed his eye's.  
"over my dead body." Tony hissed. "you've already shot me once." Tony said.  
"NO SHOOT TONI!" Hulk shouted loudly reaching for Ross. Tony reached out and put his hand on Hulks gently, stopping him.  
"don't do it Hulk. thats what he wants. he wants you to hurt him so they can have a reason to take you away." Tony warned him.  
"Hulk not stupid. Banner tell Hulk this already." Hulk growled.  
"I know you're not stupid." Tony smiled, patting his hand. he turned his head to look at Ross. "one simple little gesture can stop him. he's not an idiot rage monster blinded by his rage. he feels things too." Tony glared.  
"it doesn't feel any thing but rage." Ross growled.  
"he feels love." Tony argued. "he feels love, fear, pain, anger, happiness, everything." Tony replied.  
"he can't feel anything! especially love!" Ross shouted.  
"he loves me." Tony said. "he loves this team. he loves helping people. he loves smashing things and breaking things, but who the hell doesn't?" Tony added.  
"it's a wild animal that needs to be put down." Ross growled.  
"the only animal here is you." Tony replied. "he's not an animal. he's not an it. he's not a thing. he can't be owned, used, abused, forgotten, or anything like that. he is a person. so what if he's big and green and likes to wear purple pants? I wear a red and yellow suit. we all wear something different and I'm running out of things to say is someone ready?" Tony ask. Ross was suddenly on the ground, Thors hammer laying in the center of his back. the soldiers had been taken down while he and Ross had been arguing. Hulk scooped Tony up and cuddled him to his chest. only once Tony was sure Ross was taken care of, did he moan in pain.  
"Phil I need an emergency clean up and an ambulance in front of Avengers tower." Cap said.  
"already on our way Cap." Phil replied. Cap hung up. Hulk cradled Tony in one arm, leaning back against Avengers tower. he poked at his favorite human gently.  
"that was a lot of loving stuff you said out there." Black widow teased.  
"I had to do something. I told the truth." Tony replied.  
"Hulk love Toni." Hulk muttered. Tony gave a weak smile, patting his arm gently.  
"love you too buddy." Tony replied. Hulk shifted Tony gently, petting his hair carefully. Bruce had warned him Tony was already hurt pretty bad, Hulk didn't want to hurt him more. Black Widow smiled at them and turned too look at the others. she paused hearing Tony speak. "you really came through today for me big guy. I was a little nervous with how you'd react to Ross, but I shouldn't have been. you're a giant green teddy bear. you wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it unless it was an accident. good job buddy." Tony murmured, kissing Hulks arm. Hulk grunted slightly, but it wasn't his typical 'go away and leave me alone I am pissed' grunt, it was different, like he was quietly telling Tony he loved him without actually saying the words. Tony smiled and curled up in his arm. maybe this time, Hulk would be safe.


	53. MES

"MES." Phil muttered, sitting on the couch.  
"huh?" Steve ask.  
"MES." Phil told him.  
"what's that mean?" Clint ask.  
"it's the initials of Tony and Bruce's baby." Phil replied.  
"really?" Natasha ask. Phil nodded.  
"I've tried all kinds of fucking combinations but none of them have been right." Phil growled.  
"what have you tried?" Steve ask.  
"too many to list." Phil groaned. "but I did figure out her middle name is Elaina." Phil said.  
"Elaina. cute. Elaina Stark." Steve said.  
"but what does the M stand for?" Phil muttered. Spike came running in laughing. Bruce came running after him.  
"Spike give me that damn sludge hammer!" Bruce shouted following him.  
"hey Bruce!" Clint called. Bruce paused and looked at him.  
"what?" Bruce ask.  
"what does the M stand for? Phil already told us her middle name is Elaina." Clint ask. Bruce laughed.  
"can't tell you, this is Tony's game." Bruce replied, going after Spike again. Tony sauntered into the building. "grab him!" Bruce shouted. Tony looked over and frowned. he snapped his fingers and Spike stopped, setting the hammer down.  
"I told you to leave that alone." Tony glared. Spike bowed his head.  
"yes mommy." Spike muttered. Bruce huffed.  
"he doesn't do that for me." Bruce muttered.  
"because he knows you won't get angry at him. you're afraid of hurting him if you get angry." Tony replied. Bruce nodded slightly, grabbing the hammer and taking it to the lab.  
"where have you been?" Phil ask curiously.  
"out." Tony replied.  
"doing what?" Clint ask.  
"things." Tony smirked. "you know how come we never see the twins?" Tony ask.  
"they're always up in their room playing." Clint replied. "Natasha gets them a lot of freaking toys." Clint muttered. Tony nodded.  
"so no answer as to where you've been?" Steve ask.  
"I told you, out." Tony replied.  
"you like, a seven months pregnant, you don't just go out." Steve said.  
"whats the M stand for?" Clint ask. Tony chuckled, rubbing his stomach.  
"it's part of my game." Tony replied. Clint scold at him.  
"come on, tell or I'll find something to tell the others." Clint said.  
"like what? like I sneezed the other day and pissed myself or I threw up on Bruce in the shower yesterday?" Tony ask.  
"you peed on yourself when you sneezed?" Phil ask.  
"it happens." Natasha muttered.  
"oh hey, me and Bruce woke up drenched in pee the other day cause I'd done it in my sleep." Tony shrugged.  
"thats so annoying." Natasha muttered.  
"yeah beyond annoying." Tony replied. "did you ever have Braxton Hicks?" Tony ask curiously.  
"no what is that?" Natasha ask raising an eye brow.  
"wow I did more research on pregnancy then the only woman in the tower." Tony muttered.  
"it's false labor." Phil said. Tony pointed.  
"right there this man knows." Tony said.  
"why do you know that?" Steve ask.  
"one of the Agents at SHIELD had them a lot when she was pregnant. gave us all a lecture on it." Phil replied. Tony winced holding his stomach, he let out a slow and quiet breath hoping no one noticed.  
"hey brought something for you guys." Tony said, walking over to the couch. "come here Spike I got something for you too." Tony added. Spike ran over and sat on the couch. Tony held out a zip lock back of unwrapped candies. he handed Spike a green one. "don't eat it until I say so." Tony said. Spike nodded. the others each took one.  
"what is it?" Steve ask.  
"I've seen these before." Clint muttered sounding confused. Bruce came out of the elevator.  
"hey Bruce, come in here." Tony said. Bruce walked over and Tony gave him a candy. "on three everyone put the candy in your mouth." Tony said. "one, two, three!" Tony counted. immediately the candies were put into their mouths. Tony laughed at all the sour faces.  
"mommy! I don't like it!" Spike cried spitting out the sour candy.  
"I agree!" Bruce shouted, pulling his own out of his mouth and taking Spike's he threw them away.  
"warheads!" Clint cried clenching his eye's shut. Steve coughed and spit the candy into his hand.  
"oh god! Tony why!?" Steve shouted. Tony laughed, popping one into his mouth.  
"she moves an awful lot when I eat them." Tony smirked. "I wanted to see if anyone else did. Phil seems to be handling it." Tony commented.  
"I used to eat these." Phil replied.  
"they're not bad." Natasha muttered. Bruce smacked Tony's arm glaring at him.  
"that was mean." Bruce glared.  
"I don't like it." Spike whimpered.  
"it's alright buddy, you don't have to eat another." Tony assured him.  
"should you really be eating those? I was sent into labor by eating sour patch kids and those are ten times more sour." Natasha said.  
"yeah and? I'm seven months pregnant and ready to have this damn kid." Tony said.  
"eat hot sauce." Clint said.  
"can't." Tony replied.  
"are we going to spend the day trying to induce labor?" Bruce ask.  
"we are now." Clint smirked getting up.  
"he's been trying things for two weeks. stairs, squats, acupressure, spicy foods, red raspberry leaf tea, evening primrose oil, banana's, warm baths, basil, bouncing on an exercise ball, pineapple, meditation, swimming, Chinese food, rough car rides, anything he can think off." Bruce muttered.  
"isn't it weird that you have to go into labor before you can't cut yourself open for the baby." Clint said.  
"no. it's not. thats just how it works. don't question." Tony glared. Bruce shook his head.  
"great. you idiots keep trying, I'm taking Spike to put him to bed." Bruce muttered.  
"it's seven pm." Phil said.  
"yeah and he has a bed time." Bruce replied picking Spike up. he carried him to his bed.  
"I'm going for a shower." Tony said following behind him. instead though, Tony laid on their bed. he moaned softly, laying on his back.  
"just get some sleep baby." Bruce muttered. Tony cursed at him, but curled up on his side to try and sleep. he was out in a few minutes. Bruce smiled and laid beside him to watch him sleep. falling asleep as well. Tony jerked awake, wincing. looking at the clock it read one am. Tony moaned and reached over to shake Bruce.  
"Bruce." Tony winced. Bruce snored softly. Tony smacked his arm hard. "Bruce wake up." Tony whined, shaking him. "BRUCE!" Tony hissed. Bruce jerked up.  
"I'm up. whats wrong?" Bruce ask.  
"lab now. labor now. baby now." Tony managed. Bruce rolled out of bed quickly jogging over to Tony. he helped Tony up and to the lab.  
"look at the bright side, you're not stuck in an elevator with Phil helping you out and Steve trying to get you on the machine." Bruce said. Tony chuckled softly, holding his stomach.  
"yeah just us. get SHIELD on the phone and get Phil up here. worked last time we're gonna do the same thing again." Tony said. Bruce nodded helping Tony out of the elevator.  
"Jarvis wake Phil." Bruce said, pulling his phone out. he called Fury to let them know what happening as he scooped Tony up. he pulled his shirt off and laid him back, starting up the machine. Phil came running in, pants unbuttoned as if they'd been picked up off the floor, and rubbing his eye's.  
"what's going on?" Phil ask.  
"her name is Maria and she's ready." Tony replied.  
"Maria Elaina Stark. nice... but that sounds familiar. Maria Stark." Phil muttered thinking out loud. Tony moaned loudly, digging his nails into the bed he was laying on. Phil turned away quickly.  
"oh god. why did you call me in?" Phil ask, holding his stomach and mouth so he wouldn't puke. "why couldn't you call Steve? or Nat? or Clint? or Thor? anyone but me?" Phil ask.  
"be honored. Tony ask for you." Bruce replied. Tony gave a cry of pain and Bruce suddenly thrust the baby into Phils arms. "here. go she's been taken care of. put her in a diaper and dress her. keep her out of SHIELDs reach." Bruce said. Phil nodded taking the elevator up. the living room was full of the other Avengers.  
"why is it they call you?" Steve muttered tiredly.  
"Tony ask me." Phil replied, putting a diaper on Maria.  
"so, whats her name?" Clint ask, watching Phil dress her carefully.  
"Maria Elaina Stark." Phil replied.  
"Maria Stark?" Steve ask, shocked.  
"whats Maria mean?" Thor ask.  
"Maria and Howard Stark. they were Tony's parents." Steve said.  
"they named her after his mother?" Natasha ask as SHIELD doctors raced to the lab.  
"yup. appears so." Phil replied.  
"hey Steve, come help me get Tony down there and someone go get Spike." Bruce called over the intercom system. Steve got up and headed up, Clint followed to get Spike. Steve on one side, Bruce on the other, they slowly helped Tony down the stairs. he was bloody, but his stomach was closed and wrapped up in bandages.  
"you okay Tony?" Natasha ask.  
"you of all people should know not to ask that question." Tony hissed. she chuckled softly, watching Bruce and Steve help him sit. Tony reached over for Maria, Phil handed her to him quickly. "this is mine." Tony muttered.  
"you said the same thing after Spike." Bruce commented.  
"I know. this is mine too. I'm stingy. they're mind and so are you." Tony said. Bruce chuckled.  
"is that my baby sister?" Spike ask as Clint carried him down. Tony looked over.  
"yeah sure is buddy." Bruce said. he pushed away from Clint and ran over, climbing up onto the couch.  
"she's wrinkly!" Spike cried. Tony immediately burst into laughter despite how bad it hurt, he pulled Spike against his side.  
"Tony stop laughing at him." Bruce snickered. Maria whined, opening her eye's.  
"they're green. like Hulk green." Tony said.  
"that not good for her." Phil frowned.  
"oh I'll have another talk with Fury. she'll be fine." Bruce said. Tony smirked and held his children. Bruce sat beside him and looked at Maria.  
"whats her name?" Spike ask.  
"Maria." Bruce replied.  
"why she all wrinkly?" Spike ask.  
"you were wrinkly too." Natasha muttered.  
"I am not." Spike huffed.  
"you used to be. it's what happens when you're born." Bruce explained.  
"how long will she be wrinkly?" Spike ask.  
"does it matter? she's your sister, love her." Bruce said.  
"I do! she's just wrinkly." Spike replied, staring at his sisters face. Maria looked at him and laughed.  
"so we gonna start having family meetings at two am?" Clint ask.  
"yes, sit. I know call this meeting to order." Tony chuckled. Spike suddenly screamed and Tony looked down. "hey, no hair pulling." Tony glared, pulling Maria's hand from Spike's hair. Spike held his head and ran over to Bruce, hugging his leg with a whine. Bruce laughed and picked him up.  
"she doesn't understand buddy. like Lyla and Kyle. sometimes they don't understand." Bruce explains.  
"this is great, but like I said it's two in the morning, night." Clint said, heading for the elevator. Natasha followed him.  
"congrats guys." Phil waived as he and Steve headed up to bed. they family sat there for a while, curled together watching tv.  
"shouldn't we get up to bed?" Bruce ask.  
"you'll have to help me up." Tony replied. Bruce chuckled softly and pulled Tony up to his feet. Tony cradled Maria while Bruce scooped Spike up gently. they headed to bed, family complete, even if they hadn't told anyone they'd gotten married a couple weeks ago. they knew their family was complete and thats all that mattered.


	54. New home

"Bruce, we're going to Tennessee. now. get up." Tony said. something was wrong.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask sitting up. "why are we going to Tennessee?" Bruce ask.  
"we're going to Rose Hill Tennessee now. a friend of mine just lost his family and he needs a place to stay." Tony said. "he called me. I told him we'd come get him." Tony added.  
"friend?" Bruce ask.  
"just get up." Tony said. Bruce nodded and got up quickly getting dressed. Tony headed down stairs.  
"Tony you're up early." Steve said.  
"friend emergency. me and Bruce are gonna go pick him up." Tony replied. "plane leaves in twenty." Tony added. they all seemed shocked.  
"Tony? you care about someone other than yourself?" Natasha ask.  
"he's special. reminds me of myself." Tony muttered. Bruce came down and Tony left with him quickly.  
*Rose Hill Tennessee*  
Bruce barley had time to step out of Tony's private plane before Tony started walking off.  
"Tony where are we going?" Bruce ask.  
"just come with me." Tony replied. he had a car waiting for them. Tony didn't even wait for Bruce to buckle up, he simply took off.  
"Tony what is the rush?" Bruce ask.  
"his family's been dead for three days, he probably hasn't eaten in three or so days." Tony replied, speeding down the roads. Bruce sat back in his seat to watch the trees pass, soon he realized they were in a poor area.  
"whats his name?" Bruce ask.  
"Harley. Harley Keener." Tony replied.  
"should I be worried about him taking you?" Bruce teased.  
"that shouldn't be a problem. also be careful he'll talk about things that make you anxious and nervous just to see the reaction it gets from you. sent me into an anxiety attack once, don't know if he really meant to do it but he did." Tony said pulling up to a shed. he stopped the car and got out. "Harley!" Tony shouted, heading inside. Bruce followed quickly. the boy was sitting on the couch holding his potato gun and his sisters Dora watch. "hey Harley." Tony said. the boy looked at him.  
"they're gone. just like my dad." Harley muttered.  
"I know kid." Tony sighed. Bruce cleared his throat. "Harley this is Bruce. we've come to take you to live at the tower." Tony said. Bruce waived. Harley nodded.  
"I know who he is." Harley said quietly.  
"go get your stuff. come on. lets get out of here." Tony said. the boy nodded and headed to get his stuff.  
"Tony when you said we were coming for a friend, I thought you meant an older friend." Bruce said.  
"he's thirteen and he saved my life a couple years ago. I stayed right here in this shed, I don't remember how long." Tony said. "he helped me work on the suit." Tony added.  
"he's a child. we can't just take him." Bruce said. "thats kidnapping." Bruce added.  
"adoption papers will go through in the morning." Tony replied. Harley came back with a few things. "come on. you'll love the tower, all the best science toys. we can fix up that potato cannon to shoot more than one potato." Tony said.  
"sounds good." Harley muttered. "you still have those anxiety attacks about the black hole?" Harley ask.  
"panic attacks and anxiety attacks. just choose a day of the week." Tony replied. "and don't worry about Bruce, people make him nervous." Tony added. Harley looked at Bruce.  
"hello Dr. Banner." Harley said. Bruce looked shocked.  
"uh, Bruce is fine." Bruce replied.  
"you're surprised I know who you are?" Harley ask with a smile.  
"he's smart and tech savvy." Tony muttered as they got in the car.  
"do I get to meet the other Avengers?" Harley ask.  
"kid, you get to live with the Avengers." Bruce said.  
"awesome." Harley replied. "so you're the Hulk right?" Harley ask. Bruce tensed slightly, but remembered Tony's warning.  
"yup thats him. can't you see how big and green he is?" Tony ask.  
"thats not what I meant." Harley huffed. Bruce chuckled softly.  
"yes. I am." Bruce replied.  
"I have a question for you." Harley said.  
"I will probably have an answer for you." Bruce replied.  
"I've heard all the stories done all the research. I know others opinions, I want to know yours. what is Hulk? hero or bad guy? I heard about what he did, he caught Tony when he fell from the black hole. I've also heard stories about things he's destroyed. so which is it?" Harley ask. Bruce didn't answer.  
"see, Harley, thats an anxiety question. we don't ask things lke that remember? and stop bringing up the damn black hole." Tony glared at him in the rear view mirror. Harley nodded slightly. "so lets settle some things before we get to the tower, cause you'll be in for one hell of a shock." Tony said.  
"lay it on me." Harley replied.  
"I'm gay Bruce is my boyfriend." Tony said.  
"you guys are always all over the news in New York, I knew that one." Harley said rolling his eye's.  
"okay, Steve Rogers is gay. he and his boyfriend Phil Coulson live at the tower." Tony said.  
"Captain America's gay? wow thats something they never put in the comic books." Harley said. Bruce chuckled as they boarded the plane.  
"Natasha and Clint are a couple. don't mess with them. they're not fond of people." Tony warned.  
"totally knew it, Black Widow and Hawkeye." Harley laughed. Bruce smiled.  
"Thor lives at the tower, Loki does too. Loki was brain washed, now he's not really a bad guy he's more of a nuisance." Tony said. Harley nodded. "I've adopted you so you can live at the tower with us. papers will go through in the morning. I'll have your room set up by tomorrow. tonight you'll be sleeping on the couch, super comfy don't worry. Jarvis will assist you with whatever you need and help you order things to personalize your room. Pepper Potts, you know who she is, she'll take care of you and cook for you." Tony explained.  
"how have you planned everything I just called this morning." Harley said.  
"I saw it in the paper yesterday. I was checking up on you guys. I've been preparing I knew you'd call." Tony said. "Happy will drive you any where and every where you want to go. tomorrow when you've settled in, Bruce and I will take you up to one of the less dangerous labs and let you check things out." Tony added.  
"oh and Tony didn't tell anyone he was bringing a kid home." Bruce said.  
"nope. I left this morning saying I was going to go get a friend." Tony shrugged.  
"they'll be cool with me living there though right?" Harley ask. Tony nodded and waived it off.  
"my tower they get no choice." Tony said. "there are certain floors you will not have access to. the only people in the tower who have access to every floor are me and Bruce. you won't have access to other peoples bedrooms, certain labs, Hulks floor, my testing floor, or the sparing floor. well, an argument can be made for you to be on the sparing floor so you can watch." Tony said.  
"what about school?" Harley ask.  
"as soon as your ready, you can pick a school of your liking." Tony replied.  
"seriously?" Harley ask.  
"within reason yes." Bruce muttered.  
"anything else I should know?" Harley ask.  
"nope. thats it. hey this is our stop." Tony said as they plane landed. they got out and headed for the car.  
"Mr. Stark. Dr. Banner... small... child..." Happy said. "Sir there's a child following you." Happy said worriedly.  
"Happy this is Harley." Tony said. Harley waived at him and got in the car.  
"we're not going to find out he's actually your kid are we?" Happy ask.  
"no he's not my kid." Tony glared, getting in. Bruce snickered and followed him.  
"I've never been to New York." Harley said.  
"well, welcome to the Big Apple kid." Tony muttered. Harley looked around watching the buildings pass by.  
"so what ever happened with you and Pepper?" Harley ask.  
"we just didn't work out." Tony replied with a shrug.  
"Mr. Stark, Peppers alerted me of press waiting outside of the tower. someone leaked you were picking up a friend." Happy said.  
"great. when we get there, stay between me and Bruce, keep this on and keep your head down. you'll get used to the press eventually." Tony said, handing Harley his jacket.  
"Why do I need to put this on?" Harley ask, but did it anyway.  
"because I said so. Bruce give him your sunglasses." Tony said. Bruce nodded taking them off quickly and handing them to Harley. "we're gonna get you in as quickly as possible. Happy you bring his stuff in." Tony said.  
"of course sir." Happy replied as they pulled up to the tower. Tony stepped out, Bruce and Harley followed. he made sure Harley stayed between them with his head down.  
"Mr. Stark! can you tell us who that is?!" one of the news ladies ask.  
"he's a guy who helped me a few years ago. he's had a family tragedy and lost all his living relatives. he'll be staying with the Avengers until we find some where for him to go." Tony replied as they walked. he opened the door and let Bruce guide Harley in.  
"I thought I was living here?" Harley ask.  
"you are for now. when you turn eighteen, I expect you to move out and get a job." Tony replied.  
"who is that?" a voice ask.  
"Pepper, great to see you, this is Harley, take him to the kitchen and get him something to eat he probably hasn't eaten in a few days." Tony said.  
"no I'm good." Harley replied. Tony shrugged and led the way to the living room.  
"hey Tony, where's that friend of yours?" Steve ask.  
"this is Harley." Tony said waiving the boy over. Harley waived excitedly at the team. "he helped me a couple years ago when the house blew up. I landed in Tennessee and crashed at his place. he's the friend Bruce and I went to pick up. he knows who all of you are, except for you, thats Phil." Tony said, looking at Harley. Harley waived at Phil, who waived back hesitantly. "this couch will be his bed just for the night, so no sleeping on it. have fun. I'll be right back." Tony said, turning to go after Pepper. Bruce sat and motioned for Harley to do the same.  
"so you helped Tony?" Phil ask. Harley nodded.  
"yeah, he and Jarvis kinda took over the garage." Harley said. "speaking of does he still say the wrong word at the end of his sentences?" Harley ask with a grin.  
"they do not know what you're talking about." Jarvis answered. Harley laughed.  
"of course they don't." Harley grinned. Tony walked over to Pepper.  
"he's living at the tower now. I need you to go out and get a bed and some clothes. kid didn't have much to begin with, so just get some stuff." Tony said. Pepper seemed shocked.  
"Tony you're not serious. you can't keep a child." Pepper said.  
"he's like twelve. it's fine he pretty much will take care of himself once he gets used to being here." Tony shrugged, getting a cup of coffee he went back to the living room. "Peppers gonna see if she can't get you that bed today." Tony said. Harley nodded slightly.  
"thank you for letting me stay." Harley said.  
"yup. welcome to your new home kid." Tony said getting in the elevator. he flashed a small smile at the elevator doors closed. things would be fine.


End file.
